


Слепым человек живёт (The man lives blind)

by Faimor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy Theories, Just a Love Story, M/M, Magic out of control, Magic things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магия - очень странная и запутанная штука, и выясняется это обычно в тот момент, когда этого ожидаешь меньше всего.</p><p> Слепым человек живёт,<br/> Никто своей доли не знает... (с) Тол Мириам, "Такет Нантакет"</p><p>Magic is a very strange thing and tends to remind of it when you don't expect it.<br/>The man lives blind,<br/>No one Knows his fate... (c) Tol Miriam, "Taket Nantaket"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Вначале с криво сколоченной полки, висевшей на дальней стене клиники, упала банка с сушёной веретёнкой. И только после этого Справедливость насторожился и встревоженно заявил, что к ним приближаются какие-то чужаки.  
Андерс торопливо схватил посох и развернулся, но его угрожающая поза, похоже, не произвела ни малейшего впечатления. Один из незнакомцев, странный безбородый гном, и вовсе выглядел так, будто едва сдерживает смех, но вопреки ожиданиям целителя заговорил не он, а темноволосый парень, за плечом которого торчало нечто, подозрительно напоминавшее магический посох.  
– Это ты Андерс, Серый Страж? – с любопытством осведомился он – таким тоном, что одержимый уже ожидал продолжения в духе «А у тебя грифон есть?». Однако брюнет умолк – впрочем, глядел он на Андерса так, словно целитель был этим самым грифоном. Волшебным, опасным, своенравным существом, которое хочется погладить, даже несмотря на возможность получить за это клювом в лицо.  
– Вас прислали Серые Стражи? – разочарованно переспросил Андерс. Не храмовники, и спасибо за это Создателю, но немногим лучше. – Отправляйтесь обратно и передайте им, что я не вернусь. Неужели этот ублюдок думает, что я прибегу к нему с радостными воплями после того, как он заставил меня избавиться от кота?  
– Как это – «избавиться»? Совсем?.. – чуть сдвинув брови, после короткой паузы настороженно переспросил брюнет.  
– Хоук… – закрыв лицо ладонью, с беспомощным смешком простонал гном, а стоявший рядом с ним юнец в потрёпанной кожаной кирасе скривился, как будто ему в рот засунули тухлый лимон, и вполголоса прорычал:  
– Братец, только не говори мне, что ты собрался отправиться в… откуда он там явился и покарать незнакомого тебе типа за неподобающее обращение с каким-то блохастым мяучащим ковриком!  
– Сэр Ланцелап вовсе не был блохастым! – машинально возмутился Андерс. Одновременно с ним Хоук развернулся к юнцу – за спиной у него действительно висел посох мага, и одержимый чуть расслабился – и классическим тоном «старший брат не одобряет» прошипел:  
– Карвер!  
Тухлые лимоны во рту поименованного Карвера явно возросли в количестве, но тот всё-таки промолчал, а темноволосый маг снова развернулся к целителю и уставился на него с выражением, подозрительно напоминавшим сочувствие.  
– Нет, с ним всё в порядке, насколько мне известно, – почувствовав себя почти неудобно, пробормотал Андерс. – Мне пришлось оставить его в Амарантайне у одного друга. – Целитель с силой потёр глаза ладонями и заставил себя сосредоточиться. И даже сумел вежливо улыбнуться: – Если вы не от Стражей, тогда зачем вы пришли?  
– Ну, Младшенького не помешало бы исцелить от той судороги лица, которая заставляет его вечно выглядеть так, будто он вот-вот начнёт кусаться, – жизнерадостно сообщил гном, – но вообще-то мы тут кой-где услышали, что у тебя есть карты Глубинных Троп.  
– И мы были бы очень благодарны, если бы ты согласился продать их или хотя бы позволил снять с них копии, – бросив на уже открывшего рот брата короткий и очень красноречивый взгляд, продолжил за него Хоук. И улыбнулся.  
«Ты странно себя чувствуешь. Твоё тело заболело? – растерянно осведомился Справедливость. – Кто-то повредил его функциональность?»  
Андерс привычно уже одёрнул на всякий случай приготовившегося к бою духа и устало посмотрел на брюнета.  
– Нормальные люди обычно не стремятся попасть на Глубинные Тропы, – убедившись, что отказываться от глупой идеи самостоятельно тот не собирается, напомнил целитель. – Там темно, холодно и полным-полно порождений тьмы.  
– Да мне эта затея тоже не особо нравится, – с подозрительной лёгкостью согласился Хоук, продолжая улыбаться так, словно видел перед собой нечто если и не прекрасное, то по меньшей мере привлекательное. Одержимый на мгновение обернулся, но вопреки его чаяниям, на столе у него за спиной не было ни намёка на кота. – Но деваться некуда. Нам и правда очень нужны эти карты, мессир Андерс.  
– Я не собираюсь становиться причиной гибели невинных людей, – жёстко проговорил целитель. Как бы относительна ни была невинность киркволльских жителей, но смерти на Глубинных Тропах он, пожалуй, не пожелал бы даже храмовнику.  
– Мы очень постараемся не погибнуть, – чуть слышно фыркнув, пожал плечами брюнет. – Собственно говоря, для этого нам карты и нужны. Слушай, я понимаю, тебе мог не понравиться я – или, скорее, Карвер – или вот этот красноречивый гном, которого, кстати, зовут Варрик, но остальные-то члены этой экспедиции ни в чем перед тобой не провинились. Если ты нам поможешь, это может спасти немало жизней.  
– Это приведёт разве что к тому, что когда вы помрёте, над вами будет нависать не одна миля камня, а две или три, вот и всё, – покачал головой одержимый. – Ты и понятия не имеешь, что это такое. Ты хоть раз видел порождений тьмы?  
– Куда больше, чем хотелось бы, – чуть заметно помрачнев, отозвался Хоук, а его брат неразборчиво пробурчал себе под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на «век бы их не видеть». – Горят они не хуже, чем любое другое мясо, так что не думаю, что эта проблема нерешаема. Ну так ты продашь нам карты?  
– Никогда не отступаешь, да? – хмыкнул Андерс. Кого-то ему это страшно напоминало… – Я сказал – нет.  
– А может, ты всё-таки передумаешь? – сделав почти умоляющее выражение лица, переспросил брюнет. Задумался на мгновение и добавил: – Если тебе не нужны деньги… хотя деньги вообще-то всем нужны… может, тебе пригодится помощь в каком-нибудь деле? Пол отдраить, например, или ещё что…  
– Ну да, прямо перед глазами встаёт эта кошмарная картина: великий и ужасный Гаррет Хоук, задрав задницу к небесам, драит полы в клинике для бедных… – язвительно пробормотал Карвер. Достаточно громко, впрочем, чтобы его брат услышал и, развернувшись к нему, весело сообщил:  
– А зря. Если Андерс согласится на мытьё полов, заниматься этим будешь ты.  
– С какой это радости? – в голос возмутился воин.  
– С такой, что я старше и ты должен меня слушаться, – наставительно проговорил Гаррет. Андерсу внезапно стало завидно – дорого бы он дал, чтобы иметь возможность вот так же по-семейному с кем-нибудь ругаться… Целитель вздохнул и перебил начавшего уже возражать Карвера:  
– Ты прав, мне действительно пригодилась бы помощь в… одном деле. – Он нахмурился и негромко проговорил, пытаясь скорее убедить себя самого: – Это будет честная сделка, услуга за услугу…  
– Вот и замечательно, – обрадовался старший Хоук. – Кого убить надо?  
– Почему сразу убить? – опешил Андерс. Передёрнулся и неуверенно добавил: – Я очень надеюсь, что никого… – Брюнет выжидательно смотрел на него, и одержимый начал объяснять: – Мне нужно помочь одному другу выбраться из города. Он сообщил, что сегодня вечером придёт в церковь, чтобы встретиться со мной. Всё должно быть сделано тайно, но… мне было бы спокойнее, если у меня будет запасной вариант. Помоги мне с этим, и я отдам тебе карты.  
– Вот только нам не хватало воровать магов из-под носа у Ордена, – пробурчал Карвер, и целитель всё-таки не сдержался:  
– Ты что-то имеешь против магов?  
– Ну я же его старший брат, – пояснил Гаррет. – Естественно, он имеет против меня целую кучу «чего-то». Настолько большую, что остальным магам достаётся за компанию. А так он вообще хороший. Дурак просто.  
– Сам дурак, – огрызнулся воин.  
– Ну я же говорю, – закатил глаза Хоук. – Был бы умный – придумал бы что-нибудь поизящнее. – Он щёлкнул брата по носу и с улыбкой развернулся к Андерсу: – Не смотри на нас такими глазами, обещаю, он не будет путаться под ногами. Ты, вообще говоря, прав: здешний Круг форменная тюрьма, да и остальные наверняка не лучше… Люди странные: в темницу почему-то никому не хочется, а сами готовы засадить туда любого, кто хоть чуточку от них отличается.  
– Люди странные, да, – машинально согласился одержимый, растерянно глядя на него. И почти нерешительно добавил: – Я… уже почти отчаялся встретить понимающего человека.  
– А понимающий гном подойдёт? – ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался Варрик. – Я вот, например, очень хорошо понимаю, что заставлять этот ходячий огнемет, который называет себя Хоуком, сидеть взаперти – это пустая трата ресурсов.  
– Счастлив узнать, что ты так высоко меня ценишь, – ехидно фыркнул Гаррет.  
– Ещё бы! За последний месяц ты дал мне столько материала для новых историй, что я навеки у тебя в долгу, – прижав руку к груди, насмешливо поклонился гном.  
Андерс почувствовал, что от всего этого у него уже голова идёт кругом. Но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Хоук покосился на него, и на его губах мелькнула понимающая улыбка.  
– Нам надо подготовиться к бою… то есть, к вечернему визиту, так что мы, пожалуй, пойдём, – проговорил он. – Встретимся возле церкви на закате.

В вечернем полумраке здание церкви производило впечатление почти жуткое и больше всего напоминало те древние гробницы в Бресилиане, о которых когда-то рассказывал Андерсу Командор. Он тоже описывал нечто массивное, геометрически правильное и зловещее и не раз упоминал о том, что в альковах этих, прости Создатель, произведений архитектурного искусства вечно гнездится всякая дрянь.  
– Привет. – Одержимый чуть не подпрыгнул, когда из-за какой-то выступавшей из стены штуки, название которой он вечно забывал, выступил Хоук. Брюнет весело улыбался, и целитель невольно подумал, что ему отчаянно не хватает хвоста – чтобы можно было задрать его к небу и возбуждённо подёргивать кончиком.  
«Не отвлекайся, – буркнул Справедливость. – Нам нужно спасти Карла».  
Андерс тихонько вздохнул. Это и вправду был не самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы глазеть на постороннего мужчину, каким бы привлекательным он ни был и с каким бы интересом ни таращился на него сам. Конечно, с Карлом целитель расстался давно, где-то между пятым и шестым побегом, но всё-таки это было бы как-то неловко.  
Одна из небольших статуй возле лестницы вдруг издала мелодичный звук и рассыпалась прахом, и одержимый, отвлёкшись от несвоевременных мыслей, с тревогой посмотрел на то место, где она находилась.  
– Ну и город, – почему-то смутившись, пробормотал Хоук и отвёл взгляд. – Завеса тут настолько тонкая, что вечно вокруг происходит всякая хрень.  
Андерс, поразмыслив пару секунд, кивнул. Объяснение было вполне убедительным, но всё-таки им следовало быть настороже – в конце концов, странные происшествия с вещами были не единственным возможным следствием истончения Завесы.  
– Я сам поговорю с Карлом, – наконец проговорил он. – А вы... просто прикройте мне спину.  
– Договорились, – кивнул Гаррет, взяв наизготовку странный, оканчивающийся длинным мечевидным лезвием посох. Легкомысленная улыбка мигом пропала с его губ, сменившись отстранённым, сосредоточенным выражением, и целитель почувствовал слабый укол сожаления. Он стиснул зубы и, собравшись с духом, осторожно толкнул дверь церкви.

– Хорошо, тихо… – меланхолично вздохнул Карвер, окинув взглядом пустой зал и поудобнее перехватив рукоять меча. – Не то что дома.  
– Тихо – это плохо, – нахмурившись, поправил его старший брат. Андерс удивлённо глянул на него, и брюнет негромко пояснил: – Церковь же. Тут всегда торчит по углам пара-тройка фанатичек, воющих молитвы Андрасте, крысы бегают, преподобные матери визжат… Ну, те, которые крыс боятся. Не нравится мне всё это, в общем.  
– Тогда надо поторопиться, – решил целитель. – Выведем отсюда Карла и быстро уберёмся подальше от Верхнего Города.  
Хоук кивнул и жестом предложил ему идти вперёд. Андерс поднялся на правую галерею и опасливо огляделся, почти сразу увидев в одном из альковов для молитвы знакомую фигуру.  
– Твой приятель что, действительно религиозен? – с подозрением осведомился Гаррет, но кинувшийся к другу целитель не обратил на него внимания. Зря, как выяснилось – прислушайся он к словам случайного спутника, это могло бы послужить ему хоть каким-то предостережением, дать хотя бы несколько секунд, чтобы подготовиться к удару…  
Мир, сузившийся до алого солнца на лбу Карла, вдруг треснул и рассыпался голубоватыми осколками, и последним, что успел заметить Андерс, было окутавшее руки и посох Хоука пламя и мелькнувший над перилами галереи храмовничий шлем.  
– Эй, ты как, живой? – Его несильно хлопали по щекам и зачем-то дули в лицо, а потом по телу пробежала знакомая тёплая волна исцеляющего заклинания. Правда, иссякла она куда раньше, чем он ожидал, и у него над головой кто-то глухо выругался.  
– А то ты раньше не знал, что лекарь из тебя хреновый, – философски прокомментировал ещё кто-то, и Андерс с изумлением узнал голос Карвера. – Поджарь ему пятки, что ли, это у тебя лучше выйдет.  
– Как ты нынче злой, Младший, – удивленно проговорил Варрик, затем послышалось глухое «ухх» и странный хлюпающий звук. – Вот ведь ублюдки! Мало того, что доспех хороший, пробить трудно, так ещё и болты застревают, хрен выдернешь. И ведь, главное, весь этот хлам не продать даже – нет дураков храмовничье железо покупать!  
– Вот теперь я верю, что ты из семьи торговых принцев, – хмыкнул над головой у одержимого Хоук и, чуть помедлив, снова аккуратно потряс рыжего мага: – Андерс, ну давай уже, открой глаза. Дышишь ведь.  
– Не, если что, я его нести не буду, – тут же открестился гном. – Я маленький и слабый, да. Я лучше трофеи понесу.  
Лежать на руках у кого-то, кто, кажется, и впрямь о нём беспокоился – пусть даже исключительно из меркантильных соображений – было приятно и очень непривычно, но Андерс всё-таки заставил себя открыть глаза. После этого поднять голову, а затем и сесть оказалось до странного легко, и даже Карвер, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Я… что я сделал? – чуть дрогнувшим голосом спросил целитель, и снова заулыбавшийся Гаррет беззаботно проговорил:  
– Ты что-то прорычал, а когда я обернулся, ты уже весь светился и почти сразу кинулся на храмовников. По правде говоря, я как-то не ожидал, что ты станешь голыми руками бить им морды, но это было здорово. – Отступник одобрительно похлопал его по плечу и помог нашарить на поясе склянку с исцеляющим зельем.  
– А что, только у меня возникают какие-то подозрения по поводу всего этого сияния и рычания? – хмуро осведомился Хоук-младший, настороженно поглядывавший на Усмирённого, застывшего возле окружённого свечами символа Андрасте. – И вообще, Гаррет, прекрати строить из себя сумасшедшего.  
– Ох уж эти младшие братья, – трагически вздохнул брюнет, поднимаясь на ноги. – Всегда думают, что они самые умные…  
– А что поделать, если иногда это правда? – философски проговорил Варрик. – Не скалься, Хоук, я не про Карвера.  
– Что ты наделал, Андерс… – Из алькова внезапно послышался голос Карла, в котором звучал ужас, резко контрастировавший с прежними ровными интонациями. Хоук машинально развернулся к нему, поднимая посох, и целитель едва успел перехватить занесённую для удара руку, слегка обжегшись о вспыхнувшее на ней пламя. – Ты как будто принёс в этот мир частицу Тени…  
– У меня от него мороз по коже, – пробормотал Карвер. Гаррет, осознавший, что угрозы всё-таки нет, горько хмыкнул и осторожно сжал плечо подавшегося к другу Андерса.  
Вспыхнувшая на миг надежда оказалась тщетной. Всего через пару минут Карл бесстрастно поинтересовался, отчего рыжий маг так странно смотрит на него, а секундой спустя пропала даже эта слабая тень несвойственного Усмирённым любопытства, и то существо, которое когда-то было его другом, сухо изрекло:  
– Мне не следует находиться здесь в этот час, – и направилось к ведущей вниз лестнице.  
– Братец, если ты попадёшься и станешь вот таким – я тебя всё-таки убью, – дрожащим голосом сказал Карвер.  
– Умница, – с мрачноватой насмешкой отозвался старший Хоук. – Я уж думал, мне придётся тебе вслух говорить, а то и на коленях упрашивать. Слово?  
– Слово, – решительно подтвердил воин, и Андерс чуть дёрнул губами в нелепой пародии на усмешку. Единственное, что он ещё в состоянии сделать для друга…  
– Я не знаю даже, сможешь ли ты вернуться к Создателю после того, что с тобой сделали, – сделав быстрый шаг вперёд, прошептал он на ухо Карлу. Трудно было представить нечто более извращённое: умирающее тело Усмирённого билось в его руках, как будто пытаясь бороться за жизнь, но в глазах не было ни удивления, ни страха – ничего, кроме жутковатой, неестественной пустоты.  
– Пойдём, – положив руку ему на плечо, негромко проговорил Гаррет. – Мы тут порядком нашумели, лучше не задерживаться.  
Андерс деревянно кивнул и, закрыв распростёршемуся на ступенях Карлу глаза, поднялся с колен. И тут же ему в поясницу с силой ткнулось что-то жёсткое, чуть не столкнув его вниз.  
– Позже скорбеть будешь, приятель, – с неожиданным сочувствием проворчал Варрик. – Я тебе даже сам выпивку поставлю, обещаю.  
– Я не пью, – машинально отозвался целитель, двинувшись вслед за Хоуком, который уже добрался до двери и осторожно выглядывал наружу.  
– Это ты зря, – тяжело вздохнул гном, на ходу содрав с упавшего с галереи храмовника какую-то блестящую побрякушку и сунув её в карман.  
Андерс и сам толком не понял, как всё-таки оказался в «Висельнике». Нет, он мог предположить – вначале перебежками из тени в тень к рынку Верхнего Города, вниз по лестнице, затем через опустевший после захода солнца рынок Нижнего Города… Только это вовсе не объясняло, почему очнулся он не у себя в клинике, а в номере Варрика – от резкого спиртового запаха из силой всунутой ему в руку кружки. Всё ещё придерживавший неказистую посудину Хоук хмылился бодро и жизнерадостно, но что-то в его глазах выдавало, что как раз радости он и не испытывает.  
– Пей, – вполголоса посоветовал он. – Варрик, конечно, болтун, но он прав. Ни к чему тебе обо всём этом на трезвую голову думать.  
– Не могу, – вздохнув, покачал головой Андерс. По правде говоря, это подозрительное пойло он даже в дни своей безбашенной юности не рискнул бы попробовать. А уж тем более теперь. – Послушай, то, что произошло в церкви…  
Гаррет жестом велел ему замолчать, бросил короткий взгляд на сидевшего рядом с Варриком Карвера и, ухватив целителя за рукав, утащил его в заднюю комнату, вход в которую находился за широким книжным шкафом. Одержимый огляделся – стоявшая у дальней стены кровать была широкой, но короткой, на сундуке в углу валялся скомканный камзол, расцветкой напоминавший тот, что был на безбородом гноме, на тумбочке у кровати стояла бутылка эля, чернильница и несколько перьев.  
– Не обращай внимания, сколько раз просил Варрика прибраться, но этот упрямый мерзавец отказывается меня слушать, – извиняющимся тоном проговорил Хоук и, плюхнувшись на край кровати, внимательно посмотрел на него: – Так это, значит, тот самый момент, когда ты сообщаешь мне, что ты одержимый?  
– Ну… да, – несколько ошарашенный его манерой вести беседу, подтвердил Андерс. Брюнет задумчиво кивнул и, не сделав ни единого жеста, который рыжий маг мог бы принять за признак страха или отвращения, деловито осведомился:  
– А кем? И как так вышло, что ты не стал горбатым, пучеглазым и слизистым, а по-прежнему выглядишь измученным и симпатичным?  
– Что? – с подозрением переспросил целитель.  
– Красивый ты, говорю, – терпеливо проговорил Гаррет. – Ну что ты на меня смотришь так, будто я первый, кто тебе об этом сказал?  
– За последний год – первый… – машинально отозвался Андерс. И, несколько придя в себя, поморщился: – Слушай, это не очень удачный момент…  
– Да я знаю, – беззаботно махнул рукой брюнет. Смотрел он, впрочем, серьёзно и очень понимающе. – Но ты лучше на меня позлись, чем думать, мог ли ты что-то сделать. Так легче будет, правда.  
Целитель покорно кивнул и после секундного колебания сел на другом конце кровати, зажав ладони между колен и уставившись на новую дырку в мантии.  
– Лучше расскажи мне про свою одержимость, – прежним преувеличенно бодрым тоном проговорил Хоук, – а то мне действительно жуть как любопытно.  
– Ты ненормальный? – помолчав, почти утвердительно произнёс Андерс. – Да ладно, молчи, можно подумать, сам не вижу. В общем, когда я жил у Стражей в Амарантайне, я познакомился с духом Справедливости, застрявшим в реальном мире – в теле погибшего Серого Стража.  
– Вот бедолага, – сочувственно сказал Гаррет и, невинно улыбнувшись в ответ на внезапно вспыхнувший раздражением взгляд целителя, пообещал: – Всё, молчу.  
– Да ладно, болтай, – устало вздохнул тот. – Мы с ним… ну, можно сказать, что подружились, хотя большую часть времени ругались напропалую. Вернее, активно не понимали друг друга. А когда то тело, которое он носил, начало приходить в негодность, я предложил ему вселиться в меня… Мы думали, что избавимся от одиночества, объединим наши силы, чтобы добиться чего-то большего, чем мы смогли бы поодиночке.  
– Погоди-ка, «думали»? – сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, переспросил Хоук. – А разве что-то пошло не так?  
– А ты не заметил? – огрызнулся Андерс. – Помнится, я у тебя на глазах нескольким храмовникам головы оторвал. – Он потёр лицо ладонью и продолжил: – Видимо, во мне оказалось слишком много гнева. Гнева на храмовников, на само то, что я с рождения признан преступником, несмотря на то, что никогда не желал никому зла… Мой гнев исказил его, то, с чем я делю тело, больше не мой друг Справедливость, это скорее… демон Возмездия.  
– Вообще-то нет, – задумчиво сказал Гаррет, упершись локтями в колени и опустив подбородок на ладони. – Если бы он и впрямь стал демоном – с чего бы тогда тебе отличаться от обычных одержимых? Тех, которые пучеглазые и слизистые. Ты-то просто светился и похрипывал… А сейчас он что, просто голос у тебя в голове? Кстати, я ему нравлюсь?  
– Что? – снова опешил одержимый, но брюнет лукаво покосился на него и махнул рукой:  
– Не нервничай, я тебя просто отвлекаю, а то ты опять мрачнеть начал. Давай, рассказывай дальше.  
– Это не голос, – вздохнул Андерс. – Это просто… как будто чужие мысли. Хотя я не всегда могу отличить их от своих. И… извини, что вывалил это всё на тебя, Хоук.  
– Да ладно, ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что угодно, – ухмыльнувшись, подмигнул ему Гаррет.  
– Даже то, что Карл был у меня первым, и меня сейчас от твоего флирта в дрожь бросает? – мрачно переспросил целитель.  
– Эм-м-м… Извини, – догадался смутиться Хоук.  
– Неважно, – махнул рукой одержимый. Помолчал и тихо проговорил: – Я не могу его контролировать. Вернее, не всегда. Когда я вижу несправедливость, которая всегда приводила меня в ярость, когда меня захлёстывает гнев – он вырывается на свободу, и я уже не могу его удержать. Бросаюсь в бой, когда следовало бы бежать, рвусь в рукопашную схватку, хотя мог бы принести куда больше пользы, швыряя заклятия из какого-нибудь относительно безопасного уголка. Я даже не помню, что именно творил тогда в церкви – меня в этот момент просто не было. Я стал опасен для окружающих, да и для себя самого… Спорим, твой брат считает меня чудовищем? И я даже не могу сказать, что он не прав.  
– Ну если ты не можешь, я скажу, – пожал плечами брюнет. – Позволь напомнить, что даже в этом, как ты говоришь, «неконтролируемом» состоянии ты не тронул никого из своих союзников и остановился в тот же момент, когда был убит последний храмовник. Так что всё далеко не так беспросветно.  
– Спасибо за попытку меня утешить, – хмыкнул Андерс, – но ты чересчур оптимистичен. Прости, что втянул тебя во всё это, я не ожидал, что… всё случится именно так, и не собирался вынуждать тебя переходить дорогу Ордену…  
– Не переживай, не первый раз замужем, – весело фыркнул Хоук и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд одержимого спокойно пояснил: – Ну ты же не думаешь, что я первый раз храмовников убивал?  
– Уже нет, – пробормотал рыжий маг. Где-то в душе шевельнулась зависть, смешанная с недоумением – церковники явно не внушали Гаррету того страха, от которого сам Андерс никак не мог отделаться полностью, но столь легкомысленное отношение к человеческой жизни целитель одобрить всё-таки не мог. – Я у тебя в долгу, Хоук. Я отдам тебе карты Глубинных Троп, как только попаду к себе в клинику, но… В общем, если тебе понадобится моя помощь, обращайся. Ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
– Я-то знаю, – неожиданно нахмурившись, протянул тот и, посмотрев на собеседника с внезапным беспокойством, продолжил: – И храмовники, вероятно, тоже. Сам понимаешь – если твоего приятеля спрашивали, он ответил. Так что тебе стоит быть поосторожнее.  
– Верно, – оцепенев на мгновение, кивнул одержимый. – Но я же не могу оставить своих пациентов без помощи! Ты же сам ферелденец и наверняка знаешь, в каком положении находятся наши соотечественники…  
– Ну я же не говорю, что надо всё бросить и свалить из города, – вскинув ладони защитным жестом, проговорил Хоук. – Хотя это было бы мудро. Но Клоака велика, Варрик наверняка сможет посоветовать, куда переместить твою клинику.  
– Ты обо всех незнакомцах так беспокоишься? – скептически глянул на него целитель.  
– А я вообще добрый, – солнечно улыбнулся Гаррет, и Андерс замер, заворожённый тем, как засверкали золотистые глаза мага, чуть затенённые густыми тёмными ресницами.  
– И как тебе удаётся преподносить правду так, что она кажется беззастенчивым враньём? – поинтересовался одержимый, не успев вовремя прикусить язык. Брюнет, впрочем, только напряжённо хмыкнул и хвастливо сообщил:  
– Природный талант!

Хоук, похоже, в принципе не понимал того, что у других людей может быть мнение, отличное от его собственного. Или просто был куда проницательней, чем Андерсу показалось сначала, и потому понял, что рыжий маг вовсе не так уверен в своём решении тотчас вернуться в клинику, как старается показать…  
В любом случае, проснулся одержимый в крохотной комнатке в задней части «Висельника», а за тонкой дощатой стеной слева звонко храпел Карвер. Андерс раньше и представить не мог, что высокий, но худощавый парень, едва перешагнувший порог между отрочеством и юностью, может издавать настолько громкие звуки.  
Похоже, этот шум разбудил не только его: через пару минут после того, как целитель открыл глаза, за стеной раздалось неразборчивое ворчание, затем шаги, а потом храп оборвался, как будто на лицо воину опустили подушку.  
– Твою мать, Гаррет! – через пару мгновений взревел Хоук-младший, и целитель, невольно усмехнувшись, подумал, что предположение о подушке было не таким уж безосновательным.  
– Не смей так говорить о нашей маме, она чудесная женщина. – Эту негромко произнесённую фразу рыжий маг уже едва разобрал, но это ничуть не помешало ему живо представить нарочито строгое выражение лица Гаррета – и то, как насмешливо мерцали в этот момент его глаза, выдавая, насколько фальшива была его суровость.  
«Мы ему обязаны, но он слишком сильно отвлекает тебя от дела», – мелькнула на краю сознания мысль, явно принадлежавшая Справедливости, и Андерс, тяжело вздохнув, выбрался из-под тощего, зато – в отличие от его собственного – целого одеяла. У него и впрямь не было времени на то, чтобы валяться в кровати – нужно было вернуться в Клоаку, отдать Хоуку эти клятые карты, придумать, куда можно переместить клинику, потому что брюнет и впрямь был прав…  
Всё к лучшему – у него не будет ни одной свободной минуты для того, чтобы снова начать винить себя в том, что случилось с Карлом. Как и прошлым вечером – благодаря тому, что Гаррет, не слушая никаких возражений, вытащил его обратно в ту комнату, которую Варрик считал своей гостиной. Начал Андерс с историй о своей жизни в Башне Бдения (включая рассказ о том, как Сэр Ланцелап принёс ему в кровать заражённую скверной крысу), а закончил философским диспутом с Хоуком. Во всяком случае, больше всего это напоминало именно философский диспут – хотя раньше целитель и представить не мог, что кто-то станет по доброй воле обсуждать его манифест и те места в Песни Света, которые можно использовать для аргументации. Облекать в слова непреклонную решимость Справедливости оказалось куда сложнее, чем он думал раньше, и всплывавшие время от времени мысли о том, что ещё год назад он говорил бы с привлекательным мужчиной отнюдь не о тяготах положения магов, ничуть не облегчали его задачу. Да к тому же дрова у Варрика были то ли сырые, то ли слишком смолистые – время от времени языки пламени вздымались к самой каминной полке с гулом, почти заглушавшим человеческую речь.  
– Андерс, спишь? – громким шёпотом осведомились из-за двери, и задумавшийся отступник, торопливо натянув сапоги, дёрнул ручку. Хоук, опиравшийся плечом на косяк, улыбнулся и махнул рукой, торжественно – и почему-то всё тем же громким шёпотом – провозгласил: – Доброе утро.  
– И давно утро? – тут же вскочив на ноги, настороженно переспросил целитель. Пациенты, наверное, уже выстроились очередью у дверей клиники…  
– Не очень, – пожал плечами Гаррет и протянул ему небольшой свёрток, который пах свежим хлебом. – Но нам пора двигаться, перекусим по дороге.  
Как выяснилось, Варрик успел послать на разведку знакомых мальчишек, и после порции неискренних жалоб на то, как обнаглело молодое поколение, они всё-таки узнали, что возле андерсовой лечебницы не появлялись ни храмовники, ни иные подозрительные личности. Хотя это, конечно, вовсе не было гарантией безопасности, но всё-таки Андерс наконец смог немного расслабиться и обратить внимание на окружающий мир.  
И на то, что беззаботная игривость Хоука вовсе не было свидетельством внезапно вспыхнувшей симпатии к одному рыжему отступнику. Всего лишь его манера общения и не более того – точно так же брюнет флиртовал со знакомыми лавочницами, со стоявшим на посту у ведущей в Клоаку лестницы стражником, с измученным эльфом, продававшим яды в одном из закоулков рядом с выходом в Нижний Город… В этом не было ничего удивительного, но целитель всё равно ощутил слабый укол разочарования.  
– Вот карты, – суше, чем собирался, проговорил он, вытащив тщательно завёрнутые в промасленный пергамент листки из своего тайника, и протянул свёрток Гаррету. Тот несколько озадаченно посмотрел на одержимого и, вежливо поблагодарив, спрятал карты в висевшую на поясе сумку.  
Вежливость Хоука ему не нравится, со вздохом решил Андерс. Придраться было не к чему, воспитали его отлично – кажется, накануне он упоминал, что его мать до замужества принадлежала к одному из местных благородных родов – но всё-таки было в этом что-то настолько неестественное, что целителю становилось неуютно.  
– Если понадобится помощь, обращайся, – надеясь, что его улыбка не выглядит слишком уж фальшивой, доброжелательно проговорил он. Брюнет кивнул и, сочувственно хлопнув его по плечу, двинулся прочь. Андерс, проигнорировав требования Справедливости, смотрел ему вслед, уже почти равнодушно думая о том, что, должно быть, видит его в последний раз.  
И, как оказалось, снова ошибся в своих предположениях.  
– Ну я же тебе говорил, что надо переехать, – укоризненно сообщила целителю темнота. Он вздрогнул и отшатнулся к стене, чуть не опрокинув свою шаткую койку, а скрытый мраком некто продолжил рассуждать: – Храбрость – это, конечно, дело хорошее, а вот подобное безрассудство – уже не особо. Ну какая твоим пациентам разница, придётся им пройти до лечебницы шесть кварталов или восемь? Деваться им всё равно некуда, а вот если тебя поймают храмовники, им точно станет весьма печально.  
Андерс наконец сумел сотворить магический огонёк, свет которого выхватил из темноты лицо усевшегося на стол Хоука.  
– Я спал, вообще-то, – на всякий случай уведомил его одержимый. И тут же нахмурился: – Как ты вообще вошёл?  
– Замок у тебя хреновый, – сообщил брюнет и, задумчиво посмотрев на него, успокаивающе помахал рукой, а потом с почти застенчивой улыбкой добавил: – Слушай, я понимаю, что это очень нагло – прямо на следующий день после знакомства прибегать за помощью, но у меня мама руку сломала. Я, конечно, сломал тому бугаю, который её толкнул, обе руки и нос, но маме-то от этого не легче…  
– Ты ей шину хотя бы наложил? – отведя назад упавшие на лицо пряди, со вздохом поинтересовался целитель и поднялся, отыскивая свою сумку с лекарствами. – И что-нибудь холодное…  
– Наложил, отобрал у Карвера его оглоблю и приложил к руке, – отчитался Хоук. – Но она у меня уже немолодая, я волнуюсь.  
– Ничего получше двуручника не нашлось? – не на шутку изумился Андерс, жестом велев ему двигаться к выходу. Гаррет, вопреки его ожиданиям, подчинился немедленно; снаружи, как выяснилось, было уже позднее утро, и Справедливость немедленно начал ворчать о том, с каким ленивым созданием ему приходится делить тело. То, что накануне целитель до поздней ночи возился с беременной женщиной, которая никак не могла решить, рожает она или ещё нет, дух Тени явно не принимал в расчёт.  
– Ещё я мог ударить дядю Гамлена ледяной хваткой и отколоть от него кусочек, – дождавшись, пока одержимый запрёт дверь лечебницы, пожал плечами брюнет. – По крайней мере, тогда он хоть ненадолго перестал бы ворчать и жаловаться. Правда, у меня возникло подозрение, что мама не одобрит подобное обращение с её братом, так что я решил не рисковать.  
– Как на тебя непохоже, – фыркнул Андерс, провожая полным сожаления взглядом бредущую по улице тощую кошку. Если бы она жила у него в клинике, он позаботился бы о том, чтобы она питалась как следует… а потом её, скорее всего, съели бы оголодавшие ферелденцы. Маг тряхнул головой и заставил себя сосредоточиться: – Можешь что-нибудь сказать помимо того, что перелом и рука?  
– Кости наружу не торчат, но то, как у неё опухло предплечье, мне не нравится, – несколько неуверенно проговорил Хоук. – Не знаю. У нас в семье папа с Бет были целителями, а меня никогда больше чем на пару ссадин не хватало…  
– И зачем тебе тогда… – начал было одержимый и тут же осекся. Это «были» само по себе говорило о многом, и он мог по крайней мере не задавать спутнику глупых вопросов. Если бы кто-то из его родственников был в состоянии позаботиться о переломе монны Хоук, брюнет и впрямь не стал бы бежать через полгорода и вламываться в жилище к едва знакомому отступнику.  
– Привет, мама, я привёл к тебе целителя! – радостно объявил Гаррет, взбежав по щербатой каменной лестнице и распахнув дверь одной из лачуг. – Мама, это Андерс, Андерс, это моя мама Леандра.  
– Добрый день, сударыня, – вспомнив о происхождении женщины, неловко поклонился рыжий маг. Невысокая женщина, едва достававшая до плеча рослому Гаррету, тепло улыбнулась и, поднявшись со стула, шагнула к нему:  
– Добрый день, сударь Андерс. Простите нас за беспокойство, мой старший сын иногда бывает… бесцеремонен. Уверяю вас, со мной не случилось ничего, что стоило бы такой спешки – всё прекрасно заживёт естественным путём.  
– Я всегда изысканно вежлив, мама, ты же знаешь, – вполголоса пробормотал Хоук, и Андерс не смог сдержать усмешки. Как и Леандра – прекрасно расслышавшая реплику сына женщина смешливо сощурилась и изящным жестом указала гостю на стоявший в углу столик.  
– Прошу вас, присядьте. Я обязана хотя бы напоить вас чаем в качестве извинения за грубость этого оболтуса.  
Целитель и моргнуть не успел, как оказался за столом с чашкой… ну, лучше было считать это чаем… в руках. Противостоять обманчивой мягкости госпожи Хоук оказалось даже труднее, чем солнечному обаянию её старшего сына – который, к слову, тоже не решался ей противоречить и только намекающе подмигивал одержимому из-за её спины. Андерс вздохнул и решительно поставил чашку на стол, а потом строго посмотрел на пациентку:  
– Сударыня, я благодарен вам за гостеприимство, но вначале мне следует всё же осмотреть вашу руку. – Шина на руке женщины была слишком тонкой, а повязка – слишком слабой, и она явно старалась поменьше двигать кистью. Вероятно, сломанная кость повредила мышцы предплечья… – Я постараюсь причинить вам поменьше боли, но вам всё же придётся немного потерпеть.  
– А я-то так надеялась отвлечь тебя от моей ужасной раны, – неожиданно лукаво засмеялась Леандра и протянула ему сломанную руку, невольно поморщившись. – Мне следовало раньше догадаться, что вы с Гарретом не отступитесь, не добившись своего.  
Судя по облегчению, которое немедленно нарисовалось на лице Хоука, она и впрямь была права. И брюнет был просто счастлив, что ему не придётся привязывать родную мать к стулу, бегать за ней по дому или применять иные, не менее невежливые методы заботы о её здоровье.  
Задача оказалась несложной – Леандра Хоук и впрямь была далеко не юной девушкой, но сил её организму хватало, и уже через пятнадцать минут о переломе напоминала только лежавшая на столе скомканная повязка. Андерс уже начал задумываться о том, как бы сообщить благодарным пациентам, что ему пора возвращаться в свою клинику, когда в лачугу ввалился немолодой мужчина весьма помятого вида – целитель опытным взором заметил признаки запущенного цирроза печени, язвы желудка и ещё трёх-четырёх хронических заболеваний.  
– Опять какого-то оборванца приволок? Он, небось, ещё и выродок вроде тебя, – скандальным тоном заявил мужчина, уставившись на одержимого.  
– Этот милейший тип – мой дядюшка Гамлен, – изысканно-любезным, с едва ощутимой ноткой насмешки, тоном представил мужчину Хоук. Губы брюнета кривила его всегдашняя усмешка, но за передвижениями старшего родственника он следил не по-хорошему пристально. – Как ты уже, вероятно, догадался, выродками он именует людей, наделённых магическим даром.  
– Гамлен, веди себя прилично, – поднявшись со стула, строго проговорила Леандра и, сделав несколько шагов, как будто невзначай оказалась между братом и старшим сыном, который явно ждал только повода, чтобы научить дядюшку вежливости – методами, принятыми в закоулках Клоаки, скорее всего.  
Андерс торопливо опустил глаза и принялся собирать свои лекарские принадлежности, оставив на столе только склянку с противовоспалительной мазью. После замечания сестры Гамлен тут же разразился обличительной речью насчёт того, что та живёт в его доме и на его деньги, и невольно старавшийся пропускать его претензии мимо ушей одержимый крупно вздрогнул, когда его ухо щекотнуло чьё-то тёплое дыхание и Хоук вполголоса проговорил:  
– Если вы со Справедливостью рассердитесь и оторвёте ему голову, я буду вам до конца жизни обязан. – Андерс резко развернулся, чуть не мазнув губами по почти касавшимся его волос губам, и изумлённо посмотрел на него, и брюнет, невинно улыбнувшись, покаянно добавил: – Видишь ли, я бы сам давно это сделал, но приличия не позволяют. А так можно будет счесть это несчастным случаем…  
– Не думаю, что это действительно хорошая идея, – сглотнув, отозвался одержимый, и Гаррет, вздохнув с демонстративным сожалением, выпрямился. Впрочем, легче рыжему магу не стало – Хоук тут же положил ладонь ему на плечо и неожиданно жёстко проговорил:  
– Дорогой дядюшка, я был бы вам безмерно благодарен, если бы вы потрудились придерживать язык, говоря о моих друзьях. В особенности в их присутствии.  
– Чего? – возмутился Гамлен. – Да ты, щенок, в моём доме живёшь, на мои деньги ешь, по моей милости…  
– … провёл год, каждый день рискуя жизнью и получая за это гроши, которых едва хватало на кусок хлеба, да к тому же был вынужден регулярно выслушивать, как сильно я обязан Миирану и тому подобное, – одними губами улыбнулся Гаррет. Андерс посмотрел на него с беспокойством: сжавшиеся на его плече пальцы почти причиняли боль, и он рискнул успокаивающе погладить второго мага по тыльной стороне кисти. Брюнет с силой выдохнул, мельком глянул на него и чуть заметно, благодарно кивнул. – Будем считать, что мы квиты, дядюшка. Но если ещё раз услышу, как ты оскорбляешь моих друзей или предъявляешь какие-то претензии маме – открою счёт заново. И расплачиваться буду отнюдь не деньгами. Ясно?  
Гамлен пробормотал что-то неразборчиво-агрессивное, но выступать против племянника в открытую всё-таки не рискнул и торопливо скрылся в своей комнате. Из-за тонкой двери продолжали звучать ворчливо-возмущённые реплики, и Гаррет презрительно сморщил нос.  
– Простите, что вам пришлось стать свидетелем этой сцены, сударь Андерс, – тяжело вздохнув, проговорила Леандра. – Мой брат… ему тяжело пришлось в последние годы, и он, к сожалению, склонен винить в своих несчастьях кого угодно, кроме себя самого.  
– Не он один, думаю, – избавив Андерса от необходимости придумывать равную по замысловатой любезности фразу, заявил Хоук. – Но к сожалению, делить хату нам приходится именно с ним.  
– Гаррет, – укоризненно проговорила женщина, и темноволосый маг даже потрудился изобразить на лице нечто вроде смущения. Леандра покачала головой и совсем по-девчоночьи хихикнула, а потом, всё ещё улыбаясь, посмотрела на целителя и каким-то почти церемонным жестом коснулась его предплечья ладонью:  
– Сударь Андерс, вы производите впечатление рассудительного человека. Знаю, с мой стороны это довольно бесцеремонно, но… – Она на мгновение замялась, и одержимый впервые за последние полтора года (и уже десятый раз за последние двое суток) искренне улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Я постараюсь присмотреть за тем, чтобы ваш сын не рисковал без нужды. Правда, я вовсе не уверен, что у меня это получится… – добавил он, покосившись на всё ещё сжимавшего его плечо Хоука. Под напускными легкомыслием и беззаботностью, как оказалось, скрывался решительный и упрямый мужчина, и у Андерса отчего-то перехватило дыхание, когда он встретился взглядом со всё ещё гневно суженными золотыми глазами. Впрочем, брюнет тут же улыбнулся и заговорщицки ему подмигнул.  
– Это не за мной тут надо присматривать, – преувеличенно капризным детским тоном проговорил Гаррет. – Мама, ты посмотри, какой Андерс худенький! Мы вон тот пирог заберём, ладно?  
И прежде, чем Леандра или сам Андерс успели хоть что-то возразить, он схватил со стоявшего в буфете блюда большой плоский пирог и вышел из дома, жестом позвав целителя за собой.  
– Может, не стоило… – нерешительно начал целитель, когда они оказались возле ведущих в Порт лестниц и Хоук, усевшись на каменный парапет, приглашающе похлопал ладонью по пыльной кладке. Андерс сел рядом и, взяв протянутый ему кусок пирога, в сомнении посмотрел на него.  
– Выбор был невелик, друг мой, – провозгласил брюнет. – Либо мы, либо дядя Гамлен. По-моему, это справедливо – то, что мамин пирог будет есть не ворчливый старик, вечно портящий ей настроение, а симпатичный маг, вылечивший её руку. – Он улыбнулся и, чуть наклонив голову, вопросительно посмотрел на одержимого: – Ну я ведь прав, да?  
Андерс невольно усмехнулся и кивнул, и улыбка Хоука стала ещё шире. Целитель опустил глаза и откусил от своей доли пирога немаленький кусок, чувствуя на себе почти физически ощутимый взгляд собеседника. Он уже и забыл, как это бывает…  
Перья на его накидке взъерошил невесть откуда появившийся ветерок, и одержимый чуть повернул голову, подставляя ему лицо. Ему явно надо почаще выбираться из Клоаки, а то он скоро забудет и то, как солнце согревает кожу, и то, что ветер может пахнуть солью и рыбой, а не кровью и дерьмом… Одержимый фыркнул себе под нос и с улыбкой обернулся к Хоуку. Тот моргнул и торопливо перевёл взор на круживших над заливом чаек, а Андерс с удивлением заметил, что перебиравший его волосы бриз даже не коснулся полос ткани, прикреплённый к крыше лавки портного по соседству – те висели ровно, как будто уже в полушаге от него ветра не было вовсе.  
– Так что там было с котом на Глубинных Тропах? – вдруг поинтересовался Гаррет, и целитель поперхнулся. Второй маг похлопал его по спине, помогая откашляться, и выжидательно выгнул бровь.  
– Сэр Ланцелап был достойным животным, – ностальгически улыбнувшись, проговорил одержимый. Хоук устроился на парапете поудобнее и подпер подбородок ладонью, внимательно глядя на него, и у Андерса опять появилось ощущение, что подобное с ним уже происходило. Он замолк на мгновение, стараясь вспомнить, но через пару минут отказался от своих попыток и продолжил: – Он был очень храбрым котом. Совсем не пугался, когда вокруг начинали рычать гарлоки – а ведь даже у меня от их мерзкого ворчания мороз по коже пробегал… А одному генлоку он даже нос разодрал, тот подкрался ко мне со спины, а Сэр Ланцелап высунулся из рюкзака и как даст ему лапой! А вообще…  
Рассказ целителя прервал раздавшийся неподалёку грохот, мужчины торопливо соскочили на землю и одинаковым жестом потянулись к посохам. Неподалёку в голос матерился старьевщик, чья тележка опрокинулась на неожиданно вспучившейся, словно под действием заклинания вроде «землетрясения» или «каменных ножей», булыжной мостовой. Андерс смотрел на этот беспорядок с неприкрытым изумлением, пытаясь понять, что же произошло, а вот Хоук сориентировался быстрее и, дёрнув одержимого за рукав, потащил его в узкий тёмный переулок, в конце которого виднелась ведущая вниз лестница.  
– Мне как-то неохота дожидаться того момента, когда там появятся храмовники, жаждущие выяснить, не были ли повинны в этом происшествии какие-нибудь маги, – продолжая тянуть целителя за собой, весело пояснил Гаррет. – Вернее, мне вообще не хочется встречаться с храмовниками, мы с ними как-то совсем не ладим.  
– Как я тебя понимаю, – пробормотал Андерс и, оглядевшись, указал на знакомую лачужку, в задней комнате которой открывался ход в Клоаку.

Гаррет Хоук определённо принадлежал к той породе людей, которые, однажды появившись в чьей-нибудь жизни, полностью перекраивали её по своему усмотрению. Причём по большей части безо всякого злого умысла. А уж после того, как Андерс узнал, что Леандра в девичестве принадлежала к семейству Амелл, он решил вообще ничему не удивляться.  
Даже тому, что однажды оказался в Казематах в компании ривейнской пиратки, которую помнил ещё по своему шестому побегу и денеримскому борделю, рыжей женщины из городской стражи, Варрика и Хоука, который, опершись на посох, флегматично хамил какому-то странно терпеливому храмовнику. Рыцарь, похоже, и сам переживал за того мальчонку, чью участь они пытались выяснить, и к гарретову хамству относился с подозрительной снисходительностью.  
К счастью, в Казематах они задерживаться всё-таки не стали. Краем глаза Андерс успел заметить в дальнем углу внутреннего двора подозрительно знакомое лицо и на всякий случай придвинулся поближе к стремительно шагавшему к парому Гаррету, но никто так и не попытался их задержать.  
– Андерс, может, ты знаешь того типа, про которого говорил Траск? – сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, осведомился Хоук, когда они вернулись в служивший им чем-то вроде штаб-квартиры номер в «Висельнике». Варрик, насвистывая себе под нос, искал в своих сундуках карты города, составленные кем-то из Общества – от обычных они отличались тем, что на них было отмечено не меньше половины реально существующих тайных лазов и переходов.  
Андерс с опаской покосился на вдруг покрывшийся широкими трещинами табурет, про себя проклял тевинтерских магов крови, превративших вполне приличный поначалу город в нечто, наводившее на мысли о детских страшилках из тех, что рассказывали друг другу ученики в башне на озере Каленхад, и чуть виновато покачал головой:  
– Нет, про него я не слышал. Мы… Сопротивление старается не иметь дела с бывшими храмовниками – на них нельзя положиться. Ради дозы лириума они матушку родную готовы продать, не то что кого-нибудь из тех, на кого охотились во время своей службы. Да и, по правде говоря, после отставки с них и проку-то никакого нет, многим даже меч в руках удержать трудно.  
– Ну ладно, так найдём, – не особенно огорчившись, решил Гаррет и успокаивающе улыбнулся целителю. Справедливость снова принялся недоумевать, почему это новому союзнику из числа потомственных отступников рыжий маг радуется куда больше, чем прежним товарищам, не понаслышке знакомым с тяжёлым положением живущих в Круге чародеев, и Андерс торопливо отвёл взгляд. Несмотря на шило в заднице, привычку вечно влипать в неприятности и всё время то загоравшиеся, то трескавшиеся рядом с ним вещи, Хоук нравился ему куда больше, чем следовало.  
Авелин вскоре распрощалась с ними и отправилась обратно в казармы: несмотря на острое желание присмотреть за тем, чтобы брюнет не разнёс ненароком полгорода, пренебречь своим долгом стражницы она не могла. Изабелла, лишившись своего любимого объекта для подначек, скорбно вздохнула и переключилась на Андерса, и тому пришлось потратить немало сил на то, чтобы сдержать духа, который рвался объяснить пиратке, что её эгоизм недопустим. Сам целитель, впрочем, был ей даже немного благодарен: по сравнению с ней изображавший беззаботность, но никогда не отказывавший друзьям в помощи Гаррет казался Справедливости чуть ли не идеальным образцом того, каким должен быть правильный смертный.  
– А знаешь, я тут такое заметила… – с коварной улыбкой протянула Изабелла, бросив опасливый взгляд на увлекшихся картой Варрика с Хоуком. – Одну такую милую, такую трогательную закономерность…  
– Ты о чём? – нахмурившись, переспросил Андерс. Понятие романтики с образом смуглокожей развязной морячки в его разуме стыковалось плохо, а то, как странно она смотрела на растрёпанного брюнета, склонившегося над низким гномским столом, вызывало тревогу.  
– Ну я про хоуковы нелады с его собственной магией, – понизив голос, заговорщицки подмигнула пиратка. – Он же у нас умный мальчик, способен файерболом муху на другом берегу Киркволльского залива пришибить и испепелить храмовника в собственном доспехе, не повредив дорогостоящую броню. Но иногда – о, очень иногда! – вся эта невъебенная чародейская мощь его чуток подводит. – Женщина выразительно кивнула на потрескавшийся табурет и легонько толкнула его носком сапога. Коряво сколоченная конструкция покачнулась и через пару секунд рассыпалась грудой щепок. – Вот так-то, – со странным удовлетворением заметила ривейнка.  
– О чём ты? – ещё сильнее сдвинул брови одержимый и, успокаивающе махнув рукой поднявшим головы на шум Варрику и Гаррету, недоуменно добавил: – Он прекрасно владеет своей силой, я даже не ожидал такого от не получившего систематического образования отступника. А это… Он тут ни при чём, просто в Киркволле Завеса очень тонка. Нам ещё повезло, что всё ограничивается подобными мелочами, а не массовым вторжением демонов, призраков и восставших из мёртвых, как на том эльфийском кладбище на Расколотой горе.  
– Искорка, ты что, в самом деле во всё это веришь? – недоверчиво выгнула бровь Изабелла. – Что, правда-правда веришь? Ну ты дурик!  
– А в чём тогда дело, по-твоему? – скрестив руки на груди, раздражённо посмотрел на неё Андерс. – Раз ты у нас так хорошо разбираешься в магии, может, просветишь глупого Стража?  
– Не-а, – самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, покачала головой пиратка. Закинула ноги на стол, скрестив лодыжки, и откинулась на спинку стула. – Сам догадайся, а то неинтересно будет. А я погляжу. Старая просоленная шлюха вроде меня просто обязана балдеть от таких романтичных историй.  
– Я окончательно перестал понимать, что ты имеешь в виду, – обескураженно проговорил целитель.  
В то, что Изабелла и впрямь может разбираться в магии и способна отличить начальные признаки истончения Завесы от намеренных действий какого-либо чародея, Андерс, разумеется, не поверил. Однако оставить всё как есть он не решался тоже, поскольку вероятность того, что у Хоука и впрямь есть какие-то проблемы с его даром, не на шутку его пугала. Несмотря на всю церковную пропаганду, от проблем с магией в первую очередь страдали сами чародеи, и целитель готов был сделать всё, что угодно, чтобы не позволить Гаррету себе навредить.  
Однако приступить к выяснению сразу после разговора с Изабеллой одержимому не удалось: закончив возиться с картой, Хоук тут же снова отправился в город на поиски бывшего храмовника Самсона, и Андерс невольно отвлёкся на необходимость отбиваться от лезущих изо всех углов головорезов, почему-то неизменно думающих, что три оборванца и гном в наряде из фальшивой парчи – это торговец с телохранителями. Во время одной из попыток переубедить обознавшихся грабителей пиратке глубоко рассекли бедро, и целитель, наскоро затянув ей рану, отослал её обратно в «Висельник», долечиваться. Гаррет повздыхал, провожая удаляющиеся кинжалы ривейнки сожалеющим взором, и решительно махнул рукой в сторону своего дома:  
– Заберём Карвера, и заодно скажем маме, что задержимся, и что за мной присматривают. – Маг заговорщицки подмигнул Андерсу и лукаво улыбнулся, и тот торопливо отвёл взгляд. Даже зная, что всё это кокетство по большей части притворно, он не мог не думать о том, что мог бы… ну, для начала ответить тем же…  
Почти возле самой гамленовой лачуги на них напали снова, и Хоук кинулся в драку с изумившей целителя яростью. Долго грабители не продержались, уже через пять минут Варрик принялся обирать с трупов трофеи, а брюнет кинулся к двери своего дома и, как только она открылась, заорал в лицо ошарашенному его натиском брату:  
– Какого хрена ты тут сидишь на жопе ровно, когда прямо под дверью какие-то скоты засели?! Столько времени ухлопали, чтобы хотя бы этот долбанный квартал безопасным сделать! Я что, всегда должен всё сам делать? А что было бы, если бы мама от тётушки Лирен чуть позже вернулась, ты подумал? Так трудно было выйти и пару раз махнуть туда-сюда своей оглоблей?  
– Гаррет, дорогой, не кричи на Карвера, – рассудительно заметила разбуженная его воплями Леандра и, заметив за плечом старшего сына удивлённо моргавшего Андерса, тепло улыбнулась: – Добрый вечер, сударь. Не зайдёте ли на чашку чая?  
– Извини, мам, у нас мало времени, – с силой выдохнув, уже почти спокойно проговорил Хоук. – Обещаю, я обязательно уговорю Андерса как-нибудь прийти к нам на ужин, но сейчас нам нужен Карвер с его оглоблей.  
– Не смей так Его называть! – огрызнулся воин, но тем не менее покорно ушёл собираться.  
– Меч Карвера зовут Гнев Каленхада, – флегматично протянул Гаррет, и одержимый, не сдержавшись, тихонько фыркнул. Брюнет, сохраняя нарочито невозмутимое выражение лица, покосился на приятеля, но в его глазах мерцали смешинки, и Андерс улыбнулся шире.  
Найти бывшего храмовника оказалось неожиданно сложно. Куда сложнее, чем найти Серого Стража, как заметил Варрик. Несколько часов отряд обшаривал Нижний Город без какого бы то ни было результата, и Карвер уже предлагал оставить эту дурацкую затею, когда целитель краем глаза заметил между киосков на опустевшем рынке чью-то приземистую фигуру.  
– Эт-то вы мне поможете? – неровным голосом осведомился темноволосый гном, чуть не подскочив, когда рука Хоука коснулась его плеча. – Я уже и не надеялся, что кто-то мне поможет!  
– Не тот, – со вздохом заключил Гаррет. И, смерив издёрганного подземника критическим вздором, осведомился: – Ну и в чём проблема, приятель?  
– Опять контрабандисты, – услышав, в чём заключалась проблема продолжавшего дрожать Ансо, закатил глаза Андерс. – Мне иногда начинает казаться, что люди тут даже хуже крыс.  
Хоук понимающе хмыкнул, но комментировать его замечание не стал.  
– Ладно, если окажемся в тех краях, посмотрим, что там с твоим грузом, – уклончиво проговорил он, отцепляя торговца от своего рукава, и решительно направился прочь. Ансо что-то лепетал ему вслед, но маг только поморщился и ускорил шаг.  
– Никуда его лириум не денется, – в ответ на вопросительный взгляд целителя буркнул Гаррет. – А если и денется – невелика беда. Пацанёнок меня как-то больше беспокоит, и вообще терпеть не могу, когда у меня на руках женщины плачут. А ведь она будет, если мы пацанёнка не вытащим…  
– А по-моему, пока ты ворчал, мы как раз добрались до той хаты, про которую этот недоконтрабандист говорил, – заметил Варрик, ткнув пальцем в висевшую на одной петле дверь какой-то лачуги. – Самсона этого пока всё равно не видать, так что давай проверим. Вдруг денег перепадёт, купишь своему целителю новые ботинки.  
Хоук посмотрел вниз, и Андерс, машинально глянув туда же, с трудом подавил желание поджать пальцы. Сапоги у него и впрямь были заслужённые, со стоптанными подошвами и дырочкой на правой пятке, но вполне ещё приличные.  
– Надо, да, – согласно вздохнул брюнет, как будто не заметив двусмысленного наименования «свой», и одержимый счёл, что устраивать спор из-за… оговорки, вероятно… будет несколько неприлично. – И ещё бинтов и трав.  
– Зачем? – настороженно осведомился Андерс. Бинты и припасы в клинике были нужны всегда, но…  
– Чтобы ты не расстраивался и не пытался продать новые сапоги вместо того, чтобы их носить, – абсолютно серьёзно объяснил Гаррет и, не дожидаясь ответа, пинком снёс несчастную дверь с петли.  
Внутри, разумеется, была засада. Бедолагу Ансо прикончили бы в первые же секунды, даже сработавшемуся отряду наёмников пришлось повозиться. Но в конце концов даже притаившийся в задней комнате убийца рухнул на пол, обливаясь кровью, и истерзанный любопытством Хоук принялся ковыряться в замке единственного находившегося в доме сундука.  
– Ребята, по-моему, мы с вами умудрились оказаться там, куда не достигает свет солнца, – меланхолично сообщил он через пару секунд после того, как не выдержавший удара молнии замок осыпался на пол бесполезными обломками металла.  
– Какое поэтичное название для задницы, – хмыкнул Варрик, тоже заглянув в сундук, и, обернувшись к остальным, пояснил: – Пусто.  
Гаррет решительно захлопнул крышку, обменялся взглядом с гномом, который кивнул в ответ и выразительно шлёпнул по своему кушаку, под которым топорщились собранные с «контрабандистов» безделушки, и они торопливо вышли из лачуги. И всё равно опоздали.  
– Ох уж мне эти длинные тевинтерские лапы, – насмешливо протянул Хоук, обведя нехорошим взглядом окруживших их охотников-работорговцев. Костяшки сжимавших посох пальцев стихийного мага побелели от напряжения, хотя его лицо по-прежнему оставалось невозмутимым.  
Разочарованные тем, что на их приманку попался кто-то посторонний, тевинтерцы всё же решили действовать привычным способом, и через несколько мгновений снова закипел бой.  
Для простых работорговцев, имеющих обыкновение хватать всех, кто кажется беззащитным и не способен толком оказать сопротивление, имперцы оказались слишком уж хорошо натренированы. Лучников привыкший к тактике киркволльского отребья Хоук выбил в первые же минуты, на ручного мага, сидевшего в непробиваемом защитном коконе, обращал внимание только тогда, когда тот пытался – безуспешно, поскольку Андерс тоже не дремал – атаковать, и всё равно большую часть времени брюнет провёл, бегая вокруг венадаля и швыряясь цепными молниями и огненными шарами. Несколько более медлительный из-за двуручника Карвер бегал следом и рубил отстающих, и в каком-то смысле картинка выходила даже забавной. Если забыть о том, что малейшее промедление грозило Гаррету серьёзными увечьями или даже смертью.  
Забыть об этом целителю, разумеется, не удавалось, и когда предводительница тевинтерцев наконец рухнула и захрипела, хватаясь за прожжённую молнией грудь, у него чуть ноги не подкосились от облегчения. Хоук огляделся вокруг, окинул его внимательным взглядом и, чуть заметно кивнув, обессиленно привалился к заляпанному кровью священному дереву эльфов.  
– О да, и только Варрик с Бьянкой совсем-совсем не устали, – закатил глаза гном и без лишних напоминаний принялся обирать павших противников. Карвер на всякий случай ткнул мечом погибшего тевинтерского чародея и уселся рядом с братом, встревоженно изучая лезвие Гнева Каленхада.  
– Если после всего этого шума население Нижнего Города – включая этого Самсона – затихарится в своих норах, будет очень обидно, – поделился Хоук, подняв взгляд на подошедшего к нему Андерса. На скуле у него алел узкий порез, из которого медленно стекала вниз, к углу рта, капля крови, и целитель машинально потянулся к его лицу, кончиками засиявших голубым светом пальцев стерев царапину. Гаррет улыбнулся и, прикрыв глаза, совершенно кошачьим жестом пихнулся лбом в его ладонь. Одержимый сглотнул насухую, но тут на дальнем краю эльфинажа раздался грохот, и он стремительно обернулся, защитным жестом вскидывая посох.  
На мостовую, медленно кружась, опускались щепки и поломанные доски, и Андерс, на мгновение нахмурившись, припомнил, что в том углу была груда пустых ящиков, которые хозяйственные эльфы натащили в свой квартал, но так и не приспособили их к какому-нибудь делу. Целитель выждал ещё с полминуты, но никаких других происшествий не последовало, и он всё-таки погасил магический щит и снова повернулся к удивлённо моргавшему Хоуку:  
– Что-нибудь болит?  
– Ногу поцарапали, – честно признался тот. – Но это ерунда, само заживёт.  
– Предпочту подстраховаться, – пробормотал себе под нос одержимый и, опустившись перед ним на корточки, осторожно положил руки по обе стороны от проходившей по его бедру длинной, но, по счастью, не слишком глубокой раны. Судя по тому, как брюнет, резко вздохнув, закусил губу и торопливо отвёл взгляд, всё было далеко не так радужно. Яд на клинке, возможно, или кислота… Рыжий маг укоризненно покачал головой и, постаравшись сделать всё как можно аккуратнее, с удовлетворением посмотрел на тонкую полоску новенькой розовой кожи, на месте которой вскоре не останется даже шрама. – Вот и всё. Зато я теперь хотя бы уверен, что ты не начнёшь истекать кровью в самый неподходящий момент.  
– Ага, – сдавленно согласился Гаррет.  
Через минуту к ним подошёл Варрик, рассеянно перебиравший заляпанные кровью колечки и подвески, и отряд, собравшись с силами, двинулся к выходу из эльфинажа. Едва они подошли к ступеням, как из-за угла выступил ещё один тевинтерец, и Хоук смерил его полным неприкрытого раздражения взглядом.  
Однако явившийся следом за своим командиром лейтенант прожил не дольше пятнадцати секунд, а ещё через несколько мгновений странный беловолосый эльф вырвал сердце и у последнего остававшегося в живых работорговца.  
– Смилостивься надо мной, Создатель… – почти с благоговением прошептал Карвер, не отрывая от беловолосого почти зачарованного взгляда, и Гаррет с изумлением посмотрел на него.  
– Братик, ты чего? Ты что, на этого? – с нескрываемым недоумением переспросил брюнет, беззастенчиво ткнув пальцем в настороженно замершего над трупом капитана тевинтерцев эльфа.  
Воин вздрогнул и, покраснев до ушей, сердито огрызнулся:  
– Сам такой! Ты посмотри, какой у него меч!  
– А, – с облегчением вздохнул Хоук. И великодушно пообещал: – Если он падёт в бою, можешь его оглоблю себе забрать.  
– Это не оглобля! – возмутился Карвер, а ошалевший от этого заявления эльф, поморгав, ядовито осведомился:  
– А если он падёт в бою, я могу забрать его… оглоблю себе?  
– А смысл? – философски пожал плечами брюнет. – Судя по тому, что мой братик уже закапал слюнями пол-эльфинажа, твоя оглобля лучше. И намного. И вообще уйди с дороги, нам некогда.  
– Но… – растерянно начал эльф, однако Гаррет уже прошёл мимо и двинулся по направлению к Клоаке. Андерс окинул задумчивым взглядом мерцавший на коже беловолосого лириум, но спасение юного мага было всё-таки куда важнее, чем удовлетворение праздного любопытства, и задерживаться он не стал.  
– Послушай, я… я должен попросить прощения, наверно, – догнав их, проговорил эльф. – Я… попросил Ансо найти для меня наёмников, но не думал, что за мной пошлют столько солдат…  
– А, так это за тобой? – мельком глянув на него, уточнил Хоук. Подумал и решительно качнул головой: – Нет, трофеями делиться не буду. А если будешь возражать – отдам твою оглоблю Карверу.  
– Я не расстанусь с оружием, пока жив! – рефлекторно возмутился беловолосый, но маг только равнодушно подтвердил:  
– Именно.  
Андерс на всякий случай приготовился бросить руну парализации, но замерший на мгновение эльф в несколько шагов догнал их снова и умоляюще воззрился на предводителя их маленького отряда:  
– Пожалуйста, помоги мне! Я… я заплачу. Мне не справиться одному с теми, кого Данариус послал за мной…  
– Данариус – это твой бывший хозяин? – уточнил Хоук, который, оказывается, всё-таки улавливал краем уха то, что говорил ему эльф.  
– Ну да, – радостно подтвердил тот. И, спохватившись, добавил: – Меня зовут Фенрис. Так ты… ты поможешь? Я правда заплачу.  
– Неа, – равнодушно сказал Гаррет.  
– Но я действительно заплачу! – почти обиделся Фенрис. – Я же не требую, чтобы ты рисковал жизнью просто так!  
– «Нет» – это в смысле «не помогу», – не останавливаясь, объяснил маг. Андерс покосился на него с удивлением: то, какими щенячьими глазками смотрел на его друга беловолосый, целителю, конечно, не нравилось, но он чуть ли не впервые слышал, чтобы брюнет отказывал кому-то в помощи…  
– Почему? – растерянно переспросил эльф.  
– Ты взрослый мальчик, сам разберёшься, – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Хоук. Остановился на мгновение, смерил маячившую возле ведущих вниз лестниц фигуру оценивающим взглядом и тихонько, крадущимся шагом двинулся вперёд, явно стараясь не спугнуть. – А мне тут надо у работорговцев мелкого одного отобрать, пока не увезли, я его матери обещал… Не до тебя, в общем.  
– У работорговцев? – эхом отозвался Фенрис.  
Андерс хмыкнул и швырнул приготовленную руну под ноги предполагаемому Самсону. Окутанный зеленоватым сиянием человек тут же замер, а Гаррет, смущённо хмыкнув, выпрямился и благодарно кивнул целителю.  
– Я тебе помогу! – вдруг заявил так и не отставший от них эльф, когда Хоук подошёл к парализованному мужчине и задумчиво ткнул его пальцем, как будто надеясь на ощупь определить, был ли тот когда-то храмовником, и почти радостно пояснил: – Я помогу тебе спасти… кого ты там собрался спасать… от работорговцев, и когда ты с этим закончишь, то сможешь помочь мне.  
– А ты упрямый парень, да? – хмыкнул Варрик. Гаррет развернулся, окинул Фенриса оценивающим взглядом, от которого Андерсу вдруг жутко захотелось зашипеть, и скептически осведомился:  
– Оглоблей пользоваться умеешь или она тебе для красоты?  
– Это не оглобля! – страдальчески простонал Карвер, всё это время гипнотизировавший взглядом рукоять чужого меча.  
– Умею, – оскорблено буркнул эльф. Хоук сухо кивнул, коротко переглянулся с гномом и повернулся к пойманному мужчине:  
– Это не тебя ли зовут Самсон, друг мой?..  
Втягивать незнакомца в и без того достаточно рискованное дело, полагаясь лишь на его слова о ненависти к работорговцам, было опрометчиво. Андерс, конечно, верил в гарретово чутьё, но всё-таки предпочитал двигаться за спиной у нового союзника, держа наготове руну паралича. А то мало ли что. Справедливость тихо бубнил на краю его сознания, напоминая о том, что ему пока не давали ни малейшего повода ни для недоверия, ни тем более для глупой ревности, но целитель только отмахивался от его ворчания.  
Приходилось всё-таки признать, что Фенрис оказался отнюдь не бесполезным приобретением. Когда возле выхода к причалам отряд столкнулся с бандой пиратов, магам даже не пришлось вмешиваться: два воина с двуручниками с яростными воплями ринулись в толпу врагов, и всего через несколько мгновений невозмутимый Варрик хладнокровно добил чудом избежавшего их внимания лучника. Брюнет, непривычно молчаливый и сдержанный, задумчиво хмыкнул и жестом велел двигаться дальше.  
Шум на пристани Артуриса они услышали задолго до того, как из-за угла им навстречу вывалился окровавленный, спотыкавшийся на каждом шагу солдат с оторванной рукой. Раненый что-то неразборчиво прохрипел, глядя на замерший на мгновение отряд с нескрываемым ужасом, и рухнул на мостовую. Хоук, чуть заметно нахмурившись, вопросительно глянул на целителя, но тот только покачал головой – этому человеку помочь было уже невозможно.  
– И во что мы ввязались? – задумчиво поинтересовался Варрик, изучающе глядя на труп, под которым расплывалась лаково поблескивавшая лужа, и поторопился вслед за товарищами.  
В узком коридорчике, ведущем к основному складу, среди трупов команды капитана Рейнера бесновался одержимый. Вырвавшийся вперёд Фенрис отшатнулся, чуть не сбив с ног отставшего на несколько шагов Карвера, и Хоук раздражённо зарычал, поверх его плеча швырнув в грудь твари огненный шар. Одержимый взревел и бросился на воинов, и Андерс едва успел парализовать его прежде, чем когти создания содрали с эльфа скальп. Рыжий маг торопливо отодвинулся в сторону, а секунду спустя голова одержимого разлетелась под взрывным болтом Варрика.  
– Ну и месиво, – сухо прокомментировал Гаррет. Целитель с удивлением осознал, что услышал его голос едва ли не впервые после допроса Самсона – похоже, трепать языком при едва знакомом эльфе брюнету тоже не особенно хотелось, хотя обычно он не упускал случая переброситься со спутниками парой фраз.  
– Это всё маги, – убеждённо проговорил Фенрис. – Это… эта девчонка призвала демона!  
– У неё, похоже, был повод, – оглядевшись, хмуро заметил Андерс. Половина трупов щеголяла голыми задницами, и не нужно было быть гением, чтобы представить себе происходящее.  
– Такому не может быть оправданий! – резко развернувшись к нему, отчеканил эльф. – Все беды в этом мире от магов.  
– Ну хоть кто-то меня понимает, – пробормотал Карвер, чуть сдвинувшись в сторону, чтобы в случае необходимости закрыть собой старшего брата.  
– Их всех нужно уничтожить! – продолжил тем временем пылавший праведным гневом Фенрис, и Андерс едва сдержал рвавшегося на волю Справедливость, который требовал дать ему объяснить этому существу, как оно ошибается. Целитель открыл было рот, надеясь добиться той же цели средствами несколько более мирными, чем те, к которым мог прибегнуть его дух, но его опередил устало потиравший лицо ладонью Гаррет:  
– Ну что, ругаться будем или мальчишку спасать?  
Эльф мигом умолк и посмотрел на него в ожидании указаний, и брюнет ехидно хмыкнул, а затем, окинув соратников внимательным взглядом, протянул Андерсу вытащенный из кармана платок:  
– Кровь тебе, конечно, очень идёт, но вытри всё-таки волосы, а то потом замучаешься.  
Одержимый, чуть смутившись, торопливо принялся стирать грязь с растрепавшихся прядей, а по привычке ковырявшийся в карманах у покойников и ближайших сундука Варрик протянул предводителю заляпанную жиром и чернилами записку:  
– Похоже, пацанёнка уже продали кому-то. Поторопиться бы, а то и впрямь неловко выйдет.  
– Ты это называешь «неловко»? – возмутился Фенрис, и целитель насмешливо покачал головой. Он-то уже успел привыкнуть, что чем серьёзней была ситуация, тем легкомысленней становились речи Хоука и машинально принимавшего его манеру гнома, что ничуть не мешало им обоим действовать с почти пугающей эффективностью. Вот и сейчас Гаррет бросил короткий взгляд на записку и, не тратя времени на препирательства и объяснения, почти бегом двинулся к выходу.  
Когда они добрались до Клоаки, во главе отряда встал знавший окрестности куда лучше Андерс. К счастью, догадки его оказались верны, и тевинтерского работорговца, купившего разыскиваемого ими полуэльфа, они нашли уже во втором тупике из тех, куда редко суются даже банды Общества. Однако «товара» с ним уже не оказалось, и вспыхнувшее в глазах Хоука торжество померкло снова.  
Незаконность своего промысла господин Данзик отлично осознавал. Впрочем, одного только «вали отсюда, собачник» из уст телохранителя было явно мало для того, чтобы отвратить Гаррета от принятого им решения, так что охранник получил смачную плюху от успевшего опередить брата Карвера и картинно рухнул под ноги своему нанимателю. Работорговец окинул подошедших мужчин профессиональным, оценивающим взглядом и, не тратя на разговоры, велел своим солдатам обездвижить идущий прямо в руки товар.  
Загребущие тевинтерские руки вскоре оказались переломаны и отрублены, а успевший получить пару болтов и цепную молнию Данзик стал куда разговорчивей. Гаррет обеспокоенно нахмурился, услышав, что купленного им полуэльфа успели отправить к потайной пристани на Рваном берегу – путь до него был неблизким, а до рассвета оставалось всего пара часов.  
– В такую погоду они не рискнут в море выходить, – вполголоса проговорил Карвер, когда они выбрались из города. Небо было затянуто тёмно-серыми низкими облаками, и воздух казался густым и тягучим от пропитавшей всё вокруг влаги, но мерцавший вдалеке залив выглядел спокойным и мирным.  
– Ты у нас специалист? – не сбавляя шага, скептически осведомился Хоук-старший. Андерс, различив в его голосе какое-то нехорошее похрипывание, придвинулся к нему и положил ладонь ему между лопаток, пытаясь на ходу отыскать не замеченную им рану. Брюнет посмотрел на него с каким-то радостным удивлением, и целитель едва заметил прогрохотавший неподалёку от них небольшой обвал, который, по всей видимости, спровоцировал пинавший валявшиеся на дороге камушки Варрик.  
– Если у тебя что-то болит, не молчи, – укоризненно проговорил одержимый, обнаружив-таки пару трещин в четвёртом ребре, и неохотно убрал руку. Гаррет, покорно кивнув, сверкнул благодарной улыбкой, и рыжий маг отчего-то неколебимо уверился, что тот и дальше будет изображать из себя неуязвимого. Хорошо хоть с неоспоримыми свидетельствами вроде текущей из ран крови брюнет спорить не осмеливался.  
– Я не специалист, – всё-таки решив, что ситуация и без того слишком сложна для того, чтобы обращать внимание на братские подначки, пояснил Карвер. – Мне Изабелла рассказывала. В Киркволльском заливе сложное дно – вот уж не знаю, что она имела в виду – так что в такую неопределённую погоду ни один здравомыслящий капитан в море не выйдет. Ну а этим всё-таки надо не доблесть свою продемонстрировать, а доставить товар, так что вряд ли они станут рисковать. Особенно учитывая то, что сторожевые корабли тоже стоят на якоре и никуда до завтрашнего утра не двинутся.  
– На твоём месте, Младший, я бы поменьше слушал Изабеллу, – хмыкнул нагнавший братьев Варрик. – Хотя насчёт дел морских она вряд ли врать станет – если, разумеется, будет говорить не о размерах своего корабля. Вот там она заливает похлеще, чем парни, которые мужской оснасткой хвалятся.  
– В общем, ещё есть шанс, что мы успеем вовремя, – заключил Хоук. – Это радует.  
Как выяснилось, успели они едва-едва. Когда им наконец удалось обнаружить ведущий в заброшенную шахту лаз, отряд работорговцев уже паковал снаряжение. С несколько секунд оба неожиданно столкнувшихся отряда остолбенело таращились друг на друга, а потом Гаррет откашлялся и, небрежно ткнув пальцем в стоявшего возле стены светловолосого полуэльфа со связанными руками, вежливо сказал:  
– Нам, пожалуйста, вот этого.  
Андерс хмыкнул и, окинув пещеру внимательным взглядом, приготовил заклинание каменного кулака. Если ему удастся свалить вон те неустойчивые валуны на головы лучникам…  
– Сколько дадите? – настороженно осведомился главарь шайки. Брюнет нарочито задумчиво потёр подбородок и, оглядевшись, невозмутимо сообщил:  
– Восемнадцать жизней, включая вашу.  
– Ты что, позволишь им уйти живыми? – мигом взвился Фенрис и, не дождавшись ответа, бросился на работорговца с мечом. Одержимый выругался сквозь зубы и швырнул каменный кулак в намеченное место, а затем поставил руну паралича прямо в центре начавшейся схватки. Карвер, заметив краем глаза знакомое зеленоватое свечение, несколькими ударами свалил обездвиженных противников и поспешно упал на землю, уворачиваясь от пролетевшей совсем рядом цепной молнии. Гаррет торжествующе ухмыльнулся и просвистел пару нот, и через секунду на не успевших убраться подальше работорговцев обрушилась огненная буря. Не знавший сигналов Фенрис тоже слегка обжёгся, но рыжий маг машинально окутал его исцеляющим заклинанием, и эльф тут же с хищным воплем кинулся на вывалившегося из пламени солдата, который безуспешно пытался сбить язычки огня с брони.  
– Андерс, погляди, как там мальчишка, – убедившись, что противники больше не шевелятся, попросил обеспокоенно хмурившийся Хоук. Целитель кивнул и двинулся к дальнему краю пещеры, аккуратно обходя обгоревшие тела.  
Фейнриэль, разумеется, был напуган до предела, но физически был совершенно невредим, если не считать лёгкого онемения в передавленных запястьях. Упоминание о матери, вопреки ожиданиям одержимого, его не успокоило, а только заставило занервничать ещё больше, и мальчишка устроил им форменный скандал, чуть ли не в голос вопя о том, что не хочет отправляться в Круг.  
– Ну не хочешь – не отправляйся, – тяжело вздохнул Хоук, явно боровшийся с желанием чем-нибудь заткнуть ему рот. – Только что с демонами своими делать будешь?  
Фейнриэль осекся. Помолчал несколько мгновений и, нерешительно поглядев вначале на чистившего лезвие посоха брюнета, а потом на целителя, возившегося с раной на плече Карвера, признался:  
– Я хотел добраться до долийцев. До того клана, который живёт на Расколотой Горе. – Полуэльф часто заморгал, как будто пытаясь сдержать слёзы, и почти жалобно добавил: – Это ведь народ моей матери! Они должны меня принять, и я слышал, что у них есть Хранительница. А Хранители все маги…  
– Это может оказаться хорошим выходом, – с надеждой посмотрев на Гаррета, проговорил Андерс. Мысль о том, чтобы сдать Фейнриэля в Круг, вызывала у него почти физическое отторжение, но оставлять без присмотра неопытного мага, за которым уже охотятся демоны, тоже не следовало. Долийки, конечно, все безумны, но всё-таки Хранительница могла бы присмотреть за мальчишкой.  
– Постойте, вы что, собираетесь оставить мага на свободе? – вдруг вмешался Фенрис. – Этих тварей истреблять надо!  
– Если один чародей нанёс тебе смертельную обиду, это ещё не повод ненавидеть и остальных тоже, – равнодушно пожал плечами Гаррет. И, задумчиво посмотрев на полуэльфа, осведомился: – Идти можешь?  
Фейнриэль кивнул и поднялся на ноги, но тут Фенрис схватил брюнета за рукав и, не обратив внимания на его раздражённую гримасу, потребовал:  
– Мы должны убить этого мага! Если им овладеет демон, он причинит множество бед! Или нужно хотя бы оттащить его в местный Круг, чтобы им занялись храмовники.  
«Давай оторвём ему голову?» – почти мечтательно предложил Справедливость.  
– Фенрис, никто никого убивать не будет, – терпеливо проговорил Хоук. – Тем более его. Он ещё ребёнок.  
– Ну и что? – искренне удивился эльф. – Он же маг!  
– Я близок к тому, чтобы обратиться с молитвой к Создателю, – неопределимым тоном проговорил брюнет, и только несколько секунд спустя Андерс осознал, что у Гаррета всё-таки было что-то вроде ядовитых желёз. И они даже иногда работали.  
Фенрис сарказма не уловил и, приняв эту реплику за согласие, с полной предвкушения улыбкой двинулся к подростку, занося над его головой руку в перчатке.  
– Фенрис, – бархатно-мягким, леденящим голосом позвал брюнет. – Магов. Никто. Убивать. Не будет.  
– Ты ещё скажи, что ты сам маг! – Замедлив шаг, эльф глянул на него через плечо и пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
– Вообще-то да, – удивлённо отозвался Хоук. – А что, ты до сих пор не заметил?  
– Я… подумал, что это у них такой неумелый чародей, что по своим же бьёт… – запнувшись, пробормотал Фенрис. Моргнул, поёжился под снисходительным взглядом темноволосого отступника и вдруг ярко вспыхнул голубым светом: – Вам не удастся втереться мне в доверие, мерзкие твари! Я справлюсь со всеми вами!  
Чудом ускользнувший от удара когтистой перчаткой Гаррет высказался кратко и нецензурно, вскинувший было Бьянку Варрик повторил его реплику, дополнив её ещё парой эпитетов, и, так и не рискнув выстрелить из опасения задеть своих же, швырнул под ноги взбесившемуся эльфу дымовую бомбу. Подоспевший Карвер оттолкнул брата плечом и подставил клинок под блеснувший в дыму меч, а брюнет, не утруждая себя точным прицелом, ударил по затянутому серой пеленой пространству конусом льда. Внутри дымового кокона что-то натужно захрустело, и Андерс, отказавшись от надежды попасть по мечущемуся по небольшому пятачку эльфу каменным кулаком, наугад бросил на звук цепную молнию. Судя по полному боли крику, попал, но почувствовать жалость к существу, посягнувшему на жизнь его друга, целитель был уже не в состоянии.  
Фенрис, однако, оказался выносливей своих сородичей, и спустя мгновение вырвался из рассеивающейся дымовой завесы с двуручником наперевес. Не ожидавший подобного Хоук вздрогнул и, рефлекторно вскинув руки, влепил огненный шар прямо ему в нагрудник, и взрывом их обоих отбросило в стороны. Маг оправился быстрее, неловко поднялся на ноги и снова ударил всё ещё пытавшегося оторвать тело от земли эльфа конусом льда, и в ту же секунду Андерс и Карвер тоже нанесли удар.  
– Ты мне чуть меч своим каменным кулаком не сломал! – мельком глянув на Фенриса и убедившись, что с такими ранами не выживет никто, скандально заявил воин.  
– Помолчи, братик, – поморщился Гаррет и, попытавшись вздохнуть глубже, прижал руку к груди. – Во-первый, «чуть» не считается, во-вторых, ты теперь можешь забрать его оглоблю, а в-третьих, я искренне надеюсь, что целый – или хотя бы относительно целый – я тебе дороже, чем целый меч. А если и нет – не говори этого маме, договорились?  
– И всё равно мог бы быть и поаккуратнее, – уже заметно тише сказал Андерсу младший Хоук, с тщательно скрытой тревогой поглядев на брата, подобрал меч ныне покойного эльфа и принялся бережно стирать с него копоть.  
– Бедные твои рёбра, – вздохнул целитель, усадив измазавшегося по уши предводителя отряда на первый попавшийся валун, и принялся осторожно прощупывать его грудную клетку. Гаррет неожиданно дёрнулся и, сильно изогнувшись, попытался ускользнуть от его прикосновения, а подобравшийся к нему со спины Карвер злорадно пояснил:  
– Он щекотки боится.  
Андерс терпеливо вздохнул и укоризненно поглядел на брюнета, и тот покорно кивнул и замер снова.  
– Я вот одного не понял, – через несколько мгновений задумчиво проговорил Хоук. Занятый исцеляющим заклинанием одержимый вопросительно хмыкнул, и он продолжил: – Он когда нас убивать кинулся, обозвал мерзкими тварями. Это у него в глазах двоиться начало или что?  
– Может, он успел заметить, что я маг… – убедившись, что кости срослись как нужно, пожал плечами Андерс. Поднялся на ноги, сжимая и разжимая пальцы – ему всё казалось, что подушечки по-прежнему чувствуют почти не приглушённое льняной рубашкой тепло хоукова тела.  
– Тогда бы он раньше взорвался, разве нет? – возразил Гаррет. Помолчал и философски проговорил: – Странное создание.  
– Ну ты совсем как Справедливость, – невольно фыркнул одержимый. – Он тоже вечно удивляется, какие смертные странные…  
До Расколотой Горы отряд добрался довольно быстро даже несмотря на то, что непривычный к долгим пешим переходам Фейнриэль скоро начал спотыкаться и ныть. А вот лагерь долийцев они искали до самого вечера, и только незадолго до захода солнца навстречу машинально вскинувшему руку с огненным шаром Хоуку из каких-то кустов вышла пара одетых в зеленоватые доспехи эльфов.  
– Убирайся отсюда, шемлен, – хмуро проговорила женщина. – Иначе умрёшь.  
– Погоди, это не тот ли, кого мы ждём? – приглядевшись к брюнету повнимательней, придержал её за плечо мужчина. – Хранительница Маретари встретит тебя в лагере.  
– Шем? – искренне удивилась эльфийка и, переведя взгляд с горла Гаррета на его лицо, сварливо пробормотала: – Я думала, это будет кто-то из нашего народа, а не дикий шемлен…  
– Тропа находится за этими кустами, – украдкой ткнув свою напарницу локтём в бок, проговорил эльф. – Вы не заблудитесь.  
Хоук настороженно кивнул и, погасив файербол, двинулся в указанном направлении, но Андерс успел заметить, что воздух над его пальцами чуть заметно подрагивает, выдавая приготовленное к бою заклинание – наверное, что-то из силового направления или, что менее вероятно, школы энтропии. Целитель с тревогой посмотрел на насупившегося Фейнриэля, которого Карвер подталкивал в спину, и обеспокоенно покачал головой. Если их не примут здесь и придётся пробиваться обратно с боем, мальчишке придётся туго.  
– Тебя здесь ждали? – вполголоса поинтересовался одержимый, выбравшись из кустов и догнав шагавшего по узкой, но чистой тропинке брюнета.  
– Долгая история, – поглядывая по сторонам, так же негромко отозвался Хоук. – Чтобы спасти семью во время бегства из Лотеринга, я пообещал оказать услугу… одному существу. Оно свою часть сделки выполнило, как видишь, но… Вся эта ситуация меня тревожит.  
– Существу? – чуть сдвинув брови, переспросил Андерс. Второй маг встретился с ним взглядом и едва заметно приподнял уголки губ в ободряющей улыбке.  
– Я не знаю, кем она была, – признался он. – Она выглядела, как женщина – довольно красивая, должен признать, и в очень необычном наряде. Но то, как вовремя появилась… и то, что она превращалась в дракона… В лучшем случае – одна их хасиндских ведьм-оборотней, но я никогда не слышал об оборотнях-драконах. Она называла себя Флемет.  
– Флемет? – удивился целитель. – Но она же мертва!  
– Что? – остановившись, в недоумении посмотрел на него Хоук. Андерс оглянулся и, заметив, что их почти нагнали остальные члены отряда, подтолкнул друга в спину и зашагал рядом.  
– Командор нередко рассказывал о борьбе с Мором, – начал целитель, понизив голос и чуть наклонившись к брюнету. – Мы, в конце концов, были Серыми Стражами, его опыт мог нам пригодиться. Примерно через восемь месяцев после начала Мора он убил жившую в Коркари ведьму по имени Флемет по просьбе её дочери Морриган. Не слишком благородный поступок, но Морриган всё это время сражалась с ним бок о бок, и у неё, кажется, были достаточно серьёзные причины для подобной просьбы…  
– На мёртвую она не походила, – выслушав, задумчиво покачал головой Гаррет. – На восставшую из мёртвых или одержимую – тоже…  
– Насчёт одержимой не зарекайся, – хмыкнул рыжий маг. – Амелл рассказывал ещё и о другой своей соратнице, Винн – я её, кстати, тоже знал, ещё в Круге. Даже лучше, чем он, пожалуй – она была самой опытной целительницей в башне Кинлох и одной из моих наставниц. Жутко занудная женщина. Представь себе, как я удивился, узнав от Командора, что она не только была одержима духом Веры, но и успела когда-то умереть. Что ничуть не помешало ей весь Мор действовать одному своему бывшему ученику на нервы, регулярно напоминая ему о том, что он всё время прогуливал её занятия и теперь сам виноват. Как Командор её второй раз за это не прибил, до сих пор понять не могу. И он, кстати, даже не догадывался о том, что она в некотором роде мертва, пока она сама ему не сказала.  
– Чего только не узнаешь, поговорив со сведущим коллегой, – ошарашенно пробормотал себе под нос Хоук. – Ладно, от варианта с одержимостью пока отказываться не будем.  
– Но про превращение в дракона Амелл ничего не говорил, – рассеянно взъерошив волосы на затылке, добавил Андерс. – А что за услуга?  
– Ничего вроде классического «только мгновение твоего времени», – усмехнувшись прозвучавшей в его голосе тревоге, заверил его Гаррет. – Она просила передать один амулет Хранительнице живущего на Расколотой Горе клана. – Он помолчал с полвдоха и продолжил: – Признаться, я возился с этой штуковиной всё плавание от Гварена до Киркволла, и потом ещё время от времени, когда бывала свободная минутка между беготнёй с Кровавыми Клинками. Либо я чего-то не понимаю, либо это и впрямь просто изящно сработанная безделушка, но второй вариант всё-таки кажется мне маловероятным. В общем, это я всё к тому, что мне не очень-то хотелось ввязываться во что-то с неизвестными последствиями.  
– Если нам повезёт, окажется, что это просто детская игрушка здешней Хранительницы, – хмыкнув, насмешливо предположил целитель. – Или подвеска, некогда подаренная ей своей лучшей подруге.  
– Если повезёт, – с понимающей улыбкой кивнул брюнет и перевёл взгляд на долийский лагерь, который появился в поле зрения после очередного поворота тропы.  
Найти Хранительницу было несложно. Даже если бы она не была одета в потрёпанную тевинтерскую робу и не носила за спиной суковатый, покрытый резьбой посох, она бросалась бы в глаза – благодаря не столько белоснежной седине, обычно не свойственной эльфам, сколько распространявшемуся вокруг неё ощущению всепоглощающего умиротворения. Хоук зябко передёрнул плечами и решительно шагнул вперёд.  
– Андаран атиш’ан, – мягко улыбнувшись, негромко проговорила Маретари. – Мы ждали тебя, дитя.  
– Очень рад это слышать, – неискренне пробормотал себе под нос брюнет и, жестом подозвав к себе Фейнриэля. – Мудрая, я хотел просить вас о помощи. Этот юноша маг, его мать долийка, и ему нужно мудрое руководство. Правда, он наверняка окажется таким же капризным и упрямым, как и все подростки, но вряд ли это вас сильно удивит.  
– Твоя искренность согревает моё сердце, дитя, – чуть наклонила голову Хранительница. По её знаку к полуэльфу подошла светловолосая долийка и, обменявшись с ним парой слов, увела его на другой край лагеря, к аравелям. – Я присмотрю за сыном моего народа и научу его всему, что он должен знать.  
– Я… У меня есть кое-что, что мне поручили передать вам, – почти вызывающе вздёрнув подбородок, проговорил Гаррет и, пошарив в карманах, протянул ей небольшой, в пол-ладони размером, медальон, мерцавший, словно хорошо отполированное дерево.  
– А, послание от Аша’белланар, – взяв амулет в ладони, долийка чуть прикрыла глаза и продолжила: – Я попрошу тебя ещё об одной услуге, дитя. Нужно отнести эту вещь на вершину горы, к алтарю Митал, и провести один ритуал. Затем ты вернёшь её мне, и твой долг будет исполнен.  
– Какой ещё ритуал? – поинтересовался мигом насторожившийся Андерс. Если она хоть слово скажет про кровь или призыв чего бы то ни было…  
– Прощание с умершими, – окинув его понимающим взглядом, терпеливо пояснила Маретари. – Это просто песня, которая призвана даровать покой душам наших предков. Моя Первая – моя ученица, Мерриль – знает, что именно необходимо сделать. – Она снова посмотрела на Хоука и почти извиняющимся тоном добавила: – Но положить амулет на алтарь должна твоя рука, дитя.  
Гаррет хмыкнул и, посмотрев на целителя, вопросительно выгнул бровь. Однако такой ритуал не казался чем-то опасным, и Андерс неуверенно пожал плечами. Если здесь и был какой-то подвох, то одержимый тоже не знал, в чём он может заключаться.  
Однако лезть на Расколотую Гору на закате было явно неблагоразумно – целитель мигом вспомнил, что пара знакомых отступников рассказывала ему о том, что Завеса на эльфийском кладбище иногда прорывается сама собой, да и вообще – карабкаться по горным тропинкам в потёмках было бы слишком рискованно. Маретари, казалось, была только рада предложить своё гостеприимство посланцу Аша’белланар, однако сам Хоук умело избегал её общества. В конце концов Хранительница сдалась и, покачав головой, удалилась в своё жилище, оставив иноплеменников одних.  
Предупреждённые ею долийцы хоть и косились на них настороженно, но враждебности не проявляли. Варрик разжёг костёр чуть поодаль от лагеря и умудрился раздобыть несколько то ли ковров, то ли спальных мешков, которые разложил вокруг огня. Брюнет одобрительно кивнул и отозвал Андерса в сторонку.  
– Мне не нравится карверова физиономия, – вполголоса сообщил он.  
– Готов поспорить, что ему твоя тоже, – фыркнул одержимый и, задумчиво поглядев на друга, уточнил: – Или ты что-то конкретное имеешь в виду?  
– Она у него слишком наглая, – кивнув, пояснил Гаррет. – И на ней прямо написано: «Идите нахрен, я всё могу сделать сам». Понимаешь, с него вполне станется ногу подвернуть и так и топать дальше, ничего никому не сказав. А если нам завтра придётся пробиваться к этому алтарю с боем, он нам нужен целым.  
– Я посмотрю, – пообещал целитель, и брюнет, благодарно улыбнувшись, отправился шастать по лагерю.  
Младший Хоук возражал против осмотра до тех пор, пока вышедший из себя Андерс попросту не пригрозил его парализовать. На засиявшие зеленью пальцы мага Карвер покосился с нескрываемым отвращением, но тем не менее покорно умолк, и тот наконец смог заняться делом. Дело, как выяснилось, было в том, что воин успел стереть ноги до крови и очень старался скрыть то, что начал слегка прихрамывать. От этой беды целитель его избавил быстро и, сунув ему в руки противовоспалительную мазь, принялся высматривать куда-то запропастившегося Гаррета.  
– Садись, – потребовал внезапно возникший у него за спиной брюнет, пряча руки за спиной. Андерс настороженно сдвинул брови, но тот только указал подбородком на торчавший неподалёку пень и выжидательно уставился на него.  
– Ты что, всё-таки выяснил, кто такая эта Флемет, и теперь собираешься сообщить мне сногсшибательную новость? – устроившись на оказавшемся неожиданно удобным пне, насмешливо осведомился рыжий маг.  
– Увы, – пожал плечами Хоук. И, сверкнув азартной улыбкой, провозгласил: – У меня есть кое-что получше!  
Андерс только растерянно моргнул, когда у него под носом вдруг возникли болтавшиеся в руке брюнета сапоги. Прекрасные новые сапоги с высокими голенищами, прочной подошвой и почти такими же застёжками, как у его собственных. Торжествующе жмурившийся Гаррет тут же потребовал:  
– Померяй!  
– Что? – недоуменно переспросил целитель.  
– Я хочу знать, подходят ли они тебе по размеру, – терпеливо пояснил Хоук. – В остальном они вроде бы достаточно похожи на твои прежние, чтобы не вызвать у тебя острого отвращения.  
– Отличные сапоги, – покладисто согласился Андерс, – но…  
– Меряй, – с нажимом повторил второй маг, и одержимый, на мгновение закатив глаза, подчинился. – Удобно?  
Целитель молча кивнул. Сапоги сидели на ногах как влитые, толстая кожа оказалась удивительно мягкой и источала слабый запах травяной смолы, которой некоторые дубильщики пропитывали шкуры, чтобы сделать их водонепроницаемыми. Андерс с сожалением вздохнул и потянулся расстегнуть пряжки.  
– Вот и отлично, – жизнерадостно заключил Гаррет. Прежде чем рыжий маг успел хотя бы моргнуть, он уже подхватил его старую обувь и, не обращая внимания на возмущённые возгласы, снова скрылся за выстроившимися на краю небольшой долины аравелями.  
Впрочем, в этот раз Хоук вернулся куда быстрее и, схватив одержимого за руку, высыпал ему в ладонь горсть мелких монеток.  
– Что ты сделал с моими сапогами? – обречённо осведомился Андерс.  
– Отрезал тебе пути отступления, – удовлетворённо сообщил брюнет. – Загнал их мастеру Айлену. Это выручка – купишь себе в клинику бинтов и чего там тебе ещё надо. А носить будешь новые.  
– Вообще-то я думал, что Варрик тогда пошутил, – беспомощно покачав головой, заметил целитель.  
– Он шутил, – усмехнувшись, подтвердил Хоук. – Но я решил, что это действительно хорошая идея.  
Андерс опустил взгляд и посмотрел на носки сапог. Пошевелил пальцами ног, впервые за много лет не заметил движения собиравшихся вот-вот разойтись лоскутов кожи и, снова подняв взгляд, тепло улыбнулся другу:  
– Спасибо. – Гаррет весь аж засиял, и целитель торопливо добавил: – Но давай в следующий раз ты всё-таки не будешь устраивать… таких масштабных сюрпризов? А то как-то неудобно…  
– Создатель, и это говорит мне человек, который много раз латал мою несчастную шкурку, – закатил глаза брюнет. – Это вот маме моей неудобно, поскольку ей никак не выпадает случай подобающим образом поблагодарить тебя за своё исцеление, за то, что присматриваешь за её мальчиками, то есть за мной и за вон тем оболтусом…  
– Сам оболтус! – отозвался от костра Карвер.  
– …и за то, что теперь она чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее, отпуская нас с ним неизвестно куда, – закончил Хоук.  
– Мне страшно подумать, что именно монна Леандра подразумевает под «подобающим образом», – смущённо усмехнулся одержимый.  
– Да мне тоже, – приобняв его за плечо, доверительно проговорил Гаррет. – Но по-моему, в этом случае у нас тоже не будет выбора. Либо я приведу тебя к ней на ужин, либо она принесёт этот самый ужин, включая наш единственный достаточно прочный стол и свой купленный на тайком сэкономленные деньги «парадный сервиз», прямо к тебе в клинику. Во втором случае мне ещё и достанется за то, что я совершенно потерял всякое понятие о приличиях.  
– Шантажист, – фыркнув, пихнул его локтём в бок Андерс.  
– Я же ещё не дошёл до той части, когда я, удручённый её упрёками и глубоко несчастный, ополовинив бутылку корфова виски, приползу к тебе и дрожащей рукой постучу в дверь твоей клиники… – лукаво косясь на него, протянул Хоук.  
– Варрик научил тебя плохому, – смешливо прищурясь в ответ, убеждённо проговорил целитель. – Гаррет, поверь, есть куда более приятные способы самоубийства, чем корфов виски.  
Пока они разбирались с сапогами, гном успел достать у долийцев какой-то провизии и приготовить ужин, так что вскоре все четверо уселись у костра и, быстро опустошив свои миски, принялись устраиваться ко сну. Вернее, Карвер сразу улёгся спиной к кострищу, крепко прижимая к груди свой новый меч, тщательно завёрнутый в промасленную тряпицу, а Варрик принялся рассказывать устроившимся на поваленном бревне магам одну из своих бесчисленных историй.  
Андерсу давно не было так спокойно. Вернее, никогда. В Круге на озере Каленхад покой был обманчив и непрочен – да и могло ли быть иначе, если храмовники в любой момент могли ворваться в любую комнату под предлогом проверки; во время своих побегов он тем более вздрагивал от каждого шороха… Необходимость чуть не в одиночку бороться с Мором наложила на Дайлена Амелла слишком яркий отпечаток, и все обитатели Башни Бдения были вынуждены жить так, будто им оставалось не больше недели до гибели; а после бегства из Амарантайна всё вернулось на круги своя – и привычка то и дело оглядываться через плечо, и неспособность хоть на миг остановиться…  
Целитель опустил взгляд на мерцавшие над углями язычки пламени и чуть заметно улыбнулся: вымотавшийся за почти двое суток без сна Хоук, задремав, прислонился виском к его плечу, и это почему-то казалось самой прекрасной и самой естественной вещью на свете.  
– Извини, – проснувшись, пробормотал Гаррет и выпрямился, но через несколько минут снова всем весом навалился на него, и Андерс очень старался не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить его снова.  
Постепенно брюнет всё больше сползал вниз, и в конце концов растянулся на расстеленном возле бревна плаще, устроив голову на бедре одержимого. Хвала Создателю, к этому моменту Варрик уже закончил свой рассказ и тоже улёгся спать, так что можно было не опасаться остроумных комментариев или того, что происходящее чуть позже окажется описано в одной из мигом разлетавшихся по Нижнему Городу книг. Целитель медленно поднял руку и бережно, едва касаясь, пригладил растрепавшиеся пряди на виске Хоука, а потом, осмелев, легонько провёл пальцами по заросшей щетиной щеке. Гаррет что-то сонно мурлыкнул и потёрся лицом о полу его мантии, а потом по-хозяйски притянул его ногу поближе, несильно пихнув её кулаком, как будто в попытке придать жёсткой подушке форму поудобнее. Андерс тихо засмеялся и успокаивающе погладил его по голове.  
Наутро у Андерса предсказуемо болело всё тело, поскольку накануне он так и заснул, ссутулившись на бревне и положив ладонь на шею уютно посапывавшего Хоука. С полчаса целитель бродил вокруг стоянки, скрипя суставами и с усилием вертя головой, под взглядом встревоженно наблюдавшего за ним брюнета, а потом тот поймал его за руку и, поднявшись, молча положил обе ладони ему на загривок. Маг замер, машинально потянувшись навстречу, но Гаррет только сосредоточенно прикусил кончик языка, и секунду спустя по спине одержимого прокатилась слабая тёплая волна целительской магии, смыв боль в сведённых судорогой мышцах. Андерс блаженно вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
– Так лучше? – с беспокойством глядя на него, осведомился Хоук. Рыжий маг подавил желание податься к нему и лизнуть чуть приоткрывшиеся губы и, благодарно кивнув, мягко высвободился из его рук. На другом конце лагеря с грохотом обрушилась поленница, чуть не придавив проходившего мимо долийца, и Андерс обеспокоенно нахмурился. Если уже здесь Завеса настолько тонка, что отзывается на малейшее проявление магии, то что же творится ближе к вершине?..  
– Тебе стоило поберечь силы, – с укором проговорил рыжий маг, но брюнет, разумеется, только пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
– Сил у меня предостаточно, – заявил он. – И вообще, у меня аж сердце болело, смотреть на тебя такого грустного и несчастного.  
– Ну теперь я весёлый и счастливый, – смущённо проворчал Андерс. – Давай уже разберёмся с этим делом и вернёмся в Киркволл? У меня пациенты…  
– Отвлекитесь немного друг от друга, господа чародеи, – подал голос Варрик, прихлёбывавший добытый где-то у соседнего костра травяной отвар. – У нас тут гости.  
Целитель торопливо обернулся – возле гнома стояла невысокая темноволосая эльфийка в необычном даже для долийки наряде. Она застенчиво улыбнулась, встретив его взгляд, и нерешительно помахала рукой.  
– Анет ара, – изобразив подобие реверанса для подошедшего к остывшему кострищу Хоука, прочирикала девушка, на бледных щеках которой тут же появился нежно-розовый румянец. – Я Мерриль, Первая Хранительницы. Она просила провести вас к кладбищу… А как тебя зовут?  
Брюнет открыл было рот, но Мерриль не дала ему и слова вставить:  
– Ой, или у шемлен не принято сразу спрашивать имена? Извини, я ещё так плохо знаю обычаи твоего народа… Я не хотела тебя обидеть или нанести тебе оскорбление, правда-правда!  
– Всё в порядке, Мерриль, – всё-таки сумел вклиниться в этот поток слов Гаррет. Правда, быстрый взгляд, брошенный им на стоявшего за его левым плечом целителя, выдал, что ему уже захотелось оказаться подальше и от Первой, и от остальных эльфов. Просто на всякий случай. Андерс ободряюще похлопал его по спине и пробормотал вполголоса:  
– Вообще-то все мои знакомые долийки были сумасшедшими…  
Наконец отвлекшийся от полировки нового меча Карвер насмешливо фыркнул, поднялся на ноги и, закинув двуручник на плечо, воззрился на эльфийку с высоты своего роста. Мерриль задрала голову и, восторженно улыбнувшись, часто-часто заморгала. Воин растерялся и глянул на брата, словно ожидая указаний, но тот только неопределённо пожал плечами и сдержанно поинтересовался:  
– Когда мы отправимся в путь, монна Мерриль?  
– Ой, я не монна, – снова переведя взгляд на старшего Хоука, всплеснула ладошками эльфийка. – Просто Мерриль, да? Монна – это шемские женщины, важные, в красивых платьях… А платье – это разве удобно? Так много ткани, она ведь путается в ногах…  
– Меня зовут Хоук, – торопливо перебил её брюнет. – У вас на Расколотой горе очень красиво, но, может быть, мы всё-таки сначала сделаем то, что должны?  
– Ой, да, нехорошо заставлять Аша’белланар ждать, – спохватилась Мерриль. – Пойдёмте, я покажу дорогу.  
Как и опасался Андерс, путешествие по горным тропам оказалось отнюдь не безопасным. И если стайка драконлингов и несколько огромных ядовитых пауков ещё казались угрозой из разряда естественных – хотя целитель полагал, что спустя почти два года после Мора осквернённые твари должны были уже перевестись – то преградивший им путь колдовской ужас уже был явным признаком истончения Завесы.  
Хоук тоже быстро сообразил, что к чему: после первых же мгновений схватки с ходячими трупами боевой маг отказался от столь дорогих его сердцу огненных шаров, цепных молний и площадных заклинаний и ограничился использованием взрыва разума, не требовавшего большого расхода энергии. Оглушённые противники тут же становились жертвами его странного копьеобразного посоха, и Андерс с некоторым удивлением признал, что подобная конструкция, ранее казавшаяся ему совершенно нежизнеспособной, всё-таки имеет право на существование. Сам он рискнул приложить подобравшийся слишком близко скелет каменным кулаком и, убедившись, что ответного колебания Завесы не уловил даже настороженно приглядывавшийся к происходящему Справедливость, счёл это заклинание вполне допустимым.  
– Ещё один маг на мою голову! – опустив меч, в сердцах заявил Карвер и, пнув подвернувшийся под ноги пожелтевший череп, обвиняюще воззрился на Мерриль.  
– Монна Первая Хранительницы клана, – мягким, мурлыкающим голосом, резко контрастировавшим с грубостью воина, проговорил Хоук, – я был бы очень вам благодарен, если бы в следующий раз вы более точно нацеливали свои заклинания. Мой брат, конечно, самонадеянный оболтус, но мне всё-таки было бы неприятно его лишиться.  
– Меня тут не много, – смущённо пробормотала долийка. – И я не монна, правда. Я просто Мерриль.  
– В общем, будь чутка поаккуратней, Маргаритка, – ободряюще похлопав её между лопаток, заключил Варрик. – И вообще лучше держись поодаль, мальчики тут и сами управятся, они шустрые.  
– Я просто… просто хотела быть полезной, – покраснев до самых кончиков своих острых ушек, уже почти неслышно проговорила Мерриль. Андерс, при более внимательном осмотре обнаруживший у Гаррета не только неровный порез на щеке, но и слабый ожог от молнии, только обеспокоенно покачал головой. Если бы не впаянные в подкладку хоуковой мантии руны, дело могло закончиться куда хуже.  
– Мне ещё никогда не приходилось драться… ну, вместе с кем-то, – глядя на мужчин почти жалобно, объяснила долийка. – Я очень постараюсь больше не промахиваться!  
– Знаешь, Гаррет, я помню, что это вроде как не галантно, но пусть лучше дальше она идёт впереди? – вполголоса предложил целитель. – По-моему, так будет гораздо безопаснее.  
Хоук накрыл ладонью всё ещё лежавшую на его плече руку одержимого и успокаивающе сжал, и дальше они двинулись именно в таком порядке: впереди шагала Мерриль, которая то и дело оборачивалась и повышала голос, пытаясь донести до них какие-то Очень Интересные Подробности древней эльфийской истории, затем Карвер и оба мага, а замыкал процессию настороженно оглядывавшийся Варрик.  
Так дело пошло гораздо лучше, хотя когда им навстречу попалась ещё одна стая ходячих скелетов, не ожидавшая нападения эльфийка подскочила и, оглушив мужчин пронзительным визгом, принялась торопливо швыряться заклинаниями. Опешивший при виде этого мечник так и не рискнул двинуться вперёд, опасаясь попасть под удар собственной союзницы, зато Варрик сумел уложить заметно ослабленных атакой Мерриль врагов одной взрывающейся стрелой. Хоук, так и не применивший уже приготовленную к бою цепную молнию, хмыкнул, дождался, пока гном проверит, не осталось ли на костях чего-нибудь ценного, и невозмутимо напомнил долийке, что та собиралась показывать им дорогу.  
Андерс слегка забеспокоился, когда им пришлось залезть в какую-то пещеру. К счастью, путешествие под землёй оказалось не слишком долгим, и час и четырнадцать ходячих скелетов спустя отряд снова выбрался на свежий воздух. Целитель глубоко вздохнул, с подозрением покосился на мерцавший неподалёку магический барьер и на всякий случай придвинулся поближе к Хоуку.  
– Нам туда, – жизнерадостно сообщила Мерриль, указав прямо на барьер. – Я сейчас открою.  
– Какая прелесть, – ядовито прокомментировал Гаррет, когда долийка как ни в чём не бывало полоснула ножом по запястью и послала в преграду мутно-красную волну энергии.  
– Я не смогла бы справиться без помощи духа, – обернувшись и заметив направленные на неё осуждающие взгляды, пробормотала Мерриль.  
– Демона, ты хотела сказать, – с тяжёлым вздохом уточнил Хоук. Андерс, неимоверным усилием воли заставив пальцы, судорожно стиснувшие посох, немного расслабиться, пренебрежительно хмыкнул:  
– Я же говорил, что все долийки сумасшедшие.  
– Здесь нельзя было иначе! – порывисто шагнув к ним, воскликнула чуть не расплакавшаяся девушка. – Посмотрела бы я, как ты своими силами открывал бы полог, хранящий покой погрузившихся в Утенеру!  
– Ну я бы его и вовсе не стал открывать, – пожал плечами брюнет. – Оно мне надо? Да и вообще чей-то покой тревожить невежливо, чем бы ни была эта самая Утенера…  
– Утенера – это вечный сон, – с упрёком воззрившись на него, напомнила Мерриль. – Я же рассказывала по дороге.  
– Извини, я не слушал, – без малейшего смущения признался Гаррет. – Видами любовался. Очень у вас тут красиво, понимаешь ли. Очень… гористо.  
– Ага, и маги рыжие бродят, – пробормотал себе под нос Карвер. Андерс с недоумением посмотрел на него и снова перевёл взгляд на Мерриль, почти ожидая того, что вот-вот нож пройдётся по венам ещё раз, и в приготовленный им, почти невидимый благодаря тонкости плетения щит ударит волна грязной, гнилостно-смоляной силы.  
Однако долийка только нахмурилась, как будто и впрямь собираясь заплакать, и, опустив плечи, направилась к кладбищу. Хоук обречённо покачал головой и двинулся следом за ней, приготовив посох к бою. Даже без помощи Справедливости целитель ощущал, насколько тонка Завеса в этом месте, и рассказ случайного знакомого о прорывавшихся в этом месте демонах разом перестал казаться ему преувеличением.  
Само кладбище они, как ни странно, прошли спокойно. Понятия засады и тактических уловок были незнакомы ни восставшим из мёртвых, ни низшим демонам, и одержимый начал понемногу расслабляться, но в этот момент Мерриль шагнула к возвышавшемуся возле обрыва алтарю и тут же повалилась назад. На том месте, где она только что стояла, из земли медленно поднялся колдовской ужас, а за спиной рыжего мага послышалось знакомое щёлканье выбирающихся из могил скелетов.  
Хоук выразительно закатил глаза и вскинул посох, готовясь обрушить на врагов огненную бурю, и Андерс поторопился убраться подальше от ходячих мертвецов.  
Хвала Создателю, в этот раз ученица Хранительницы не пыталась помогать. Благодаря её невмешательству, отряд быстро уложил всех беспокойных эльфийских предков обратно в могилы, и Мерриль, чуть слышно пробормотав что-то про неуважительное отношение к павшим, снова подошла к алтарю и обернулась к Хоуку.  
– Ты должен положить амулет на алтарь, – выждав несколько мгновений, напомнила она. – Аша’белланар доверила его тебе.  
– А твоя ручка для этого не подойдёт? – усмехнувшись, на всякий случай переспросил Гаррет. Эльфийка покачала головой, и маг, пожав плечами, подошёл к ней.  
– Спасибо, – тихо проговорила Мерриль и, снова встав лицом к высокому каменному блоку, затянула какое-то заунывное песнопение.  
Того, что из амулета в вихре золотистого сияния возникнет импозантная зрелая дама, Андерс всё-таки не ожидал. Хоук оказался прав – она определённо не принадлежала к восставшим из мёртвых и ничем не напоминала одержимую, однако и обычной ведьмой-оборотнем всё-таки не была.  
Обронив несколько загадочных фраз, Флемет небрежно высыпала в ладонь брюнету горсть монет и, картинно качнув бёдрами, развернулась к пропасти. Её фигуру вновь окутал светящийся туман, а через несколько мгновений огромный красный дракон, лениво взмахивая крыльями, устремился к горизонту.  
– Тебе тоже хочется спросить, что это было? – задумчиво спросил целителя Гаррет, и, устало покачав головой, решительно двинулся в обратный путь.  
Возле эльфийского лагеря уже предвкушавших долгожданный отдых мужчин снова встретила Маретари. С использованным амулетом Хоук расстался с нескрываемым облегчением, но тут судьба в лице не умевшей слышать возражения эльфийки преподнесла ему ещё один сомнительный дар – вознамерившуюся переселиться в киркволльский эльфинаж Мерриль. Темноволосый маг настороженно покосился на мощные луки долийцев, которые привыкшие к недоброжелательному отношению эльфы всегда держали под рукой, оценивающе глянул на длинную, лишённую укрытий тропинку, ведущую к городу, и натянуто улыбнулся Хранительнице.  
– Иметь дело с магом крови рискованно, – догнав снова зашагавшего во главе отряда Гаррета, вполголоса проговорил Андерс. Нет, читать другу нотации – несмотря на все порывы охваченного праведным гневом Справедливости – он вовсе не собирался, но обязан был убедиться в том, что тот действительно понимает ситуацию.  
– Я не собираюсь иметь с ней дело, – так же негромко отозвался Хоук, с чуть заметной улыбкой покосившись на него. – Доведу до эльфинажа – и всё. И забуду обо всех этих эльфах.  
Целитель сильно сомневался в том, что однажды влезшие в жизнь эльфы позволят брюнету о себе забыть, но портить приятелю настроение всё-таки не хотелось, и он молча улыбнулся в ответ. И на всякий случай напомнил Справедливости, что оберегать Гаррета посредством физического избавления оного от Мерриль они всё-таки не будут.  
Крохотная, заросшая паутиной лачужка в дальнем углу эльфийского квартала привела долийку в восторг. Слушавший её излияния брюнет выглядел так, словно его вдруг начала мучить мигрень, и явно ждал удобного момента, чтобы сбежать. Момента пришлось ждать долго: Мерриль бурно радовалась скрипу половиц, обжившему углы паучьему семейству, завалившейся за криво сколоченный шкафчик книге… Наконец Хоук сумел вставить в её речь пару слов, и эльфийка, раз пять пригласив его заходить в гости, церемонно проводила их к двери.  
– Ты болван неотёсанный, братец, – неожиданно изрёк Карвер и, хмуро глянув на обернувшегося к нему Гаррета, решительно заявил: – А вот я буду к ней приходить. Чтобы ей не было одиноко.  
– Она же маг, – скрестив руки на груди, ехидно напомнил брюнет. – Маг крови, к тому же.  
– Ну она же не такая! – запальчиво начал воин. Старшего Хоука это явно не убедило, и Карвер, мгновенно сменив тактику, бросил на Андерса неожиданно выразительный взгляд и с нажимом произнёс: – Отстань, Гаррет. Это у нас семейное.  
Рыжий маг настороженно глянул на мечника и чуть сдвинул брови, но занятые игрой в гляделки братья не обратили на него никакого внимания. И, вопреки его ожиданиям, первым отвёл глаза Гаррет.  
– Дело твоё, – с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами брюнет и, крутанувшись на пятках, направился к поднимавшейся в Нижний Город лестнице.  
Через пару месяцев после знакомства с Хоуком Андерс с удивлением поймал себя на мысли, что уважение к чьим-то принципам может быть отнюдь не положительным качеством. По крайней мере, в некоторых ситуациях. Конечно, Справедливость был совершенно счастлив, что их новый знакомый с достаточным почтением относится к работе целителя и не отрывает его от дел ради всякой ерунды, но рыжий маг, по правде говоря, согласился бы даже на ерунду – просто ради возможности пообщаться с собратом-отступником… вернее, с Гарретом.  
Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, что Хоук являлся к нему лишь тогда, когда ему самому было что-то нужно. Периодически брюнет возникал в дверях с корзиной каких-нибудь припасов наперевес, и даже если в ней оказывалась лишь груда ношеных тряпок – это всё равно была существенная помощь клинике. Из рванья после стирки и кипячения получались неплохие бинты или корпия, более-менее целые вещи можно было раздать нуждающимся, а целебные травы и подавно никогда не бывали лишними. И всё-таки это было куда меньше, чем хотелось Андерсу, потому что в такие дни им никогда не удавалось толком поговорить – как только в дверях клиники появлялся очередной жаждущий исцеления беженец, Гаррет тепло улыбался и, извинившись за то, что помешал, уходил прочь. В такие дни рыжий маг начинал своих пациентов почти ненавидеть.  
– Андерс, если ты не слишком занят, мне нужна твоя помощь. – Целитель, приматывавший травяной компресс к ноющему суставу старика-ферелденца, вздрогнул и обернулся. Хоук на всякий случай виновато моргнул и умоляюще воззрился на него, и сердце Андерса пропустило удар. А разум заполнили образы того, в каких ещё ситуациях он был бы счастлив увидеть такой же обращённый на него взгляд.  
Недоумевающий Справедливость строго напомнил ему, что его лучший друг нуждался в его помощи, так что совершенно незачем было отвлекаться.  
– Подожди пару минут, – всё-таки сумел выдавить из себя Андерс, быстро закончил с компрессом и огляделся вокруг. К счастью, ничего, требующего срочного вмешательства у пришедших к нему пациентов не оказалось, так что маг попросту раздал людям пакетики с травяными сборами и указания по их употреблению и вернулся к терпеливо наблюдавшему за ним брюнету.  
– Пойдём вдвоём? – втайне надеясь на утвердительный ответ, сдержанно поинтересовался одержимый.  
– Я был бы только рад, – лукаво подмигнул ему Хоук. И, отведя взгляд, поморщился и пожал плечами: – Но тут, понимаешь, очень какое-то подозрительное дело. Помнишь того храмовника, Траска? Он тогда искал Фейнриэля…  
– Он снова пытается его отыскать? – забеспокоился Андерс. – Хочет всё-таки отвести его в Круг?  
– Нет, в этот раз дело не в этом, – покачал головой брюнет. – Насчёт Фейнриэля он, конечно, пытался что-то узнать, но Самсон смог навести его только на Рейнера, а тот на вопросы уже не ответит. Ну а его уверения в том, что в Круге мальчишке будет безопаснее, на меня, понятное дело, не действуют. Хотя он очень старался, это верно.  
– Вряд ли он на этом остановится, – с сомнением проговорил целитель. Жившая в крохотной лачужке возле выхода к Нижнему Городу женщина, знакомая ему по работе с Сопротивлением, встревоженно посмотрела вслед магу, шагавшему рядом с достаточно прилично одетым и потому подозрительным незнакомцем, и он успокаивающе махнул ей рукой.  
– Хоук, эй, Хоук! – Гаррет замер и настороженно повернулся на звук, машинально вскинувший посох целитель проследил за его взглядом и увидел рядом с узким колченогим столом тощего, одетого в потрёпанную, но чистую одежду эльфа, жестами подзывавшего их к себе.  
– Привет, Томвайз, – заметно расслабившись, Хоук подошёл к эльфу и, перегнувшись через прилавок, дружески похлопал его по плечу. Тот засиял навстречу брюнету такой радостной улыбкой, что Андерсу нестерпимо захотелось врезать по ней кулаком. С размахом, без всякой магии, чтобы всем телом почувствовать, как крошатся под ударом зубы.  
– Слушай, может, у тебя всё-таки есть для меня какая-нибудь работа? – не заметив отнюдь не доброжелательного андерсова взгляда, с мольбой воззрился на второго мага Томвайз. – Клинки совсем мало заказов дают, а жрать хочется… И не только мне…  
– Том, вот только не надо про семью, которую тебе кормить надо, – отмахнулся Гаррет. – У тебя каждую неделю новая семья, а весь эльфинаж один ты всё равно не прокормишь.  
– Хоук, ну пожалуйста, ну ты же знаешь, что я хорошо работаю! – вцепившись в рукав собравшегося отстраниться мужчины, проскулил эльф. – Разве мои яды и бомбы тебя когда-нибудь подводили? Ну послушай, я недавно новый рецепт добыл, замечательный антиванский яд, таким сами Вороны пользуются!  
– Брешешь, – уверенно проговорил брюнет. – Вороны свои рецепты берегут, как зеницу ока. Где б ты его достать мог, а?  
Томвайз мигом разжал пальцы и подался назад, большие болотно-зелёные глаза забегали из стороны в сторону, но, как видно, есть ему и вправду очень хотелось.  
– Рецепт настоящий, – наконец выдавил он. – Зуб даю, Хоук. Всего серебрушка, как постоянному покупателю.  
– Целая серебрушка за сказки о Воронах? – насмешливо переспросил Гаррет. – Не многовато ли?  
Андерс, глубоко вздохнув, взял себя в руки и попытался посмотреть на торговца ядами без предубеждения. Томвайз, конечно, был тощим и костистым, но это всё-таки была естественная для эльфа сухощавость сложения, а не слишком хорошо знакомые целителю последствия хронического недоедания, так что его скулёж был не более чем попыткой разжалобить. И Хоук об этом, судя по всему, отлично знал.  
– Доказательства, Том, – промурлыкал он низким, почти угрожающим тоном, от которого вдоль позвоночника целителя побежали мурашки, и подался вперёд, нависая над низкорослым эльфом. Глупо завидовать тому, кого небезуспешно пытаются запугать, напомнил себе одержимый, но избавиться от нелепого чувства оказалось непросто.  
– Вот, – пискнул отравитель, протянув темноволосому магу помятый листок. Одержимый заглянул через плечо Гаррета, пробежал глазами список ингредиентов – яд, судя по составу, и впрямь должен был получиться мощный, и выжженный на бумаге знак Воронов походил на настоящий…  
– Откуда взял? – в голосе Хоука заметно поубавилось насмешки, но это, казалось, напугало Томвайза ещё больше.  
– Я-а… Я не м-могу сказать! – безуспешно пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе, отозвался он. – Х-хоук, не дави, я не хочу головы лишиться! Но он настоящий, клянусь.  
– Бумажку я заберу, – внезапно решил Гаррет и, бросив эльфу несколько монет, спрятал рецепт за пазуху. – И не смотри на меня так, будто я у тебя на глазах лучшего друга зарезал, я же знаю, что ты уже десяток копий снял и по всем своим тайникам рассовал. Счастливо оставаться, приятель.  
Томвайз, похоже, был только рад избавиться от старого знакомого. Андерс напоследок смерил его ещё одним не слишком доброжелательным взглядом и двинулся за уже добравшимся до выхода из Клоаки Хоуком. Тот, мельком глянув на него, едва заметно улыбнулся и чуть замедлил шаг, а потом снова задумчиво сдвинул брови.  
– Что тебя беспокоит? – вполголоса поинтересовался целитель, когда они дошли до более-менее безлюдной улочки. Стоило бы, конечно, потерпеть до «Висельника», поскольку направлялись они именно туда, но ему просто не хотелось ждать.  
– Киркволл далековато от Антивы, – негромко отозвался всё ещё хмурившийся Гаррет. – Если эту бумажку и впрямь сняли с трупа какого-нибудь Ворона, это значит, что этот Ворон был где-то в городе. Или в его окрестностях. И мне это не нравится.  
Андерс пожал плечами.  
– Может, он тут был проездом, – предположил он.  
– Может, – согласился Хоук. – Но существуют и другие варианты, и они мне не по душе. В конце концов, в этом городе живёт моя мама, а если аристократы устроят какую-нибудь заварушку с участием наёмных убийц такого уровня – это будет весьма некстати.  
– Тут ты прав, – пробормотал одержимый. Даже когда в Киркволле было относительно спокойно, на улицах было полным-полно грабителей, а среди его пациентов преобладали люди с различными травмами криминального происхождения, а уж если начнутся беспорядки…  
– Впрочем, одной маленькой бумажки для столь далеко идущих выводов маловато, – тряхнул головой брюнет. – Отдам Варрику, пусть проверит по своим каналам, а мы пока займёмся насущными делами.  
– Расскажи о них, кстати, – спохватился рыжий отступник. – А то тебя этот эльф перебил в самый интересный момент…  
– В общем, после того, как мы отдали Траску то письмо, он почему-то счёл, что я единственный достойный доверия человек в Киркволле, – не без ехидства сообщил Гаррет. – Поэтому недавно мне прислали записку в духе «Я больше не знаю, к кому обратиться». Без подписи, причём, зато почерк весьма узнаваемый.  
– Это может быть ловушка, – мигом насторожился Андерс. – Храмовники…  
– Вот поэтому я и не пойду туда один, – ухмыльнувшись, объяснил Хоук. – Тем более, что встречу он назначил на Рваном берегу… – Отступник резко замер и виновато посмотрел на целителя: – Проклятие, я как-то не подумал. Не стоит тебя туда тащить. Прости, что зря оторвал тебя от твоих пациентов…  
– Не будь идиотом, Гаррет, – укоризненно вздохнул одержимый и, положив руку на плечо брюнету, развернул его по направлению к «Висельнику». – Можно подумать, я позволю лучшему другу в одиночку отправиться в лапы к Ордену. Пошли уже.  
– Но это слишком рискованно, – упрямо проговорил тот, не сдвинувшись с места. – Я не могу подвергать тебя такой опасности.  
– Пошли, – закатив глаза, повторил Андерс. – Ты тоже отступник, так что для меня риска ничуть не больше, чем для тебя самого. Зато мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если мне не придётся сидеть в Клоаке, подскакивая от каждого шороха, и потом собирать тебя по кусочкам под вопли паникующего Карвера.  
Хоук неуверенно посмотрел на него и всё-таки подчинился, однако вопреки ожиданиям целителя мимо двери «Висельника» он прошёл, даже не замедлив шаг. Как оказалось, Карвер с Варриком ждали их возле эльфинажа, причём вид у мечника был одновременно вызывающий и чуточку виноватый, а в волосах запуталась одинокая ромашка.  
– Надеюсь, маму ты сюда ещё не додумался притащить? – мрачно осведомился Гаррет.  
– Не подавай ему хорошие идеи, Хоук, – хмыкнул Варрик, но судя по мелькнувшей на лице воина злорадной ухмылке, его предупреждение уже запоздало.  
– Вздумаешь такое учудить – я сразу ей расскажу, что Мерриль – маг крови, – бесстрастно предупредил брюнет, разворачиваясь к выходу из города. Карвер хватанул ртом воздух и с яростью уставился между лопаток старшему брату, но через несколько мгновений его губы искривила торжествующая усмешка.  
– А я тоже много чего смогу рассказать, – многообещающе протянул он, но Хоук только небрежно пожал плечами:  
– Ну и что ты сможешь сказать такого, о чём она не знает? Не позорься лучше, мелкий.  
Ухмылка Карвера заметно померкла, он вопросительно глянул на Андерса и неуверенно огрызнулся:  
– Уж найду, что.

На Рваном берегу оказалось неожиданно тепло и солнечно. Одержимый шагал рядом с Гарретом, стараясь представить, что они остались вдвоём, и никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что должен в этой идиллии быть какой-то подвох. И, как выяснилось, оказался совершенно прав, потому что в полумиле от назначенного места встречи на них набросились выскочившие из-за камней драконлинги под предводительством небольшого дракончика.  
От животных небольшой отряд отбился быстро, но шуму они наделали немало, и Хоук, нахмурившись, увеличил темп.  
– Вот и вы! – едва завидев выворачивающего из-за поворота тропы мага, с облегчением воскликнул Траск. Андерс с подозрением воззрился на рыжеусого храмовника, но признаков лживости, двуличия и готовящейся подлости не заметил. Справедливость, впрочем, не считал его выводы убедительными и упорно требовал избавить Гаррета от общества рыцаря. Каким-нибудь радикальным способом, после которого брюнет улыбнётся и снова скажет, что кровь им к лицу.  
Одержимый устало потёр начавший ныть висок и, уловив в голосе Хоука едва сдерживаемый гнев, прислушался к разговору.  
– Я вовсе не требую, чтобы вы убивали для меня отступников! – в отчаянии вскинул руки Траск, и рыжий маг, спохватившись, на всякий случай приготовил посох к бою. Когда храмовники получали отказ, это редко оканчивалось чем-то хорошим.  
– Тогда что? – ядовито осведомился брюнет, скрестив руки на груди. Разница в росте у них с рыцарем была не столь уж существенная, но всё равно присутствующим – включая самого Траска – казалось, что маг нависает над ним с откровенно зловещим видом.  
– Я… я просто не хочу, чтобы всё это закончилось бойней! – в отчаянии проговорил храмовник. – Мередит отправила на поиски беглецов сэра Карраса с его сворой, и они уже скоро будут здесь. Я опередил их совсем ненамного – кто-то снабдил Рыцаря-Командора довольно точной информацией, я едва успел перехватить посыльного. Пожалуйста, сударь Хоук, они напуганы – меня они попросту не станут слушать! Может быть, вам удастся с ними договориться, убедить их подчиниться… Каррас будет только рад уничтожить всех, и если они дадут ему хоть малейший повод…  
– Разберёмся, – скривившись, хмуро буркнул Хоук и, не слушая сбивчивых благодарностей Траска, повернулся к указанной им пещере. Андерс подошёл к нему и, встав рядом, поверх его плеча посмотрел на зловеще темневшее отверстие в скале.  
– Мы туда действительно полезем, – заключил целитель. – Терпеть не могу пещеры.  
– Наедине с храмовником я тебя точно не рискну оставить, – покосившись на него из-под ресниц, тепло улыбнулся Гаррет. – А вдруг он тебя обидит?  
– А потом Справедливость обидит его… – закусив губу, опустил глаза одержимый, едва обратив внимание на внезапно поползшие по лежавшему у входа в пещеру валуну дорожки инея. Однако брюнет только весело фыркнул и хлопнул его по плечу:  
– Никто не будет против. Ну кроме разве что храмовника, но на его мнение мне насра… наплевать.  
– Может, как-нибудь в другой раз языками почешете? – с раздражением осведомился воздвигшийся за спинами магов Карвер, и Хоук, демонстративно фыркнув, шагнул в темноту.  
Которая, к слову, оказалась вовсе не так непроглядна, как подумал поначалу Андерс. Первые несколько мгновений ему не удавалось различить даже собственные пальцы, но затем глаза начали привыкать, и вскоре он сумел разглядеть силуэт терпеливо стоявшего рядом Гаррета. Тот приспособился к недостатку освещения заметно быстрее, и через несколько минут снова двинулся вперёд. Целитель последовал было за ним, споткнулся о подвернувшийся под ноги камень и, чуть не упав, вцепился в рукав хоуковой мантии.  
– Погоди немного, – попросил он подхватившего его под руку брюнета. – Я ещё почти ничего не вижу.  
Ответный кивок друга он всё-таки различил, а спустя мгновение тот, спохватившись, повторил вслух:  
– Хорошо. Когда будешь готов, скажи.  
Через несколько минут прикрывший глаза Андерс рискнул приподнять веки и с удовлетворением понял, что уже способен передвигаться по пещере, почти не опасаясь споткнуться обо что-нибудь. Деталей он, конечно, не различал, но предметы, способные представлять для него какую-то угрозу, уже видел. Целитель кивнул внимательно смотревшему на него Хоуку и осторожно, стараясь не смотреть на слишком ярко освещённый выход на Рваный берег, огляделся.  
– Наверняка бывшее логово работорговцев, – заключил он. Витали в атмосфере подземного зала какие-то очень характерные отголоски, одновременно полные отчаяния и неумолимые.  
Одержимый оказался прав. Они осторожно продвигались вперёд, каждый миг ожидая, что из-за поворота тоннеля на них выскочит перепуганный до полной бессознательности чародей – однажды так и случилось, ошалевший от ужаса мальчишка выдернул из под земли полдюжины полуразложившихся мертвецов и, не удержав нежить под контролем, сам попался им в зубы – и в боковых отнорках они то и дело натыкались то на остатки толстых деревянных решёток и заржавленные кандалы, иногда вместе с закованными в них старыми скелетами, то на какие-то странные зловещие конструкции, по большей части тоже давно не работающие.  
– Я совсем неправильный гном, – чуть слышно заключил Варрик после пятнадцатого или семнадцатого поворота тоннеля, и в его голосе Андерсу почудилась нотка сожаления. – Хоть кто-нибудь помнит обратную дорогу?  
«Я помню», – заверил рыжего мага Справедливость, и тот повторил вслух:  
– Помним.  
– Ты меня успокоил, Блондинчик, – хмыкнул гном.  
– Он не блондин, – вдруг проговорил Хоук, осторожно заглянув за угол и убедившись, что и в следующем отрезке коридора не видно ни души. – Он персиковый. Как котёнок.  
Андерс растерянно моргнул. Он как-то совсем подобного не ожидал. Ни того, что кому-то вздумается разглядывать его настолько внимательно, чтобы отличить светло-рыжий, выцветший от скудного питания цвет от общеупотребительного «блондинистого», ни того, что кто-то может счесть подобную мелочь значимой, стоящей запоминания, ни даже глупого, но почему-то согревшего сердце сравнения с котом. Гаррет обернулся и, мельком глянув на него, лукаво усмехнулся, а потом стремительно зашагал дальше, не дав целителю времени толком собраться с мыслями.  
– Не отставай… котёнок, – хмыкнул Варрик и, подтолкнув замершего мага в спину, двинулся вслед за предводителем.  
Сбежавшие старкхэвенские чародеи и впрямь были на грани отчаяния. Их лидер, крепкий бородатый мужчина, не дав Хоуку произнести ни слова, призвал восставших мертвецов, и Андерс, поддавшись неожиданно вспыхнувшему раздражению, процедил:  
– Ну почему надо непременно начинать с магии крови? – и окружил подобравшийся слишком близко к Гаррету скелет светящимися прутьями «дробящей темницы». Следующее его заклятие досталось самому малефикару – пытавшаяся перекричать шум боя женщина, кажется, называла его Децимусом – а потом целитель, пинком отшвырнув издыхающего по второму разу мертвеца с полудесятком варриковых болтов в груди, кинулся к упавшему на одно колено брюнету, вокруг которого плясали скрывавшие его почти полностью языки пламени.  
– Хватит! Хватит, остановитесь! – пронзительно закричала женщина. – Довольно крови, мы сдаёмся!  
– Прекрати, Грейс! Децимус никогда не подчинился бы храмовничьим шавкам! – гневно отозвался кто-то рядом с ней, но вслед за этим раздался звук хлёсткой пощёчины, и недобитые скелеты рассыпались бесполезными костями.  
– Довольно, – устало повторила Грейс. – Децимус, милый, что же ты наделал… Мы сдаёмся, сударь. Но… мне всё же печально видеть, что один из наших собратьев служит тем, кто терзал нас с самого детства…  
– Вообще-то я успел только войти в эту долбанную пещеру, когда на меня накинулись ручные зверушки твоего Децимуса, – раздражённо отозвался Гаррет, тяжело опираясь на плечо одержимого. Андерс успел исцелить полученную им рану ещё до того, как закончился бой, но повреждения оказались слишком серьёзны, и нога брюнета будет ещё несколько дней отзываться болью на каждый шаг. – И последнее, что я стану делать в этой жизни – это служить храмовникам.  
Магесса явно растерялась.  
– Но ведь храмовники выследили нас, хотя нам обещали содействие… – неуверенно проговорила она. – Там, у выхода, стоит один из них, и нам не пройти мимо него… – Она закусила губу и, шагнув вперёд, с надеждой посмотрела на Хоука: – Пожалуйста, если ты один из нас – помоги! Если убить рыцаря, который сторожит выход, мы сможем уйти. Мы будем свободны! Клянусь, никто из нас больше не станет совершать ошибок Децимуса, нам не нужна власть или сила, мы хотим просто мирно жить!  
– А убивать для этого бедолагу Траска прямо так обязательно? – не без насмешки осведомился Варрик, тщательно осматривавший свою драгоценную Бьянку и аккуратно стиравший с неё брызги сгнившей плоти восставших мертвецов.  
– Лучше уж убить одного храмовника, чем подставить под удар десяток невинных, – через силу проговорил Андерс. Невинность стоявших перед ними магов, сбившихся в кучку, словно напуганные овцы, вызывала у него большие сомнения, но дело всё же было не в том, кем были спасённые, а в порочности самой системы. И как раз она была бесспорна.  
– А вот сейчас она скажет, что если оставить храмовника в живых, он наведёт на их след своих соратников, – ядовито добавил Карвер, и открывшая было рот Грейс с изумлением посмотрела на него. Воин презрительно скривился и пояснил: – Я рядом с тремя магами рос, успел наслушаться.  
– Вообще-то это и правда так, – почти с обидой сказал целитель и, увидев чуть заметный кивок Гаррета, воспрял духом.  
– Я вам помогу, – наконец проговорил Хоук таким тоном, что магесса осмелилась только кивнуть и изобразить какое-то подобие благодарного поклона. – Следуйте за мной.  
Брюнет развернулся к выходу и, сделав пару шагов, глянул на Грейс через плечо:  
– Первому же, кто вздумает опять воспользоваться магией крови, лично переломаю руки. Ясно?  
Старкхэвенцы торопливо закивали, некоторые даже протянули вперёд раскрытые ладони, словно желая продемонстрировать отсутствие необходимого для подобных заклятий инструмента. Андерс чуть заметно покачал головой, не видя необходимости в подобной суровости, однако упрекать друга в неприязни к малефикарам было бы отвратительнейшим лицемерием. Он и сам относился к магам крови ничуть не лучше.  
Как видно, со строптивыми беглецами они всё-таки провозились слишком долго, потому что на полпути к выходу отряд Хоука столкнулся с полудюжиной храмовников-охотников. Бой оказался тяжёлым – Гаррет успел поставить огненную бурю до того, как на него самого обрушился дружный удар перепивших лириума рыцарей, но затем основную часть работы пришлось взять на себя Варрику с Карвером. Брюнет оправился от последствий «святой кары» поразительно быстро и, едва проморгавшись, тут же ткнул лезвием посоха в горло оказавшемуся слишком близко к «обезвреженному» противнику храмовнику. Пытавшийся пробиться к нему через паникующих старкхэвенцев Андерс с облегчением вздохнул и, наконец сумев взять себя в руки, поймал кого-то из рыцарей «дробящей темницей». И не заметил укрывавшегося за обломком скалы храмовника-охотника.  
Целитель ещё успел услышать полный ужаса крик Хоука, но потом под рёбрами остро вспыхнула боль, на которую и без того взбудораженный Справедливость отреагировал более чем предсказуемо. Ассасин Церкви мигом лишился головы, последнего ещё живого храмовника перемололо в кровавую кашу какое-то заклинание, о существовании которого сам одержимый даже не подозревал, и несколько секунд спустя он, лишившись поддержки духа, осел на руки подоспевшему Гаррету и на мгновение потерял сознание.  
– Ну только не умирай, ну пожалуйста, Андерс, ты же целитель, самый лучший на свете… – Услышав в щекотавшем ухо шёпоте Хоука нечто, подозрительно напоминающее панику, рыжий маг растерянно моргнул. Вернее, попытался – глаза у него, похоже, были закрыты, по телу полз знакомый холодок кровопотери, близящейся к критической, и что-то сдавливало грудную клетку с такой силой, что он начинал не на шутку опасаться переломов.  
– Отпусти, – наконец сумел прохрипеть Андерс. – Задушишь. Зелье.  
Замечательный, послушный Гаррет тут же перестал стискивать его так, будто хотел силой загнать душу обратно в тело и, не промедлив и секунды, сунул ему в зубы горлышко источавшей восхитительный запах эльфийского корня склянки. Одержимый заставил себя сделать глоток, затем ещё один, а потом боль стала вполне переносимой, и он наконец сумел сосредоточиться на заклинании исцеления.  
«Больше так не делай, – строго сказал Справедливость. – Ты легкомысленное, слабое существо, которое слишком просто отвлечь, но остаться в твоем теле в одиночестве было бы неправильно».  
– Всё, живой я, живой, – на всякий случай окутав себя ещё одним исцеляющим заклятием, проговорил Андерс и открыл глаза. Стоявший рядом с ним на коленях Хоук с облегчением выдохнул и, дёрнув приподнявшегося на локте мага на себя, жадно впился в его губы.  
– Э… – ошарашенно изрёк целитель пару минут спустя, а продолжавший прижимать его к груди брюнет легонько, почти робко потёрся носом о его висок и вполголоса выдохнул:  
– Я так за тебя испугался…  
Волна тепла от щекотнувшего его ухо дыхания, пробежав по всему телу, коварно угнездилась в паху, и Андерс, краем уха уловив грохот близкого обвала, смущённо поёжился в объятиях Хоука. И почти против воли наклонился ближе, с удивлением заметив, что ему и впрямь нравился аромат крови. По крайней мере, когда он смешивался с дымным, чуть солоноватым запахом кожи Гаррета…  
«Опять он тебя отвлекает», – уже почти со смирением отметил Справедливость, и одержимый, спохватившись, убрал машинально легшие на спину темноволосого мага ладони.  
– Нам стоит поторопиться, нужно опередить сэра Карраса, – со второй попытки всё-таки сумел выговорить он, и Хоук, промедлив с полвдоха, неохотно разжал руки и помог ему подняться. Андерс стиснул зубы, стараясь не обращать внимания на острый укол сожаления, и, подобрав посох, двинулся следом за ним.  
– Хех, – ухмыльнувшись, выразительно сказал Варрик, и рыжий маг, вспыхнув, показал ему кулак. Только подначек гнома ему и не хватало.  
Из пещер они выбрались без происшествий – похоже, встретившийся им отряд был единственным, рыцари то ли отыскали оставленный кем-то след и отправились на разведку, то ли просто прочёсывали пещеры наугад. Гаррет, увидев сиявший, словно маяк, выход наружу, невольно подобрался, и его походка напомнила Андерсу плавный шаг подкрадывающегося хищника. Одержимый помотал головой, словно пытаясь вытрясти из неё неуместные, путаные мысли, имевшие крайне мало отношения к происходящему, и покрепче стиснул посох.  
Возле пещеры сэр Траск увлечённо мерялся с сэром Каррасом… тем, чем там принято мериться у храмовников. Судя по тому, что уловил рыжий маг, это были в основном связи среди высших иерархов Церкви и приближённых Рыцаря-Командора, и сэр Каррас явно одерживал верх.  
– О, так вы ещё и связались с отступниками! – повернувшись к выходящим из пещеры людям, торжествующе воскликнул он, и его лицо исказила кровожадная усмешка. – О, Рыцарь-Командор будет счастлива услышать об этом. Взять их!  
– А мы вообще-то тут просто ходим, воздухом дышим… – меланхолично протянул Хоук и, шагнув вперёд, с силой вбил лезвие посоха в землю. От клинка полукольцами разбежались вырастающие из песка ледяные колья, и успевший занести меч над головой брюнета храмовник замер ледяной статуей. Андерс торопливо сотворил каменный кулак и разнёс его на осколки, а потом настороженно огляделся, высматривая лучников.  
О стрелках, впрочем, позаботился Варрик, да и старкхэвенцы даже без помощи демонов оказались отнюдь не беспомощны. Дольше всех продержался Каррас, но и он не сумел устоять, когда на него одновременно насели Гаррет, мастерски сочетавший стремительные удары посохом с не требовавшими тщательной подготовки заклинаниями, и неожиданно выступивший на стороне правды Траск. Именно он нанёс бывшему соратнику последний удар и, опустив окровавленный меч, чуть смущённо признался:  
– Давно мечтал избавить Орден от ублюдка, который нас всех позорил.  
– Поздравляю, – не без ехидства кивнул ему Гаррет и обернулся, открыто выискивая взглядом Андерса. Тот успокаивающе улыбнулся в ответ и, подойдя к нему, крепко сжал его плечо.  
– Спасибо, – едва слышно проговорил целитель. – Я так рад, что ты… понимаешь меня, мои убеждения…  
– Ага, и Справедливость мне тоже нравится, – широко ухмыльнувшись, лукаво прищурился брюнет, и одержимый обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
«Он тоже легкомысленный, – согласился дух Тени. – Но он хотя бы не ленивый. И всегда нам помогает».  
– Это не тема для шуток, Гаррет, – укоризненно проговорил целитель, но Хоук только пожал плечами и, повернув голову, легонько коснулся губами лежавшей у него на плече кисти.  
– С чего ты взял, что я шучу? – переспросил темноволосый маг и повернулся к Грейс, закончившей проверять, все ли её подопечные целы и невредимы.  
– Я… скажу, что вы убили преследователей и бежали прежде, чем я успел добраться до этого места, – в голосе Траска прозвучала нотка вины, и храмовник неловко пожал плечами: – Мне… не стоит афишировать своё участие в этом. Сидя в карцере, я никому не смогу помочь. Мне поверят и не станут спрашивать о том, куда вы направились.   
– Мы тебе и не скажем, – огрызнулась магесса и вопросительно посмотрела на Хоука: – Мы не можем доверять ему, мессир. Помните, вы обещали?..  
– Я обещал помочь, – резче, чем ожидал целитель, отозвался тот. – Я помог. При участии сэра Траска.  
Грейс скрипнула зубами и, смерив храмовника взглядом, в котором смешались страх и ненависть – Андерсу, впрочем, показалось, что оба эти чувства были адресованы не лично Траску, а эмблеме на его кирасе – покорно кивнула.  
Прощание вышло довольно натянутым. Новая предводительница беглецов не очень-то хотела задерживаться так близко от города или продолжать общение с обманувшим её ожидания «собратом» – это слово она каждый раз произносила со всё большей язвительностью. Гаррет, закалённый общением с младшим братом, терпел её плохо завуалированные подначки с потрясающей снисходительностью, а вот Андерсу становилось всё труднее сдерживать желание хоть каким-то способом донести до неё мысль о пагубности избранного ею пути, хотя он был уверен, что женщина не станет его слушать. Когда группка жавшихся друг к другу беглецов скрылась за очередным поворотом, и брюнет, насмешливо фыркнув, развернулся к городу, целитель не сумел сдержать облегчённого вздоха.  
– Ты ведь не воспринимаешь меня всерьёз, – с едва уловимой вопросительной интонацией проговорил Хоук, пропустив Карвера с Варриком вперёд и задержавшись возле присевшего рядом с кустиком эмбриума целителем.  
– Что? – рассеянно переспросил Андерс, подняв голову, и тот терпеливо повторил:  
– Ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьёз. Наверняка считаешь, что я флиртую со всем, что движется, так что на меня можно не обращать внимания. – Гаррет тихо вздохнул и неохотно добавил: – Должен признать, что я… и впрямь дал тебе повод так думать. И… теперь не знаю, как тебя переубедить.  
– Гаррет… – беспомощно проговорил целитель. Поднялся, потёр лоб ладонью и, почти виновато отводя глаза, попытался объяснить: – Понимаешь, Справедливость и так считает, что ты отвлекаешь меня от… от нашей Цели. Я очень ценю твою дружбу – ты единственный луч света во всём Киркволле, единственный человек, на которого я могу по-настоящему рассчитывать, но… Ты же знаешь, я одержимый, чудовище, которым пугают детей на всём Тедасе. И это не преувеличение, я действительно опасен, я не могу подвергать тебя такому риску. Справедливость не одобряет то, что я так увлёкся тобой, и я… Гаррет, я до дрожи боюсь, что он однажды решит продемонстрировать это неодобрение. Я никогда себе не прощу, если из-за моей неосторожности он как-то тебе навредит.  
– Но ты же рассказывал, что когда он жил в теле другого Серого Стража, Кристофа, кажется, он общался с его женой и помнил о его чувствах к ней, – задумчиво проговорил Хоук и, внимательно поглядев на него, вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
– Верно, – настороженно нахмурился Андерс, не понимая, к чему тот ведёт.  
– И это не вызывало у него… негативного отклика? – уточнил брюнет. Одержимый покачал головой и с подозрением посмотрел на друга. – Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: он не хочет, чтобы ты отвлекался от своих важных дел ради удовлетворения сиюминутной потребности в сексе и человеческом тепле, но к понятию любви всё-таки испытывает… ну, некоторое уважение.  
– Нет, всё правильно… – растерянно кивнул целитель. – Но…  
– Ну значит, мне просто нужно доказать вам обоим, что мои чувства к тебе серьёзны, – весело заключил Хоук и, поразмыслив с полминуты, добавил: – Правда, я совершенно не имею понятия, как нормальные люди ухаживают…  
– Да я тоже, – машинально проговорил ошарашенный подобным выводом одержимый. Притаившийся на краю его сознания Справедливость буркнул что-то одобрительное и приготовился внимать обещанным доказательствам.  
– Тогда всё просто, – лукаво улыбнувшись, подмигнул ему Гаррет. – Буду действовать по наитию.  
Кривящиеся в кошачьей усмешке губы брюнета нестерпимо хотелось поцеловать, но Андерс, четырежды напомнив себе, что это пустит прахом все его попытки уберечь друга от страшной ошибки, всё-таки удержался.  
– Какого ж хрена меня опять понесло в Казематы? – скорбно вопросил в пространство Хоук, усевшись на свободную койку рядом с целителем. В кулаке брюнета был зажат пышный букет, на который одержимый поглядел с нескрываемым подозрением, однако после более внимательно изучения выяснилось, что сей инструмент ухаживания состоит из свежесобранных лекарственных трав, которые, впрочем, следовало срочно спасать. Андерс снова посмотрел на протянутую ему охапку уже начинавших поникать растений и подумал, что устоять перед искушением будет куда сложнее, чем он полагал раньше.  
– Вот я тоже не знаю, какого хрена мага-отступника понесло в Казематы, – благодарно улыбнувшись другу, согласился целитель. Гаррет, глядевший на него с тщательно скрытым напряжением, немного расслабился и сразу стал походить на гордого собой кота, который приволок хозяину вкусную упитанную крысу. Рыжий маг перехватил невесть отчего собравшуюся упасть с полки банку с каким-то зельем и принялся разбирать букет на составляющие.  
– А ещё меньше я понимаю, почему ж согласился помочь в розысках храмовника, – задумчиво поделился Хоук. Одержимый поперхнулся очередным вдохом и с изумлением посмотрел на него, и второй маг чуть неловко пожал плечами: – Это всё папа виноват, правда. Воспитал меня так, что я совершенно не умею отказывать женщинам, так что когда прямо у ворот Казематов на меня налетела заплаканная девица, разыскивающая пропавшего брата, я по привычке согласился.  
– Ты слишком к себе строг, – хмыкнул Андерс, вернувшись к своему занятию. Разглядывать стебельки и соцветия было куда безопаснее, чем смотреть на лениво потягивавшегося Хоука, который несколько дней назад благополучно лишил его самого существенного аргумента в спорах с самим собой.  
– Увы, радость моя, это правда, – трагически вздохнул Гаррет, старательно не заметив, как вздрогнул рыжий маг от мурлыкающих ноток в его голосе. Тот украдкой облизнул вдруг пересохшие губы и постарался сосредоточиться на растениях.  
– То-то Изабелла каждый раз при встрече принимается демонстративно страдать о том, что ей до сих пор не удалось забраться к тебе в штаны, – собравшись с мыслями, не без ехидства заметил он.  
– Изабелла не женщина, – возразил Хоук, бесшумно приблизившись к нему, и с интересом заглянул ему через плечо. – Изабелла – это стихийное бедствие. Со стихийными бедствиями я умею обращаться лучше.  
– Потому что сам такой, – пробормотал одержимый и, уронив на стол сломавшийся в судорожно стиснутых пальцах стебель эмбриума, заставил себя дышать глубоко и медленно. Помогало плохо.  
– Нет, я хороший, – самодовольно проговорил Гаррет и, ласково потрепав его по плечу, снова уселся на койку. – И я тебе поесть принёс.  
– Что? – повернулся к нему изумлённый столь резкой сменой темы Андерс.  
– Тебе нужно как следует есть, – терпеливо объяснил брюнет. – Смертным вообще нужно кушать. Если об этом забывает Справедливость, это ещё простительно; но ты как целитель должен об этом знать.  
– По-моему, мы начинали с того, что ты собирался рассказать мне, что же вышло из твоего очередного безумного похода в Казематы, – напомнил одержимый. Эта забота казалась чем-то незаслуженным, чем-то, что должно было предназначаться совсем не ему… но свёрток с куском сыра и буханкой свежего, одуряющее пахшего хлеба лежал именно на его столе, и что-то во взгляде Хоука подсказывало, что тот не успокоится, пока не убедится, что всё это будет использовано по назначению.  
– Расскажу, – покладисто проговорил брюнет. И упрямо добавил: – Ты ешь пока.  
Андерс обречённо фыркнул и принялся нарезать хлеб, а Гаррет вальяжно развалился на койке, закинув руку за голову, и принялся вводить его в курс дела, как будто не замечая обращённого на него жадного, тоскливого взгляда рыжего мага.  
– То есть, какой-то пацанёнок, ушедший в храмовники просто чтобы прокормить семью, попал в неприятности? – выслушав друга, заключил целитель. – Ты прав, бросить неразумных детей в беде было бы жестоко. Хотя этот парнишка, Керан, мог бы выбрать более… приемлемый способ заработать на пропитание.  
– Когда его найдём, обязательно ему об этом скажем, – подмигнул ему Хоук. – Поможете?  
– Я-то помогу, – хмыкнул Андерс. – Но от Справедливости-то ты чего ожидаешь? Он может разве что отрывать головы попадающимся на дороге храмовникам.  
«Не только», – обиженно заявил дух.  
– Ну в общем-то, я надеялся, что он не сочтёт зазорным вмешаться, если вдруг случится нечто подобное, – отчего-то смутившись, пробормотал брюнет. – А то обилие рыцарей Церкви, замешанных в это дело, порождает у меня острый приступ паранойи.  
– Гаррет, – обречённо закатив глаза, вздохнул одержимый, – умоляю тебя, прекрати считать его своим возможным союзником. Пойми, он непредсказуем, рассчитывать на него по меньшей мере неблагоразумно.  
«Это почему ещё?» – возмутился Справедливость, но продолжить свою гневную речь не успел, потому что Хоук вдруг оказался совсем рядом с Андерсом и лукаво посетовал:  
– Это какая-то злая судьба – что ты всё время умоляешь меня о каких-то совершенно посторонних вещах. – Целитель судорожно сглотнул, машинально приподняв подбородок, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, и второй отступник, придвинувшись ещё ближе, чуть слышно спросил: – Можно я тебя поцелую?  
Андерс чуть не застонал от такой невозможной жестокости. Насколько было бы легче, если бы Гаррет просто попытался взять то, что хочет. Можно было бы разозлиться, рявкнуть что-нибудь вроде «А моё мнение тут значения уже не имеет?!», попытаться сделать оскорблённый вид…  
Хоук терпеливо ждал, даже не думая жаловаться на не слишком-то удобную позу, и смотрел на него тепло и сочувственно, но явно не собирался отступать и делать вид, что это была просто дружеская шутка.  
– Н-не надо, – наконец выдавил из себя целитель, с трудом отведя взгляд. Брюнет помедлил, как будто надеясь, что он передумает, и сделал шаг назад, слегка кивнув. Легче Андерсу не стало, несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений все его силы уходили на то, чтобы совладать с желанием потянуться вслед за ускользающим теплом хоукова тела.  
– Это просто нечестно, Гаррет, – чуть не всхлипнув, откровенно несчастным тоном проговорил он. – Я не могу…  
– Нечестно – это то, что ты отказываешь себе во всём. Даже в том, чего заслуживаешь, – решительно возразил Хоук.  
Андерс чуть слышно вздохнул. В конце концов, он же именно за это и боролся. За то, чтобы у магов было право влюбляться, жить с близкими людьми, быть счастливыми… Почему он должен по-прежнему отказывать в этом себе, чем он хуже других?..  
«Потому что ты ничего этого ещё не добился, – хмуро напомнил Справедливость. –У тебя и так есть та свобода, которой нет у многих твоих собратьев, а ты хочешь всё сразу – ещё и любовь, и семью. Это эгоистично».  
– Ладно, я не стану спорить с тем, что заслужил этот хлеб и этот сыр, – попытался перевести всё в шутку целитель. – И где ты собираешься искать тех храмовничьих рекрутов?  
Оказавшись на пороге «Цветущей Розы», Андерс невольно заподозрил, что это всё – просто ещё один этап коварного гарретова плана по… доказательству серьёзности его намерений. Правда, как можно что-то доказать визитом в бордель, он даже представить не мог, но в нестандартность мышления брюнета всё-таки верил слишком сильно.  
Однако воспользоваться наводившей на отнюдь не целомудренные мысли обстановкой Хоук даже не попытался. Только удивлённо выгнул бровь в ответ на сорвавшееся с губ целителя замечание и пообещал, что оторвёт голову любому, кому хватит дурости подкатить к нему с неприличными предложениями, а затем отыскал взглядом манерную, ярко накрашенную девицу, крутившуюся рядом с гостевой книгой, и отправился очаровывать её.  
Андерс скрипнул зубами и принялся развлекаться тем, что представлял лицо Вивеки после того, как в ответ на очередную просьбу избавить её от какой-нибудь неприличной хвори только разведёт руками и пошлёт её искать помощи к лекарям Верхнего Города. Он, конечно, отлично знал, что ничего такого не сделает, даже если она прилюдно полезет к его магу целоваться, но поразмышлять о маленькой мести всё равно было приятно.  
– Совсем шлюхи совесть потеряли, – вернувшись к нему, вполголоса пожаловался Гаррет. – Два золотых за одно-единственное имя! Да лучше б я эти деньги в коробку в магазинчике Лирен кинул, они б хоть на дело пошли.  
– А я-то думал, она тебе всё за полдюжины улыбок и щипок за задницу выдаст, – мрачно сострил одержимый. Хоук настороженно глянул на него и покачал головой:  
– Местные профессионалки всё делают только за деньги… Даже посылают к демонам.  
Неловкая попытка отшутиться, как выяснилось, оказалась потрясающе точной. До самих демонов, прочем, дело не дошло… но ни один демон не смог бы напугать Андерса сильнее. Он не мог даже пошевелиться и только беспомощно глядел на то, как рука Гаррета, с привычной сноровкой сжимавшая рукоять небольшого ножа, подносила лезвие к его собственному горлу, к той самой едва заметной впадинке под челюстью, к которой целителю всё время нестерпимо хотелось прижаться губами.  
– Я… тебе… не поддамся! – в ярости прохрипел Хоук, жилы на тыльной стороне его кисти вздулись в попытке пересилить чужую волю, и несколько невероятно долгих мгновений спустя дрожавший от натуги клинок со знакомой плавной стремительностью нырнул под рёбра девки-малефикара. Одержимый чуть не всхлипнул от облегчения и с трудом удержался на вдруг решивших подогнуться ногах. Справедливости было стыдно, хотя способов противодействия подобному колдовству дух не знал тоже.  
– Я-то думал, на гномов магия не действует, – ошарашенно почесал в затылке оправившийся быстрее других Варрик и, поразмыслив с минуту, добавил: – Надо бы вокруг поглядеть, может, найдём чего. А то эта девица-краса нам на вопросы уже не ответит…  
– Зато Гаррет жив, – с удивившей его самого резкостью отозвался Андерс, которому в последней фразе гнома послышалось что-то вроде упрека. Тот бросил на него странно понимающий взгляд и молча кивнул, а потом развернулся к письменному столу с несколькими ящиками, казавшемуся странно неуместным в комнате борделя.  
– Может, не будем зря терять времени, мальчики? – устало потерев глаза, снова засверкала своей всегдашней усмешкой Изабелла и, подхватив обоих магов под руку, кивнула на кровать: – Когда ж ещё выпадет случай поваляться на таком покрывальце, а?  
Брюнет посмотрел на целителя и задумчиво сощурился, и Андерс поторопился высвободиться из цепкой хватки ривейнки:  
– Думаю, у нас не настолько много времени, милая.  
– Нет-нет-нет! – вскинула ладони женщина. – Только не называй меня так, Искорка. А то мне от взгляда Хоука жутко становится. Хотя я, между прочим, ни на что не покушаюсь, а просто предлагаю немножко потрахаться.  
– Неловко вас прерывать, – откашлялся благополучно взломавший замки на ящиках стола Варрик, – но я тут нашёл кое-что интересное.  
Гаррет пробежал глазами протянутую ему записку, слегка пожал плечами и передал её Андерсу.  
– Я слышал о какой-то Тароне от своих… знакомых, – неуверенно проговорил тот. – Но ничего конкретного, только то, что этой женщине тесно в Круге… Но она не единственная, так что я не стал тогда расспрашивать подробнее.  
– Похоже, что птичка таки вырвалась на волю, – хмыкнул гном. – И, как и положено птичке, решила нагадить на головы оставшимся. Хорошо хоть она оказалась так любезна, что сообщила местонахождение своего гнёздышка.  
– Ещё что-нибудь? – вопросительно посмотрел на него Хоук, но Варрик только неопределённо пошевелил бровями:  
– Со второй записки проку мало. Бумага дорогая, чернила хорошие, но ни гербов, ни печати, ни имён. Много ли поймёшь из фразы «Я рассчитываю на тебя»?  
– Смотря кто пишет, – задумчиво возразил Андерс.  
– Некий «Д.А.», – с готовностью сообщил гном. – Знаешь такого, Блондинчик?  
– И не одного, – мрачно согласился целитель.  
Вход в убежище Тароне они отыскали с трудом. Даже проживший в Клоаке не один год одержимый не рисковал бродить по ней наугад, поскольку надёжных ориентиров в ней не существовало – построенные беженцами лачуги то и дело разваливались, на их месте возникали новые, проходы в Нижний Город и сточные тоннели заколачивали или открывали… Однако когда Изабелла заметила первый из упомянутых в записке ориентиров, дело пошло лучше: Тароне явно была в курсе изменчивости местной архитектуры и указывала лишь те приметы, уничтожить которые было затруднительно.  
Само убежище было запутанным лабиринтом со множеством ловушек, оставшихся от прежних его обитателей, и странной, тягостной атмосферой, от которой у одержимого волосы дыбом вставали. Судя по тому, как стискивал посох Хоук, он тоже чуял неладное, но проявлять благоразумие и покидать подозрительное место не собирался тоже. И, похоже, ничуть не удивился, когда в одном из залов навстречу им кинулись вынырнувшие из-под земли призраки под предводительством демона гнева.  
Эта стычка оказалась отнюдь не единственной, и Андерсу стало дурно от мысли о том, что все эти полчища нечисти жили в жалком десятке метров от заполненных беженцами улочек Клоаки. Хотя самое удивительное ждало их впереди, и он не сумел сдержать изумлённого возгласа при виде скорчившейся, словно младенец в утробе матери, человеческой фигуры в потоке бледно-золотого сияния.  
– Про такое мне папа не рассказывал, – окинув явление внимательным взглядом, пробормотал Гаррет и шагнул вперёд. Одержимый хотел было удержать его – неизвестно, что случилось бы с ним, коснись он этого свечения – но в ту же минуту из-за угла появилась рыжеволосая, ярко накрашенная женщина, один только взгляд которой уже выдавал в ней мага крови.  
– Как мило! – визгливо засмеялась она, окинув напряжённо замерший отряд хищным, оценивающим взором. – Ещё два замечательных сосуда для моих друзей, даже три, быть может!  
– Два – это я ещё понимаю, – задумчиво проговорил Хоук, как будто не заметив того, что вслед за магессой из ведшего дальше вглубь лабиринта коридора показалось ещё несколько мужчин и женщин в мантиях чародеев. – Третий-то ты где насчитала, цыпа?  
«Цыпа» разъярённо зашипела и пригнулась, выставив посох вперёд, словно копьё, прорычала:  
– Я не отдам тебе этот сосуд! Я столько трудилась, чтобы провести в него своего друга! Мередит и так безумна, что бы она сделала, обнаружив одержимых среди своих же солдат? А это просто, куда проще, чем ты думаешь, лириум заставляет их петь, звать моих друзей, почти как души магов…  
– Ты нашла способ заставить демона вселиться в не-мага? – изумлённо переспросил Андерс, будучи не в силах поверить в услышанное. Он машинально начал перебирать возможные последствия подобного и содрогнулся.  
– Я не дам вам забрать плод моих трудов! – тем временем решила Тароне, не дав незваным гостям толком поучаствовать в беседе, и прекрасно отработанным жестом полоснула по запястью маленьким ритуальным кинжалом.  
Хоук меланхолично матюгнулся и швырнул в столпившихся малефикаров огненный шар, и дальше всё пошло по накатанной дорожке. Демоны, лёд, пламя, молнии, шныряющая посреди всего этого бардака Изабелла, даже в разгар битвы способная улучить момент, чтобы игриво потереться грудью о плечо сосредоточившегося на заклятии Андерса, весёлый говорок болтающего с Бьянкой за жизнь Варрика, перемежающийся щелчками тетивы… Финальным аккордом прозвучал глухой удар – погасшее после смерти Тароне сияние выпустило Керана из объятий, и бедолага рекрут рухнул на землю с высоты своего роста.  
– Я… где я, что случилось? Кошмары кончились? Пожалуйста, скажите, что это всё! – растерянно поморгав, с мольбой воззрился на них юноша, и озадаченно покачавший головой Гаррет повернулся ко второму отступнику:  
– Не знаешь, как бы нам определить, удалось ли этой сучке задуманное? А то меня и правда не прельщает мысль о том, что Мередит свихнётся ещё больше…  
Андерс задумчиво сдвинул брови и изучающе поглядел на испугавшегося ещё сильнее Керана. На одержимого тот походил не больше, чем сам целитель, возможности выйти в Тень и посмотреть там у них не было, не хватало как минимум одного чародея и отнюдь не маленькой дозы лириума… Впрочем, был ещё один вариант.  
– Эй! – возмущённо воскликнул рекрут, получив в живот слабенькую молнию, и в панике отшатнулся к стене. Рыжий маг критически посмотрел на него, едва заметно кивнул и развернулся к изумлённо моргавшему Гаррету, даже не попытавшись согнать с губ лукавую, чуть самодовольную усмешку:  
– Раз после такого на нас не кинулся демон, значит, всё в порядке.  
Хоук, помедлив, улыбнулся ему в ответ, и Андерс вдруг ощутил смутно знакомое, неумолимо нараставшее напряжение, как будто рядом с ним кто-то плел слишком мощное для такого места заклинание. Истончившаяся Завеса отозвалась тягучей, рокочущей вибрацией, и несколько томительных мгновений спустя воздух прошили молнии, испепелившие тела малефикаров и оставившие на полу и потолке чёрные пятна.  
Изабелла почему-то захихикала и выразительно облизнулась.  
Как ни странно, всё произошедшее вовсе не отвратило юного Керана от намерения посвятить свою жизнь служению Церкви. Впрочем, судя по тому, что тот говорил Хоуку на пути в Казематы, бедолага и в самом деле просто не нашёл другого способа обеспечить сестре достойное существование.  
Андерс чувствовал себя на редкость странно, помогая Гаррету убеждать сэра Каллена в том, что молоденький рекрут не представляет опасности и может быть допущен к службе. Вопреки опасениям одержимого, храмовник не обратил на него особого внимания, хотя явно его узнал – трудно было бы не узнать того, кто не раз подкладывал тебе мышиный помёт в поддоспешник, не говоря уже о том, что после каждого побега рыжего мага, вопившего и безуспешно пытавшегося пнуть ближайшего рыцаря, протаскивали чуть ли не через всю Башню.  
Было что-то подозрительное в том, что Каллен, которого он всю жизнь считал одним из самых упёртых зануд Ордена, даже не попытался задержать стоявшего прямо перед ним отступника, даже целых двух. Нет, жаловаться целитель и не думал, но перестать ждать какого-нибудь подвоха всё-таки не мог.  
Идти после всего этого ещё и в «Висельник» Андерс вовсе не собирался, однако ему отчаянно не хотелось выпускать Хоука из виду. Бояться того, что тот попадёт в беду в ту же минуту, как целитель отведёт глаза, было глупо, но отделаться от этого нелепого, какого-то детского страха магу никак не удавалось. Даже после того, как брюнет пренебрежительно фыркнул и заверил его, что с Калленом имеет дело уже давно и тем не менее всё ещё находится на свободе. Даже Справедливость в конце концов решил, что проще дать своему соседу по телу провести один вечер в праздности, чем бороться с его неутихающим беспокойством насчёт гарретовой безопасности.  
Сам Хоук, попав в трактир, первым делом собрался приятеля покормить. Ошарашенный подобным намерением целитель попытался было возразить, но брюнет упрямо сдвинул брови и посмотрел на него так, что он решил не устраивать бесплатного представления для замерших в ожидании Варрика с Изабеллой и согласился. И подумал, что сделать это стоило ради одной только появившейся на лице брюнета радостной улыбки.  
– Ну что? – Андерс поднял глаза от своей миски, мельком глянул на споривших над кучей какого-то трофейного хлама Гаррета, убеждаясь, что тот всё ещё тут, всё ещё цел и невредим и всё так же невыносимо упрям, и вопросительно посмотрел на Изабеллу. Пиратка укоризненно моргнула и, подперев подбородок обеими ладонями, повторила: – Ну что, ты сообразил уже?  
– Что? – настороженно переспросил одержимый. Привычно окинул женщину изучающим взглядом и нахмурился: исцелять её от очередной подхваченной в Порту болезни вроде бы не требовалось, а за чем-то другим она к нему обращалась редко… Если не считать её вечных шуточек вроде «Хоук, а как насчёт секса втроём… ну то есть вчетвером».  
– Создатель, да ты до сих пор не догадался, что тут к чему! – разочарованно воскликнула ривейнка и тут же опасливо глянула на Гаррета, поднявшего голову на звук её голоса. Невинная улыбка на её лице смотрелась весьма странно, но брюнет только скептически хмыкнул и вернулся к разговору с Варриком.  
– Изабелла, дорогая, после всех этих демонов, храмовников и прочей дряни мне никак не удаётся понять, что ты имеешь в виду, – ядовито сообщил Андерс и, тщательно облизав ложку, отставил опустевшую миску в сторону. – Нельзя ли выражаться немного конкретнее?  
– Я про Хоука, – драматическим шёпотом провозгласила пиратка. И снова умолкла, выжидательно воззрившись на рыжего мага.  
– Сядь, – требовательно проговорил тот. Дождался, пока ошарашенная жёсткостью его тона женщина усядется на вытащенную из-под стола табуретку, и решительно приказал: – А теперь рассказывай, что не так с Хоуком.  
– Всё так, – быстро оправившись от удивления, коварно хихикнула Изабелла. – Да тут даже дурак догадается.  
– Изабелла, – закатив глаза, раздражённо процедил Андерс, и ривейнка умиротворяющее улыбнулась. А потом наклонилась к нему, чуть не коснувшись губами уха, и заговорщицки прошептала:  
– Я подскажу. Ты не замечал, должно быть, но вся та хрень, которую ты списываешь на истончение Завесы, случается только вокруг Хоука. И только когда рядом ты. Вот так!  
Пиратка снова отстранилась и, выразительно выгнув бровь, выжидательно поглядела на целителя.  
– И что? – скептически осведомился целитель.  
Изабелла разочарованно застонала и уронила лицо на руки.  
– Справедливость, спрячься и пусти поиграть того парня, с которым мы когда-то так классно потрахались в «Жемчужине», – протянула она. – Тут такая трогательная история разворачивается, а два главных героя ведут себя как последние тупицы!  
– Героям положено, – философски заметил Варрик. Пиратка вздрогнула и обернулась, обнаружив, что делёжка трофеев уже закончена, и гном протянул ей горсть каких-то побрякушек. – Блондинчик, а тебе подождать придётся, я это барахло загоню и твою долю отдам деньгами. А то ты первому попавшемуся барыге весь хлам сдашь и потеряешь на этом не меньше трети.  
– Хоук, может, хоть ты понимаешь, про что она толкует? – взмолился Андерс. – У меня уже мозг плавится от её недомолвок.  
– Изабелла, прекрати немедленно, – строго проговорил возвышавшийся над ней Гаррет. И, посмотрев на друга, чуть застенчиво пожал плечами: – Я только отдельные слова выхватывал, так что не мог бы ты уточнить?  
– Она утверждает, что все эти странные вещи – ну, вроде сегодняшних молний в том логове – происходят только тогда, когда мы с тобой находимся недалеко друг от друга, – объяснил Андерс. И, чувствуя себя законченным ябедой, добавил: – А ещё она считает, что это должно навести меня на ещё какую-то мысль.  
– В принципе, это возможно, – поразмыслив с полминуты, признал Хоук. Целитель посмотрел на него с некоторым удивлением, но в конце концов решил, что лёгкий румянец на щеках друга ему всё-таки примерещился. – Но меня, по правде сказать, тревожит то, что Завеса здесь может реагировать даже на то, что два мага просто оказались рядом…  
– Просто? – возмущённо подскочила Изабелла. – Просто?! Гаррет, да ты!..  
– Не вопи, милая, – зубасто улыбнулся брюнет, вперив в неё пронзительный взгляд, и пиратка мигом осеклась. И, пробормотав себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, с разочарованным видом отвернулась. Хоук смущённо улыбнулся Андерсу и выразительно закатил глаза.  
Целитель хмыкнул и понимающе кивнул: постичь логику рассуждений Изабеллы ему и самому удавалось в лучшем случае через раз. Но прежде он полагал, что, несмотря на демонстративную эмоциональность, подобная горячность пиратке всё-таки несвойственна, и теперь начинал думать, что за её намёками стоит что-то большее, чем просто стремление поразвлечься за чужой счёт…  
– Ну тогда поцелуйтесь хотя бы! – Требовательный возглас Изабеллы отвлёк одержимого от его мыслей, и оба мага с неприкрытым изумлением уставились на женщину. Та картинно надула губы и язвительно проговорила: – Ну? А то что это Карвер с Варриком видели, как вы целуетесь, а я нет? Это же нечестно! Нет, не так даже – это несправедливо!  
– Изабелла, дорогая, тебе ли толковать о справедливости? – бархатным, очень нехорошим тоном промурлыкал Хоук, наклонившись к ней. Андерс собрался поддаться совершенно нелогичной ревности и, облизнув пересохшие от вспышки острого, смешанного с лёгким испугом желания губы, открыл было рот, но Гаррет уже выпрямился и решительно произнёс: – И, в конце концов, целоваться при тебе попросту опасно. А что бы ты там ни думала, в этом мире всё-таки есть что-то, чем я не собираюсь рисковать. Ни в коем случае.  
– Ну-у, скучно-то как, – скрестив руки на груди, преувеличенно обиженно протянула ривейнка. Подумала с полминуты и, выразительно колыхнув выставленным вперёд бюстом, предложила: – Может, тогда прогуляемся немного, зайдём в одну милую маленькую комнатку…  
Одержимый возмущённо уставился на неё – это ж надо так нагло клеить его… друга прямо у него на глазах! – но Изабелла невозмутимо глянула в ответ и небрежно пожала плечами:  
– Если ты собрался меня испепелить, тебе всё-таки придётся немножко помахать руками или что-нибудь в этом духе. Но вообще-то я имела в виду, что один мой приятель, который сейчас живёт в этой забегаловке, просил найти людей, которые могли бы немного ему помочь… За деньги, ясное дело.  
– Деньги – это хорошо, – вздохнув, поморщился Хоук. Устало потёр заросшую щетиной физиономию и кивнул: – Пошли, покажешь своего приятеля.  
Андерс поднялся вслед за Изабеллой и, подхватив посох, пошёл за ними. Справедливость ехидно ворчал что-то насчёт человеческого двуличия: хотя даже в «Висельнике» было ненамного безопасней, чем на улицах Киркволла ночью, но на самом деле целителя куда больше беспокоила вероятность того, что пиратка попросту вознамерилась затащить в постель хотя бы Гаррета.  
Однако вопреки его опасениям в той комнате, куда привела их пиратка, и впрямь ждал помятый, издёргавшийся человек, чем-то напоминавший тех амарантайнских контрабандистов, с которыми в своё время так намучился Командор. На шагнувшего через порог его номера Хоука мужчина посмотрел почти с испугом, и даже когда из-за спины мага выскользнула радостно хмылившаяся Изабелла, спокойствие к нему не вернулось.  
– Хоук, это Мартин, Мартин, это Хоук. Он твою проблемку решит, если не будешь хамить и не зажилишь гонорар, – весело объявила пиратка и, подмигнув брюнету, проворковала: – Вы тут пока поговорите, а я, пожалуй, добуду чего-нибудь выпить…  
– Рассказывай, – чуть слышно вздохнув, велел Гаррет. Андерс задумчиво осмотрелся вокруг: дела у торговца явно шли не лучшим образом, поношенную одежду давно следовало постирать, а из-под кровати уныло выглядывал единственный побитый сундучок.  
– Мой… товар, – решившись, начал Мартин, – пропал где-то в порту. Капитан того судна, на котором он прибыл, сообщил, что его сгрузили в тот же день, как он встал на якорь, и больше его никто не видел. Я пытался задавать вопросы, но… никто не хотел мне ничего говорить.  
– Что за товар-то? – сухо поинтересовался несколько встревоженный этой неопределённостью целитель. Гаррет, конечно, не станет отказывать в помощи даже этому забулдыге, но сам он предпочёл бы заранее знать, придётся ли им перейти дорогу Обществу, Хартии или захватившей порт Рыбацкой Сети.  
– Ну… э-э-э… – красноречиво замялся торговец и, собравшись с мыслями, деловито объяснил: – Небольшие деревянные ящики с орлесианским клеймом. Ровно дюжина. Там… очень ценный товар, если хоть горсть пропадёт…  
– За свинью в мешке я потребую больше, – невозмутимо предупредил его Хоук. Мартин посмотрел на него и задумчиво пожевал губу, явно борясь с жадностью, но в конце концов просто кивнул. – Договорились.  
Отправляться в Порт на ночь глядя было совершенно бессмысленно, так что вечер они провели за игрой в Алмазный Ромб. Андерс благополучно проиграл половину своей доли за спасение Керана и бросил карты: возмущённый Справедливость устроил ему такую мигрень, что сосредоточиться ему больше не удалось бы. Гаррет сочувственно поглядел на друга и, ободряюще сжав его плечо, сосредоточился на собственных картах. И к концу вечера отыграл для целителя не только его собственный проигрыш, но и около трети собственной доли ривейнки. Явно собиравшаяся возмутиться Изабелла окинула их обоих странным взглядом и в итоге ограничилась парой сбивающих с толку замечаний про романтику.  
К утру впечатления от всей этой истории с одержимыми храмовниками несколько поблекли, и Андерс наконец смог рассуждать разумно. Трижды напомнил себе, что Хоук взрослый мужчина и вполне способен о себе позаботиться, что и доказывал неоднократно, на третий раз даже сумел в это поверить и в конце концов решил, что с расспросами насчёт пропавшего товара брюнет справится и сам. К тому же вскоре после рассвета в «Висельник» заявился Карвер, устроил брату скандал, требуя, чтобы тот перестал считать его беспомощным младенцем, который должен сидеть под юбкой у мамочки. Одержимый хмыкнул и, распрощавшись с друзьями, отправился в свою клинику, которую и так оставил без внимания на слишком долгий срок.  
Подобное пренебрежение своими обязанностями не могло остаться без последствий. Почти сутки Андерс исцелял, перевязывал, убеждал упрямых стариков, что мерзкое на вкус снадобье действительно поможет и нет, его нельзя сделать менее противным; уже к вечеру он держался на ногах только благодаря поддержке Справедливости, а ещё через пять или шесть часов выдохся даже дух Тени. Вернее, усталость как таковая была ему неведома, просто тело одержимого потеряло способность усваивать его энергию. Целитель с трудом выставил из клиники последних пациентов, убеждённых, что их царапины и ушибы смертельно опасны, и почти в обмороке свалился на свою койку.  
Как всегда, не ожидая того, что проснуться придётся глухой ночью от того, что его рот зажмёт широкая, чуть шершавая ладонь.  
– Это я, – прежде, чем Андерс успел швырнуть какое-нибудь смертоубийственное заклятие, сообщил скрытый темнотой Хоук. – Быстро собирайся и валим отсюда.  
– Что такое? – вполголоса изумился целитель, когда тот убрал руку от его лица, нашарил его кисть и потянул, заставив его принять сидячее положение.  
– Храмовники, – бросил Гаррет, судя по шуршанию, закидывая в какой-то мешок всё, что попадалось ему под руку – книги, черновики манифеста, почему-то валяющиеся на столе тряпки. Одержимый мигом проснулся и, подвесив в воздухе магический светлячок, полез в свой незамысловатый тайник.  
– Пошли, – поторопил поднявшегося на ноги целителя брюнет, торопливо подошёл к выходу из клиники и осторожно выглянул наружу. Обернулся к замершему в полушаге за его спиной Андерсу, слегка кивнул и выскользнул за дверь.  
Ночью в Клоаке было ненамного темнее чем днём. Солнечный свет в загромождённые разнообразным хламом коридоры и так проникал плохо, но в любое время суток почти в каждом углу горел небольшой костерок, возле которого грелись измученные голодные оборванцы. Одержимый огляделся и дёрнул Гаррета за рукав, направившись к находившемуся неподалёку от его лечебницы проходу в сточные тоннели.  
– Как ты узнал? – наконец осмелился заговорить рыжий отступник, когда они пару раз повернули и спустились уровень ниже.  
– Варрик сказал, – вполголоса отозвался Хоук, тащивший на плече позвякивавший мешок с частью пожитков целителя. Шум, который они производили, брюнету явно не нравился, но останавливаться он всё же не рисковал. – У него повсюду уши, ты же знаешь. Какая-то птичка напела Мередит о том, что в Клоаке есть лечебница для бедных, в которой работает подозрительно умелый лекарь. А у Рыцаря-Командора дела идут не блестяще, так что она вознамерилась устроить показательную охоту.  
Андерс выругался себе под нос и обеспокоенно нахмурился. Вот только внимания Мередит ему и не хватало – если та вздумает устраивать в Клоаке регулярные рейды, можно считать, что его дело провалено.  
– Ты мог прислать кого-нибудь из подручных Варрика, – негромко заметил он. – Не стоило так рисковать – вряд ли храмовники станут разбираться, того ли отступника они схватили.  
– Ну… пожалуй, – помедлив, согласился Гаррет. Замер на месте, настороженно прислушался и, аккуратно заглянув за угол, двинулся дальше. – Я слишком за тебя испугался. И не стал дожидаться, пока он соберёт своих. Тем более что его подручные всё равно не станут драться с храмовниками. Разве что если те загонят их в угол.  
– А ты станешь. – Андерс почти против воли улыбнулся и, украдкой погладив большим пальцем сжимавшую его кисть руку брюнета, лукаво поддразнил его: – Так бы и сказал, что просто захотел побыть героем.  
– Ну и это тоже. Немножко, – без малейшего смущения признал Хоук. – Всегда, знаешь ли, мечтал спасти прекрасного мага от какой-нибудь страшной опасности, а потом сбежать с ним в голубую даль, как мама когда-то. У нас с ней, правда, немного разные вкусы – она предпочитала темноволосых, а мне больше нравятся рыжие.  
– Персиковые, – фыркнул целитель и, заметив, что лестница у них под ногами успела заметно подгнить, дёрнул второго мага за руку за миг до того, как тот наступил на самую ненадёжную доску.  
– Именно, – коротко глянув на него, усмехнулся Гаррет и, внимательно оглядев спуск, двинулся вниз, почти прижимаясь к стене. Лестница опасно потрескивала, но пока держалась, и Андерс даже начал надеяться, что они смогут добраться до более-менее надёжного укрытия без помех.  
Надежда – опасное чувство. Хоук услышал угрожающий звук первым, замер на полушаге, словно застигнутый во время кражи сметаны кот, и прежде чем целитель успел спросить, в чём дело, толкнул его в тёмную, почти полностью прикрытую грудой какого-то хлама нишу и опять закрыл рот ладонью. Одержимый хотел было возмутиться, может быть, подвинуть слишком сильно вдавившего его в стену приятеля, но тут он и сам различил шум шагов. Негромкий, но резкий, с металлическими нотками, ничем не напоминающий мягкий шорох кожаной обуви контрабандистов. Андерс попытался забиться глубже в тень, ещё сильнее прижавшись спиной к Хоуку, и замер, словно мышь под веником.  
Ждать пришлось долго. К тому времени, как в поле зрения – в узкой дырочке между двумя корявыми досками – мелькнули храмовничьи шлемы, одержимый уже сумел немного успокоить дыхание и не один раз напомнить Справедливости, что бросаться в атаку сейчас было бы сущим безумием. Всего два мага, пусть даже один из них как будто Создателем благословлён для войны, не смогли бы справиться с двумя десятками упившихся лириумом рыцарей, а отвращение целителя к бессмысленной гибели дух разделял полностью.  
Гаррет, вопреки собственным словам, тоже не проявлял тяги к геройской смерти, хотя вряд ли подобное хладнокровие давалось ему так уж легко. Андерс прикрыл глаза и постарался расслабить почти до судорог напряжённые мышцы, ему уже чудилось, что он может ощутить бурлившую в глубине хоукова тела сдерживаемую силу – дикую, опасную, горячую… Одержимый мысленно усмехнулся и, чуть разомкнув губы, игриво лизнул всё ещё зажимавшую его рот ладонь.  
Хоук крупно вздрогнул, целителю на мгновение показалось, что в землю прямо у него за спиной ударила молния, а секунду спустя стены дрогнули от мощного взрыва. Из пещеры послышались крики храмовников, пахнуло сухим опасным жаром, и через несколько мгновений совсем рядом с их укрытием прогрохотали шаги, а чуть отставший от соратников рыцарь глухо обматерил обнаглевших лириумных контрабандистов, понатыкавших своих ловушек даже в никому не нужных сточных тоннелях и теперь наверняка драпавших со всех ног. Андерс с облегчением вздохнул и озадаченно нахмурился: он готов был поклясться, что в этом участке канализации никого не было уже несколько месяцев.  
– Пойдём, – сделав глубокий вдох, негромко произнёс Гаррет. – Тут нам задерживаться не стоит, они могут вернуться.  
Целитель кивнул и, выбравшись из ниши вслед за ним, оглянулся на неё почти с сожалением. За проведённый в ней десяток – или всё-таки два? – минут он успел пригреться, и теперь гадал, сильно ли походит на согнанного с уютного местечка возле камина Сэра Ланцелапа. Таких же шикарных усов, которые можно было бы гневно растопырить, у него определённо не было, но в остальном… Андерс нахохлился и ссутулил плечи, стараясь подольше сохранить неумолимо ускользающее тепло.  
На поверхность они выбрались где-то неподалёку от эльфинажа. Притихший после наступления темноты квартал всё равно казался подозрительно живым, целитель готов был поклясться, что за ними наблюдает не одна пара глаз. Гаррет настороженно огляделся, задумчиво посмотрел на дверь лачужки Мерриль и, резко развернувшись, решительно направился к поднимающейся в Нижний Город лестнице.  
– Я вот подумал, что это довольно удобная возможность всё-таки пригласить тебя к нам на ужин, – доверительно проговорил он. Андерс споткнулся о ступеньку и в изумлении воззрился на него, но ловко подхвативший его за локоть брюнет только улыбнулся.  
– Не думаю, что твоя мама будет действительно рада появлению в доме отступника, – сказал одержимый. – Тем более того, за кем охотятся храмовники.  
– Да брось, она однажды за такого замуж вышла, – насмешливо фыркнул Гаррет. – Так что ничего принципиально нового в её жизни не произойдёт. А тебе надо где-то переночевать и что-то поесть, а то ты наверняка опять забыл.  
– «Висельник» открыт круглые сутки, – без особой надежды напомнил целитель. Мысль о еде, которую там подавали, и клопах, гнездившихся в каждом матрасе – за исключением, пожалуй, только того, что принадлежал Варрику – его вовсе не вдохновляла.  
– Андерс, ну ты же сам понимаешь, – проникновенно проговорил Хоук, остановившись и обернувшись к нему. – Мне сейчас страшновато оставлять тебя без присмотра. К тому же, в «Висельник» храмовники могут ввалиться, а вот обшаривать все подряд лачуги Нижнего Города вряд ли станут. А если и станут – мы их услышим заранее.  
– Варрик плохо на тебя влияет, – вздохнув, сдался рыжий маг. Упорствовать, когда Гаррет смотрит на него так тепло и беспокойно, казалось глупым, да к тому же он подозревал, что в случае отказа его попросту аккуратно взвалят на плечо и отнесут в намеченное место.  
– Да нет, у меня и раньше был язык неплохо подвешен, – весело подмигнул ему брюнет и направился к дому своего дяди.  
Гамлен, к счастью, либо слишком крепко спал, либо просто отсутствовал, так что встретили их только усталая Леандра и заспанный, но уже державший меч наготове Карвер. Младший Хоук критически осмотрел брата, демонстративно сплюнул – прицельно, в печь, чтобы не пачкать чисто выметенные полы – и, опустив двуручник, молча ушёл обратно в комнату. Женщина укоризненно покачала головой и, наполнив пузатый чайник из стоявшего в углу бочонка, поставила его на огонь.  
– Рада снова вас увидеть, мессир Андерс, – обняв неловко замершего целителя, негромко проговорила Леандра. – Простите, но я уже немолода и слишком утомилась сегодня, так что я оставлю вас на попечение Гаррета. Милый, надеюсь, ты ещё помнишь, как положено принимать гостей, – развернувшись к сыну, с нажимом проговорила она, и брюнет торопливо кивнул. – Свежий сыр и хлеб в буфете, пирог с вареньем подогреешь в печи, прежде чем подавать, где чай – знаешь сам. Заваривать нужно не меньше пяти минут, не вздумай поить Андерса пустым кипятком. Доброй вам ночи.  
– Еда… – мечтательно протянул Хоук, когда за женщиной закрылась дверь её спальни, и тут же двинулся к странной конструкции в углу, которую та называла буфетом. Сыра там, по правде, оставалось на один укус, Гаррет сунул этот кусок в руки целителю и жадно вцепился зубами в краюху хлеба, но подгоняемый Справедливостью маг героически поделил несчастный кусок сыра на две ещё более невзрачные части и подвинул одну обратно. Брюнет посмотрел на него, встретился с упрямым взглядом одержимого и безропотно сгрыз свою долю.  
– Ты выяснил, что случилось с грузом того парня, Мартина? – обхватив ладонями кружку с горячим чаем, поинтересовался Андерс.  
– Вроде того, – поморщился Хоук, задумчиво покосился на едва тлевшую печку, в которой грелся пирог, и покачал головой: – Мутная там история вышла.  
Целитель хмыкнул. Почему-то это вовсе не стало для него неожиданностью – как, впрочем, и то, что неприглядность работы Гаррета ничуть не смутила.  
– Он тебе хотя бы заплатил? – сделав глоток и блаженно прижмурившись, осведомился он.  
– Нет, – коротко качнул подбородком брюнет. Помолчал с полвдоха и признался: – Да и неудивительно, потому что товар я ему не вернул. – Одержимый удивлённо выгнул бровь, и второй маг пояснил: – Отрава. Двенадцать ящиков отличной качественной отравы – не такой мощной, как яд, который мне тогда Томвайз сосватал, но всё равно далеко не морилка для крыс.  
– Гаррет, если вы тут всё вдвоём сожрёте, я тебя утром убью, – вдруг заявил высунувший голову из-за двери Карвер и, обменявшись с Хоуком типично братским взглядом, снова отправился спать. Брюнет хмыкнул и, достав из печки уже тёплый пирог, подвинул половину Андерсу.  
– Я испытываю неодолимую тягу к смерти, – абсолютно серьёзным тоном проговорил он в ответ на вопросительное хмыканье целителя. – Поэтому сейчас мы действительно сожрём тут всё, чтобы вынудить мелкого исполнить обещание. Ты ешь давай, ешь.  
– И что Мартин на это сказал? – спросил одержимый и принялся за угощение, твёрдо пообещав себе, что съест один небольшой кусочек, а потом скажет Хоуку, что уже сыт. Не то чтобы его так беспокоил вопрос пропитания не демонстрировавшего признаков истощения Карвера, но нагло объедать не такую уж богатую семью всё-таки не стоило.  
– Ничего толкового, – пожал плечами Гаррет. – Говорил, что это не контрабанда, а вполне законный груз, даже, к моему удивлению, показал какие-то документы. Я его… ну… припугнул немножко, но он сказал только, что заказ ему поступил от одного из его компаньонов – я бы сказал, скорее нанимателей – в оствикском филиале Ферелденской Торговой Гильдии. Причём к заказу прилагались вполне конкретные указания насчёт того, кому следует передать его в Киркволле. В общем, опять какие-то игрища благородных.  
– Да ты у нас и сам благородный, – поддразнил его Андерс. К немалому его смущению, про данное себе обещание он вспомнил лишь тогда, когда от его доли пирога осталась только жалкая корочка, возвращать которую хозяевам было бы попросту неприлично.  
– Но желания лезть в эту дрянь всё равно не испытываю, – покачал головой брюнет.  
– Ну да, ты решил залезть в куда большую дрянь, – вздохнул одержимый. – Гаррет, я не буду пытаться отговаривать тебя от участия в этой безумной экспедиции, но даже не пытайся меня убедить, что тебе там совсем не пригодятся Серый Страж и целитель.  
– Вообще-то я намеревался пасть тебе в ноги и умолять о том, чтобы в моё отсутствие ты присмотрел за мамой, – задумчиво проговорил Хоук. – И за тем, чтобы Карвер не сделал Мерриль ребёнка.  
Андерс поперхнулся чаем и закашлялся, а потом сдавленно проговорил:  
– По-моему, с этой задачей лучше справится твоя подруга из Стражи. По крайней мере, она сможет как следует врезать твоему братцу в челюсть, и выглядеть это будет именно как защита девочкиной чести, а не... извращение какое-нибудь.  
– Ну, возможно, – неохотно согласился брюнет. – Но…  
– Нет уж, Гаррет, – перебил его целитель. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты беспокоишься за матушку. Но она остаётся здесь не одна, с ней будут Карвер и её брат, да и Авелин наверняка будет её навещать. И поверь мне, у монны Леандры будет куда больше причин для тревоги. – Он помолчал и почти злорадным тоном добавил: – Так что когда она попросит меня приглядеть за тобой, послушаюсь я именно её.  
– По-моему, это заговор, – обречённо заключил Хоук.  
Бартранд Тетрас, организатор экспедиции, явно не рассчитывал на то, что человек, которого он не без насмешки именовал «партнёром», возьмёт с собой пусть и небольшой, зато подчиняющийся только ему отряд. А уж когда гном заметил в числе соратников Хоука собственного младшего брата, и без того безрадостное выражение его лица стало откровенно мрачным.  
В том, что уважаемый гном-торговец решил напомнить недавнему наёмнику, кто в этом походе главный, не было ничего удивительного. Но плохо прикрытые оскорбления Гаррет игнорировал, а попыток повесить на него не входящую в его прямые обязанности работу вроде сбора дров попросту не замечал, приводя Бартранда в бешенство и вынуждая выискивать другие способы поставить на место презренного наземника.  
Перевязывая тридцать шестую за последние сутки царапину – иначе обозвать все эти мелкие ранки было нельзя – Андерс начинал подозревать, что такой способ господин Тетрас всё-таки нашёл. Они были в пути только третий день, до входа на Глубинные Тропы оставалось ещё не меньше двух десятков миль, но целитель уже чувствовал себя почти таким же измотанным, как в тяжелейшие дни в своей клинике – не столько из-за сложности работы, сколько из-за того, что эта работа могла явиться к нему в любое время суток независимо от того, спал он или бодрствовал.  
Наблюдавший за всем этим Хоук сурово сдвигал брови и предпринимал попытки как-то оградить товарища от столь настойчивого внимания, но при этом каждый раз поднимался такой шум, что одержимый просыпался всё равно и, терзаясь чувством долга, шёл проверять, по какому поводу к нему явился очередной пациент.  
На четвёртый день терпение у Гаррета всё-таки кончилось. Оставив бредущих рядом с одной из повозок товарищей, маг нагнал гордо вышагивавшего где-то в начале колонны Бартранда, и спустя несколько минут до них донеслись звуки, подозрительно напоминавшие шум боя. Варрик, впрочем, только пренебрежительно махнул рукой и заявил, что с Хоуком ничего не сделается, а Бартранду только польза будет.  
Вернулся брюнет довольным, как разогнавший со своей территории всех соперников кот, и вскоре поток алчущих исцеления гномов начал сходить на нет. Андерс ожидал, что после этого Справедливость начнёт ежесекундно попрекать его бездельем, но дух, казалось, только обрадовался тому, что их перестали дёргать по мелочам, и ограничивался негромким бурчанием насчёт борьбы за свободу магов и того, что глупый смертный забыл взять с собой бумагу и чернила. Сообщать об этом Хоуку одержимый не стал – с того вполне сталось бы достать всё необходимое, и вот тогда отвертеться от написания очередной главы манифеста было бы очень трудно.  
Вход на Глубинные Тропы оказался длинным, извилистым тоннелем, ширины которого едва хватало для того, чтобы в нём не застревали нанятые Бартрандом повозки. С каждым шагом вглубь Андерсу становилось хуже – пока это было не более чем его собственное воображение, он ещё не ощущал даже тени скверны, но холод стылого камня уже пробирался под мантию. Подаренные Леандрой тёплые носки и свитер из неизвестно чьей шерсти под землёй совсем перестали помогать, и целитель невольно придвинулся к Гаррету. Излучаемый огненным магом жар тоже был не более чем иллюзией, но это хотя бы была приятная иллюзия.  
Собственно Глубинные Тропы встретили их обломками статуй гномьих Совершенных и разъярённой стаей глубинных охотников, гнездившихся по углам того зала, с которым соединялся выходивший на поверхность коридор. Тварей без труда порубили шедшие в авангарде наёмники, Бартранд велел убрать куда-нибудь трупы и, оглядев помещение с видом полноправного владельца, велел устраивать привал. Разведчики тотчас направились исследовать ведущие вглубь тоннели, а Варрик направился к брату.  
– Ненавижу Глубинные Тропы, – с усилием сглотнув, пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. Дурнота вскоре должна была стать слабее, но ему предстояло пережить ещё пару-тройку весьма неприятных часов. Гаррет с тревогой посмотрел на него и ободряюще сжал плечо, но целитель с трудом выдавил из себя бледную улыбку и отрицательно покачал головой. Если бы только Хоук мог что-то сделать и с этим… Если бы Хоук смог, целитель всерьёз заподозрил бы в нём отлично замаскировавшегося демона желания, потому что для настоящей реальности это было бы слишком уж хорошо.

Андерс проснулся от собственного крика и резко сел, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. В первый момент ему даже показалось, что он ослеп, но несколько секунд спустя он разглядел слабые отблески скрытого за обломком скалы костра, а ещё через полвдоха из-за того же камня вывернула едва различимая во мраке тень, и Хоук, безошибочно найдя на ощупь его руку, крепко сжал её и обеспокоенно спросил:  
– Что случилось?  
– Н-ничего, – заставив себя глубоко вздохнуть, всё-таки выговорил целитель. – Не обращай внимания. Просто кошмар. – Звеневшие в ушах отголоски булькающей речи порождений тьмы начали стихать, и он привычно изобразил успокаивающую улыбку, забыв, что в такой темноте она вряд ли будет видна: – Ничего страшного, правда. Это происходит со всеми Стражами, ничего не поделаешь. Я громко кричал?  
– Да нет, – пожал плечами Гаррет. Прозвучавший совсем рядом гулкий шорох заставил одержимого вздрогнуть, и ему пришлось несколько раз напомнить себе, что это всего лишь гарретова мантия. – Ты уверен, что всё в порядке?  
– Уверен, – ещё раз вздохнул рыжий маг. – Перетерплю, не впервой. Отвык просто.  
– Отвык? – переспросил Хоук. В темноте рядом зашуршало, глухо стукнула пара отброшенных в сторону камней. Глаза целителя постепенно привыкали к плохому освещению, но усевшийся рядом с его спальником брюнет всё равно оставался едва различимым силуэтом.  
– Ну да, – кивнул Андерс и, решившись, придвинулся ближе к нему. Где-то внутри всё ещё пульсировал страх, и его успокаивала сама мысль о том, что он всё-таки не один. – Там, на поверхности… кошмары меня почти не мучили. Наверное, это последствия объединения – большую часть моего места в Тени занял Справедливость, так что я и снов-то не видел. Так, иногда припоминал какие-то смутные образы…  
– Сейчас они, похоже, стали чётче. – В голосе Гаррета ясно слышалась сочувственная усмешка, и одержимый невольно усмехнулся в ответ, заметив, что рассеянно поглаживает кончиками пальцев бережно сжимавшую его кисть руку друга.  
– Справедливости стыдно, что он не справился, – хмыкнул целитель и, помедлив, улёгся обратно. Нашарил отброшенное в сторону одеяло и натянул его на плечи, стараясь подавить сотрясавшую его тело мелкую дрожь. – Но дело скорее не в снах как таковых, а в скверне. Она у меня в крови, а теперь ещё и окружает снаружи, так что давление куда сильнее, чем наверху.  
– Прости, что… – виноватым тоном начал Хоук, но Андерс, так и не отпустивший его руку, с силой стиснул пальцы и решительно оборвал его:  
– Перестань. Я, между прочим, сам напросился. Отлично зная, что меня ждёт. – Он помолчал немного и негромко попросил: – Просто… посиди рядом, пока не закончится твоя вахта. Пожалуйста.  
– Да хоть всю жизнь, – тихо засмеялся в ответ Гаррет. И несмотря на беззаботность тона, целителю почему-то показалось, что это была совсем не шутка.  
Андерс так и заснул, крепко вцепившись в пальцы Хоука. Наутро – хотя понятия дня и ночи под землёй крепко перепутались – ему стало почти стыдно за собственную слабость: в толпе галдящих наёмников, при свете факелов и масляных ламп вчерашние страхи казались на редкость нелепыми и даже слабая дурнота от окружавшей его со всех сторон скверны была вполне переносима.  
А уж потом стало и вовсе не до того. Выбранный Бартрандом коридор оказался завален, и на этот раз на разведку отправился отряд Гаррета. Уже у самого входа в тоннели их догнал сопровождавший экспедицию торговец, сын которого успел куда-то удрать, пока все, за исключением часовых, отсыпались после дневного перехода.  
Давно привыкший к роли всеобщего спасителя брюнет только обречённо вздохнул и, успокаивающе кивнув обеспокоенному отцу, велел недовольно морщившейся Изабелле повнимательнее смотреть на следы.  
– Какие следы? – мигом взвилась пиратка. – Хоук, да я не понимаю даже, за каким хреном попёрлась в эти долбанные подземелья!  
– Есть у меня кое-какие предположения, – с ухмылкой пробормотал себе под нос Варрик, но, встретившись взглядом с пылавшими возмущением глазами женщины, умиротворяюще проговорил: – Нет-нет, ничего.  
– В сотне ярдов от нас группа порождений тьмы, – проговорил Андерс, вдруг узнав полузабытое ощущение на краю сознания. – Немного, но… Будьте осторожны.  
– Они могли наткнуться на Сэндала, – нахмурился брюнет и, перехватив посох для боя, двинулся в указанном Стражем направлении: – Стоит поторопиться.  
За поворотом тоннеля их ждала стая гарлоков. Совсем маленькая, четверо рядовых и явно ослабленный чем-то вожак. То, что Хоук почти обрадовался появлению врага, было совершенно неудивительно, но целитель порядком изумился, осознав, что испытывает почти те же чувства. Оказывается, ему действительно этого не хватало… Не самой схватки – этого благодаря Гаррету было предостаточно – а того восхитительного чувства, когда наносишь последний удар и звенящий в голове шёпот наконец смолкает.  
Андерс сделал глубокий вдох и улыбнулся, мельком отметив, что даже вонь догорающих гарлоков кажется ему почти приятной. Живыми они пахли куда как хуже.  
Целитель успокаивающе кивнул в ответ на вопросительный и чуть обеспокоенный взгляд Хоука, и отряд двинулся дальше. Впереди шагала державшаяся настороже Изабелла, которая беспрерывно ворчала себе под нос после того, как Страж сдуру сообщил ей, что порождения тьмы в любом случае учуют их раньше, чем смогут услышать. Шедший в паре шагов позади неё Гаррет изредка насмешливо хмыкал, когда до него доносилось несколько более отчётливых слов, а одержимый сосредоточенно прислушивался к едва слышному гудению на границе сознания, стараясь уловить момент, когда из неразборчивого гула оно превратится в шёпот. Замыкал отряд Варрик, поигрывавший одной из своих казавшихся неиссякаемыми бомб.  
Так близко к поверхности порождения тьмы поднимались редко. Навстречу им попалось только несколько мелких стай, и Андерс уже начал думать, что более страшных опасностей им так и не встретится, когда в одном из закоулков практически на голову Хоуку свалился гигантский паук. Брюнет в последний момент отскочил в сторону и машинально отмахнулся посохом, лезвие лязгнуло о покрытую зазубринами паучью лапу и отскочило, и одержимый торопливо швырнул в голову твари наспех сляпанную молнию. Паук содрогнулся всем телом и развернулся к нему, гневно шевеля поблескивавшими от яда челюстями, и целитель бросился прочь. Надежда разорвать дистанцию и выгадать время для ещё одного удара оказалась тщетна, мерзкое создание двигалось с поразительной быстротой и не давало ему ни мгновения передышки. Пару секунд спустя, однако, под брюхом у него с грохотом взорвался огненный шар, и паук на несколько мгновений замер, издав какой-то болезненный писк. Андерс, воспользовавшись случаем, швырнул ещё одну молнию и кинулся обратно.  
– Ложись! – заорал Хоук, целитель рухнул на землю, и над его головой загудел огонь. Раскалённый до белизны язык пламени, в объятиях которого многолапая тварь начала корчиться и мученически скрипеть, на глазах теряя силы. Одержимый, приподнявшись на локте, загляделся на напряжённый профиль брюнета, мысленно пнул себя и сжал кулак, окружив паука прутьями «дробящей темницы».  
– Ну и мерзкая же тварюга, – озвучил эпитафию догнавший магов Варрик и, задумчиво оглядев труп, принялся осторожно соскабливать с хищно выгнутых хелицер запекшиеся потёки яда.  
В затянутом паутиной логове нашлось несколько старых, заросших плесенью сундуков. Гном, повозившись с замками пару минут, разочарованно хмыкнул, но на Гаррета обнаруженные внутри невзрачные колечки и браслеты произвели куда большее впечатление.  
– Мы ничего этого не видели, – защёлкнув на правой руке узкий браслет с тевинтерскими рунами, предупредил он Варрика и, ещё несколько мгновений позвенев добычей, протянул одержимому пару тускло поблескивавших серебряных колец. Андерс сжал их в ладони и сосредоточился, пытаясь уловить отклик – амулеты сразу отозвались мягким теплом заклятий, предназначенных для исцеления. Хоук нацепил ему на шею ещё один медальон и, ссыпав остальное в сумку, добавил: – Остальное на привале изучим.  
Однако до привала было ещё далеко. Сэндала они обнаружили двумя пещерами дальше – голубоглазый гном с задумчивым видом стоял перед промороженным до костей огром и мыслил о вечном, отреагировав на расспросы только загадочным «Не колдовство!» Упоминание об отце, впрочем, произвело нужный эффект: подросток пару раз дёргано кивнул и потопал к лагерю. Гаррет ошарашенно покачал головой, на всякий случай расколол огра каменным кулаком и двинулся дальше.  
К тому времени, как они всё-таки обнаружили ведущий в нужном направлении тоннель, у них за спиной валялось не меньше сотни мёртвых порождений тьмы, расколотый голем и даже высший дракон. От размышлений о том, откуда немаленького размера крылатая ящерица могла взяться в замурованном склепе, Андерса отвлёк раздавшийся в отдалении гулкий рёв. Одёрнуть рванувшегося навстречу новому противнику Хоука он не успел, а получасом спустя узнал, что у брюнета, оказывается, с ограми какие-то личные счёты.  
Одержимый заподозрил было, что увлекшийся Гаррет собрался очистить доступный им участок Глубинных Троп за сутки, но после того, как Варрик отколупал с брони рогатого чудовища невесть откуда взявшиеся на ней золотые заклёпки, предводитель отряда всё-таки велел разворачиваться обратно.  
Когда нанятые Бартрандом рабочие разбили лагерь в той самой пещере, предварительно вытащив из неё разрубленный на части труп огра, Андерс в который раз заподозрил, что клятый гном пытается этак невзначай от них избавиться. Для сна хоукову отряду выделили как раз то самое место, где в щелях между камнями ещё поблескивала кровь порождения тьмы, и одержимый никак не мог отвлечься от пропитавшего всё вокруг тошнотворного запаха.  
Проснувшись от очередного кошмара, целитель с тоской осознал, что проспал не больше получаса. И что больше он уже не заснёт, потому что сволочь Бартранд снова велел погасить костры, чтобы сэкономить топливо, и в темноте ему снова мерещилось… всякое. Неясные, беззвучно передвигавшиеся фигуры магических стражей из подвалов Кинлоха, сверкание глаз Пушистиуса за миг до того, как в него вселился демон… Рыжий маг крупно вздрогнул и вцепился зубами в кулак, сдерживая готовый вот-вот сорваться с губ крик.  
– Спеть тебе колыбельную? – раздался негромкий голос возле самого его уха.  
– Что? – опешил Андерс.  
– Ну, когда мелким снились кошмары, мама пела им колыбельные, – пояснил Хоук. Шевельнулся и, придвинувшись поближе, положил на плечо целителю широкую тёплую ладонь. – Давай попробуем?  
– Лучше сделай светлячок, – невольно хихикнув, попросил целитель. – Мне… не люблю темноту. Особенно под землёй.  
Брюнет промолчал, но мгновением спустя в его ладони вспыхнул небольшой файербол. Света от него было немного, но Андерс всё же сумел различить тревогу и сочувствие на лице друга.  
– Это ты называешь светлячком? – с шутливым удивлением осведомился он, отчаянно надеясь, что его гримаса хотя бы в полумраке сойдёт за благодарную улыбку. – Кого ты собрался тут истреблять, Гаррет?  
– Я… – Боевой маг неожиданно смутился и, закусив губу, отвёл взгляд, а потом решительно вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел одержимому в глаза: – Я не умею делать светлячки. – Он чуть прищурился и каким-то по-детски возмущённым тоном добавил: – Но он ведь светит!  
Андерс невольно засмеялся. Искушение податься вперёд и поцеловать наконец это невозможное создание было почти непреодолимым, но он каким-то чудом сдержался, сам уже толком не понимая, зачем.  
– Хочешь, научу? – вместо этого предложил целитель.  
Объяснить Хоуку, как сотворить нечто безобидное, оказалось неожиданно трудно. К тому моменту, когда у брюнета наконец получилось создать светлячка, который не норовил прожечь насквозь окованный железом щит, одержимый уже вымотался настолько, что заснул, едва коснувшись головой свёрнутого плаща, служившего ему подушкой. Сны его наполнял шёпот порождений тьмы, но всё-таки когда рыжего мага разбудил грохот кастрюль и ворчание бродивших вокруг гномов, он почувствовал себя почти отдохнувшим.  
Следующие несколько дней мало чем отличались от предыдущего. На разведку почти всегда отправлялись Хоук и его спутники, пока Бартранд руганью и пинками наводил порядок среди своих подчинённых, уже потерявших всякое желание углубляться в некогда принадлежавшие их народу коридоры. Андерс поначалу удивлялся тому, что порождения тьмы встречались им куда реже, чем на Глубинных Тропах возле Амарантайна, но потом сообразил, что после окончания Мора прошло намного больше времени, да и создания вроде Архитектора или Матери, способные собрать вокруг себя своих лишённых разума собратьев, были огромной редкостью.  
От идеи спеть одержимому колыбельную Гаррет так и не отказался, и тот не без удивления понял, что засыпать под негромкое, чуть хрипловатое мурлыканье брюнета и впрямь куда легче. Возле его спальника теперь всё время порхал неяркий магический светлячок, а сам Хоук всегда был где-то рядом, готовый успокоить, подбодрить или просто погладить по плечу в самый нужный момент. Изабелла, разумеется, беспрерывно насмехалась над ними, но шутки пиратки, вопреки привычному, были совершенно беззлобны, и целителя не покидала мысль, что она… возможно, даже завидует. Справедливость хранил подозрительное молчание, но одержимый предпочитал думать, что тот просто слишком занят попытками уберечь его от влиявшей на его сны скверны.  
Характер у Бартранда с каждым прошедшим днём портился всё больше, и в конце концов гном насмерть разругался даже с собственным младшим братом. Варрик демонстративно перетащил свой стоявший в общей палатке Тетрасов сундучок к костру Хоука и, с независимым видом усевшись на него, принялся что-то строчить в пухлом журнале, с которым не расставался ни на минуту.  
То, что Гаррет всё-таки обнаружил скрывавшийся в переплетении заросших плетями скверны тоннелей заброшенный тейг, не отмеченный даже на картах Серых Стражей, не сильно помогло делу. В радости Бартранда было что-то откровенно недоброе, но задуматься об этом целитель не успел: древнее поселение нужно было тщательно обследовать, составить его план и проверить, не затаилось ли где-нибудь то, что некогда заставило его жителей бежать прочь. Справедливость всё-таки подал голос, привычно отругав его за небрежность и легкомыслие, и Андерс, рыча вполголоса, запихал в свою сумку весь запас готовых зелий и поторопился догнать почти скрывшегося за углом Гаррета.  
На святилище они наткнулись совершенно неожиданно. Хоук явно ожидал, что из-за небольшой, старательно укреплённой двери на них выскочит очередная чудовищная тварь, по сравнению с которой павшие в предыдущем зале гарлоки покажутся новорожденными мышками, но внутри было тихо и пустынно. И очень, очень пыльно – шагнувший внутрь Варрик поперхнулся и громогласно чихнул, а Изабелла, сняв прикрывавший волосы платок, повязала его на лицо и только после этого осмелилась переступить порог.  
Странный лириумный идол, лежавший на алтаре, Андерсу не понравился сразу. Просто потому, что на нём не было ни следа заполонившей всё святилище пыли. Неправильное, красноватое свечение окутывало странно изогнутый предмет, но тихая, едва различимая мелодия, которую отчётливо слышал Справедливость, не давала усомниться в том, что это действительно лириум.  
– Ну хоть что-то стоящее нашли, – заключил Варрик. Хоук, сощурясь, с подозрением посмотрел на идол и быстро снял его с алтаря.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Брюнет хмыкнул и, развернувшись к пришедшему по их следам Бартранду, бросил находку ему:  
– Держи. Припрячь куда-нибудь, чтоб не вывалилось по дороге. Тут с него пользы никакой не будет, на поверхности решим, что с ним делать.  
Обследовавший дальние помещения святилища Андерс не сразу сообразил, что именно означал глухой удар и послышавшееся вслед за этим гулкое щёлканье. Но через пару минут сомнений стало предельно ясно, что Тетрас-старший и впрямь решил избавиться от надоевших компаньонов.  
И что уже в древности гномы строили очень хорошо: дверь даже не дрогнула, когда Хоук обрушил на неё всю немалую мощь своей магии.  
Наверное, дело всё-таки было не только в скверне. Несколько померкшие за прошедшие дни кошмары вернулись к Андерсу в первую же ночёвку после того, как Бартранд запер их в святилище, и как будто стали ещё хуже. Заснуть снова ему не удалось, он так и лежал, прижавшись щетинистой щекой к тёплой ладони Хоука, и старался дышать тихо и размеренно, чтобы не разбудить самого брюнета.  
После короткого отдыха чуть не облизывавший все углы их гробницы Варрик сумел найти панель, открывшую потайную дверь, и Андерс с мрачной усмешкой подумал, что у него всё-таки будет возможность подохнуть как настоящий Серый Страж. В бою с порождениями тьмы на Глубинных Тропах, а не замурованным в какой-то каменной коробке, словно сумасшедший тевинтерский магистр. Или провинившийся маг Круга.  
А вот Хоук о гибели явно не думал. По крайней мере, не о своей – насчёт участи Бартранда Тетраса сомнений ни у кого не возникало. Разве что в том, кто доберётся до предателя первым, Гаррет или его собственный брат.  
Положение было безрадостным. Они не знали пути наверх – рыжий маг отлично помнил карту, но на ней не был отмечен ни найденный ими тейг, ни окружавшие его коридоры – и у них не было еды, воды и топлива для костра. Вот чего было в достатке – так это лириумных зелий, эльфийского корня и гнева.  
– Ну и дрянь, – заключил Варрик, упрямо обгрызая тайком вытащенный из сумки целителя корешок.  
Андерс вскинулся и, торопливо отобрав у него остаток, спрятал обратно.  
– Это не еда, – строго проговорил он. Потёр лицо ладонью, виновато посмотрел на Хоука, который, судя по виду, уже готов был не только убить огра, но и съесть его вместе с рогами, и твёрдо продолжил: – Сырой эльфийский корень может придать тебе энергии, но не даст ощущения сытости, и к тому же, когда его действие закончится, ты попросту рухнешь без сил. И учти, я тебя тащить не буду, а времени ждать, пока ты сам придёшь в чувство, у нас нет.  
– У нас вообще ничего нет, – устало сказала Изабелла, уже казавшаяся почти измождённой в зеленоватом сиянии магического светлячка. Прихваченные ею на дорогу два сухаря закончились в первые же сутки и, по правде говоря, только раздразнили аппетит.  
– Воду найдём, – не слишком уверенно пообещал Варрик. – Мои предки были кем угодно, но не дураками, а без воды жить даже они не могли. Блондинчик, ты как, сумеешь определить, можно ли её пить?  
– Ты эту воду найди вначале, – поднявшись на ноги, хмуро посоветовал одержимый. Короткий привал подходил к концу, впереди их ждали мили и мили пути по Глубинным Тропам.  
Только Хоук, узнав, что человек может прожить без пищи около двух недель, мог счесть, что у них, оказывается, ещё полным-полно времени. Более того, он заставил и остальных в это поверить, и казавшаяся неразрешимой задача – выжить и выбраться наружу – разом перестала вызывать приступы панического ужаса. Даже неизменная гарретова беспечность, как будто неуместная в подобной ситуации, только ещё больше убеждала его друзей в том, что всё и впрямь закончится хорошо. Для всех, кроме Бартранда, конечно.  
Чем дальше они уходили от тейга, тем более странной казалась Андерсу окружающая обстановка. Не то чтобы у него было очень много опыта – всего лишь несколько недель шатания по Кэл Хиролу да ещё этот поход – но его не оставляла мысль, что после ухода гномов в этих тоннелях жил ещё кто-то, оставив после себя едва заметные следы на чеканных очертаниях гномьих строений. И неестественный, пробирающий до костей холод.  
– Что-то случилось? – сдвинув брови, обеспокоенно осведомился Гаррет, заметив, что целитель зябко ссутулил плечи и с силой тёр руки друг о друга, пытаясь согреть как будто насквозь промерзшие пальцы.  
– Просто холодно, – покачал головой одержимый. Беспокоить брюнета неподтверждёнными догадками ему не хотелось, тем более что и догадок как таковых не было – только невнятное бормотание Справедливости, утверждавшего, что что-то неправильно. – Руки не слушаются.  
– Иди сюда, – велел Хоук. И решительно принялся расстёгивать мантию, не обращая внимания ни на отвисшую челюсть рыжего мага, ни на восторженно присвистнувшую Изабеллу.  
Впрочем, раздеваться полностью он всё-таки не стал. Расстегнул все пряжки, раздвинул в стороны полы своего одеяния, перекрывавшиеся на груди, и сам шагнул к Андерсу.  
– Это народный ферелденский способ, – с ободряющей улыбкой начал объяснять он, взял целителя за руки и, мимолётно коснувшись окоченевших пальцев губами, засунул обе его кисти себе под мышку. – Ты его, наверно, не знаешь, ты же всё время летом из Круга сбегал.   
– Неправда, – возразил одержимый. Зажатые между плечом и грудной клеткой брюнета руки потихоньку начали оживать, и он чуть не замурлыкал от удовольствия. А спустя пару минут даже начал жалеть, что снова обретшие чувствительность пальцы касаются обветшавшей ткани гарретовой рубашки, а не гладкой, наверняка упоительно горячей кожи. – Я один раз зимой сбежал, по льду. Правда, меня поймали через пару часов, я застрял в том кабаке на берегу…  
– Но способа явно не знаешь, – заключил Гаррет и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Андерса пояснил: – Иначе сам бы давно попытался. Свои подмышки для этого тоже вполне годятся.  
– Достали вы меня, судари чародеи, – вдруг сказала наблюдавшая за ними Изабелла. – Объясняю для шибко недогадливых: чёрненький мальчик ухаживает за рыженьким мальчиком. А рядом стоит, между прочим, симпатичная фигуристая девочка и дико завидует, потому как рыженькому мальчику сейчас хотя бы местами тепло. И вообще я знаю намного более эффективный способ согреться. Показать?  
– Думаю, этот способ мы и сами знаем, – перебил её Хоук.  
– Так, ребятки, потом мне всё расскажете, – оглядев композицию, кивнул сам себе вернувшийся с разведки Варрик. – Я воду нашёл и полянку каких-то грибов, пусть Блондинчик их посмотрит, а то жрать до смерти хочется.  
Изабелла сочла, что в данный момент еда всё-таки возбуждает её куда больше, и торопливо заскакала по расколовшимся, неровным камням вслед за гномом. Гаррет чуть смущённо хмыкнул и, неохотно отпустив руки рыжего мага, принялся застёгивать мантию. Андерс подобрал отставленный в сторону посох, гадая, на сколько хватит вновь обретённой подвижности суставов и, придвинувшись к нему почти вплотную, негромко сказал:  
– Спасибо.  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ – чуть заметно, нежно – и положил ладонь ему на плечо. Так, что целитель отчётливо представил, как она пройдётся по его загривку и шее, лаская и ероша и без того встрёпанные волосы, а потом тяжело и аккуратно ляжет на затылок, заставив податься ещё ближе, навстречу поцелую…  
– Пойдём, – ещё чуть-чуть приподняв уголки губ, проговорил Хоук, и Андерс отчего-то преисполнился уверенности, что его мысли вовсе не были для брюнета тайной. Светившаяся неподалёку жила лириума натужно затрещала, как будто кто-то вздумал вливать в неё энергию вместо того, чтобы забирать, и одержимый очнулся. Второй маг ободряюще погладил его по спине и легонько подтолкнул к тому тоннелю, в котором скрылись Варрик с Изабеллой: – Если там действительно есть еда, я хочу узнать об этом поскорее.  
– А уж я-то как хочу, – пробормотал себе под нос Страж. – Ещё пара дней – и мой желудок начал бы сам себя переваривать.  
– Я бы ему не позволил, – с улыбкой, но совершенно серьёзным тоном отозвался Гаррет, помогая ему перебраться через ненадёжный обломок скалы, и успокаивающе кивнул встревоженному их промедлением Варрику, высунувшемуся из-за поворота тоннеля.  
Похоже, удача к ним вернулась, потому что вода хоть и пахла серой, но была достаточно чистой, и грибы тоже не несли на себе следов воздействия скверны. Андерс съел один, посидел с полчаса, держа наготове склянку с противоядием, и наконец кивнул. Через пару мгновений вся грибная полянка переместилась на расстеленный на камнях платок Изабеллы, и большая её часть вскоре оказалась в желудках измученных голодом путешественников.  
На ночлег они остановились прямо там – все залы Глубинных Троп были равно неудобны для обороны, а перед продолжением пути им следовало снова наполнить фляги. Но от водоёма тянуло сырым холодом, и вскоре безуспешно пытавшийся свернуться клубочком Андерс с тоской осознал, что заснуть ему, скорее всего, опять не удастся. Помешает целительский опыт, в голос вопящий о том, что после сна на влажных камнях ему проще будет самому закопаться в могилу, чем заставить себя снова куда-то идти. Да ещё и подаренный Леандрой свитер он на второй же день пути отдал в долг отчаянно мёрзшей в своём корсете Изабелле…  
Впрочем, долго предаваться унынию ему не позволили. В едва рассеиваемой светлячком темноте раздалось негромкое щёлканье, шорох жёсткой ткани, а затем он вдруг очутился на коленях у Хоука и, на мгновение потеряв равновесие, упёрся ладонями в крепкую, прикрытую только полотном рубашки грудь.  
– Что ты делаешь? – сглотнув, изумлённо осведомился Андерс.  
– Тебя надо согреть, – невозмутимо, как будто это само собой разумелось, пояснил Гаррет, расстёгивая ремешки на накидке одержимого. – Разжечь костёр нам не из чего, греться о файерболы рискованно и по большей части бесполезно, их жар сконцентрирован внутри. – Брюнет заставил его вытащить руки из рукавов и скомандовал: – Так, теперь просунь руки под мою мантию и обними меня.  
Целитель повиновался, а секунду спустя и вовсе плотно прильнул к груди второго мага, подчинившись уверенному нажатию лежавших у него на талии ладоней. Хоук поправил сползшую с его плеч мантию, набросив её сверху, как одеяло, и осторожно откинулся на лежавший у него за спиной камень.  
– Вот так гораздо лучше, – удовлетворённо проговорил он. – Тебе теплее?  
Андерс молча кивнул, опасаясь, что ему попросту изменит голос. Ему и впрямь стало гораздо легче, тепло сильного тела, от которого его теперь отделяло только два слоя тонкой ткани, постепенно пробиралось внутрь. Одержимый поколебался несколько мгновений и, решившись, подтянулся чуть повыше, прижавшись щекой к плечу Гаррета, там, где его собственная мантия немного сползла в сторону. Брюнет одобрительно мурлыкнул и крепче сжал его в объятиях, и рыжий маг чуть не подскочил, когда горячие, бережно поглаживавшие его спину руки пробрались под рубашку и легли на обнажённую кожу.  
– Раз согрелся, тогда спи, – ласково сказал Хоук, наверное, даже не поняв, что эта фраза показалась Андерсу почти издевательством.  
Однако вскоре одержимый пригрелся и в самом деле начал засыпать, убаюканный мерным дыханием второго мага. Тем более что Гаррет гладил его тихонько, осторожно, как будто боясь спугнуть диковатого кота.  
Мысль о коте Андерсу понравилась, он сонно улыбнулся и окончательно выпал из реальности.

Пробуждение оказалось омрачено воплем Изабеллы, возмущённой тем, что её не позвали потрахаться или хотя бы пообниматься, и осознанием того, что он всё-таки отнюдь не кот. Потому что кот может провести всю ночь, выгнув позвоночник так, чтобы каждым сантиметром своего пушистого пузика прижиматься к самому тёплому, любимому человеку, а вот у Андерса после этого адски ломило спину. Ровно до тех пор, пока Хоук не смерил его встревоженным взглядом и не применил своё единственное целительское заклятие. На то, чтобы убрать боль полностью, его всё равно не хватило, но оставшееся слабое нытьё в мышцах уже можно было без труда игнорировать.  
А вот не обращать внимания на настырное желание отблагодарить брюнета за тепло и помощь поцелуем было намного сложнее. Даже Справедливость, похоже, уже стал считать подобные жесты не пустой тратой времени и признаком непростительного легкомыслия, а способом проявления глубокой привязанности.  
Выяснив, что даже на Глубинных Тропах можно обнаружить что-то съедобное, все заметно приободрились. Ярко вспыхнувшую надежду не омрачили даже встретившиеся им странные существа из камня, не походившие на гномьих големов и с изрядной меткостью плевавшиеся мелкими молниями. Андерс только пожалел, что не на чем зарисовать их строение, пока ещё свеж в памяти тот момент, когда они замерли неподвижно перед атакой. После смерти странные твари, к сожалению, рассыпались кучами каменных обломков, что заставляло Справедливость подозревать неладное.  
Как оказалось – не без оснований. В длинной, узкой пещере с грубо обработанными колоннами навстречу им поднялось точно такое же существо, только раза в два больше. И оно заговорило.  
После слов о терзавшем каменных созданий голоде оба мага всерьёз насторожились, и Гаррет машинально потянулся за висевшим у него за спиной посохом. Андерс мельком подумал, что принцип «видишь демона (или нечто на него похожее) – убей», вколоченный в мозги сына Малькольмом Хоуком, в некоторых ситуациях может быть чреват неприятностями, но его последние сомнения в том, что перед ними именно демон, пропали после того, как создание предложило брюнету сделку.  
Услышавший ключевое слово боевой маг без лишних раздумий приголубил собеседника конусом льда, подморозив заодно и вызванных им на помощь каменных «голодающих», а опомнившаяся Изабелла ринулась вперёд, стараясь подцепить связывавшие камни светящиеся нити лезвием зачарованного кинжала, найденного в одном из закоулков находившегося прямо за гномьим святилищем помещения.  
Самым эффективным оружием, как ни странно, оказались лишённые всякой магии взрывные болты Варрика. Мощные вспышки расшвыривали составлявшие тела созданий камни, заставляя магические нити лопаться с тихим, но отчётливо слышным даже в грохоте боя звоном, и изрядно ослабленные твари заметно снижали темп или и вовсе рассыпались на части. Всадив последний болт в самую сердцевину незадачливого демона, гном ласково похлопал Бьянку по прикладу и принялся обшаривать камни в поисках трофеев.  
Слегка оглушённый финальным взрывом Хоук выбрался из-за колонны, к которой его отшвырнуло одно особо шустрое существо, тряханул головой и послушно подставил её под засиявшие паутиной исцеляющего заклятия руки Андерса, а потом принялся осматриваться. В дальнем углу обнаружился лаз в длинный извилистый тоннель, который вывел отряд в небольшую, овальной формы пещерку, соединявшуюся с ещё несколькими. На обещанный демоном выход это походило мало, и маги понимающе переглянулись – иного и ожидать не следовало.  
На ночлег они остановились в третьей от тоннеля комнате. Изабелла картинно завистливым взглядом следила за тем, как Андерс, снова забравшись Хоуку на колени, прижался спиной к его груди, накрывшись своей мантией, словно одеялом, и целитель не сдержал торжествующей усмешки. Брюнет бережно обнимал его поперёк живота, чтобы он даже во сне не сполз на холодные камни, и тепло дышал в висок, и одержимому было хорошо, как никогда в жизни, даже несмотря на то, что снова зверски хотелось есть.  
Проснулся Андерс самое большее через час и с трудом подавил желание выругаться. Это была самая настоящая несправедливость: когда ему снились кошмары, разбудить его было нелегко, приходилось долго трясти за плечо или даже плескать водой в лицо, а вот когда ему наконец приснился хороший, приятный сон, оказалось достаточно того, что Хоук слишком глубоко вздохнул и чуть пошевелился, задев сползшей с живота целителя рукой его бедро. Одержимый вздохнул тоже и покосился на брюнета: во сне тот откинул голову назад, подставляя ему горло, и вообще казался неимоверно милым и трогательным.  
«Ну так потрогай», – посоветовал понимавший некоторые выражения слишком буквально Справедливость. В сознании мигом всплыл прервавшийся на самом интересном моменте сон, и Андерс сдавленно застонал. Нервно сглотнул и, потянувшись к Гаррету, легонько коснулся губами бившейся под челюстью жилки. Хоук сонно муркнул и покрепче прижал его к себе, но не проснулся, и одержимый, несколько расслабившись, уткнулся носом ему в шею и задремал снова.  
Две пещерки спустя отряд наткнулся ещё на одну грибную поляну. Съедобной Андерс признал лишь половину добычи, но это всё равно было гораздо лучше чем ничего. По крайней мере, Хоук перестал смотреть так, будто готов сожрать первого же попавшегося противника живьём, будь то порождение тьмы, очередной свихнувшийся голем или кучка наэлектризованных камней.  
– Ого, похоже, тут была сокровищница тейга, – едва перешагнув порог очередного изрядно разрушенного зала, хищно ухмыльнулся Варрик. – В таком месте наверняка есть чем поживиться. Правда, их часто охраня…  
Речь гнома прервал громкий треск, и шагавший в ярде позади Гаррета целитель, украдкой таращившийся на его задницу, быстро обернулся. Путь назад оказался перекрыт: в проходе сверкали красноватые молнии и взлетали с пола камни, одержимый проследил за взглядом второго мага и увидел, что видневшиеся в дальнем конце пещеры тоннели перегородили явно имевшие магическую природу барьеры.  
– Ну и что это за хрень? – напряжённо осведомился брюнет, взяв посох наизготовку и жестом велев Андерсу укрыться за ближайшей колонной.  
– Не знаю, Хоук, – обескураженно отозвался Варрик. Добавить что-то ещё он не успел, воздвигшаяся над ним гигантская фигура, очертаниями напоминавшая уже встречавшихся им мелких дикарей, махнула верхней конечностью и сбила гнома с ног.  
Это создание разговаривать явно не собиралось.  
Спустя несколько минут не такая уж большая пещера наполнилась дымом и каменной пылью, воздух в ней трещал от статического электричества – огромный Каменный Дух призвал себе на помощь более мелких собратьев, которые исправно портили противникам жизнь мелкими и крайне болезненными ударами молний. Отсиживаться за колонной, как ему было велено, Андерс оказался не в состоянии: стоило ему хоть на минуту выпустить Хоука из виду, и его начинала захлёстывать паника. К тому же призванные дикари возникали именно возле стен, так что убежище целителя вряд ли можно было считать хоть сколько-нибудь безопасным.  
Гаррет, что было вполне предсказуемо, сосредоточился на главном враге и с яростью возмущённого до глубины души кота наскакивал на него, с поразительной быстротой сменяя атакующие заклинания в попытке отыскать самое действенное. Про казавшихся мелкими по сравнению со своим хозяином дикарей маг как будто и вовсе забыл, хотя временами бившие в спину молнии заставляли его вздрагивать и сбиваться. Андерс торопливо накинул на него паутинку исцеляющего заклятия, отчаянно надеясь, что тому ещё не успели нанести неизлечимых ран. Даже из своего нынешнего укрытия одержимый заметил, что Хоук стал дышать намного легче, и привычно пожалел об отсутствии в своей боевой аптечке пары-тройки склянок с успокоительным. Он бы сейчас от такого не отказался.   
Бой оказался тяжёлым и долгим. Каменный Дух не только призывал на помощь мелких тварей, но и сам временами рассыпался на отдельные камни, чтобы возникнуть в другом месте, а иногда создавал нечто, подозрительно походившее на одно из самых мощных заклятий силовой школы. Даже неколебимому, казалось бы, Варрику в такие моменты не удавалось устоять на ногах, и их всех тащило по камням к алой сердцевине Духа. Проверять, что произойдёт, если хоть кто-то коснётся этого пульсирующего свечения, Андерсу очень не хотелось. И это, к счастью, так и осталось тайной, потому что существо явно добивалось другого: за несколько мгновений до того, как чей-нибудь сапог должен был коснуться комка энергии, оно каждый раз как будто взрывалось, расшвыривая противников к стенам.  
Однако неуязвимых созданий на свете не бывает, и в конце концов Каменный Дух явно начал слабеть – он всё чаще пытался ускользнуть от удара, хаотично перемещаясь по пещере и сбивая Варрику прицел, и на его зов откликалось всё меньше дикарей. В конце концов рыжий маг даже перестал обращать внимание на мелких противников, оставив их Изабелле, и сосредоточился на Гаррете. Тот, прихрамывая, пытался достать неритмично пульсировавшее «сердце» врага инеисто поблескивавшим лезвием посоха и матерился в голос.  
Разумеется, достал.  
Грохнуло так, что целитель не на шутку испугался, что они сейчас будут похоронены под рухнувшим потолком пещеры. Над головой у него засвистели обломки камня, и он от души порадовался, что за мгновение до этого взрывная волна сбила его с ног. В ушах звенело, рёбра нехорошо похрустывали, но в целом ситуация была куда лучше, чем он ожидал.  
Андерс думал так целых сорок три секунды. Пока не стих шорох барабанящих по скрывшим его скалам камешков и он не поднял голову, высматривая Хоука. Который неподвижно лежал в трёх метрах от него, беспомощно раскинув руки и неестественно выгнув насаженную на обломок гранита спину, и на губах у него ярко цвела алая лёгочная кровь.  
– Проклятье, Гаррет, только не… – в мгновение ока очутившись рядом, судорожно выдохнул целитель и осекся, как будто испугавшись, что произнесённое вслух слово станет реальностью.  
«Сосредоточься», – хмуро буркнул Справедливость, одержимый заставил себя сделать медленный, глубокий вдох и, с трудом перетащив почти неподъёмное в бессознательном состоянии тело брюнета на более-менее ровную поверхность, положил дрожащие руки ему на грудь.  
Сердце, хвала Создателю, билось. Андерс чуть слышно всхлипнул от облегчения, нашарил в сумке чудом не разбившуюся склянку лириума и залпом осушил её, а потом принялся за дело. Трещину в позвоночнике следовало срастить, скрепить размолотые чуть не в кашу рёбра возле хребта, извлечь осколки из лёгких и очистить их от скопившейся крови…  
Спустя пять минут Гаррет наконец задышал ровнее, ещё через полчаса утихло негромкое зловещее бульканье в бронхах, через час Андерс посмотрел в лениво приоткрывшиеся глаза боевого мага и обложил его таким матом, что даже Изабелла, тихонько сидевшая рядом с ещё одной склянкой лириума наготове, восхищённо присвистнула.   
У Хоука всё-таки была совесть, так что он даже догадался изобразить виноватый вид. И, бережно притянув к себе одержимого, которого начала бить крупная дрожь, осторожно коснулся губами его виска.  
– Идиот, – наконец сказал Андерс куда-то ему в шею, и брюнет послушно кивнул, всё ещё крепко прижимая его к себе. – Безрассудный, на всю голову ненормальный идиот.  
– Я знаю, солнышко, – хмыкнул Гаррет и, потёршись носом о его макушку, принялся успокаивающе гладить по спине. – Хорошо, что у меня есть ты.  
– Ещё пара-тройка таких выходок – и меня у тебя не будет, – глухо пригрозил одержимый, судорожно вцепившись в истрепавшуюся ткань его мантии. – Помру. От сердечного приступа. Мне на тебя никакой валерьянки не хватит.  
«Мы не можем себе этого позволить, – напомнил Справедливость. – И ты преувеличиваешь, у тебя слишком здоровое тело для сердечного приступа».  
– Прости, – прямо в ухо пробормотал Хоук, щекотнув дыханием самое чувствительное место, и Андерс невольно поёжился, ощутив, что захлестывавший его ужас словно по команде превратился в нечто совершенно иное. В равной мере неуместное в присутствии ещё двоих соратников.  
– Герой хренов, – облизнув пересохшие губы, проворчал одержимый и, поколебавшись, собственнически куснул покрытую пылью, копотью и каплями пота кожу над ключицей. Где-то за спиной опять грохнуло, видимо, обвалился расшатанный во время боя каменный обломок, и рыжий маг встревоженно поднял голову.  
– Ну, если скорбь о неслучившейся гибели дорогого нашего предводителя окончена, то давайте отсюда уберёмся, – заключил Варрик. – Те две дырки тупиковые, а вон за той – длинный коридор. В конце которого что-то очень заманчиво блестит. Но учитывая то, какая штука нас встретила тут, соваться туда в одиночку мне слегка боязно.  
Гаррет хмыкнул и, ещё раз ласково погладив успевшего пригреться целителя по спине, поднялся на ноги. Андерс крепко сжал его руку, смутно надеясь, что хотя бы намертво вцепившийся в него товарищ помешает боевому магу безоглядно кинуться в ещё одну схватку, и двинулся вслед за ним.  
– Обалдеть, – заключила Изабелла, озирая десяток с лишним частично развалившихся сундуков, в которых тускло поблескивало запылённое золото. – Мы, мать нашу, и впрямь отыскали местную сокровищницу.  
– Правда, вначале нас отыскал её хранитель, – добавил Варрик. – Я даже начинаю думать, что вся эта недавняя суматоха действительно была не зря. Пожалуй, тут даже больше, чем сможет выручить за ту хреновину Бартранд.  
– Не забудь рассказать ему об этом перед тем, как перережешь ему глотку, – хмыкнул Хоук, коротко коснулся губами костяшек андерсовых пальцев и осторожно высвободил руку, опустившись на корточки перед одним из сундуков. – Дабы страдания его возросли многократно.  
– За один раз мы всё отсюда не унесём, – окинув богатые трофеи взглядом, рассудительно заметил Андерс. У него голова шла кругом – то ли от мыслей о том, сколько лекарских припасов можно купить в клинику даже на десятую долю лежащего перед ним золота, то ли от того, что одного фунта грибов в неделю для взрослого мужчины, тем более Серого Стража, было явно недостаточно.  
– И пытаться не будем, – кивнул брюнет, рывком сдёрнул крышку с небольшой шкатулки и, выудив из неё чуть заметно пульсировавший энергией медальон, кинул его целителю. – Возьмём то, что может пригодиться в бою, по нескольку небольших вещичек вроде той диадемы – Изабелла, дорогая, не хочешь примерить? – и по горсти монет, остальное спрячем. Когда выберемся отсюда, отъедимся и передохнём, вернёмся с тележкой.  
– Тогда уж с десятком тележек, – фыркнул Варрик и, окинув сокровищницу хозяйским взглядом, принялся ковыряться в замке лучше всех сохранившегося сундука.  
Добыча и впрямь оказалась роскошной: Андерс подобрал себе десяток зачарованных колец на все случаи жизни и отличный пояс, предназначенный специально для духовного целителя; Варрик набил карманы какой-то мелочью и нацепил на обе руки по испещрённому тевинтерскими рунами браслету, после чего сумел натянуть тетиву Бьянки голыми руками – в три раза быстрее, чем при помощи её собственного рычага; Изабелла ворковала с парой обнаруженных в третьем по счёту сундуке кинжалами и жмурилась, как обожравшаяся сливок кошка. Хоук вёл себя сдержанней, но и он то и дело любовно проводил по наспех припаянным к посоху рунам и явно мечтал поскорее проверить их в деле.  
Но запутанные коридоры вокруг сокровищницы оказались пусты – как видно, Каменный Дух внушал ужас всем, кто мог обитать в этих местах. Гаррет был почти разочарован, но отвлекаться от поиска пути наверх всё-таки не собирался.  
Пронизывающий холод подземелий мучил Андерса по-прежнему, и на каждом привале он устраивался в руках боевого мага и тщательно закутывался в обе мантии, стараясь не оставлять щелей. Хоук не возражал, наоборот, прижимал к себе покрепче, ерошил носом волосы – целителю каждый раз приходилось спешно искать, о чём бы таком постороннем подумать.  
Размышлять о совсем уж не относящихся к брюнету вещах всё-таки не получалось, и в конце концов Андерс поймал себя на том, что меланхолично припоминает все происходившие вокруг него странности. Вроде той статуи возле церкви, вечно падающих банок, то и дело случавшихся обвалов и прочих «радостей» чародейской жизни, которые он прежде благополучно списывал на истончение Завесы. В Киркволле эта гипотеза и впрямь могла иметь отношение к истине, но здесь… На Глубинных Тропах, конечно, встречалось и не такое, но как раз на этом их участке Завеса была прочна и неколебима. Так что приходилось искать иные объяснения.  
Однако предположений более адекватных не появлялось, и в конце концов Андерс решил просто запомнить на будущее, что на привалах, когда Гаррета немного отпускало напряжение, и он переставал ждать атаки из-за каждого угла, «странности» происходили намного чаще. Особенно после того, как они устраивались на ночлег и брюнет принимался ласково мурчать ему на ухо.

– Я должен наконец подарить тебе кота, – вдруг проговорил Хоук, когда жмурившиеся от непривычно яркого света друзья наконец выбрались из надоевших им хуже горькой редьки подземелий. Последние несколько дней, после того, как Андерс понял, что узнаёт обозначенные на его картах приметы, они почти не спали, и целитель даже не удивился замысловатости гарретовых выводов. – Мы наденем на него прочный кожаный ошейник и повесим на него пряжку с надписью: «Тот, кто тронет этого зверя, будет иметь дело с очень злым Хоуком». Тогда его никто не съест. Я, помнится, произвёл вполне… соответствующее впечатление, когда ещё работал с Кровавыми Клинками, да ещё и сейчас Варрик добавит своих россказней про спасение из лап страшной смерти… Так что это должно сработать.  
– Подари, – покладисто согласился целитель. – Только можно мы вначале всё-таки поедим?  
От голода и усталости даже казавшийся двужильным гном начал ошибаться; вложенный в Бьянку вместо обычного взрывной болт разорвал попавшуюся им дикую галлу на полдюжины частей, но жаловаться никто не стал – в конце концов, это всё равно было свежее, чистое, восхитительное мясо. Изабелла без малейшего смущения обгрызла с подобранного в кустах куска обуглившиеся и запекшиеся части и, удовлетворив первый голод, принялась дожидаться, когда Варрик приготовит остальное.  
Два дня спустя Гаррет Хоук и его друзья снова ступили на улицы Киркволла.  
– Я, пожалуй, двину в «Висельник», – с нескрываемым наслаждением топая по неровной мостовой Нижнего Города, проговорил гном. – Надо поспрашивать, не появлялся ли ублюдок Бартранд, да и вообще узнать, что тут к чему.  
– Я с тобой, – кивнула ему Изабелла. – Мне надо срочно выпить. Чего-нибудь посущественней водички из подземной лужи. А вы куда?  
– Домой, – отозвался Хоук. – Надо маме показаться, а то она наверняка беспокоится. Особенно если Бартранд возвращался в город и успел наплести чего-нибудь насчёт нашей безвременной гибели.  
– А Блондинчик? – коварно прищурившись, осведомился Варрик.  
– Он со мной, – не дав Андерсу и рта раскрыть, решительно сообщил Гаррет. – Пока мы не выясним, какая тут обстановка и можно ли ему вообще возвращаться в клинику. И чтобы мама за него не переживала тоже.  
– Красиво врёшь, Хоук, – одобрительно хлопнула его по плечу пиратка и, качнув бёдрами, повернула к «Висельнику».  
– Вообще-то я кристально честен, – возмущённо провозгласил брюнет, пожав руку двинувшемуся вслед за ней гному. И, встретившись глазами с целителем, убеждённо добавил: – Ну правда же. Вначале надо, чтобы ты был в безопасности и успокоить маму, а ухаживать – это уже после этого. И кота тоже после, когда найду, кому заказать пряжку с гравировкой.  
Андерс фыркнул и беспомощно покачал головой. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что они выбрались из этой передряги живыми, и в глубине души одержимый всё ещё побаивался вдруг очнуться и обнаружить, что солнце, ветер и вкусная упитанная галла ему только приснились. К тому же рядом с Хоуком он чувствовал себя куда спокойнее и вовсе не собирался приближать расставание.  
Гаррет на всякий случай постучал в дверь гамленова дома и, не дожидаясь ответа, распахнул её. И оцепенел.  
– Оп-паньки, – процедил он, так и не переступив порог. Внутри с лязгом упало что-то массивное, заполошно вскрикнула Леандра, и Андерс встревоженно заглянул другу через плечо. Только для того, чтобы соляным столпом замереть рядом, поскольку в доме Хоуков нагло хозяйничал храмовник.  
– Гаррет! Ты жив! – Леандра, всхлипывая, бросилась на шею старшему сыну, не обратив внимания на покрывавшую его одежду грязь. – Останови его, сынок, пожалуйста! Я не могу его потерять!  
– Явился, – раздражённо изрёк храмовник, и целитель с изумлением и ужасом узнал в нём Карвера. – Что, отговаривать будешь? А вот хрен тебе! Я не собираюсь вечно торчать в твоей тени. Ты вообще хоть подумал, на что будет жить мама, если ты не вернёшься?  
Андерс повернул голову и растерянно посмотрел на Хоука. Брюнет стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и на лице у него не было ни намёка на какое бы то ни было чувство.  
– Я начинаю думать, – прервав пылкую речь младшего брата на середине, медленно и отчетливо проговорил он, – что, наверно, даже обрадовался бы, по возвращении обнаружив, что Мерриль собирается родить мне племяшку.  
Карвер поперхнулся воздухом и ошарашенно уставился на него, но продолжать Гаррет явно не собирался. С полминуты братья молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, и первым, как всегда, взгляд отвёл младший.  
– Я всё равно уйду в Орден, – уже без возмущения, как будто защищаясь, пробурчал он себе под нос. – И не переживай, не сдам я ни тебя, ни твоего приятеля.  
– Это меня сильно утешает, – пробормотал Андерс и, заметив, что судорожно вцепился в плечо брюнета, торопливо разжал пальцы.  
– Карвер, маленький мой… – всхлипнула Леандра, и воин, вновь исполнившись решимости, резким движением подобрал с пола выпавший из рук меч и двинулся к дверям, чеканя шаг. Оттолкнуть загораживавшего ему дорогу брата он всё-таки не решился, так и замер в полуладони от него, словно надеясь, что его свирепое сопение само сдвинет казавшегося неколебимым боевого мага. Гаррет выдержал паузу и, так и не отведя взгляда, плавно отступил на шаг, позволяя Карверу пройти.  
Андерс не успел вовремя последовать его примеру, и отлично уловивший смысл этого маленького представления Хоук-младший, насупившись ещё больше, локтём оттолкнул его в сторону. Неподвижный, словно статуя, брюнет среагировал мгновенно: мощный подзатыльник заставил воина пошатнуться, и он обернулся к брату, изумлённо распахнув глаза. Но, поглядев, как Гаррет явно привычным жестом прикрыл целителя плечом, только сплюнул и быстрым шагом двинулся прочь.  
– Тихо, мама, всё будет хорошо, – вздохнув, мягко улыбнулся Хоук и, наконец войдя в дом, прижал её к груди. Леандра, всё ещё дрожа, утёрла слёзы и попыталась ответить ему улыбкой, но из этого ничего не вышло, и она снова спрятала лицо у него на плече. Андерс подумал было уйти, чтобы не смущать женщину присутствием постороннего при семейной сцене, но тут же отказался от этой мысли. И, что бы там ни утверждал Справедливость, вовсе не потому, что не мог заставить себя всё-таки отцепиться от Гаррета.  
Который, кстати, взглядом умолял его о помощи.  
Одержимый шагнул вперёд, машинально сунув руку в сумку, и недовольно поморщился – после двух с лишним недель – или больше? – блужданий по Глубинным Тропам от его запаса зелий остались только две склянки со слабым противоядием, а здесь явно нужно было что-то иное.  
– У тебя мелкие деньги есть? – подойдя к другу, шепотом поинтересовался он. – У меня только те побрякушки из сокровищницы, а возня с торговцами займёт слишком много времени.  
Хоук коротко кивнул и, бережно усадив Леандру на колченогий стул у стены, быстро огляделся. В извлечённой из шкафа маленькой шкатулочке оказалась только пара медяков, которых не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы купить кусок угля; брюнет зло оскалился, бросил нехороший взгляд на дверь отсутствующего дяди и, стремительно подойдя к дальней стене лачуги, ударом кулака разбил гнилую доску, прикрывавшую один из гамленовых тайничков. Хранившиеся в нём «богатства» тоже не впечатляли, но это было именно то, что нужно: десяток серебряных и горсть медяков.  
Андерс кивнул и, бросив в угол собственную сумку с добычей, сгрёб монеты в карман.  
– Скоро вернусь, – заверил он Гаррета. – Обними пока монну Леандру, пусть убедится, что ты и правда живой.  
Хвала Создателю, Элеганта торговала своими травами на прежнем месте. Одержимый, не торгуясь, скупил у неё всё, что могло ему пригодиться, и бегом бросился обратно. Госпожа Хоук, конечно, была крепкой женщиной, и сердечный приступ ей не грозил… но медлить было бы просто неправильно.  
– Мама, успокойся, – ласково ворковал брюнет, поглаживая её по плечам. – Я живой, всё будет хорошо. И Андерс тоже живой, и вообще все живые и всё замечательно.  
– Лучше расскажи монне Леандре, что с нами происходило, – посоветовал целитель, бросив охапку лекарственных трав на стол и поставив на огонь большой медный чайник. И с нажимом добавил: – Мне кажется, ей станет куда спокойнее, когда она узнает, что нам ничего особенно и не угрожало. Тогда ты просто получишь свой нагоняй за то, что две недели не ночевал дома, ничего не сказав маме.  
– Три недели, – слабым голосом поправила его женщина. – С того момента, как экспедиция вернулась без вас, прошло три недели и два дня. – Она глубоко вздохнула и, собравшись с силами, твёрдо проговорила: – Спасибо вам, мессир Андерс, не стоит из-за меня беспокоиться, не утруждайте себя так.  
– Не надо называть меня «мессиром», монна Леандра, – смущённо пробормотал рыжий маг. – Можно просто «Андерс»? Пожалуйста?  
– Конечно, дорогой, – устало улыбнулась Леандра. – Как скажешь. Мальчики, мне кажется, вам обоим нужно как следует поесть… Да и помыться бы не мешало.  
– Обязательно, госпожа. Но вначале я сделаю для вас отвар. Успокаивающие травы и кое-что укрепляющее, вам сейчас это пригодится, – опередив собравшегося ответить Гаррета, решительно проговорил Андерс. – Не сомневаюсь в силе вашего духа, но поверьте целителю – ваше тело будет благодарно за помощь.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула женщина. – А ты, Гаррет, пока займись ванной. У Гамлена в подвале есть большая бадья, натаскай туда воды… и умоляю, выброси куда-нибудь свои ужасные тряпки. Не смотри на меня с таким возмущением, я не могу больше именовать эти обноски мантией.  
Вот так и получилось, что к вечеру Андерс обнаружил себя сидящим за столом в лачуге Гамлена Амелла в старой, зато чистой хоуковой рубашке, которая болталась на нём, как на пугале (правда, на самом Хоуке его рубашки сейчас болтались тоже) и с чашкой чая в руках. Кроме того, впервые за последний месяц с лишним он был чистым и даже сытым.  
А ещё Леандру, похоже, нисколько не смущало то, что одержимый всё ещё старался держаться поближе к её старшему сыну и начинал заметно нервничать, когда тот пропадал из виду. Видимо, весёлая история их похождений, придуманная Гарретом, нисколько её не убедила. Андерса это вовсе не удивляло: только Хоук мог считать, что фразы в духе «А потом нам попался огр и два десятка гарлоков, мы быстренько их всех убили и пошли дальше» и впрямь способны кого-то успокоить.  
Вернувшийся к ночи дядюшка Гамлен не слишком обрадовался возвращению племянника; при виде своего разграбленного тайника он и вовсе собрался устроить скандал, но брюнет, поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся так, что даже у Андерса мороз прошёл по коже. Старик мигом захлопнул рот и как будто уменьшился в размере раза в четыре, а потом и вовсе куда-то исчез.  
Отпускать целителя в клинику на ночь глядя Леандра отказалась наотрез. В ход пошли аргументы вроде того, что после ухода Карвера в доме стало так пусто и одиноко; ходить по Киркволлу в темноте опасно, а она в последнее время и так слишком много за них переживала; утром она приготовит на всех завтрак. Андерс оглянулся на прислонившегося к стене Хоука, но тот душераздирающе зевал и, кажется, всё-таки не подавал матери никаких тайных знаков.  
– Да брось, солнышко, – наконец заявил брюнет. – Тут хотя бы тепло, сухо и компания хорошая. А у тебя в клинике сейчас холодно и грустно. И вообще слишком похоже на Глубинные Тропы.  
– Трусики Андрасте, ну зачем ты это сказал? – застонал целитель. – Я теперь от этой мысли не отделаюсь.  
– Это такой коварный план, – невозмутимо соврал Хоук. – Ты разлюбишь ночевать в своей клинике и задумаешься о том, чтобы хоть ночевать где-нибудь в другом месте. И тут возникну я. И одеяло.  
– Ты ещё вспомни о том, что кота мне обещал, – беспомощно покачал головой Андерс. Догадавшись о своей победе уже после «Да брось, солнышко», Леандра успела постелить ему постель и, с непреклонным видом отобрав у него замызганную по самое никуда мантию, замачивала её в ведре вместе с одеянием сына.  
Чувствовать себя желанным гостем в чьём-то доме было очень непривычно. Ещё более странной казалась мысль о том, что Гаррет, похоже, и впрямь добивается того, чтобы он перестал быть в его доме только гостем – и его мать вовсе не против. Андерс заглянул на висевшее в углу маленькое зеркальце, увидел в нём всё того же небритого, усталого отступника и отвернулся… чтобы увидеть на соседней стене небольшой портрет ещё одного небритого, потрёпанного жизнью отступника.  
– Это папа, – гордо объяснил незаметно подобравшийся Хоук, отследив его взгляд. Одержимый понимающе хмыкнул и решил больше ничему не удивляться.  
Лежать в настоящей кровати, с матрасом, подушкой и обещанным шерстяным одеялом было настоящим наслаждением. И всё-таки заснуть Андерсу не удавалось, ему отчаянно чего-то не хватало. Рыжий маг перевернулся на другой бок и прислушался: на соседней кровати, совсем близко, размеренно сопел Хоук – без хрипов, постанывания или слишком долгих пауз, способных встревожить инстинкты целителя. Он перевернулся снова, натянул одеяло повыше и снова попробовал заставить себя погрузиться в сон.  
– Андерс, – негромко проговорил Гаррет. Раздавшийся в темноте голос заставил одержимого вздрогнуть, он приподнялся на локте и уставился в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо. – Иди ко мне.  
Андерс и глазом моргнуть не успел, как оказался под боком у Хоука и, привычно обхватив его поперёк талии, вжался щекой в плечо. Ему на спину тут же легли тёплые гарретовы ладони, и рыжий маг довольно прижмурился.  
– Мессир Андерс, приношу вам свои извинения, – официальным до предела тоном, который чуть подпортил прорвавшийся в середине фразы зевок, проговорил Гаррет. – Я сознаю, что после того, как вы приняли изложенное в подобной форме предложение, мне полагалось бы что-нибудь сделать… – Он красноречиво провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника целителя и снова нежно погладил по между лопатками, а потом покаянно продолжил: – Но я, по правде, так вымотался и обожрался, что могу теперь только подставить пузичко, как кот, и растопырить лапы.  
Андерс, едва дождавшийся окончания этой пафосной речи, тихонько засмеялся и, чуть отстранившись, осторожно почесал хоуково «пузичко».  
– Спи уже, – улыбаясь, пробормотал он. Приподнял подбородок, ласково коснувшись губами шеи Хоука, и чуть слышно фыркнул: – Кот.  
Гаррет покорно муркнул, и одержимый наконец смог заснуть.

Скучать по Глубинным Тропам было глупо. Хуже того – это было безумием.  
Но Хоук оказался прав – андерсова клиника по ночам мало чем от них отличалась. Самым существенным и самым неприятным отличием было, конечно же, отсутствие в ней самого Гаррета.  
Справедливость заявлял, что это нелогично – скучать по человеку, который каждое утро прибегает ещё до открытия клиники, приносит еду, охапку лекарственных трав и букетик каких-то голубых цветов, чей ненавязчивый, свежий аромат почти полностью заглушал застарелый, пропитавший всё запах крови. С точки зрения духа, этого было более чем достаточно – того, что Хоук улыбался им, обнимал, поглаживая по волосам, и осведомлялся, как у них дела и не нужно ли им что-нибудь. Но Гаррет был слишком занят тем, что пытался отбить у аристократов Верхнего Города поместье, принадлежавшее роду его матери, а у самого Андерса было полно пациентов, которых он не мог оставить ради того, чтобы просто постоять рядом с ругающимся с сенешалем Браном приятелем.  
Беженцы, не видевшие своего целителя больше месяца, шли сплошным потоком, так что к концу дня у него чаще всего едва хватало сил, чтобы закрыть дверь клиники хотя бы на простенький засов и доползти до своей кушетки. Пару раз он даже умудрился выбраться в Нижний Город и дойти до «Висельника» в надежде обнаружить там Хоука, но оба раза эта затея приводила только к тому, что они с брюнетом, едва успев обменяться приветствиями, попросту засыпали в обнимку, облокотившись на низенький варриков стол.  
Изабелла, конечно, была в восторге от подобной картины, но Андерсу всё-таки хотелось чего-то большего. Например, оказаться в одной постели с Гарретом бодрствующим… но вот с этим как-то не складывалось.  
Через пару недель одержимого всё-таки немного отпустило. Алкавшие исцеления ферелденцы несколько поумерили пыл, да и Хоук добился того, что его прошение всё-таки попало на стол наместнику, и теперь коротал время, истребляя снова расплодившихся на Рваном Берегу пиратов, так что виделись они теперь гораздо чаще. Правда, довольно часто их уединение нарушали те самые пираты, но зато по вечерам можно было сидеть у костра, привалившись к крепкому хоукову плечу, и украдкой поглаживать его по бедру, тихонько мечтая о том, чтобы вездесущие Варрик с Изабеллой хоть ненадолго ослепли. И оглохли. Или хотя бы вспомнили, что такое тот самый такт, который они оба демонстрировали на Глубинных Тропах.  
Увы, мечты эти оставались всего лишь мечтами, зато Андерс сумел вывести некоторые закономерности того, как отзывалась «Завеса» на его интерес к Хоуку. Предположить, что именно Гаррет и является причиной всех странных происшествий, мешало лишь то, что сам брюнет реагировал на них как-то слишком нервно. Целитель даже представить не мог, чтобы тот стал так относиться к явлению, причины и истоки которого понимает, и ему приходилось сделать вывод, что для самого Хоука всё это тоже является загадкой.  
Изабелла, выслушав гипотезы одержимого, подняла его на смех, но прояснять что-либо наотрез отказалась. Андерс поскрипел зубами, дважды напомнил себе, что хватать женщину за шкирку и трясти не только невежливо, но в данном случае ещё и совершенно бесполезно, и только устало вздохнул. Как он и предполагал, понятия жалости и милосердия также были пиратке неизвестны.  
Однако подобные загадки, не представлявшие прямой угрозы ни для него, ни, по всей видимости, для Хоука, отступали на второй план. Рыцарь-Командор Мередит зверствовала всё сильнее, и Сопротивлению приходилось туго. Добытые в экспедиции деньги заметно облегчили спасение беглых магов – многие капитаны, получив увесистый кошель, готовы были закрыть глаза не только на робы и посохи, но и на ручного демона – но всё-таки это были всего лишь полумеры.   
А сами храмовники всего этого как будто не замечали. Гаррет иногда заходил в Казематы – у Андерса каждый раз дыхание перехватывало, когда он об этом узнавал – и потом пересказывал ему всё, что удавалось узнать. На собственного Командора рыцари теперь косились с опаской, но даже самые вменяемые, вроде Траска, полагали, что её необоснованная суровость – нечто совершенно несущественное. С какой-то точки зрения они были даже правы – люди отнюдь не бессмертны, а Мередит не более чем человек, и подобное ужесточение порядков могло оказаться временным… Вот только Андерс слишком хорошо знал, как легко временное становится постоянным.  
– Дожили! – с неподдельным возмущением провозгласил Хоук, однажды под вечер явившись в клинику. Целитель поднял голову от ковшика с листьями веретёнки, который осторожно нагревал на медленном огне, и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Брюнет устроился на колченогом стуле возле письменного стола и, устало ссутулившись, хмуро продолжил: – Церковники совсем охамели. Давно причём, ещё до того, как мы под землю полезли. Сестра Петрис, Траск, Эмерик… Всё чужими руками! Вот делать мне больше нечего, как помогать своим, попрошу припомнить, злейшим врагам!  
– Судя по тому, как ты шипишь, ты уже согласился, – чуть насмешливо хмыкнул Андерс и, отставив в сторону потемневший до нужного оттенка отвар, уселся на табуретку рядом с другом. – И в чём на этот раз дело?  
– Опять Эмерик, – вздохнул тот. Потянулся к нему, бережно заправил за ухо выпавшую из хвоста прядку, кончиками пальцев проведя по виску, и после секундного промедления убрал руку. – Помнишь, мы когда-то по городу бегали, искали того ублюдка, который слал женщинам белые лилии? Он, похоже, его нашёл. Ну или по крайней мере он так заявлял, а вот Авелин мне все уши прожужжала тем, что доказательств у него нет, а без доказательств она не имеет права устроить обыск у этого Дюпюи…  
– Дай угадаю – живёт эмериков подозреваемый в Верхнем Городе, – машинально коснувшись виска, словно в попытке сохранить мимолетное тепло пальцев Гаррета, хмыкнул Андерс. – И самому достопочтенному рыцарю вроде как некомильфо вламываться в его дом. А вот безбашенному отступнику… да что с него возьмёшь?  
– Ну вроде того, – криво ухмыльнулся Хоук. – Я бы его послал, но ведь старик может оказаться прав. А оставлять на свободе типа, способного поднять руку на женщину, не годится.  
– Да и ремонт в вашем имении скоро закончится, и монна Леандра переедет в Верхний Город… – задумчиво добавил одержимый. – Да уж, лучше заранее разобраться с подобными соседями. Я с тобой, ладно?  
– Ну я за этим и пришёл, – солнечно улыбнулся брюнет. И, поковырявшись в сумке, вытащил из неё завёрнутый в кусочек золотисто-зелёного шёлка небольшой предмет. – То есть, не только. Это тебе. Я как увидел, сразу подумал, что тебе должно понравиться…  
– Что это? – взяв подарок, поинтересовался Андерс. Шелк оказался не просто обрывком ткани, а шейным платком с поразительно красивым неваррским узором, а внутри… – Гаррет, это же амулет тевинтерской церкви! Ты что, смерти моей хочешь?  
– Нет, конечно! – опешил тот. – А что-то не так? Я думал, он просто красивый…  
– Если его на мне увидят – могут убить, – объяснил целитель. Посмотрел на расстроенное лицо Хоука и успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу: – Но он и правда красивый. Где ты его достал?  
– Да, мы тут с Авелин ходили на Расколотый Берег – там опять тевинтерские работорговцы засели… – махнул рукой тот. – Явно не просто так: атаманшей у них была какая-то сумасшедшая баба, всё грозилась, что её учитель-магистр до нас доберётся. Кого-то они искали, она всё твердила, что информатор надёжный, из уважаемых во всем Тедасе людей… Толком, правда, допросить не успели – она кровью истекла. Ну вот где-то в их логове я его и нашёл, там по сундукам много хлама валялось, но этот был самый симпатичный.  
– Ясно. А ведь я раньше даже не задумывался, как живётся людям под властью тевинтерской церкви… – с сомнением проговорил Андерс. – Как они совмещают заповеди Андрасте и правление магистров… – Он поднял голову и тепло улыбнулся другу: – Спасибо, Гаррет. Ты был прав, он мне очень нравится. В конце концов, носить можно и под одеждой, чтобы никто не видел.  
Хоук улыбнулся так радостно, что зачарованный сиянием его глаз целитель едва заметил покрывший практически весь письменный стол иней и спохватился лишь тогда, когда с хрустом лопнула замёрзшая чернильница. Гаррет смущённо ткнул пальцем в тёмно-синюю ледышку, валявшуюся среди осколков мутноватого стекла, и пообещал:  
– Я тебе новую подарю. Попрочнее.  
– Лучше что-нибудь попроще, – поднявшись на ноги, усмехнулся Андерс. – Тут же Клоака, котище ты лохматое, сопрут мигом.  
То, что в поместье Дюпюи что-то неладно, одержимый почуял ещё до того, как переступил порог. Переглянулся с Хоуком – тот лишь недоуменно пожал плечами и покрепче сжал посох – и попросил Справедливость прислушаться повнимательней. Однако дух только буркнул что-то неопределённое про Завесу и мерзость и умолк.  
Разумеется, тихонько пробраться внутрь и спокойно пошарить в документах хозяина им не удалось. Замок на входной двери поддался Варрику с почти подозрительной быстротой, гном осуждающе покачал головой и шагнул вперёд, взяв Бьянку наизготовку... и почти в тот же момент ему пришлось перезаряжать арбалет снова, потому что из-под лестницы на него кинулся истошно воющий призрак.  
Вслед за первым из кладовок и кое-где прямо из-под паркета полезли следующие, и в итоге прихожая оказалась до самого потолка заляпана слизью, воняющей тухлятиной демонской кровью и прочими, ещё менее аппетитными субстанциями. Хоук встревоженно глянул на гнома, но тот только хмыкнул и, заверив, что возле обоих чёрных ходов стоят его приятели из Общества, принялся ковыряться в попавшемся под руку сундуке.  
К тому времени, как они пробились на второй этаж, Андерс уже был совершенно уверен, что Гаскар Дюпюи либо сам стал малефикаром, либо дал одному из них приют и возможность работать – сделать нечто подобное с многострадальной киркволльской Завесой какими-либо иными способами было невозможно. Обнаруженные в одной из комнат склянки с загустевшей, искрившейся подозрительными золотистыми крапинками кровью только подтвердили его предположения.  
В соседней комнате стояло несколько сундуков с женской одеждой. Платья разного размера и из разных тканей – от потрёпанного полотна до простых, но уже весьма недешёвых шелков – валялись в них неаккуратными кучами, доказывавшими, что носить их больше никто не будет, и поначалу казавшиеся довольно нелепыми предположения Эмерика вызывали всё меньше сомнений. Изабелла небрежно ткнула замызганный чем-то непонятным корсаж кинжалом, скривилась и, буркнув что-то вроде «Неправильно это», двинулась вслед за Гарретом, который уже успел скрыться за углом.  
Сам Гаскар Дюпюи принадлежал к числу людей, с первого взгляда вызывавших у Андерса антипатию. С первого же взгляда, брошенного Гаскаром на ворвавшегося в его спальню Хоука, сверкавшего свирепым оскалом и файерболом на левой ладони. Впрочем, то, что у ног аристократа валялась напуганная до истерики женщина, тоже свидетельствовало не в его пользу.  
Жертва ничего внятного сказать так и не сумела и при первой же возможности сбежала; а хозяин дома попытался убедить их, что всего лишь разыскивает убийцу сестры. Даже с точки зрения не очень-то опытного в делах розыска людей целителя вся эта история была шита белыми нитками, а уж Варрик и вовсе с трудом сдерживал издевательский гогот.  
– А симпатичный мальчик, – вдруг заявила вдумчиво ощупывавшая Гаскара Изабелла. – И ни одного припрятанного ножичка, я аж умиляюсь. Хоук, а дай попользоваться перед тем как его убьёшь, а?..  
Дюпюи содрогнулся и, вырвавшись из рук пиратки, ринулся к двери, оттолкнув замешкавшегося Андерса. Брюнет матюгнулся и бросился следом.  
Опытным бойцом орлейский аристократ явно не был. Гаррет настиг его в библиотеке, целитель на пару с гневно ревевшим Справедливостью взломали магический барьер, которым тот прикрывался от атак боевого мага, и цепная молния тут же отбросила незадачливого малефикара к стене. Варрик, подойдя почти вплотную, всадил болт ему в бедро и, обернувшись к предводителю отряда, невозмутимо пожал плечами: «На всякий случай».  
– Ну а теперь поговорим, – нехорошим ласковым тоном сообщил Хоук, присев на корточки возле корчившегося Гаскара, пытавшегося зажать рану в ноге. – По-настоящему. Итак, расскажи мне, какого хрена ты начал воровать женщин.  
– Я не воровал! – вскинулся Дюпюи. – Клянусь, я просто хотел отыскать убийцу сестры! Стража оказалась бесполезна, мне пришлось прибегнуть к… грязным способам, но я просто хотел восстановить справедливость!  
Андерс поморщился. Терзаемый болью человек будоражил его целительские инстинкты, которые требовали немедленно оказать ему помощь, но рассудок тут же напоминал, что перед ним жестокий убийца. Или, самое меньшее, маг крови, до смерти напугавший невинную женщину и одним этим заслуживший немножко боли. Главное было не упустить момент, когда кровопотеря станет опасной для здоровья, а то вдруг выяснится, что он всё-таки говорил правду…  
– Хватит мне тут мозги парить, – резко оборвал скулившего мужчину Хоук. – Хоть бы врал поизобретательнее, что ли. У тебя, Гаскар Анри Шарль Дюпюи, имеется трое сводных братьев, один из которых бастард, и ни одной сестры. Давай сократим процедуру: если ты немедленно не расскажешь мне правду, я больше не стану тебя запугивать. Я просто начну неторопливо отрезать от тебя маленькие кусочки и не разрешу Андерсу заблокировать боль. Сомневаешься, что я это сделаю? – Гаррет чуть наклонил голову и улыбнулся так, что в его намерения поверил даже целитель, отлично знавший, что к пыткам тот испытывает непреодолимое отвращение.  
Дюпюи тоже решил не подвергать его угрозу сомнению и, захлёбываясь словами напополам со страдальческим хныканьем, принялся выдавать свои тайны.  
До похищения женщин и… каких-то непонятных экспериментов с ними он, как и следовало ожидать, додумался не без чужой помощи. Вначале какой-то ферелденец – «но из приличных, говорил правильно и выразительно, ну вот как этот, в перьях» – свёл его с опытным, «уважаемым в определённых» кругах человеком, и тот после нескольких месяцев общения взял его в помощники. Гаскар был только рад обучаться у настоящего мастера, так что мелкие поручения вроде рассылки лилий дамам и последующего отлова оных дам его нисколько не смущали. Зато перед ним открывались великие тайны мироздания!  
Андерс слушал, и его тошнило.  
Справедливость требовал немедленно убить это омерзительное существо, недостойное именоваться человеком. Одержимый ежесекундно напоминал ему, что вначале Гаррет должен был закончить допрос, они не могли так его подвести – испортить всё за несколько минут до того, как Гаскар скажет им, где искать первопричину всего этого безумия – своего «мудрого наставника» Квентина… Дух Тени неохотно умолк, а Андерс нервно хихикнул себе под нос, представив, какое лицо будет у Хоука, если после допроса он попросит разрешит им со Справедливостью самим оторвать голову орлесианскому ублюдку.  
– Но я не знаю, – после очередного вопроса растерянно проговорил Гаскар. – Мессир Квентин всегда встречал меня… в разных местах, мы спускались в тоннели, оставшиеся от старых шахт, он завязывал мне глаза и снимал повязку только в лаборатории…  
– Брешешь, – укоризненно сказал Хоук. Лезвие его посоха с чавкающим звуком вонзилось в ступню малефикара, пробив сапог и доски паркета, и Дюпюи взвыл. – Давай не будем возвращаться к подобному способу действий, мне это не нравится. Но, к твоему большому сожалению, я очень хорошо умею делать даже то, что мне не нравится… Итак, где искать твоего учителя?  
– Я не зна-а-а-аю-у-у-у! – провыл орлесианец, с откровенным ужасом глядя на занесённый над ним посох с покрытым алыми разводами клинком. – Клянусь, я не знаю! Он боялся слежки, даже мне не доверял! Клянусь, я рассказал всё, что мне известно, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, отпустите меня!  
– Похоже, не врёт, – смерив мага крови оценивающим взглядом, резюмировала Изабелла. Варрик хмыкнул, но тоже согласно кивнул, и во взгляде Гаскара появилась надежда.  
– Приношу вам свои извинения, мессир Дюпюи, – церемонно поклонился валявшемуся в луже собственной крови аристократу Хоук, и Справедливость, успевший неплохо изучить привычки лучшего друга своего вместилища, заурчал в предвкушении. – Видите ли, испытываю непреодолимую неприязнь к малефикарам. Да сожрут демоны твою душу.  
Лезвие гарретова посоха со змеиной стремительностью прянуло вперёд, и Гаскар тихо всхрипнул, изумлённо глядя на торчавший в его груди клинок. Хоук провернул его и резко дёрнул на себя, и малефикар рухнул набок, захлёбываясь кровью.  
– Не воскреснет? – уже развернувшись к выходу, с сомнением посмотрел на тело Гаррет.  
– Не должен, – отозвался Андерс, с нетерпением ожидая момента, когда можно будет наконец убраться из этого испоганенного дома. – Но на всякий случай лучше бы сжечь.  
Хоук послушно кивнул и, дождавшись, пока его спутники покинут библиотеку, швырнул внутрь огненный шар. Взрыв опрокинул шкафы, рассыпавшиеся по полу книги мгновенно вспыхнули, и вскоре изнутри потянуло сладковатой вонью горящего мяса.  
– Варрик? – вопросительно выгнул бровь брюнет, и гном с оскорблённым видом отмахнулся:  
– Не учи меня жить, герой. Всё слышал, всё помню. Погоняю своих ребят, найдём тебе этого душку Квентина. Ты только его не сразу убивай, я б с ним тоже поболтал. А то вдруг соберусь роман ужасов писать, надо ж мне какой-никакой исходный материал иметь…

Даже несмотря на многочисленные связи Варрика, дело шло медленно. Первые несколько дней после визита в поместье Дюпюи Гаррет с Андерсом заглядывали в «Висельник» по нескольку раз в сутки, но гном только сердито хмурился и требовал, чтобы они не мешали ему решать их проблемы.  
Ну а потом рабочие наконец завершили ремонт в отвоёванном у бюрократов поместье Амеллов, и Хоук по уши увяз в переезде. Впрочем, по вечерам он неизменно являлся к Андерсу в клинику и, затравленно озираясь по сторонам, забивался в самый тёмный угол. Целитель поначалу пытался предлагать ему успокаивающие отвары, но потом смирился и попросту выпросил у Варрика бутылку приличного бренди. Чай с бренди помогал куда лучше, через полчаса с кружкой брюнет даже обретал способность наконец пожаловаться на то, как его достало мамино «Родной, всё должно выглядеть прилично». Андерс соглашался, сочувствовал – и в глубине души жалел о том, что госпожа Леандра всё-таки настояла на возвращении в Верхний Город. К приличному дому должны были прилагаться и приличные знакомства, а маг-отступник из Клоаки вряд ли мог считаться подобным.  
О том, что именно Гаррет неизменно клал на всяческие «прилично» и «подобает», он умудрился забыть, и напрасно.  
Явившийся однажды утром Хоук вместо того, чтобы как обычно утащить одержимого на очередную прогулку с приключениями, только повторил раз семь, что вечером будет ждать его на рынке Верхнего Города и, коротко муркнув куда-то ему в висок, умчался прочь. Недоумевающий Справедливость снова обозвал Гаррета «странным смертным», Андерс пожал плечами и вернулся к своей работе, от души понадеявшись, что день будет не слишком тяжёлым и вечером он действительно сможет куда-то пойти.  
Однако в этот раз Создатель явно решил не слишком докучать своим вниманием одному и без того измотанному целителю, и рыжий маг сумел даже не опоздать на назначенную встречу. Кроме Гаррета его ждали Варрик и Изабелла, а через несколько минут после его появления подошла и освободившаяся с дежурства Авелин.  
– Итак, дорогие, самые любимые мои друзья, – торжественно провозгласил Хоук, – мы идём праздновать новоселье!  
По дороге до поместья брюнет в лицах изображал историю обретения поместья, и поначалу отнесшийся к этой затее скептически Андерс уже через несколько минут от души смеялся над чопорной манерой сенешаля Брана и крысиными повадками мелких клерков наместника. Госпожа Леандра встретила гостей в дверях и торжественно проводила их в столовую, в которой на новёхоньком, покрытом полированным лаком столе был накрыт роскошный ужин. Судя по лицам Авелин и Изабеллы, не только целитель почувствовал себя несколько не в своей тарелке, но портить радость пожилой женщине, откровенно наслаждавшейся возвращением в дом своего детства, никто не решился.  
К счастью, Леандра не стала требовать строгого соблюдения этикета, и слегка пришибленные роскошью родового гнезда Амеллов гости в конце концов сумели немного расслабиться. Варрик, как и следовало ожидать, угнездился в стоявшем возле камина кресле и принялся рассказывать одну из своих бесконечных историй, дамы уселись вокруг него кружком, а Хоук потащил Андерса осматривать дом, начав почему-то с подвала.  
Подвал и впрямь оказался замечательным – классическое подземелье маленькой городской крепости благородного рода, с двумя или тремя потайными ходами, один их которых выходил в Клоаку совсем рядом с клиникой. Целитель тихонько хмыкнул, осознав, что теперь Гаррет сможет заявиться к нему в любое время дня и ночи… однако вместо ожидаемого раздражения ощутил лишь облегчение о того, что брюнету при этом не придётся пересекать половину отнюдь не безопасного в тёмное время суток города.  
На кухне хозяйничал уже знакомый им обоим Боудан, Хоук зачем-то показал рыжему магу, куда припрятал сахарное печенье, и потащил его дальше. В библиотеку Амеллов Андерс влюбился с первого взгляда. Окинув тоскливым взглядом высившиеся вдоль стен полки, он повернулся к Гаррету и уже собирался попросить у него разрешения иногда посещать это святилище премудрости, но брюнет, опередив его на долю секунды, радостно провозгласил:  
– Она в полном твоём распоряжении! Приходи в любое удобное время, я сказал Боудану, чтобы всегда держал на столе чернила и бумагу.  
Андерс смущённо улыбнулся и поторопился убраться из этой обители соблазна. Это, в конце концов, было бы попросту некрасиво – прийти на праздник к лучшему другу и в середине веселья зарыться в книги…  
На балконе второго этажа, с которого открывался вид на гостиную, располагался небольшой зимний садик. Целитель невольно посочувствовал бедным растениям: у монны Леандры, судя по всему, руки до них ещё не дошли, а умение Гаррета обращаться со всем зелёным и цветущим относилось к категории отсутствующих  
– А вот это теперь моя спальня! – объявил Хоук, гостеприимно распахнув резную дубовую дверь, и вопросительно уставился на рыжего мага. Тот насмешливо хмыкнул и шагнул внутрь, пусть уж брюнет похвастается своей добычей и успокоится…  
– Нравится? – промурлыкал Гаррет, вдруг оказавшийся прямо за спиной у целителя, так близко, что тому показалось, что он может ощутить тепло его тела – даже сквозь всё ещё разделявшее их пространство и жёсткую ткань боевой мантии. Дверь негромко хлопнула, и Андерс, у которого вдруг пересохло в горле, через силу сглотнул.  
Спальня действительно была хороша: слева мерцал язычками пламени большой камин, от которого волнами расходилось тепло, в правом углу на широком письменном столе горели свечи, у дальней стены стояла пара больших шкафов с рисунком из кусочков окрашенного в разные тона дерева… А прямо перед одержимым была кровать. Просторная, удобная кровать с балдахином, высоким матрасом и горкой разноразмерных подушек, лежавших поверх покрывала.  
– Здесь очень много места, – негромко проговорил Хоук прямо ему на ухо, и Андерс чуть не подскочил, когда ему на плечи аккуратно легли широкие гарретовы ладони. Целитель оцепенел, как будто попав в руну паралича, а брюнет принялся бережно, кончиками пальцев разминать ему закоченевшие от вечного сидения над манифестом мышцы у основания шеи. – Слишком много места для меня одного, честно говоря. Но это хорошее логово, правда.  
– Я верю, – наконец сумел выдавить из себя одержимый. Гаррет придвинулся ещё ближе, и рыжий маг инстинктивно прижался к его груди, ища опоры. Колени у него вдруг начали подгибаться, от едва рассеивавшего мрак мерцающего света свечей – или от согревавшего висок дыхания брюнета? – перед глазами всё плыло, а сердце как будто разорвалось надвое и суматошно колотилось одновременно в горле и в паху.  
– Останься, – после долгой, томительной паузы чуть слышно попросил Хоук, продолжая ненавязчиво массировать его плечи. От этой осторожной ласки целитель совсем разомлел и, нерешительно прислонившись виском к небритой гарретовой челюсти, так же негромко переспросил:  
– На ночь?  
– Лучше насовсем, – без раздумий отозвался брюнет. Смущённо хмыкнул и торопливо поправился: – То есть, если захочешь, конечно.  
– Гаррет… – беспомощно протянул Андерс. Глубоко вздохнул, без особого успеха попытался собраться с мыслями и, проигнорировав подозрительное нервное подрагивание стоявшего на письменном столе канделябра, с трудом выдавил: – Я же одержимый. Ты не понимаешь, что я на самом деле такое… Справедливость иногда выходит из-под контроля, а я… Я просто умру, если с тобой что-нибудь случится. Особенно по моей вине. Это опасно…  
– Андерс из Серых Стражей, – неспешно, доверительно проговорил Гаррет прямо ему на ухо, и рыжий маг чуть не застонал от жара его дыхания, обласкавшего чувствительное место прямо под мочкой. Его уже трясло, как будто позвоночник ему пробили цепной молнией, рассылавшей мелкие разряды по всему телу. – Я, Гаррет Хоук, обладая всей полнотой информации, будучи идеально трезв и пребывая в здравом рассудке… – Брюнет осекся и, тихонечко хмыкнув, медленно провёл губами вдоль напрягшейся жилы на шее целителя: – Впрочем, тут я, пожалуй, погорячился – я от тебя с ума схожу… В общем, пребывая в почти здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, признаюсь тебе в любви и предлагаю тебе свою руку и прочие потроха, а также всё, чем владею. – Добравшись до впадинки над ключицей, Хоук прижался к ней раскрытым ртом, лизнул, погрел влажную кожу дыханием и, снова вернувшись к уху, деловито уточнил: – Душу и сердце не предлагаю, они и так уже давно твои.  
– Гаррет… – бессмысленно повторил уже ничего не соображавший от возбуждения Андерс, выгнувшись под огладившей его бок и крепко обхватившей талию рукой. Напуганный шквалом его эмоций Справедливость забился в самый дальний уголок разума, и проку с него не было никакого. Брюнет ещё раз неторопливо, настойчиво поцеловал его в шею, и одержимый инстинктивно наклонил голову, подставляясь его губам. – Гаррет, я…  
– Я слишком тороплюсь, верно? – почти виновато вздохнул Хоук, не прекращая, впрочем, вылизывать разгорячённую кожу. Рыжий маг тихонько хныкнул, от сгустившегося в комнате напряжения у него шевелились и даже потрескивали кончики волос. – Такие серьёзные решения вот так сразу не принимаются, я знаю. Тебе надо подумать, да? Ты думай.  
Андерс чуть не засмеялся. Интересно, как он должен думать, когда его целует и нежно поглаживает по животу самый привлекательный мужчина в его безумной жизни? Как назло, прямо перед глазами находилась роскошная гарретова кровать, и все его попытки собраться с мыслями приводили лишь к тому, что он отчётливо, в красках представлял, как будет на ней смотреться обнажённый, разгорячённый и встрёпанный Хоук, как можно будет удобно опереться грудью на упругий край матраса, наклоняясь к его паху…  
Мочку его уха сильно, но аккуратно сжали острые хоуковы зубы, и целитель вздрогнул от внезапной вспышки возбуждения. Стоявшая на каминной полке ваза с цветами с хрустом лопнула, стоявшие в ней розы, вмерзшие в льдину, несколько мгновений сохраняли равновесие, а потом упали на пушистой коврик перед очагом.  
– А кота я для тебя тоже нашёл, – снова пройдясь языком вдоль изгиба ушной раковины, вкрадчиво сообщил Гаррет. – И ошейник для него сделал. Только он ещё маленький.  
– Кто? – растерянно переспросил Андерс. Отчаянно хотелось впиться в губы брюнета поцелуем, одержимый чуть отстранился и, для надёжности ухватившись за его плечо, развернулся у него в руках.  
– Кот, – объяснил Хоук. И улыбнулся так, что у целителя задрожали колени. – У Лирен кошка позавчера разродилась, я сходил – там есть один котёнок такого же цвета, как ты. – Гаррет с нажимом провёл ладонью по его спине, заставив вжаться в свою грудь, и запустил пальцы в волосы: – Если захочешь, можешь посмотреть тоже, вдруг тебе ещё какой-нибудь понравится. А если подумаешь… когда они подрастут, можно будет не переживать, что их съедят в Клоаке…  
Андерс, наконец сообразив, к чему тот ведёт, тихо захихикал и, наклонившись к его шее, игриво потёрся носом о тонкую кожу возле уголка челюсти.  
– Упрямый ты… – то ли восхищённо, то ли укоризненно протянул он, крепче сжав пальцы на плечах Хоука, и принялся выцеловывать его кожу от уха к губам, дрожа в предвкушении. За спиной у него опять что-то упало, послышался какой-то электрический треск, а потом с грохотом распахнулась дверь, и Изабелла жизнерадостно осведомилась:  
– Куда запропали, мальчики? Там… – Пиратка осеклась и, глянув на Хоука, со свирепым видом развернувшегося к ней, разочарованно хлопнула себя по бёдрам: – Ой, дура я, ну что мне стоило чутка под дверью постоять, послушала бы хоть или в скважину поглядела… Гаррет, не злись, а? Там тебя монна Леандра зовёт, я просто поискать вызвалась!  
Боровшийся с почти болезненным разочарованием Андерс заметил файербол в ладони брюнета лишь тогда, когда тот резко сжал кулак, погасив комок пламени, и тут же перестал удивляться тому, с какой скоростью удалилась Изабелла. Хоук снова посмотрел на него, но умудрившийся кое-как взять себя в руки целитель аккуратно толкнул его в грудь раскрытой ладонью и напомнил:  
– Тебя звала твоя мама. А ещё ты обещал дать мне подумать – Одержимый просительно улыбнулся и, неловко поёжившись под жарким взглядом брюнета, покаянно добавил: – И если ты считаешь, что я действительно способен о чём-то думать, когда ты меня целуешь, то ты меня сильно переоценил…  
Мигом погрустневший Гаррет покорно кивнул и с тяжёлым вздохом развернулся к лестнице, и Андерс, поколебавшись несколько секунд, поймал его за рукав:  
– А можно мы котят сходим завтра посмотрим?  
– Всё, что захочешь, солнышко, – с заметным облегчением улыбнулся Хоук и, бережно сняв его кисть со своего предплечья, ласково коснулся пальцев губами: – Я тебя обожаю, знаешь?  
– Ну… Я догадался, – смущённо пробормотал целитель, торопливо отведя взгляд. Смотреть прямо Гаррету в глаза было совершенно невозможно, слишком уж настырной становилась мысль о том, что нужно сделать всего один шаг назад, легонько потянув его за руку – и монна Леандра сможет хоть до скончания вечности колотить в тяжёлую дубовую дверь хоуковой спальни, не слишком-то им мешая…  
– Пойдём. – На мгновение сжав руку брюнета, Андерс осторожно высвободил пальцы и решительно направился в гостиную.  
Хорошо хоть мантия у него была просторная, а то как-то неудобно бы показываться дамам в таком состоянии.  
Минут десять спустя целитель окончательно уверился, что лично для него вечеринка уже закончилась. Перед глазами то и дело вставал образ гарретовой кровати – там что, и впрямь была подушка с вышитым на ней спящим рыжим котом? – он поминутно выключался из реальности и отвечал невпопад. А сидевший возле матери, как примерный сын, Хоук смотрел на него такими глазами, что сразу становилось ясно: андерсово время для раздумий закончится в тот же момент, как они останутся наедине. А этого одержимому было слишком мало.  
– Жаль, что ты не можешь остаться, милый. – Взяв его голову в ладони и наклонив к себе, Леандра поцеловала его в лоб и мягко улыбнулась, и Андерс начал подозревать какой-то заговор. Но госпожа Хоук либо ни о чём не догадывалась, либо напротив, понимала всё слишком хорошо – после пары напутственных фраз она проводила его к двери, мастерски помешав Гаррету кинуться следом.  
Целителю стало почти стыдно – с другом он, конечно, попрощался как положено, но всё равно это слишком походило на бегство. Которым, вообще говоря, и являлось.  
Вот только от собственных мыслей убежать было далеко не так просто. Где-то на границе сознания тихонько недоумевал ошарашенный Справедливость, а Андерс, зябко ссутулившись, шагал по мощёным улицам Верхнего Города и думал про Хоука. Про то, что брюнет всегда защищал его, всегда оказывался рядом в нужный момент; про то, как даже на Глубинных Тропах он шутил и заставлял всех, даже измученного шёпотом скверны Стража верить в то, что они выберутся; про то, как бережно и настойчиво тот целовал его, приручая, словно дикого кота… По спине целителя всё ещё бегали мурашки, там, где её касался Гаррет, и целитель никак не мог прекратить гадать, каким он оказался бы в постели – терпеливым и ласковым, как в этот вечер, или властным и напористым, или…  
Андерс тихонько взвыл и с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о ближайшую стену, чтобы вытрясти из-под черепа терзавшие его мысли. Всё равно не помогло бы, а у него не было никакой охоты чувствовать себя ещё более жалким, чем он был. И какого демона он вообще ушёл?..  
«Я не демон, – раздражённо изрёк Справедливость. – И прекрати думать, что это всё из-за меня».  
«Конечно, из-за тебя, – мысленно огрызнулся Андерс. Навстречу ему из какой-то подворотни вальяжно выступил какой-то хромой тип, поигрывавший кинжалом, но одержимый злобно зыркнул на него, и ошарашенный голубоватым свечением его глаз тип почёл за лучшее отступить. – Мы с тобой… мы опасны, и я не должен подвергать его такому риску. Поэтому я не имел права с ним остаться».  
«Это нелогично – до такой степени бояться того, чего хочешь так сильно, – наставительно сообщил дух. – Он, конечно, бестолковый смертный, но он лучше остальных. Он старается и быстро учится».  
«Я не должен… – беспомощно повторил одержимый. С силой сжал кулаки и заставил себя вспомнить тот вечер в церкви, разорванных храмовников, покрывавшую всё его тело кровь… – Он не понимает опасности, и раз я его люблю, то должен уберечь его сам».  
Его решимости хватило от силы на пару кварталов, а потом желание развернуться и бегом броситься назад снова стало почти нестерпимым. Андерс чуть не до хруста стиснул зубы, стараясь думать о чём-нибудь значительном, но в этот вечер борьба за свободу магов отчего-то казалась куда менее важной, чем доверчивая нежность во взгляде Хоука.  
То, что он умудрился всё-таки добраться до клиники целым и невредимым, можно было без преувеличения назвать чудом – настолько погрузившегося в свои мысли человека всё киркволльское дно считало своей законной добычей, независимо от того, кем он являлся. Уже взявшись за ручку двери, целитель вдруг вспомнил про тайные ходы Амеллов и с надеждой огляделся. Однако строившие поместье люди явно знали своё дело: с этого конца обнаружить лаз, не зная абсолютно точно, где он находится, наверняка было невозможно. И к тому же он наверняка был заперт.  
Рыжий маг тяжело вздохнул и толкнул дверь лечебницы, осторожно зажигая в ладони магический светлячок.  
– Андерс, как хорошо, что я вас дождалась! – поднялась с одной из кушеток мистресс Селби. Женщина выглядела измотанной и усталой, словно не спала несколько дней, и одержимый мгновенно собрался.  
– В чём дело? – деловито осведомился он.  
– Мы получили те сведения, которых ждали, – торопливо проговорила Селби. – Но мы не знаем, что делать, и я пришла с вами посоветоваться. У нас по-прежнему нет документальных подтверждений, и никто из членов Сопротивления не осмелится снова столкнуться с сэром Алриком, чтобы добыть их…  
– Милый, наверное, тебе всё-таки стоило у нас остаться, – тепло улыбнувшись, Леандра лукаво подмигнула Андерсу и, ни словом не упрекнув его столь ранний визит, проводила его на кухню. Только получив тарелку с яичницей, маленькую вазочку с печеньем и кружку какого-то одуряющее пахшего, но очень подозрительного на вид отвара, одержимый наконец смог сообщить ей, что у него есть дело к Гаррету. Впрочем, за сыном госпожа Хоук всё равно послала лишь тогда, когда уставший спорить маг всё-таки съел яичницу и начал с подозрением принюхиваться к плескавшейся в чашке чёрной жидкости.  
– Мёда туда положи, а то пить невозможно, – деловито посоветовал явившийся через пару минут брюнет и, плюхнувшись на стул рядом с другом, окинул его внимательным взглядом: – Похоже, смотреть котят мы сегодня не пойдём.  
– Кофе с мёдом – это извращение, – без особой надежды, просто для порядка сообщила Леандра и, прихватив Боудана, отправилась приводить в порядок то ли подвал, то ли кладовки, то ли ещё какие-то не до конца обустроенные помещения.  
– С чего ты взял? – настороженно осведомился Андерс, сделав глоток из чашки и чуть заметно поморщившись.  
– У тебя какой-то обеспокоенный вид, – невозмутимо объяснил Гаррет, отобрал у него кружку и щедро плюхнул туда мёда из стоявшей на столе баночки, а потом снова сунул её в руки целителю. – Сомневаюсь, что грядущее знакомство с новым пушистым другом вызывало бы у тебя такую тревогу. Что случилось?  
– Мне… ну, мне нужна помощь, – поколебавшись, неохотно сказал одержимый. – По правде, мне совершенно не хочется тебя в это втягивать, но одному мне не справиться, и я просто не знаю, к кому ещё обратиться. Это может оказаться опасно…  
– Значит, я точно тебя туда одного не отпущу, – заключил брюнет. – А теперь давай ты мне всё-таки расскажешь, куда это – «туда».  
– Есть некий сэр Алрик, – уткнувшись носом в кружку, принялся рассказывать Андерс. Помедлил несколько мгновений, решился глотнуть из неё ещё раз – смесь получилась странная, но несколько менее неприятная, чем первоначальный вариант – и продолжил: – Он придумал план, по которому всех магов Киркволльского Круга должны провести через ритуал Усмирения в ближайшие три года. Мы… Я подозреваю, что резкое увеличение числа Усмирённых в Казематах – это свидетельство того, что его план принят к исполнению. Очень уж всё хорошо совпало…  
– Если убить одного только Алрика, делу это не поможет, – задумчиво прокомментировал Хоук. – А до Мередит нам с тобой пока не добраться даже с помощью твоего Сопротивления.  
– Что?! – вскинулся одержимый. – Андрасте всемилостивая, только не говори, что ты…  
– Да нет, я так, на подхвате, – невинно улыбнулся тот. – Есть в порту одна милая дама, иногда раздаёт очень интересные поручения… Вот недавно я втирал какому-то пропойце с пылающим мечом на кирасе, что один из его соратников во время какого-то жуткого ритуала совершил непристойное деяние по отношению к чёрному козлу. Самое смешное, что он мне поверил, и у соратника были крупные неприятности. Чего, собственно, и требовалось добиться.  
– Охх… – тихо простонал Андерс, уронив голову на руки. – Глупо было надеяться, что ты пройдёшь мимо такой шикарной возможности заполучить побольше приключений на свою задницу…  
– Ты меня очень хорошо знаешь, – удовлетворённо согласился Гаррет и, ободряюще похлопав его по плечу, осведомился: – Так что именно с сэром Алриком делать будем? Убить, конечно, убьём, но если он уже передал свой план наверх – толку с этого будет мало.  
– Да я вообще ничего не говорил про «убить», – слабо запротестовал целитель. – Нужно просто добыть какие-нибудь документы, хоть какие-то доказательства, что его план существует… Мне сообщили, что нынешним вечером Алрик по какому-то делу отправится в катакомбы под городом, его можно будет там перехватить – вряд ли он возьмёт с собой большой отряд. Я знаю, как туда попасть, есть один лаз в сточные тоннели…  
– Ясно, – решительно кивнул брюнет. – Проследим, понаблюдаем, обездвижим и обыщем. Ты наелся? Тогда пойдём, у нас ещё много дел. Тащить с собой Авелин вряд ли стоит, всё-таки представительница закона, так что придётся протрезвлять и лечить от похмелья Изабеллу с Варриком.  
– Это будет сложно, – уныло сказал Андерс.  
«Это» оказалось куда проще, чем он опасался. Кинжал, который Изабелла, даже не проснувшись, метнула на звук открывшейся двери, со звоном отлетел от поставленного Хоуком магического щита, а потом маг очень нехорошим, окончательным тоном сообщил:  
– Дорогая, либо ты сейчас посидишь смирно и позволишь Андерсу тебя вылечить, либо я прополощу тебя в киркволльской гавани и потащу на дело прямо так.  
Пиратка поморгала и, обменявшись с ним задумчивым взглядом, покорно сунула голову в ладони целителя. Потом, впрочем, она ещё около часа вполголоса жаловалась на человеческую жестокость, но по крайней мере клинки у неё в руках больше не дрожали.  
– Если ты мне скажешь, что ты нас созвал, чтобы пойти смотреть котёнка для главного обитателя твоего щедрого сердца, то Бьянка скажет тебе, что это нехорошо, – приподняв голову с подушки, торжественно объявил Варрик, как только брюнет переступил порог его комнаты. Андерс чуть смущённо хмыкнул и, обойдя остановившегося на полпути Хоука, положил руку на лоб страдальчески морщившемуся гному. Тот скорбно вздохнул, сел на кровати, нашаривая сброшенные на пол башмаки, и пожаловался: – Дом у тебя, конечно, хорош, но ничто не сравнится с правильным гномским матрасом. Если бы мы с Бьянкой всё-таки добрались до нашей любимой постели, то сегодня Блондинчику не пришлось бы тратить ману на моё похмелье…  
– Ты преувеличиваешь, – отмахнулся Гаррет. И, льстиво улыбнувшись, заговорщицки промурлыкал: – Дорогой мой гном, нам нужны твои умелые ручки. Нужно понаставить хороших ловушек там, где покажет Андерс. К вечеру.  
– К вечеру? – вскинулся Варрик. – Приятель, ты б меня ещё попозже разбудил! Живо, ноги в руки и бегом в «Висельник» за запчастями! Хотя… нет, тебе я это дело не доверю, лучше уж сам…  
Хоук хмыкнул и весело подмигнул одержимому, и вскоре маленький отряд, получив от Боудана по большому бутерброду, двинулся к выходу.  
– Мама! – обернувшись возле самой двери, на полдома заорал Гаррет. – Не принимай ни от кого белых лилий, и если такие получишь, немедленно скажи мне!  
– Во-первых, не кричи так, дорогой, – спокойно отозвалась Леандра, выйдя на нависавший над гостиной балкон и элегантно опершись на перила. – Во-вторых, ты мне уже все уши прожужжал этими белыми лилиями, это утомляет. В-третьих, это мне стоит за тебя беспокоиться, но я, так и быть, пообещаю тебе, что хотя бы сегодня не буду гулять с местными кровожадными маньяками. Насчёт завтра я ещё подумаю, женщине в моём возрасте не стоит пренебрегать даже самыми завалящими поклонниками. Тем более что всех симпатичных отступников в этом городе уже разобрали.  
– Создатель всемилостивый, мама! – страдальчески простонал Хоук, и седовласая дама совсем по-девчоночьи хихикнула, а потом невинно пояснила:  
– Ну правда, сынок, я ведь и впрямь ещё очень хороша. Так что будь любезен не отрывать головы пожилым господам, которые вздумают за мной поухаживать. Во всяком случае, не делай этого без разрешения.  
– Если что, маньяка предположительно зовут Квентин, – нахмурившись, строго уведомил её брюнет. – Хотя он может представиться и по-другому. Будь осторожна.  
– А ты не опаздывай к завтраку, – изящно шевельнув бровью, отозвалась Леандра и снова скрылась в глубине дома.  
– У тебя замечательная мама, – серьёзно проговорил Андерс, стараясь сдержать норовящую выползти на лицо усмешку. – Не беспокойся, я думаю, она достаточно благоразумна, чтобы не подвергать себя ненужному риску.  
– Вот только на это и надеюсь, – пробормотал Хоук и, благодарно сжав его руку, вышел из дома.

При желании Гаррет Хоук смог бы превратить в балаган даже революцию. И на этот раз желание у него явно было.  
При этом о первоначальной цели похода он не забывал ни на миг: вначале они забрали из варрикова номера в «Висельнике» составные части капканов, потом Андерс нарисовал план того участка катакомб, через который должен был идти сэр Алрик, и Варрик с Изабеллой составили схему расстановки ловушек, потом они, убив по дороге десятка два шаставших по тоннелям контрабандистов лириума, добрались до места, и гном с пираткой принялись за дело…  
А потом Варрик сказал, что единственное, чего им не хватало, так это попасться в собственные капканы, и они принялись готовиться к сражению.  
Хоук почему-то счёл, что это означает – учить Андерса танцевать орлесианский вальс прямо на поле боя. Среди настороженных ловушек. Под команды Изабеллы, то и дело рявкавшей: «Вправо! Влево! Шаг поменьше!»  
Одержимый поначалу нервничал и пытался вырваться, но потом смиренно обмяк в руках второго мага, позволяя тому вести… и через какое-то время обнаружил, что именно это от него и требовалось. Во всяком случае, ноги как-то мигом перестали заплетаться и как будто сами по себе перешагивали через раззявленные железные челюсти, в нужные моменты Гаррет подхватывал его за талию, с небрежной лёгкостью перенося через растяжки, и уже через полчаса Андерс впервые за лет двадцать, наверное, беззаботно смеялся, откинувшись на надёжные хоуковы руки.  
– Всё это, конечно, очень мило, – заключил немного побледневший Варрик, когда одержимый несколько выдохся, и брюнет усадил его на валявшийся неподалёку старый ящик, – но, может, стоит проверить, есть ли с ваших развлечений хоть какой-то прок?  
Слушать доводы Хоука гном не стал, выбрав куда более наглядный способ. Капканы и растяжки скрылись под нарванным со стен мхом и пылью, и Гаррет, галантно предложив рыжему магу руку, прошёл через всю полосу препятствий, ни разу не глянув под ноги. Андерс попытался проявить благоразумие и старательно таращился на пол, но Варрик своё дело знал хорошо – определить местонахождение ловушек целителю не удалось. Однако слегка зудевшие ноги всё запомнили куда лучше головы, и ни один из капканов не сработал.  
– Р-романтика, однако, – завистливо заключила Изабелла и, поднявшись на ноги, игриво качнула бедром: – Может, и со мной потанцуешь, красавчик?  
– Ему нужно набраться сил перед возможной стычкой, – не успев сдержаться, резко отозвался Андерс. Гаррет фыркнул и, обняв его со спины, ласково взъерошил носом волосы, а потом серьёзно сообщил пиратке:  
– Ну вот видишь, целитель говорит – нельзя.  
«Пытаться ограничивать свободу другого человека – тем более того, кто стал тебе так дорог – неправильно», – сурово сообщил Справедливость, но одержимый всё равно ещё раз свирепо зыркнул на ривейнку. Просто на всякий случай, вдруг она с первого раза не поняла.  
– А может, я тебя имела в виду, – подмигнула ему Изабелла, и тут уже оскалился Хоук, почти до хруста стиснув рыжего мага в объятиях.  
– Сэр Алрик должен уже скоро появиться, – вздохнув, напомнил Андерс. – Они должны пройти через лаз в сточных тоннелях… это место им никак не обойти, но дальше коридоры снова разветвляются, так что нам нужно их не упустить.  
Говорил он об этом не в первый раз, так что пока они с Хоуком осваивались среди ловушек, Варрик успел подыскать для них неплохое укрытие чуть в стороне. Прикрытый дощатым щитом отнорок оказался достаточно просторным, и туда поместился весь отряд. Они даже почти не мешали друг другу своим оружием.  
Ждать пришлось не так уж долго, но вместо ожидаемого лязга доспехов послышались крики. Точнее, однообразный детский крик, вначале неразборчивый, но по мере приближения в нём всё отчетливей слышалась жуткая в своём однообразии мольба:  
– Нет! Пожалуйста, сэр Алрик, не делайте меня Усмирённой!  
Андерс вздрогнул и едва не бросился наружу, но Гаррет перехватил его и, до боли сжав плечо, твёрдо проговорил:  
– Ещё не время.  
Целитель закусил губу и стиснул кулаки, и брюнет, чуть смягчившись, добавил:  
– Пусть подойдут ближе к ловушкам. Побереги силы для самого Алрика.  
– Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что вы захотите! – надрывалась встрёпанная девочка в изгвазданной робе старшей ученицы, которую тащил за руку высокий лысый храмовник со стеклянистыми, лириумно-голубыми глазами. – Пожалуйста, только не делайте меня Усмирённой!  
– Вот пройдёшь Усмирение и станешь делать всё, что я захочу, – с какой-то почти томной ухмылкой согласился сэр Алрик, и Андерс не выдержал.  
– Вы больше не сотворите подобного ни с одним магом! – одним ударом снеся прикрывавший их убежище щит, проревел он. В голове его слышалось рычание Справедливости, и он ещё успел заметить побежавшие по его пальцам синеватые трещины, прежде чем броситься на врага.

…– Она одна из тех, ради кого ты сражаешься, Андерс! – Голос Хоука доносился до него как будто с большого расстояния, перед глазами по-прежнему было темно, а на языке остро чувствовался вкус крови и ярости. – Остановись, она ни в чём не виновата!  
Зрение потихоньку прояснялось, и продолжавший недовольно ворчать Справедливость больше не пытался перехватить контроль.  
– Не трогай меня, демон! – вдруг взвизгнул кто-то прямо в лицо Андерсу, и целитель неожиданно осознал, что нависает над этим кем-то, угрожающе занося лезвие посоха прямо над сердцем… испуганной до предела девчонки.  
– Создатель, нет! – в ужасе выдохнул одержимый, выронив оружие, и закрыл лицо ладонями. Именно этого он и боялся, именно поэтому вчера колебался вместо того, чтобы радостно броситься в объятия Гаррета… Он должен убраться отсюда, пока не навредил ещё кому-то.  
– Я… Я не могу здесь оставаться! – запинаясь, пробормотал Андерс и, забыв поднять посох, кинулся прочь.  
Пришёл в себя он только в клинике. Впрочем, «пришёл в себя» – это слишком сильно сказано, его всё ещё трясло от запоздалого ужаса. Отрицать то, что Справедливость превратился в нечто ужасное, было уже невозможно, и даже если бы не опасность, которую он представлял для всех, в том числе и для Хоука… как он сможет теперь требовать свободы для магов, по собственному опыту узнав, чем эта свобода оборачивается?..  
«Она назвала нас демоном», – как будто пытаясь оправдаться, сообщил дух Тени.  
«Напав на неё, ты только подтвердил её правоту! – швыряя в мусорное ведро черновики манифеста, огрызнулся Андерс. Большая их часть казалась теперь невыносимой чушью, а немногие стоящие листки он бережно отложил в сторону, хотя сам уже не верил, что сумеет найти им применение. – Почему ты вообще это сделал?»  
«Она назвала нас демоном, – повторил Справедливость, как будто это всё объясняло. Помолчал несколько секунд и добавил: – Перед Хоуком».  
«Что?» – опешил одержимый.  
«Нас нельзя называть демоном при Хоуке, – терпеливо проговорил дух. – Если Хоук подумает, что мы демон, он нас перестанет любить. Демонов он не любит, и правильно. А мы не такие, мы тоже не любим демонов».  
От подобной логики у Андерса закололо в висках. Он поморщился, привычно поднял руку к голове, окутав пальцы свечением исцеляющего заклятия…  
– Ты забыл, – как ни в чём не бывало, сообщил Гаррет, прислонив его посох к столу, и лениво полюбопытствовал: – Что делаешь?  
– Разбираю черновики, – машинально отозвался Андерс. И, подняв взгляд, попытался объясниться: – Я ошибся. Когда счёл, что объединиться со Справедливостью – это хорошая идея, когда думал, что вправе говорить за всех магов, желающих жить нормальной жизнью… Когда втянул тебя в эту историю с сэром Алриком. Прости, я…  
– Вообще-то я подумал, что тебе захочется взглянуть на документы, которые мы взяли с его трупа, – перебил его Хоук и, покопавшись за пазухой, протянул ему тонкую стопку помятых, заляпанных кровью листков. – План всеобщего усмирения действительно существовал. Ну и вообще, лично я рад, что мы прикончили этого ублюдка, так что не надо так убиваться.  
– План… его отвергли! – проглядев первые страницы, изумленно воскликнул одержимый. – Мередит… отказала. Эльтина… отказала! Я… Может быть, ещё есть шанс разрешить всю эту ситуацию мирно, мне стоит попробовать… обратиться к Владычице Церкви, наверное… – Он глубоко вздохнул и поднял взгляд: – Спасибо, Гаррет. Я перед тобой в долгу. И…  
– Ты, надеюсь, не собираешься куда-нибудь деться? – со внезапной тревогой осведомился брюнет. – Ты ещё не сказал мне, подумал ли ты... над моим вчерашним предложением.  
– Гаррет, ты же видел, во что я превратился! – почти жалобно проговорил Андерс. Его снова начало трясти, и он судорожно вцепился в край стола. – Я чуть не убил невинную девочку! Я больше не могу его контролировать, и…  
– Ты услышал меня, – спокойно и уверенно возразил Хоук и, сделав шаг вперёд, притянул его к себе, заставив уткнуться лицом в полоски запылённого меха у себя на плечах. – Ты услышал меня, даже будучи вне себя от ярости, и остановился. Так что всё далеко не так плохо, как ты думаешь. По правде говоря, при виде того, что творил этот ублюдок, мне и самому не очень-то хотелось держать себя в руках, я там чуть Изабеллу ненароком не пришиб… У всякого бывает.  
– Я и правда одержимый… – беспомощно выдохнул Андерс, тщетно трепыхнувшись в его руках, и покорно вжался в широкую грудь второго мага. – Ничем не лучше тех, которые пучеглазые и слизистые.  
– Нет, – резко перебил его Гаррет. – Никогда так не говори, солнце моё. Ты замечательный. Самый лучший. Бескорыстный и самоотверженный. И я тебя люблю.  
– Ох, Гаррет… – жалобно простонал целитель. – Не надо! Я же не железный, я всего лишь мужчина! Я не смогу сдерживаться вечно, сколько бы ни твердил себе, что должен поступить именно так…  
– Ну вот мне, например, ты ничего такого не должен, – с намёком проговорил брюнет, наклонившись к нему так низко, что почти касался кончиком носа его брови.  
«Вообще-то ты не “всего лишь мужчина”», – сухо поправил Андерса Справедливость, но тот его уже не услышал: губы Хоука были одуряюще горячими, ласковыми и настойчивыми, и одержимый впивался в них с изумляющей его самого жадностью – как будто жизнь должна была закончиться в тот же миг, когда они оторвутся друг от друга…  
То, что рядом меланхолично догорает его письменный стол, рыжий маг заметил лишь тогда, когда возле его ног остались только испускавшие струйки дыма угли.  
Бывали всё-таки в жизни от природы доброго и мягкосердечного целителя минуты, когда он всей душой ненавидел людей. Особенно когда эти люди огромной толпой вваливались в его клинику с воплем «Мы рожаем!» (вопль издавал тощий, ни разу не похожий на беременного бородач, суматошно размахивавший руками) в тот самый момент, когда он пытался отыскать на треклятой хоуковой мантии скреплявшие её полы пряжки.  
В центре возникшего в лечебнице безобразия, как ни странно, и впрямь оказалась бледная почти до синевы молодая женщина с болезненно вздутым животом.  
Андерс услышал, как ошарашенный не меньше него самого Хоук, стоявший у него за спиной, издал странный звук, нечто среднее между резким вздохом и рыком, и, разом придя в себя, принялся раздавать указания. Роженицу – на кушетку, половину вопящих родственников – за дверь, будущего отца отправить кипятить воду, а обеих уже-почти-бабушек – готовить пелёнки…  
– Если ты полагаешь, что от твоего злобного оскала она родит быстрее, – обернувшись к свирепо щурившемуся брюнету, с лукавой усмешкой сообщил целитель, – то вынужден тебе сообщить, что это работает немножко не так. – Он, не удержавшись, ласково коснулся его губ своими и поторопился к дрожавшей от напряжения, но всё ещё затравленно молчавшей роженице и, сосредоточившись, осторожно положил ладони ей на живот.  
– Тебе чем-нибудь помочь? – неслышно приблизившись к нему, поинтересовался Гаррет. Андерс обернулся через плечо и, коротко улыбнувшись, покачал головой:  
– Ты, конечно, мог бы, но подготовительную работу лучше повесить на её же родственников – так они меньше будут путаться под ногами. Я приду вечером.  
Брюнет с сомнением хмыкнул и неуверенно посмотрел на него, и одержимый, машинально подавшись навстречу поправлявшей ему волосы руке, убеждённо добавил:  
– Обещаю.  
Хоук хмыкнул ещё раз, некоторое время побродил вокруг, как будто ожидая просьбы о помощи – по уши занятый бедной Мэрин целитель краем глаза заметил, как шарахались от его широкоплечего, излучавшего угрозу друга столпившиеся возле двери ферелденцы – а потом куда-то ушёл. Андерс чуть заметно усмехнулся и, перестав всей кожей чувствовать откровенно ласкающий, почти физически ощутимый взгляд Гаррета, наконец смог сосредоточиться на деле.  
Роды, как и следовало ожидать, оказались тяжёлыми – от природы узкий таз и хроническое недоедание сделали своё дело, и к тому времени, как в клинике раздался торжествующий младенческий плач, и молодая мать, и сам целитель были мокрыми, как мыши. Рыжий маг с облегчённым вздохом выпрямился и, развернувшись, чуть не врезался в замершего за его спиной брюнета.  
– Тебе надо поесть и переодеться, – окинув его внимательным взглядом, решительно заявил Хоук.  
– Да я бы и сам до твоего имения дошёл, не маленький, – оскорбленно пробормотал Андерс и, попытавшись обойти его, споткнулся на ровном месте и чуть не упал.  
– Не мешай мне пытаться изображать из себя романтика, – строго сказал Гаррет, подхватив его на руки, и направился к выходу. Целитель вскинулся было, но, заметив возле устало улыбавшейся Мэрин знакомую повитуху из Нижнего Города, успокоился и положил голову на плечо брюнету.  
Уже на четвёртом или пятом шаге рыжий маг начал задрёмывать. Он слышал сквозь сон какой-то отдалённый шум, словно кто-то двигал что-то тяжёлое, потом щёлканье проворачивавшегося в замке ключа и негромкое гудение Боудана, в котором он всё-таки сумел различить волшебное слово «ванна»…  
– Ты хоть можешь представить, сколько месяцев, нет, даже лет я мечтал увидеть тебя без этой проклятой мантии? – убедившись, что Андерс открыл глаза, доверительно поинтересовался Хоук. Почесал нос и уточнил: – Она тебе, конечно, очень идёт, но я её всё равно уже ненавижу.  
Одержимый моргнул. Момент, когда его избавили от этой самой мантии и засунули в просторную ёмкость с горячей водой, он как-то умудрился пропустить и теперь растерянно смотрел на упиравшегося локтями в край ванны Гаррета. Тот, как всегда, тепло и чуть лукаво улыбался, но во взгляде потемневших глаз было что-то голодное и почти пугающее.  
– Думаешь, я испытываю к твоей мантии большую симпатию? – прочистив горло, осведомился Андерс. – И если ты всё ещё намерен слушаться целителя, как говорил Изабелле, то вылезай из неё немедленно. А то это, в конце концов, просто нечестно.  
– И несправедливо, да? – ухмыльнулся Хоук, поднимаясь на ноги. Несколько одуряюще долгих мгновений он смотрел на полускрытого водой целителя сверху вниз, но потом отступил на шаг и принялся сноровисто щёлкать пряжками мантии. Одержимый смутно сознавал, что раз уж его запихнули в ванну, то надо воспользоваться возможностью и смыть с себя пот, храмовничью кровь и прочие вещества, свидетельствовавшие о том, насколько насыщенным был его день… но оторвать взгляд от длинных, ловких пальцев Гаррета никак не мог.  
– И рубашку, – сглотнув, уточнил рыжий маг, когда одеяние второго мага с шелестом упало на пол. Ухмылка брюнета стала ещё шире, он как-то по-кошачьи самодовольно прищурился и стянул тонкую, льнувшую к телу ткань через голову. Андерс нервно облизнулся, в ушах у него шумело, как будто воздух вокруг трещал от статического электричества.  
– И штаны, – уже уверенней потребовал он, но Хоук только смешливо фыркнул и снова опустился на колени рядом с ванной:  
– Ну нет. О моих штанах тебе придётся позаботиться самому. Чуть-чуть попозже.  
Он сунул руку в воду, чуть не задев бедро целителя, и вытащил круглую мягкую губку. Андерс заметил лежавший на бортике кусок мыла, только когда Гаррет взял его в руку.  
– Это невозможно. Мне всё это мерещится, – откинув голову на плечо брюнету и прикрыв глаза, выдохнул одержимый. Тот тихонько мурлыкнул что-то неразборчивое ему на ухо и принялся старательно растирать его покрытой пушистой пеной губкой, и рыжий маг, решив, что обязан хоть как-то оправдаться, продолжил: – В Круге… любовь была только игрой. Попыткой понять, что же это такое – вся эта настоящая жизнь, о которой пишут в книгах, и способом сделать своё существование чуть менее невыносимым. Никто не осмеливался привязываться по-настоящему – это дало бы храмовникам слишком много власти над нами… Одно из самых первых правил: не допускай, чтобы кто-то стал тебе слишком дорог.  
– В таком случае, мне повезло встретить человека, который относится к правилам с таким воистину восхитительным пренебрежением, – хмыкнул куда-то ему в шею Хоук, и Андерс, поймав под водой его руку, ласково провёл кончиками пальцев по его ладони.  
– Я умру, если потеряю тебя, – тихо признался одержимый, и Гаррет без промедления отозвался, уверенно и спокойно:  
– Ты меня не потеряешь.  
Тяжёлая рука легла целителю на загривок, и он, подчинившись лёгкому нажатию, подался вперёд; мыльная губка прошлась по его спине и пояснице, заставив блаженно замурлыкать. Ванна едва заметно задрожала, и валявшийся на бортике кусок мокрого мыла с плеском свалился в воду.  
– Ты решил мне отомстить, – выгнув спину, со стоном заключил Андерс, и Хоук замер, выдохнув изумлённое:  
– Что?  
– Ты говорил… тогда… что я тебя с ума свожу, – пояснил одержимый. – Судя по всему, теперь ты решил свести с ума меня. Либо залезай ко мне, либо… ну, сделай ещё что-нибудь!  
– Например? – лукаво осведомился Гаррет, задев его ухо губами, и скользнул ладонями вниз по его груди. Его руки на мгновение показались рыжему магу обжигающе горячими, но затем он заметил, что вода в ванне остывает с невозможной быстротой – на дальнем от него конце уже начали появляться мелкие льдинки. Андерс недовольно фыркнул, бессознательно воспроизведя тот звук, который издавал Сэр Ланцелап, когда он пытался мыть его замызганные лапы в тазике, и заёрзал, пытаясь опереться на скользкое дно и выбраться из ванны.  
– Неудобно получилось, – виновато проговорил Хоук, помогая ему подняться, и сразу же набросил на плечи большое пушистое полотенце.  
– Вот только не надо опять меня одевать, – сморщил нос целитель, чуть не уронив кусок ткани на пол, обхватил брюнета за плечи и с урчанием впился поцелуем в его шею. Чуть не замерзшая ванна зашипела и выплюнула в воздух клубы пара, и Андерс с неприкрытым изумлением посмотрел на неё. Гаррет воспользовался случаем и, старательно стерев воду с его тела, отбросил влажное полотенце в сторону.  
– Я… должен тебя предупредить… – выгнувшись под ласкавшими его поясницу ладонями и хватая ртом воздух, упрямо начал одержимый. Брюнет продолжал старательно вылизывать впадинку между его ухом и челюстью, заставляя его дрожать и откидывать голову, но он всё-таки сумел выдавить: – Если мы будем вместе… нас… будут ненавидеть… м-м-м, Хоук, ещё… нас… будут преследовать… да, вот так… мы никогда… не будем в безопасности…  
– Андерс. – Гаррет неожиданно выпрямился и, снова вернув начавшие было сползать ниже руки на поясницу рыжего мага, насмешливо усмехнулся: – Посмотри на меня внимательно и скажи – я что, похож на человека, который мечтает о безопасности?  
– Ты похож на человека, который способен в одиночку кинуться на Аришока и послать нахрен Рыцаря-Командора со всеми её храмовниками, – исполнив его требование, сообщил Андерс. – Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты был похож на человека, который наконец уложит меня в свою постель.  
– Ну как я могу тебе отказать? – ухмыльнулся Хоук и уже второй раз за последние полтора часа поднял его на руки. Правда, уже совсем иначе – просто прижал к себе, подхватив под ягодицы и заставив обвить свою талию ногами. Одержимый задохнулся и рефлекторно подался ближе, всем телом потёршись о его мускулистую, заросшую чёрным волосом грудь.  
Гаррет тихо, счастливо заурчал и, коротко прикусив мочку его уха, шагнул вперёд, и Андерс с силой вцепился в его плечи и тихонько заскулил от возбуждения, ощущая, как между его бедер перекатываются при ходьбе крепкие мускулы, прикрытые только тонкой тканью штанов. Хоук резко выдохнул и снова жадно впился в его шею у горла, целуя и покусывая, а через несколько мгновений совершенно одуревший от удовольствия целитель, по дороге стукнувшись о столбик кровати плечом, оказался лежащим на мягком меховом покрывале. Секундой спустя брюнет очутился рядом, и одержимый тут же опрокинул его на спину и, забравшись сверху, принялся вылизывать ему шею.  
– Я… о тебе три года мечтал… – забывшись, выдохнул он, и Гаррет мягко, гортанно засмеялся, подставляясь его губам. В камине громко загудел огонь, как будто туда швырнули немаленькой мощности файербол, и рыжий маг машинально поднял голову. За что и поплатился – Хоук мгновенно вывернулся и сам навалился на него, захватив в плен его рот.  
Андерс глухо застонал и подался навстречу, отвечая на поцелуй с не меньшей страстью. Волосы Гаррета, путавшиеся в его пальцах, были гладкими и чуть влажными у основания шеи, а под его второй ладонью на широкой, горячей спине брюнета плавно двигались крепкие мышцы, заставляя одержимого задыхаться от удовольствия.   
– Ты такой красивый, – приподнявшись на локте, прерывисто прошептал Хоук, не отводивший от него сияющего взгляда. Андерс приоткрыл рот, пытаясь отдышаться, провел обеими руками по его груди, наслаждаясь тем, что наконец-то может прикасаться, ласкать, вжиматься ладонями в тело, как будто пытаясь коснуться скрытой в его глубине искры магической энергии… Нет, это у других магов это было всего лишь искрой, средоточие таланта Гаррета было маяком или лесным пожаром, мощным и безумно притягательным. Совершенно сводящим целителя с ума.  
Хоук хватанул ртом воздух и откинул голову назад, слегка наклонившись к нему и подставив ему горло. Андерс краем глаза заметил странный ледяной блеск на казавшихся ему матовыми столбиках кровати, но никакого интереса к странностям киркволльской Завесы он уже не испытывал. Да пусть хоть вся комната инеем покроется, ему наплевать. Он снова погладил грудь Гаррета раскрытыми ладонями, изучая, собственнически лаская каждую выпуклость и впадинку, и чуть заметно, коварно улыбнулся, поймав кончиками пальцев дрожащий вздох любовника.  
Комната и впрямь покрылась инеем. Может быть, не вся, но Андерс сдавленно зашипел и напряжённо выгнулся, когда его разгорячённую кожу закололи покрывшие пушистый мех покрывала ледяные иголочки. Хоук мурлыкнул и снова вжался в него всем телом, живой и обжигающе горячий, и целитель, хрипло постанывая, торопливо обхватил его за шею и обвил талию ногами.  
По внутренней стороне его бедёр прошлась шершавая ткань гарретовых штанов, и одержимый раздражённо нахмурился, далеко не сразу вспомнив, что эта проклятая тряпка была оставлена на его попечение. Он тихо, требовательно хныкнул, но брюнет только сильнее вмял его в морозно хрустнувшую постель и снова поцеловал в губы, настойчиво проникая языком в рот. Андерс сладко вздрогнул и опять запустил пальцы ему в волосы, совершенно позабыв, что вызвало его недовольство несколько мгновений назад. Средоточие магической силы Гаррета ощущалось настолько ясно, что от одной его близости целителю хотелось стонать, что-то внутри него отзывалось на завораживающую пульсацию чужой энергии острым, почти мучительным возбуждением.  
– Х-хоук… хочу… – Андерс с трудом заставил себя выдохнуть нечто хоть сколько-нибудь членораздельное и крупно вздрогнул, когда губы брюнета ласково сжали его сосок. Где-то совсем рядом послышался треск электрического разряда, и неожиданный звук помог целителю немного собраться. По крайней мере, он успел отпустить волосы Гаррета и уцепиться за пояс его брюк, прежде чем жёсткие пальцы второго мага собственнически сжали его бёдра, вынудив снова задрожать от удовольствия.  
Хоук, сладко жмурясь, потёрся щекой о его плечо и начал ласково выцеловывать ключицы, и Андерс принялся трясущимися руками дёргать завязки его штанов, ежась и закатывая глаза, когда тот жёстко впивался в кожу, оставляя на ней собственные метки. В конце концов треклятый шнурок поддался, и целитель со стоном облегчения запустил пальцы в покрывавшую низ гарретова живота курчавую шерсть – ещё не столько лаская, сколько выискивая сходство и различия с тем, что он успел навоображать в одинокие вечера в своей клинике.  
Гаррет хрипло застонал и толкнулся ему в руку, беспомощно уронив голову на его плечо, и одержимому на миг показалось, что сам воздух в комнате вспыхнул. Померещилось, наверное, он и сам был весь словно в огне, жар тела Хоука, жар его магии пронизывали его насквозь, заставляя дрожать и всхлипывать от нетерпения.  
– Андерс… – выдохнул ему на ухо брюнет, но секундой спустя мягкий, ласкающий голос обрёл твёрдость стали: – Иди ко мне.  
Одержимый хватанул ртом воздух, машинально сжав руку, от властных интонаций Гаррета его позвоночник как будто прошило молнией. Хоук низко рыкнул и ещё сильнее вжал его в постель, упершись в покрывало коленями и нетерпеливо стиснув пальцы на его ягодице, и Андерс совершенно потерял связь с реальностью.  
Где-то в реальном мире у проклятых штанов второго мага с треском лопнули швы, невесть откуда возникла склянка с каким-то вкусно пахнущим маслом и скользкие пальцы принялись бережно ласкать его задницу, разминая и растягивая отвыкшие от подобного внимания мышцы… Ещё в реальном мире сильно пахло дымом и снегом и грохотали разряды электричества, от которых волосы у целителя вставали дыбом, но самого Андерса волновало уже только то, что Хоук продолжал целовать его – так горячо и отчаянно, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Одержимый никогда бы его не подвёл, никогда не отпустил бы ласковые, солоноватые на вкус губы, но когда внутрь начал плавно вталкиваться такой знакомый и желанный, но уже совсем материальный жар, тело само выгнулось дугой, прижимаясь и раскрываясь, и рот распахнулся в натренированно-беззвучном сладострастном крике.  
– Мой, – склонившись к его уху, выдохнул Гаррет, и Андерс согласно застонал, прильнув щекой к его влажному виску. И сильнее сжал колени у него на талии, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору в этом покачивающемся, тонущем в волнах наслаждения мире. Брюнет рвано всхлипнул и, ускорив темп, впился в его губы долгим, глубоким поцелуем.  
Андерсу даже начало казаться, что сотрясавшие его всплески удовольствия отзываются где-то снаружи треском цепных молний и гудением пламени, но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то кроме Хоука. Любимого, ласкового, сильного Хоука, который определённо вознамерился свести его с ума…  
Гаррет выгнулся над ним с протяжным хриплым стоном, и этот восхитительный звук оказался последней каплей, последней соломинкой на хребте издыхающего андерсова самоконтроля. Одержимый сдавленно всхлипнул и торопливо вцепился зубами в собственный кулак, пытаясь сдержать крик.  
Снова открыть глаза Андерсу удалось только минут через пять. Хоук, взмокший и разгорячённый, лежал рядом, расслабленно закинув руку ему на талию, и улыбался, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Одержимый блаженно улыбнулся в ответ и, придвинувшись ближе, положил голову ему на плечо, а потом лениво огляделся вокруг.  
И оцепенел.  
Комната выглядела так, как будто по ней прошлась пара-тройка не сошедшихся во мнениях армий. Откуда-то сверху плавно сыпался жирный пепел, поддерживавшие балдахин кровати столбики растрескались и лопнули, словно деревья в слишком сильный мороз, обтянутые тканью стены почернели, и под прогоревшим полотном кое-где виднелась каменная кладка.  
– Ну нихрена ж себе Завеса, – ошарашенно прокомментировал Андерс. Расслабленно валявшийся рядом с ним Гаррет напрягся и неловко поёрзал, как будто намереваясь спрятаться под подушку, а потом вполголоса пробормотал:  
– Это не Завеса. – Целитель вопросительно хмыкнул, и брюнет, глубоко вздохнув, решительно закончил: – Это я.  
– Что? – изумился одержимый, вывернув голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза любимому.  
– Это всё из-за меня, – застенчиво поморгав, объяснил Хоук. Андерс невольно улыбнулся: широкоплечий, мускулистый Гаррет, смутившись, казался невообразимо милым и трогательным.  
– Ну и зачем ты устроил тут такой разгром? – легонько поцеловав его под челюстью, поинтересовался рыжий маг.  
– Не зачем, а почему, – строго поправил его брюнет, старательно отводя глаза. Впрочем, одержимого эта суровость обмануть уже не могла, и его захлестнула неожиданно острая нежность.  
– Дай угадаю, – крепче прижавшись к любовнику, чуть заметно усмехнулся Андерс и ласково потёрся щекой о его плечо. – Магия из-под контроля вырвалась, верно? – Гаррет у него в руках вздрогнул и слабо дёрнулся куда-то в сторону, словно собираясь сбежать, и целитель успокаивающе погладил его по груди. – Неужели папа не научил тебя, как сдерживаться во время секса? Или просто случая проверить навыки не было, м? – чуть слышно хихикнул рыжий отступник, уткнувшись носом в его шею. Он никогда бы не подумал, что уверенный в себе, решительный боевой маг может оказаться девственником, но это было бы самым логичным объяснением.  
– Андерс, я взрослый мальчик и бывал в борделе, – почти возмущённо сообщил ему Хоук. Одержимый мурлыкнул, слегка прогнулся, подставляясь тёплым рукам, которые принялись неспешно поглаживать его спину, и приподнял голову, с интересом глядя на брюнета. – И папа меня всему, чему нужно, научил. В Лотеринге я ни одного сеновала не подпалил, хотя был как раз в самом… трепетном возрасте.  
– Тогда в чём же дело, счастье моё? – так и не сумев согнать с губ влюблённую улыбку, спросил целитель.  
– Не знаю, – резко выдохнув, признался Гаррет и, рассеянно проведя кончиками пальцев по его волосам, уставился в потолок. – Никогда со мной такого не бывало. А как тебя встретил, словно в детство вернулся. Ну знаешь, в то самое время, когда вокруг молоко киснет и горшки трескаются.  
– Сразу, как встретил? – недоверчиво уточнил Андерс.  
Хоук неопределённо шевельнул плечами и застенчиво промолчал. Рыжий маг с блаженным стоном потянулся, разминая переутомившиеся мышцы, и заполз к нему на грудь, положив сцепленные в замок руки под ключицами.  
– Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, что угодно, – ласково напомнил он, бережно коснувшись губами щетинистого хоукова подбородка. – Я тебя люблю. Ты самый лучший, самый сильный и заботливый, и тебе вовсе не нужно пытаться быть безупречным. Правда. – Гаррет промычал что-то неразборчивое и снова принялся гладить его по спине и пояснице, кончиками пальцев вырисовывая круги на влажной от испарины коже, и одержимый счастливо заурчал. – Ну честное слово, Гаррет, я в тебе не разочаруюсь, выяснив, что у непобедимого героического тебя есть десяток-другой маленьких слабостей. Вообще-то мне кажется, что это очень трогательно.  
Хоук приоткрыл один глаз и с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на него, и Андерс с торжествующей улыбкой закончил:  
– А ещё это значит, что я тоже смогу о тебе заботиться! – Он огляделся вокруг и задумчиво добавил: – Только нужно будет вначале выяснить, как именно.  
Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и уткнулся носом ему в макушку. Целитель недовольно поморщился: было в этом что-то неправильное, но вот что именно… Ласкавшие его поясницу руки мешали сосредоточиться, лёгкие, осторожные прикосновения уже не успокаивали, а напротив, заставляли тело снова загораться желанием. Одержимый тихонько заныл и рассеянно царапнул рефлекторно сжавшимися пальцами грудь брюнета, пытаясь сообразить, что же показалось ему неуместным...  
– Вот так будет правильно! – наконец заявил он, приподнявшись на локтях, и с лукавой улыбкой наклонился к губам Хоука. Тот усмехнулся и, подавшись навстречу, поцеловал его глубоко и нежно, одной рукой продолжая бережно поглаживать спину, а пальцы второй запустив в растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы. Андерс, задохнувшись от удовольствия, с трудом оторвался от него, ещё раз коснулся приоткрытых, чуть припухших губ – совсем мимолётно, отстранившись за миг до того, как его втянули бы в ещё один головокружительный поцелуй – и блаженно мурлыкнул, подставляясь массировавшим его затылок жёстким пальцам. В изножье кровати что-то предостерегающе затрещало, и целитель торопливо поджал вдруг коснувшиеся чего-то холодного ноги.  
– Один хрен в твоей спальне ремонт надо будет делать… – пробормотал он, стиснув коленями бедра Гаррета и прогнув спину, и застонал в предвкушении, когда тот понимающе усмехнулся и обхватил ладонями его ягодицы, ещё крепче прижав его к себе.  
– С первой же встречи, – как будто безо всякой связи с предыдущим разговором прошептал он на ухо одержимому. Руки огненного мага спустились ниже, огладив задние стороны его бедер, и он нежно потёр кончиками пальцев тонкую кожу под коленями целителя. Андерс чуть слышно захныкал и прижался щекой к плечу любовника, подставив ухо его губам. – Ты был такой красивый. Сосредоточенный, уверенный в своей силе маг… – Бархатные интонации Хоука посылали искорки вдоль его позвоночника, и целитель нетерпеливо поёрзал, по-кошачьи потёршись о него всем телом. – Я засмотрелся, и вот тогда это случилось в первый раз. Моя магия захотела к тебе, и не придумала ничего лучше, чем уронить какую-то банку с полки у тебя за спиной.  
– Магия не думает, – поправил его Андерс и тут же сорвался на стон, когда руки Гаррета отвлеклись от его коленей и, плавно огладив его бедра снизу вверх, снова собственнически стиснули его задницу. В комнате опять что-то сверкнуло и запахло грозой, но рыжего мага куда больше волновало теплое дыхание Хоука, щекотавшее чуткое местечко у него под челюстью.  
– Я вначале даже испугался, – старательно облизав его ухо, доверительно признался брюнет – всё тем же урчащим, ласковым голосом, от которого одержимому совершенно отказывала способность мыслить. – Меня ведь всегда учили, что самое главное – это держать её под контролем. И у меня всегда это получалось, даже в самых… сложных ситуациях.  
Разомлевший, блаженно вздыхавший под его губами Андерс вдруг сообразил, что бездарнейшим образом упускает возможность исполнить пару-тройку своих самых заветных желаний, и, торопливо подвинувшись, принялся вдумчиво исследовать его подтянутый живот кончиками зудевших от нетерпения пальцев. Крепкие мышцы чуть заметно дрогнули под его касанием, треснувший столбик кровати радостно вспыхнул, и целитель спрятал довольную усмешку во впадинке между шеей Хоука и его мускулистым плечом.  
– А потом перестало получаться? – Одержимый каким-то чудом умудрился сохранить иллюзию связной беседы, хотя он уже не на шутку сомневался, что будет в состоянии осознать ответ. Если вообще его получит – Гаррет увлечённо покусывал его шею, наверняка оставляя следы, и, возможно, даже не расслышал вопроса.  
– Именно, – пару минут спустя после долгого, одуряюще жаркого поцелуя всё-таки отозвался Хоук. – Не то чтобы совсем – только когда ты рядом.  
Андерс улыбнулся и, наклонившись к нему, жарко выдохнул ему в шею:  
– Я польщён.  
Потрескивавший от напряжения воздух как будто взорвался, удар молнии расплавил стоявший на уже порядком обугленном столе подсвечник, но целитель едва обратил на это внимание, выгибаясь в руках не отрывавшего от него зачарованного взгляда Гаррета.

В этот раз всё вышло совсем иначе: уже без лихорадочной, почти нервной жажды, неторопливо и нежно. Андерс тихо блаженствовал, наслаждаясь возможностью наконец-то прикоснуться – по-настоящему прикоснуться, а не просто украдкой дотронуться при перевязке – к любимому человеку, и вспомнил про царивший в его спальне разгром лишь тогда, когда они всё-таки сумели оторваться друг от друга и, переглянувшись, решили, что спать – это тоже очень правильное занятие.  
Поленья в камине, как и припасённый на ночь запас дров, превратились в пепел где-то в промежутке между их падением на кровать и снятием хоуковых штанов, и раскалившийся от бушевавшей в комнате магии воздух выстывал очень быстро. Да ещё и побитое морозом меховое покрывало начало оттаивать, и теперь к их телам липла чья-то мокрая холодная шерсть.  
Андерс по-кошачьи фыркнул и, задумчиво сдвинув брови, огляделся. Судя по тому, что творилось вокруг, накрыться он смог бы разве что Хоуком, но лежать в этом случае всё равно пришлось бы на влажном мехе, да и по отношению к брюнету это было бы немножко нечестно – тот тоже любил тепло…  
– Любовь моя, нам всё-таки придётся ещё немножко пошевелиться, – почти виновато сообщил Гаррет, а потом сел и, привычно устроив расслабленно вытянувшегося у него на груди целителя на коленях, принялся сдёргивать несчастное покрывало в сторону.  
– Хорошо, что мы не успели кровать разобрать… – хмыкнул одержимый, когда из-под заметно полысевшего меха показалось всё-таки уцелевшее одеяло, и торопливо забрался под него. Через несколько мгновений к нему присоединился и Хоук, но вместо того, чтобы сразу обнять любовника, он принялся рыться в где-то в изголовье кровати.  
– Это твоя, – торжествующе заявил брюнет, обнаружив искомое, и с чуть смущённой улыбкой сунул в руки целителя подушку. Большую мягкую подушку с вышитым на ней рыжим котом, свернувшимся в клубочек.  
– Х-хоук!.. – только и сумел сказать Андерс и восторженно вцепился в подарок. Может, ему просто мерещилось в темноте, но кот очень походил на Сэра Ланцелапа.  
– А вот теперь можно спать, – удовлетворённо заключил Гаррет и, натянув одеяло на плечи одержимому, улёгся рядом. Рыжий маг пару минут повозился, терзаясь муками выбора, и в конце концов устроился у него на плече, прижав подушку к груди. И, пригревшись, мгновенно заснул.  
Разбудил Андерса ударивший в глаза солнечный луч. Оказывается, ночью он успел по привычке свернуться клубком, одной рукой судорожно вцепившись в подарок брюнета, а второй с силой стиснув запястье Хоука, всем телом прижимавшегося к его спине. Тот, впрочем, никакого недовольства не выказывал, только сонно и уютно сопел целителю в загривок. Что, вкупе с неоспоримым свидетельством хоукова здоровья, упиравшегося ему в бедро, вызывало у него вполне однозначный отклик.  
«Это всё… очень странно, – задумчиво сообщил Справедливость, подав голос впервые с того момента, как брюнет вошёл в клинику с андерсовым посохом в руках. – Вы так больше делать не будете?»  
«Будем, обязательно. И не один раз», – почти злорадно отозвался Андерс и всем телом легонько потёрся о Гаррета. Тот что-то неразборчиво буркнул, а через мгновение шею одержимого игриво куснули острые зубы, заставив его вздрогнуть от удовольствия. Вслед за зубами по коже прошёлся тёплый влажный язык, и рыжий маг счастливо заурчал, переплетя пальцы с пальцами лежавшей у него на животе руки Хоука.  
– Оставайся тут, – чуть вопросительно проговорил тот, кончиком носа взъерошив волосы на затылке целителя, и, обхватив губами мочку его уха, принялся ласково её посасывать. Андерс сладко поёжился и, вывернув шею, игриво лизнул его в губы.  
– А монна Леандра не будет против? – отдышавшись после поцелуя, на всякий случай поинтересовался одержимый. – Не всякий будет рад появлению в доме отступника, это ведь очень большой риск. Если захочешь, я могу… ну, просто приходить иногда…  
– Мама не будет возражать, – торопливо заверил его Гаррет, судорожно прижав его к себе. – И она вовсе не против отступников, между прочим. Даже за – они пробуждают в ней что-то вроде… ностальгии. – Брюнет снова легонько куснул его за шею и тихо добавил: – Я вовсе не шутил тогда, Андерс. Я люблю тебя и хочу провести с тобой жизнь. Сколько бы её ни осталось. Я даже шкаф тебе освободил, правда, он вчера ночью сгорел почти полностью…  
Андерс растерянно моргнул и, не сдержавшись, захихикал себе под нос:  
– Ты ещё скажи, что подаришь мне Тедас на блюдечке и будешь следить, чтобы я вовремя кушал.   
– А тебе нужен целый Тедас? – изумился Хоук. Высвободил прижатую головой целителя руку, почесал заросший щетиной подбородок и решительно пообещал: – Я подумаю, что можно сделать.  
– Я пошутил, – торопливо сказал одержимый.  
«Уточни, что нам нужен такой Тедас, в котором маги будут свободны», – напомнил Справедливость.  
– Солнце моё, я пошутил! – Заметив, что Гаррет продолжает озадаченно хмуриться, рыжий маг не на шутку встревожился. – Не надо!  
– А ты ко мне переедешь? – моргнув, настойчиво осведомился тот. – У меня ещё в библиотеке хороший письменный стол!  
– Да я, считай, к тебе уже переехал, – хмыкнул Андерс и, отложив подушку с котом в сторону, потёрся носом о его плечо. – Большую часть своих вещей я ношу на себе.  
– «Переехать» – это означает спать в нашей кровати, – строго сообщил ему Хоук. – Каждую ночь. Ну, кроме тех, когда у тебя какие-нибудь Очень Важные Дела, вроде очередных родов или срочного спасения кого-нибудь из Казематов. И я, кстати, надеюсь, что со вторым смогу тебе помогать.  
– Гаррет, это опасно, – обречённо вздохнул одержимый. И несколько мгновений даже обдумывал мысль о том, чтобы сползти вниз и отвлечь брюнета от этой идеи самым эффективным и приятным из известных ему способов, но в конце концов от неё отказался. Это было бы как-то… нечестно. – Я не хочу подвергать тебя такому риску.  
– Да в этом городе даже дышать опасно, – небрежно пожал плечом тот. – Кунари тут недавно затеяли какие-то интриги, какой-то идиот надоумил их ловить на живца тех нехороших личностей, которые пытались спереть рецепт их гаатлока…  
– Сиськи Андрасте, только не говори мне, что ты и туда влез! – вскинулся Андерс и, резко сев в кровати, в панике прижал к груди перевернувшегося на спину брюнета засиявшие диагностическим заклинанием ладони. – Я чуть не сдох от усталости, исцеляя выживших жителей того квартала, а ты даже не явился провериться! Эта дрянь…  
– Ну я же живой, – непонимающе воззрился на него Гаррет. – Целый и здоровый, та сучка, которая весь этот… как его… саар-камек нахимичила, меня даже не поцарапала.  
– Да я не про неё, а про газ, – рассеянно пробормотал одержимый, тщательно высматривая задержавшиеся в теле возлюбленного остатки яда. Их оказалось не так уж много, видимо, боевой маг всё-таки догадался отнестись к отраве с достаточным уважением и принять хоть какие-то меры для защиты, и целитель с облегчением выдохнул. – Хоть вовсе тебя из дому не выпускай…  
– Ну, у тебя это может даже получиться, – подозрительно покладисто согласился брюнет. И, бережно погладив тыльную сторону его кисти, обхватил запястье и дёрнул на себя, а потом лукаво подмигнул: – Могу даже подсказать как.  
– Я и сам знаю, – фыркнул Андерс и принялся старательно сцеловывать с его губ коварную усмешку. – Но у нас обоих есть дела, которые мы не можем оставить без внимания…  
– А жа-аль… – протянул Хоук. Ещё раз ласково взъерошил волосы целителя и, тяжело вздохнув, сообщил: – Сейчас мы с тобой встанем. Потом пойдём позавтракаем, и я от тебя не отстану, пока ты как следует не поешь. – Одержимый фыркнул и, встретив суровый взгляд любовника, покорно кивнул. – Надо будет ещё попросить маму, чтобы позвала рабочих привести в порядок спальню… Потом мы сходим в твою клинику и проверим, в порядке ли твоя вчерашняя подопечная и не принесли ли кого-нибудь, кому нужна срочная помощь. Если там всё тихо, то потом мы пойдём гулять.  
– Сколько брать бинтов и зелий? – деловито уточнил Андерс, жмурясь от удовольствия под разминавшими его шею пальцами брюнета.  
– Просто гулять, любовь моя, – на мгновение закатив глаза, терпеливо проговорил Гаррет. – Я, конечно, зарекаться не буду, в этом сумасшедшем городе возможно всё, но я всем сердцем надеюсь, что хотя бы сегодня он поимеет совесть и оставит нас в покое. Мы же хорошие, мы столько народу за это время поспасали и заслуживаем выходной. Даже два.  
Одержимый скептически фыркнул и лениво уточнил:  
– И где гулять будем?  
– Вначале в Нижнем Городе, потому что я обещал сводить тебя посмотреть котят у Лирен, – ласково поцеловав кончик его носа, сообщил Хоук. – И ещё нам нужно купить тебе рубашку. А лучше не одну.  
– Зачем? – чуть заметно нахмурился рыжий маг. – У меня есть рубашка. Она немножко полиняла, но хотя бы без дыр.  
– Э-э-э… Вообще-то нет, – замявшись, смущённо отвёл взгляд Гаррет. Андерс выразительно выгнул бровь, и он принялся оправдываться: – Она немножко порвалась, когда я тебя вчера раздевал перед ванной… – Ещё одна красноречивая пауза. – Ладно, она сильно порвалась! Я не хотел, правда. То есть хотел, но как-нибудь потом и когда ты будешь в сознании. В общем, рубашка тебе нужна.  
– Надеюсь, твои эротические фантазии не включали в себя разрывание моей мантии? – обеспокоенно осведомился целитель. – Это, конечно, было бы очень романтично, но она мне действительно нравится! Своими руками делал, из остатков старой, тевинтерской, и вороньих перьев…  
– Нет, мантия твоя цела, – оскорблено глянул на него брюнет. – Может быть, Боудан её даже почистить успел. Ну, от всего того, в чём ты вчера измазался, пока доставал из той девчонки её ребёнка…  
Андерс невольно расхохотался.  
– Андрасте блаженная, неужели ты и в самом деле думаешь, что это… делается так? – всё ещё посмеиваясь, недоверчиво переспросил он.  
– Нет, конечно, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Хоук. – Мне просто нравится, как ты улыбаешься.  
– Ох, Гаррет… – растерянно выдохнул одержимый и, безуспешно попытавшись растянуть вдруг задрожавшие губы в улыбке, крепко его поцеловал.  
– Тебя определённо пора покормить, а то ты меня попросту съешь, – смешливо сощурясь, нежно сказал брюнет и, ласково куснув мочку его уха, принялся выпутываться из одеяла.  
Андерс перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него, с удовольствием отслеживая взглядом изгиб крепкой, широкой спины. Ему всё ещё не верилось, что всё это по-настоящему, и даже несмотря на яркий солнечный свет, проникавший сквозь частично сгоревшие портьеры, он в глубине души побаивался, что вот-вот проснётся. Рыжий маг прижал подушку с котом к груди и украдкой принюхался: та пахла им самим и немножко Гарретом, и он невольно улыбнулся.  
Хоук глухо матюгнулся, обнаружив, что от ковра остался только пепел, местами превратившийся в липкую грязь из-за растаявших остатков ледяных заклинаний, и пошлёпал в ванную, без особого успеха попытавшись обтереть испачканные ноги о невысокий порог. Пару минут спустя он появился снова, держа в руках пару мягких домашних туфель, и аккуратно поставил их возле того края кровати, который, похоже, отныне принадлежал Андерсу.  
Вскоре к туфлям добавились штаны Хоука, разношенная домашняя рубашка Хоука, и одержимый с невольной усмешкой подумал, что брюнету осталось только выйти на рыночную площадь Верхнего Города и заорать: «Теперь это мой отступник!» К счастью, он сумел придержать язык, иначе, возможно, ему пришлось бы долго отговаривать любовника от осуществления это отнюдь не благоразумной идеи.  
Перспектива встретить за завтраком госпожу Хоук, по правде сказать, приводила Андерса в ужас. Что бы там ни говорил сам Гаррет, он вовсе не был уверен в том, что Леандра и впрямь будет рада его присутствию в доме своего детства.  
Однако когда они заглянули на кухню, там был только возившийся со сковородками Боудан, и целитель немного расслабился, малодушно порадовавшись отсрочке. Брюнет, услышав, что его мать ещё не спускалась, только пожал плечами и, усевшись за стол, тут же подсунул устроившемуся рядом любовнику полную тарелку. Андерс вдруг осознал, что он и впрямь не на шутку голоден, и принялся за еду. Гаррет удовлетворённо кивнул и, попросив гнома поставить чайник, тоже приступил к завтраку.  
К тому моменту, когда в прихожей послышались шум и голоса, одержимый уже устал убеждать друга, что исправить последствия многомесячного хронического недоедания за один раз ему всё равно не удастся. Хоук отвлекся на прозвучавшее на редкость отчётливо: «Проходите, не стесняйтесь, мальчики», и рыжий маг с облегчением отодвинул всё ещё наполовину полное блюдо с яблочными булочками в сторону.  
– А, вы тут, – поприветствовала их Леандра. – Андерс, дорогой, очень рада снова тебя увидеть. – Она наклонилась и, поцеловав опешившего целителя в щеку, прошествовала к печи.  
– Это ещё кто? – неожиданно опасным тоном осведомился Гаррет, поверх плеча матери глянув на замершую на пороге кухни пару мужчин в кожаных доспехах.  
– О, не хмурься так, милый, – небрежно отмахнулась женщина. – Мне просто стало жалко бедных мальчиков, они так умаялись, всю ночь меня ждали… И я решила, что нужно хотя бы накормить их завтраком.  
«Мальчики» под свирепым взглядом брюнета явно пожалели о своём опрометчивом согласии, но госпожа Хоук как будто не заметила ни нехорошего оскала своего сына, ни напрягшихся пальцев целителя, готового в любой момент прикрыть ему спину.  
– Мы это… от Миирана, мессир Хоук, – наконец сумел выдавить старший из гостей. – Он велел передать – всё будет в лучшем виде, госпожу Леандру и пальцем никто не тронет. Клинки своё дело знают, да и вас все помнят – халтурить не станем, это уж точно, плату отработаем как следует.  
Гаррет, чуть помедлив, кивнул и несколько расслабился, а потом, снова нахмурившись, повернулся к матери:  
– Мама, и где это ты была всю ночь? Охрана охраной, но в этом городе всё равно в темноте бродить не стоит…  
Леандра, шептавшаяся с Боуданом, подняла голову и с упреком глянула на него:  
– Прекрати, милый. Я же оставила тебе записку, что ухожу к Марлин – к ней приехал какой-то старый знакомый из Неварры, она обещала интересный вечер… Там, на столе, прямо поверх всех тех просьб о помощи, которые тебе шлёт половина Киркволла.  
– О, – смутился Хоук. – Я… не заметил.  
Наёмники, получив по тарелке с омлетом, торопливо убрались за дверь. Целитель не был уверен, не послышалось ли ему пронизанное облегчением: «Уфф, пронесло».  
– Да неужели? – насмешливо приподняла бровь женщина. – Ты же первым делом, едва переступив порог дома, бежишь проверять, не нужно ли сунуть нос в ещё чьи-нибудь дела, а Боудан обещал проследить, чтобы моя записка никуда не делась.  
– Ну… – Гаррет отвёл взгляд и, моргнув, уставился на Андерса, как будто в поисках поддержки. Леандра посмотрела на них, её взгляд вдруг приобрел бритвенную остроту, и одержимый чётко осознал, что болтавшаяся на нём, как на вешалке, рубашка Хоука совсем не скрывает многочисленные засосы, красневшие у него на шее.  
А потом женщина неожиданно улыбнулась. И, снова подойдя к нему, ещё раз поцеловала его в щёку:  
– Чувствуй себя как дома, милый. Надеюсь, этот оболтус догадался тебя как следует накормить?  
– Мам, – поколебавшись, сказал Хоук. Леандра посмотрела на него, и брюнет, уставившись в свою тарелку, тихо попросил: – Вызови рабочих сделать ремонт в моей спальне, пожалуйста.  
– Я, наверное, не буду спрашивать, чем именно вы там занимались, – усмехнулась женщина и, не обращая внимание на смущение обоих магов, лукаво подмигнула Андерсу: – Постарайся не опаздывать к ужину, хорошо? 

– Я им вообще-то велел маме на глаза не попадаться, – ворчал Гаррет, застёгивая на плечах пряжки боевой мантии. Андерс хмыкнул и, подойдя к нему, бережно расправил замявшийся мех.  
– Не стоит недооценивать твою матушку, – заметил он. – Учитывая то, что она двадцать с лишним лет бегала от храмовников вместе с твоим отцом, а потом ещё и с детьми – неудивительно, что местных наёмников она вычислила почти мгновенно.  
– Неудивительно, – с тяжёлым вздохом согласился брюнет. – Но всё равно…  
– Посадить госпожу Хоук под замок тебе всё равно не удастся, – напомнил одержимый. – Так что давай не будем тратить время на бесполезные попытки и пойдём лучше в клинику.  
Второй маг кивнул и направился к обугленному столу, вытащил ящик, попутно измазавшись в саже, и принялся искать в нём ключ от подвала, а Андерс всерьёз задумался о том, что им со всем этим делать. Конечно, после Глубинных Троп Хоук стал очень состоятельным человеком, но даже он не мог позволить себе делать крупный ремонт в спальне каждое утро. Не говоря уже о том, что требующиеся для этого деньги можно было бы потратить с куда большей пользой.  
Да и вообще неуправляемость чьей-либо силы вызывала у целителя инстинктивную тревогу, тот же притаившийся на краю сознания животный страх, который пробуждается в человеке при виде шторма на море или землетрясения. Это было всё равно что смотреть на кота из богатого дома, щеголяющего репьями, колтунами в шерсти и грязью на лапах. Нечто… неподобающее.  
– О чём грустишь? – Андерс вздрогнул и поднял голову. Неслышно подошедший Гаррет обнимал его за талию и вопросительно заглядывал в глаза, и он невольно задумался: неужели это так и бывает? Семья, нормальная жизнь… Это когда можно подойти к возлюбленному и обнять, чтобы утешить и подбодрить – в любой момент, не думая о том, не видят ли этого храмовники?..  
– О замечательном столе в библиотеке, – глубокомысленно отозвался одержимый. – Там на втором этаже такой хороший стол, прочный, с обтянутой сукном столешницей… А ещё он очень подходящей высоты, как раз до бедра… – Он тяжело вздохнул и, оглядевшись вокруг с сожалением добавил: – А ещё о том, что я не рискну проверять свои догадки насчёт того, удобно ли будет цепляться за приделанную к нему подпорку для книг, когда ты перегнёшь меня через край.  
– Хм. А я-то подумал, что это мне грозит участь… цепляльщика. – Брюнет, усмехнувшись, весело подмигнул ему, как будто подобная перспектива его вовсе не смущала.  
Рыжий маг задумчиво помолчал, а потом грустно признался:  
– Это я пока тоже проверять не рискну…  
– Это почему? – неподдельно удивился Хоук. – Если хочешь…  
– Я гордый, – обняв его за шею, доверительно сообщил ему Андерс. Легонько потёрся кончиком носа о его нос и продолжил, и сам уже чувствуя, что его голос превращается в коварное, искушающее мурлыканье: – Я халтурить не буду. Особенно для тебя. Так что со всяким там самоконтролем можешь распрощаться сразу. И сейчас мне и вправду страшно проверять, что ты можешь устроить, если совсем отпустишь вожжи…  
Резкий вздох Гаррета согрел его губы, и одержимый машинально облизнулся, ощутив, как начал покалывать кожу пропитавшийся магической энергией воздух. Широкие ладони легли ему на поясницу, сжались, скомкав жёсткую ткань мантии, и целитель подался вперёд, взъерошив только-только расчёсанные волосы Хоука.  
– В клинику, – с трудом заставив себя оторваться от него, строго напомнил Андерс. Секунду спустя не выдержал сам, ещё раз страстно впился в его губы и потом всё-таки отступил на шаг, старательно напоминая себе, что нанятые для ремонта рабочие появятся с минуты на минуту.  
– В клинике много легковоспламеняющихся вещей, – печально сообщил брюнет, однако послушно разомкнул руки и направился к подвалу.

Вопреки опасениям целителя, в лечебнице было тихо и практически пустынно. С застарелым бронхитом дожидавшегося возле двери старика Андерс разобрался быстро, торопливо проверил, нет ли в условленном месте посланий от Сопротивления, а потом позволил опасливо озиравшемуся Хоуку утащить его прочь. Едва клиника пропала из виду, тот вздохнул с таким облегчением, будто не на шутку боялся того, что им на голову вот-вот свалится ещё одна роженица или партия покалечившихся шахтёров из многострадальной Костяной Ямы.  
А потом Гаррет сказал: «Мама мне рассказывала, что на самом деле это делается так» – и в итоге Андерс обнаружил себя сидящим на перилах возле портовой лестницы с кульком засахаренных орехов и в венке из купленных у ферелденской девчонки полевых цветов. И он, наверное, почувствовал бы себя идиотом, только вот проходившие мимо знакомые из Нижнего Города – даже те, кому удавалось выбраться из Клоаки, не забывали своего целителя – улыбались и говорили о том, как они за него рады. И с одобрением кивали гордо жмурившемуся брюнету. И сидевший рядом с парой леденцовых петушков наготове Хоук, глядя на него, прямо весь светился.  
Потом, когда у них закончились орехи и леденцы, а из порта начало тянуть прохладным ветром, Гаррет взял его за руку и потащил смотреть котят. Уже собиравшаяся закрывать магазин и отправляться по делам Лирен удивлённо выгнула бровь, заметив венок и опасливо-счастливую улыбку целителя, но спорить с пылавшим энтузиазмом брюнетом не стала и сразу провела их в комнату, в которой поселилась кошка-мать.  
Небольшая, узкомордая кошечка гостям явно не обрадовалась, но Лирен быстро её успокоила и, жестом велев мужчинам вести себя тихо, позволила им подойти. Возле белого взлохмаченного брюшка копошились четыре маленьких, ещё слепых котёнка; женщина успокаивающе погладила свою хвостатую подругу по голове и, осторожно забрав из коробки рыженького, передала его Хоуку.  
На широкой ладони боевого мага крохотный зверёныш казался очень хрупким и беззащитным, и брюнет посмотрел на него почти с ужасом. Андерс, едва дыша от сжавшей сердце нежности, ободряюще улыбнулся и поддержал руку друга своей, а потом осторожно погладил котёночью спинку кончиком пальца. Детёныш растерянно помахивал хвостиком и беззвучно разевал пасть, как будто пытаясь мяукнуть, и на лице опасливо наблюдавшего за ним брюнета появилась робкая ответная улыбка.  
А потом рыжик подполз поближе к краю его ладони, задумчиво пошевелил ушами и свирепо цапанул Хоука за палец.  
– Настоящий сторожевой кот, – фыркнув, наконец улыбнулся по-настоящему Гаррет. – Хотя и маленький. А ему можно будет как-нибудь объяснить, что кусать нужно не меня?  
– Обязательно объясним. – Поколебавшись, Андерс бросил короткий взгляд на Лирен, вспомнил, что скрываться-то уже не обязательно, и ласково поцеловал брюнета в щёку. – Положи его пока обратно, а то его мама волнуется.  
Хоук помедлил с полвдоха, но потом, аккуратно преградив котёнку путь за пределы своей ладони, всё-таки осмелился сдвинуться с места и осторожно положил его рядом с остальными. Детёныши тут же сползлись вместе и принялись открывать рты, как будто обмениваясь только что полученным опытом.  
Андерс опустился на колени рядом с коробкой и, позволив кошке обнюхать свою ладонь, осторожно погладил её по голове. Она пренебрежительно фыркнула и сморщила нос, унюхав приставший к рукавам его мантии запах лекарственных трав, но, похоже, всё-таки решила не считать его угрозой своим детям, и одержимый рискнул осторожно погладить их по спинкам.  
Серый с белыми пятнами котёнок сердито зашипел на него и собрался уползти к матери под бок, полосато-коричневый сразу обхватил его палец лапами и явно вознамерился съесть, а чёрный с белым пузиком и вовсе не обратил на него внимания. Уже познакомившийся с ним рыженький, поразительно напоминавший уменьшенного раз в двенадцать Сэра Ланцелапа, дружески лизнул его ноготь, вскарабкался ему на ладонь и тут же заснул, свесив с края задние лапы и подёргивая во сне хвостом.  
– Лирен, оставь нам вот этого, рыженького, – ещё раз погладив котёнка между крохотных ушек, попросил Андерс. – Сообщишь, когда можно будет уже забирать его от матери, ладно?  
Ферелденка кивнула и, поглядев на свою кошку, решительно выпроводила их прочь, и маги не спеша направились к дому. И как раз в тот момент, когда вспомнивший о том, как бережно и аккуратно Хоук держал на ладони маленького беззащитного детёныша, целитель поднёс его руку к губам и, на мгновение прижавшись щекой к тыльной стороне кисти, украдкой пощекотал кончиком языка костяшки пальцев, на них налетел мальчишка в форменной курточке курьеров наместника. Остановился прямо перед ними, задрал голову и, критически изучив насмешливо выгнувшего бровь брюнета, заявил:  
– Мессир Хоук, а вам послание от сенешаля Брана.  
«Мессир Хоук» вполне предсказуемо сообщил, где и в каких видах он видел сенешаля Брана, заставив посыльного покраснеть, но тот, на всякий случай отступив на шаг, упрямо повторил:  
– Сенешаль говорил, это срочно. Он просил вас нанести ему визит как можно скорее. Это касается всего города.  
– Хорошо, мы скоро прибудем, – обречённо вздохнув, сказал мальчишке Андерс. Всё-таки отступнику, пусть даже состоятельному, не стоило без нужды ссориться с власть имущими. Брюнет обиженно посмотрел на него, и целитель успокаивающе погладил его по плечу и, дождавшись, когда посыльный убежит обратно, пояснил:   
– Это и правда может оказаться что-то важное. Лучше выяснить сразу, а то как бы потом жалеть не пришлось. – Хоук тяжело вздохнул, и рыжий маг с улыбкой добавил: – Но торопиться не станем. Прогуляемся до Верхнего города, по дороге заглянем в Крепость…  
– И в лавку портного, – перестав хмуриться, удовлетворённо кивнул Гаррет, и собравшийся было возразить одержимый только покачал головой. Рубашка ему и впрямь была нужна, поскольку дорвавшийся до желанного любимый благополучно уничтожил его последнюю, но найти что-нибудь подходящее можно было бы и у Лирен… Однако что-то подсказывало, что ходить в привычных ношеных тряпках ему уже не позволят. Не Хоук, так монна Леандра, и пусть уж лучше это будет Хоук. Привычней как-то.  
– От мамы ты, конечно, всё равно не отделаешься… – как будто прочитав его мысли, задумчиво сказал брюнет. – Одна надежда на то, что ферелденские отступники в соответствующих нарядах всегда нравились ей больше, чем местные аристократы, лижущие задницы орлейцам…  
Андерс невольно фыркнул.  
– Ты мне вдруг напомнил Логэйна из командорских рассказов. Родной, орлейцев из Ферелдена выгнали за пятнадцать лет до твоего рождения, нет смысла злиться на них теперь.  
– Что, я уже не имею права на пару вредных привычек? – возмущённо вопросил Гаррет, но в глазах его мерцали смешинки, и одержимый, покачав головой, подтолкнул его в сторону ведущей в Верхний Город лестницы.  
К тому времени, как они добрались до крепости, сенешаль Бран, судя по его взгляду, преисполнился острой жажды крови. Однако воспитание и привычка иметь дело с капризными киркволльскими дворянами одержали верх, и рыжий помощник наместника изложил суть проблемы в формулировках безупречно-вежливых, хотя и несколько язвительных.  
– Ну и что от меня-то надо? – выслушав, сухо осведомился Хоук.  
– Вам… следует найти того стражника, который мог сообщить недоброжелателям, когда посольство кунари покинуло Крепость, – с чуть слышным вздохом объяснил Бран. – Я… даже не знаю, где могут проводить время подобные… низкие люди.  
– Да ясное дело, что в «Висельнике», – равнодушно сказал брюнет, и собиравшийся предложить тот же вариант целитель кивнул.  
– Вам лучше знать, – поморщился сенешаль. – Я не очень-то разбираюсь в… подобных заведениях.  
Андерс, не сдержавшись, тихонько фыркнул и едва различимо покачал головой в ответ на яростный взор рыжего аристократа. Заметивший их обмен взглядами Хоук встревоженно нахмурился, и одержимый успокаивающе сжал его пальцы, надеясь, что он даст ему объясниться, перед тем как отправится из ревности отрывать голову ни в чём, в общем-то, не повинному Брану.  
– Он и правда не разбирается в подобных заведениях, – тихо сказал целитель, когда они спустились в маленький дворик возле входа в крепость наместника. – Предпочитает «Цветущую розу», но совершенно не умеет определять, кто из её служащих… безопасен для здоровья, скажем так. Вот и является ко мне каждый месяц, а то и чаще, и поверь, ты вовсе не захочешь узнать, по какому именно поводу.  
– Ха, так у тебя, оказывается, есть связи в верхах! – заметно расслабившись, усмехнулся Гаррет. – Он тебе хотя бы платит? Я помню, что клиника бесплатная, но вообще-то он не из бедных беженцев, так что вполне может поделиться.  
– Платит, платит, – успокоил его Андерс. – И ещё храмовников от неё отваживал, пока у меня ты не появился, так что всё честно.  
– Ну ладно, – удовлетворённо сказал брюнет. – Пошли, пожалуй, в «Висельник», а то спальню ещё наверняка не отремонтировали…  
– В церковь, что ли, зайти… – невольно задержав дыхание при мысли о спальне, задумчиво проговорил одержимый. – Церковь не жалко.  
Хоук весело фыркнул, но потом с сожалением сказал:  
– Там всегда слишком много народу. И ещё там эта мерзкая всепроникающая баба, которая ещё перед экспедицией сосватала нам с братцем кунарийского саирабаза. Чудом выжили, а тот цепной придурок всё равно покончил с собой – требование Кун, мать его... Если она на нас ненароком наткнётся, я ж не выдержу, прибью её нахрен, и придётся бежать далеко и быстро. 

В «Висельнике», как всегда, было шумно и грязно. Сразу заметивший появление магов Варрик спустился с общий зал и предостерегающе проговорил:  
– Никаких масштабных сражений в моём заведении, Хоук. По крайней мере, никаких площадных заклинаний, понял?  
– Понял, – покладисто согласился тот. – Только найду тут кое-кого, и в случае нужды набью морду, не больше.  
– Это не вон того ли? – насмешливо осведомился гном, ткнув куда-то в угол. За грязным, залитым пивом и подливкой от здешнего жаркого столом сидел помятый светловолосый человек, уныло уткнувшийся в кружку с разбавленным элем. – Бедолага всё ноет, что он должен был стать королём Ферелдена и женился на белобрысой суке, если бы не мерзкий маг – извини, Блондинчик, это он так говорит. Правда, я так и не понял, хочет он того мага убить или поставить ему статую – за избавление его от той самой «белобрысой суки».  
– Да нет, вряд ли, – смерив пьяницу взглядом, покачал головой брюнет. – Нам нужен кто-то из стражи.  
– Из стражи тут пока только вон та компашка, – всё ещё поглядывая на посох в руках боевого мага с некоторым сомнением, указал Варрик. – Вон тот пегий проставляется, удачно получил от кого-то взятку и теперь алчет поговорить о политике.  
– Сейчас проверим. – Благодарно хлопнув гнома по плечу, Гаррет направился к опиравшемуся на барную стойку взлохмаченному стражнику, и вскоре последовавший за ним Андерс даже сквозь шум сумел различить слишком знакомое, и без того часто слышавшееся в Нижнем городе и Клоаке: «Надо поставить рогатых на место!»  
– Многовато деньжат для такого оборванца как ты, – облокотившись на стойку рядом со стражником и обаятельно улыбнувшись, своим самым лучшим оскорбительным тоном сообщил Хоук. – Не подскажешь, кто это у нас в городе нынче такой добрый да щедрый?  
– Отвали, ублюдок! – смерив его презрительным взглядом, пегий одним глотком опустошил свою кружку и, грохнув ею о стойку, всем корпусом развернулся к нему. – Или ты, приятель, хочешь сказать, что наша Церковь не знает, что делает? Серых уродов давно пора выставить из города!  
– И тут Церковь, – поморщился брюнет. Андерс только ядовито хмыкнул: чего ещё ожидать от структуры, посвятившей себя угнетению людей, которым их же Создатель даровал чуть большую, чем всем прочим, силу? – А имени у Церкви, часом, нет?  
– Да ты не из ихних ли жополизов, а? – вдруг насторожился стражник, и в мутном, совершенно невыразительном до этого момента взгляде мелькнула звериная свирепость. – А вот как я тебе сейчас покажу!   
Он покачнулся и, дёргано махнув кулаком прямо перед лицом Хоука, разочарованно зарычал, а потом попытался нанести ещё один удар, но Гаррет только устало вздохнул и, передав посох целителю, коротко, без замаха, ударил стражника в челюсть.  
Одержимый настороженно огляделся – завсегдатаи «Висельника» подняли головы и с интересом уставились на них, кое-кто даже поднялся с места, явно намереваясь присоединиться к веселью. Однако агрессивный пьяница, оказавшись на полу, тут же растерял всю свою храбрость, и когда Хоук присел рядом с ним на корточки, прикрылся рукой и заныл:  
– Не бейте меня, сударь, только не бейте меня больше!  
– Кто заплатил тебе за то, чтобы ты сдал послов кунари? – негромким, угрожающим голосом осведомился маг.  
– Не знаю! – заявил стражник. – Правда не знаю, мессир, он не назвался, и лица я не видел – сами ж знаете, под этими храмовничьими шлемами и глаз-то не разглядишь! Но я закона не нарушал, всё по-честному, сама Владычица так хотела!  
– Брешешь, – равнодушно бросил Гаррет, снова занося кулак, и пегий тут же съежился, однако всё равно упрямо повторил:  
– Это по приказу Владычицы! Я сам её печать видел, ты меня не подставишь!  
Хоук обменялся с Андерсом растерянным взглядом и, покачав головой, поднялся на ноги:  
– Да ты, приятель, сам себя так подставил…   
– Неужели в этом может быть замешана Эльтина? – недоуменно пробормотал одержимый. – Не то чтобы я старался оправдывать церковниц, но мне казалось, что она всё-таки чересчур умна, чтобы действовать такими методами…  
– Вот и проверим, – вздохнул брюнет и, жестом подозвав Варрика, осведомился: – Не хочешь прогуляться до Церкви, о мой красноречивый друг? Может быть, нам там покажут одну крайне будоражащую, но, вероятно, фальшивую штучку.  
– Так бы и сказал, что опять нашёл приключений на свою задницу, – хмыкнул гном. – Бьянка что-то давно не разговаривала с той бронзовой Андрасте, которая таращится из-под купола, так что я, пожалуй, и впрямь не стану упускать удобную возможность.  
Однако воспользоваться «удобной возможностью» Бьянке так и не удалось. Прямо за дверью церкви они наткнулись на святую сестру – преподобную мать, как высокомерно поправила Хоука церковница – и Андерсу хватило одного только взгляда на его гримасу, чтобы понять, что именно о ней тот недавно упоминал.  
Мать Петрис настояла, что беспокоить удалившуюся на отдых Владычицу Церкви ради подобной ерунды не стоит и, чуть не силой затащив их в укромную нишу возле входа, с неискренним сожалением поведала о том, что её бывший телохранитель, некий сэр Варнелл, спутался с плохой компанией и немножко сошёл с ума. Одержимый подумал, что ему было бы трудно представить компанию хуже самой матери Петрис, но благоразумно промолчал.  
– Я укажу вам его обычное укрытие, – закончив с проповедями, снизошла до них преподобная. Хоук мигом перестал зевать и выжидательно воззрился на неё, однако мать Петрис просто извлекла из рукава своего одеяния свёрнутую трубочкой карту каких-то закоулков и протянула ему. – Возможно, он до сих пор находится там. Сэр Варнелл… никогда не отличался хитроумием. Или хотя бы предусмотрительностью.  
– В отличие от тебя, змеюка церковная. – Андерс удивлённо покосился на Варрика и в итоге решил, что ему всё-таки послышалось: лицо гнома было совершенно серьёзным и на нём изображалось даже нечто вроде почтения. Даже возле уголков глаз не темнели чуть заметные морщинки, иногда выдававшие то, что мессир Тетрас всё-таки насмехается над собеседником.  
Гаррет, однако, только смерил преподобную мать пренебрежительным взглядом и развернулся к двери, не удостоив её ни благодарности, ни прощания. Петрис зло сощурилась, глядя ему в спину, но, похоже, их отношения и без того были весьма напряжёнными, так что нелюбезность брюнета вряд ли могла причинить существенный вред.  
«Убежище» сэра Варнелла, как и следовало ожидать, оказалось заброшенным участком шахтных тоннелей, которые существовали практически подо всем городом. Эта их часть, однако, оказалась почти необитаемой – по дороге маленькому отряду попалось лишь несколько оборванцев, которые накинулись на них так, словно они угрожали самому их существованию. Андерс с сожалением оглянулся на разбросанные по углам тела: он был бы только рад, если бы им удалось избежать этой схватки, однако попытка Хоука заговорить окончилась лишь тем, что ему в плечо всадили ржавый нож. А убедить в чём-то тех, кто не желает слышать, всегда было трудно…  
– Вот он! – Одержимый не заметил, как преподобная мать последовала за ними, но теперь благоразумно державшаяся подальше от опасности Петрис вышла из-за их спин и обратилась к своему телохранителю. Сэр Варнелл, прижавший кинжал к глотке привязанного к опорному столбу кунари, замер и медленно обернулся, и на его костистом, измученном лице мелькнула безумная усмешка. – Отпусти его, и Владычица проявит к тебе снисхождение!  
– О, Владычица уже проявила снисхождение! – выдохнул храмовник. – Она терпела долго, но наконец позволила мне очистить этот город. Хоть немного! А он… он подсказал, как призвать остальных. Как показать им, что нет нужды терпеть рядом с собой еретиков, самим своим существованием оскорбляющих Создателя. И я это сделаю. Я никому не позволю мне помешать! – неожиданно сорвался на крик рыцарь, и из-за углов показались его последователи, оборванные, изголодавшиеся люди с жутковатым фанатичным блеском в глазах. Далеко не у всех была хоть какая-то одежда, несколько женщин щеголяли просвечивавшими из-под рваных шалей обнажёнными грудями, но у каждого имелось оружие.  
Отличные, прекрасно наточенные кинжалы и мечи, щиты без зарубок и тугие полированные луки с крепкими тетивами из жил, за любой из которых можно было бы выручить столько денег, что семье из трёх человек хватило бы на месяц.  
– Я… позову помощь! – вдруг решила мать Петрис, и через несколько мгновений её уже не было рядом.  
Хоук презрительно фыркнул ей вслед и виновато посмотрел на Андерса.  
– Это не ты, – успокаивающе сказал целитель. – Это всё Церковь. И… раз уж у нас сбежал последний свидетель – можно я разрешу Справедливости открутить этому храмовнику голову? Он мешает нам обдумывать задачу о контроле магических всплесков.  
– А может, лучше вначале допросить попробуем? – тщательно прицелившись и осыпав тылы противника дождём стрел, предложил Варрик. – А то такой загадочный «он» – это в романах хорошо, а вот в жизни мне подобное очень и очень не нравится.  
– Попробуем, – пообещал Гаррет и швырнул в лицо сэру Варнеллу огненный шар.

– Меньше всего я ожидал увидеть там наместника, – с удивлением заметил Андерс, усевшись на край фонтана рядом с Хоуком, и устало положил голову ему на плечо  
Было странно думать, что тяжёлый бой – даже несколько, хотя первая стычка меркла в сравнении со схваткой с храмовником – может быть менее утомительным, чем исцеление человеческих недугов. Странно – и вместе с тем неоспоримо правильно. Разрушать всегда гораздо проще, чем строить.  
– Наместник Дюмар привык к Мередит с Орсино, так что общение с кунари не доставляет ему особых сложностей, – хмыкнул брюнет. – За исключением того, что они не желают его слушать. – Он помолчал и добавил: – По правде говоря, мне кажется, что он даже немного рад всей этой заварушке – это всяко лучше, чем метаться из стороны в сторону, пытаясь ублажить и Рыцаря-Командора, и Первого Чародея.  
– О да, а вариант приструнить их обоих и сделать хоть что-то из того, чем он, предположительно, должен заниматься на своём посту, даже не рассматривается, – ядовито процедил одержимый и, сделав глубокий вдох, застенчиво пихнулся лбом в плечо возлюбленного: – Извини. Давай не будем говорить о политике.  
– Да. Давай лучше поговорим о спальне, – самодовольно согласился Хоук, и Андерс чуть не подскочил, когда его рука пробралась под его перьевую накидку и начала поглаживать его спину сквозь прохудившуюся в этом месте мантию. Целитель, почти сразу расслабившись, подался навстречу прикосновению и блаженно прикрыл глаза, лениво поддразнив его:  
– О том, как нехорошо каждое утро просить маму вызывать рабочих?  
– Нехорошо, – обречённо кивнул Гаррет. Ласкавшая загривок рыжего мага ладонь собственнически сжалась, заставив его сладко вздохнуть, и брюнет невозмутимо добавил: – Но неизбежно.  
Андерс, не сдержавшись, фыркнул и поправил:  
– Только до тех пор, пока мы не поймём, что с этим делать. – Он помолчал с минуту, млея под массировавшими ему шею пальцами, и чуть застенчиво добавил: – Мне, конечно, очень льстит, что ты так меня хочешь… но как-то боязно, что однажды мне на голову свалится горящий балдахин или та тевинтерская хрень, которая висит у тебя рядом с кроватью.  
– Тевинтерскую хрень я уже благополучно испепелил, – уведомил Хоук. – Где-то между третьим и четвертым поцелуем. Но угроза балдахина всё ещё существует, как ни неприятно это признавать.  
– В клинике или в «Висельнике» не получится, – придвинувшись к нему поближе, вздохнул целитель. – Если подпалить клинику, выгорит половина Клоаки, а если сожжём «Висельник» – нас прибьёт разъярённый Варрик.  
– Может, на Рваном Берегу? – подумав, предложил Хоук. – Романтика, свежий воздух, шелест волн…  
– …пираты за каждым валуном и подглядывающая из кустов Изабелла, – грустно закончил одержимый. – Я жадный, я не хочу делиться. Ни с пиратами, ни даже с Изабеллой, хотя она вообще-то добрая женщина.  
– Ты говорил ещё, что Церковь не жалко… – В голосе брюнета послышалась лукавая усмешка, плечо под головой целителя чуть двинулось – второй маг посмотрел на ведущую к храму улочку.  
– Это была шутка, любовь моя, – строго сказал Андерс. – В Церкви преподобные сёстры. И храмовники. И я не для того полжизни бегал из Круга, чтобы вся эта толпа подглядывала за тем, как я целуюсь с любимым человеком.  
– Ладно, Церковь разнесём как-нибудь в другой раз, – послушно согласился Гаррет. – Ещё варианты?  
– Я не люблю, когда на меня смотрят, – поколебавшись, проговорил целитель. – То есть, когда это не ты. Так что это должно быть достаточно уединённое место. И безопасное. Мне слишком понравилось спать у тебя под боком, и наверняка не захочется отвлекаться от этого замечательного занятия из-за необходимости исцелять свои раны. Или, упаси Создатель, твои. Так что лучше их и не получать.  
– Логично, – задумчиво протянул Хоук. – Может, попробуем в ванной? Там безопасно и практически нечему гореть. Хотя вообще-то надо вначале тебя покормить. И не надо на меня так смотреть, люди обычно едят каждый вечер.  
– Хорошо, – невольно усмехнувшись, качнул головой Андерс. – Вначале ужин, а потом мы посмотрим, что там творится у тебя в ванной.  
– Пока ничего, и это сильно меня печалит, – поднявшись на ноги, подмигнул ему Гаррет.  
– Похоже, зря я надеялась, что хоть теперь этот оболтус остепенится, – вздохнула Леандра, встретив их возле двери. – Ужин сейчас подогреют, но за стол я вас в таком виде не пущу.  
– А чем тебе наш вид не нравится? – возмутился было Хоук, но Андерс дёрнул его за рукав и, вежливо кивнув хозяйке дома, потащил его наверх.  
– Твоя мама вообще-то права, – запихав брюнета в ванную, строго сказал целитель. – Ты совершенно справедливо заметил, что люди обычно едят каждый вечер, но я должен уточнить, что они обычно делают это, не будучи уляпанными по уши в крови. В конце концов, монне Леандре может быть просто неприятно видеть на твоей одежде следы чьих-то внутренностей.  
– Это точно заговор, – страдальчески закатил глаза Гаррет и всё-таки принялся стаскивать заскорузлую от засохшей крови мантию. Одержимый привычно отвёл взгляд, принимаясь за застёжки собственной брони, а потом, подумав, беззастенчиво уставился на любовника. В конце концов, если всё это ему и впрямь только снится, нужно пользоваться моментом.  
– Мы вроде бы собирались вначале поужинать? – с усмешкой протянул Хоук, заметив его взгляд. Сделал шаг к нему и, бережно взяв его лицо в ладони, тихо, ласково проговорил: – Я тебе не мерещусь, любовь моя. Всё по-настоящему. – Он сделал паузу и добавил: – И если мы заставим маму ждать, выговор мы тоже получим самый что ни на есть настоящий.  
– Тогда и впрямь лучше не рисковать, – хмыкнул Андерс и, потёршись щекой о его пальцы, поднялся на ноги.  
Ужин прошёл вовсе не так напряжённо, как ожидал целитель. Обещанного брюнетом нагоняя они так и не получили – Леандра только повздыхала и не без ехидства осведомилась, не нужно ли ей вручать им по утрам бумажные пакеты с бутербродами, как маленьким мальчикам. Госпожа Хоук, похоже, давно привыкла к тому, что разговоры в её семье касаются в основном магии, так что поддерживать застольную беседу – не слишком оживлённую, впрочем, поскольку мужчины были слишком заняты собственно едой – тоже оказалось совсем нетрудно. По крайней мере, так было до тех пор, пока речь не зашла об утреннем поручении брюнета.  
– Рабочие так и не успели закончить вашу спальню, милый. – Леандра как будто не заметила того, что Андерс поперхнулся десертом и невозмутимо продолжила: – Вернее, они привели в порядок стены и пол, но мебель ещё не доставили, так что сегодня вам придётся переночевать в одной из гостевых комнат. Не могу даже представить, что вы там творили, но впредь будьте любезны заниматься своими чародейскими изысканиями в специально отведённом для этого месте. Я приказала перенести в подвал одну из старых кушеток и тот стол, который стоял в кладовке возле библиотеки, так что пожалуйста, Гаррет, не заставляй меня повторять всё это дважды. Мне в своё время с лихвой хватило того, что пришлось отучать твоего отца показывать мне свои любимые заклинания прямо в постели.  
– Но ведь у него любимым был огненный феникс, – ошарашенно сказал Хоук.  
– Вот именно, – вздохнула женщина. – К счастью, после того, как ему раз семь пришлось тушить пожар, а потом ещё две недели спать на голой скамье, потому что всё постельное бельё он благополучно спалил, Малькольм всё-таки взялся за ум. Я искренне надеюсь, что ты окажешься сообразительней и ограничишься одним разом.  
– Я… э-э-э… постараюсь, – бросив быстрый взгляд на одержимого, проговорил Гаррет.  
– Подвал так подвал, – философски пожал плечами рыжий маг.  
Приходилось признать, что монна Леандра была женщиной очень опытной и предусмотрительной. В подготовленном для «магических изысканий» младшего поколения помещении стояла только простенькая – достаточно широкая для двоих, как с отчаянным смущением заметил Андерс – деревянная койка и крепкий, грубовато сработанный стол, оставшийся, вероятно, после захвативших поместье работорговцев. Стены были сложены из грубо обработанного камня, и на них было ни деревянной облицовки, ни тем более тканых полотен, прикрывавших всё тот же камень на жилых этажах. Комната подходила для отработки различных небезопасных заклятий почти идеально и чем-то неуловимо напоминала тренировочные залы Кинлоха.  
Целитель передёрнулся и придвинулся поближе к Хоуку.  
– Что-то не так? – тут же обняв его и прижав к груди, тихо спросил тот. Одержимый вздохнул и откинул голову ему на плечо, почти уткнувшись носом в шею и вдохнув тёплый, родной запах.  
– Мне неловко, что у монны Леандры прибавилось столько хлопот из-за меня… – признался он. – Я…  
– Ты тут ни при чём, – почти резко перебил его Гаррет. – Ну правда, хватит себя винить во всех несовершенствах мироздания. Это же я там всё разнёс, потому что оказался неспособен управиться с собственной силой. А ты просто красивый, добрый и вообще замечательный.  
– Ты меня перехваливаешь, – пробормотал себе под нос Андерс. – Неловко как-то, что твоя матушка считает, что мы… там предавались каким-то научным изысканиям. Может, стоит как-то прояснить ситуацию?  
– Так с какой-то точки зрения это и вправду… ну, изыскания, – лукаво усмехнулся брюнет и, игриво потёршись кончиком носа о его ухо, уселся на край койки. Целитель, не удержавшись, запустил пальцы в его волосы и принялся ласково массировать затылок, и второй маг, блаженно прижмурившись, пояснил: – Своеобразные, конечно, но всё-таки. Понимаешь, любимого человека положено… любить в спальне, а не в каком-то стылом подполе, так что нам надо бы как-то выяснить, отчего со мной происходит вся эта хрень. Может быть, твоё образование как-то поможет…  
– Возможно, – усмехнувшись, согласился рыжий маг. – И почему это ты раньше не спрашивал? Образование-то у меня всегда было.  
– Я стеснялся, – отведя взгляд, независимо пожал плечами Хоук, и Андерс тихонько засмеялся.  
– Я тебя обожаю, – наклонившись к брюнету и заглянув ему в глаза, доверительно проговорил целитель.  
Секундой спустя он оказался у Гаррета на коленях и целовал его – жадно, нетерпеливо, глухо постанывая и цепляясь за крепкие надёжные плечи. Хищно урчащий брюнет торопливо выдернул его рубашку из брюк, и одержимый, вздрогнув от неожиданности, выгнулся от наслаждения под коснувшимися обнажённой кожи руками.  
– Вряд ли… – наконец оторвавшись от губ Хоука, прерывисто выдохнул он. – …я сумею… сейчас вспом… вспомнить о своём образовании. – Язык второго мага по-хозяйски прошёлся вдоль его горла, и он снова сорвался на стон, рассеянно отметив, что воздух начал потрескивать от напряжения. – Трудно… сосредоточиться.  
– Ну и ладно, – легкомысленно отмахнулся тот, откинулся назад и, сверкнув дразнящей улыбкой, вальяжно вытянулся на койке. Андерс тихо зарычал и, потянувшись вслед за ним, принялся дрожащими пальцами расстёгивать его собственную рубашку. Руки Гаррета лениво, как будто рассеянно поглаживали его бёдра, легонько массируя самые чувствительные места, и думать о чём бы то ни было – даже о необходимости всё-таки снять с него эти проклятые тряпки – становилось всё труднее.  
А потом ладонь брюнета снова легла ему на затылок, и послушно наклонившийся к его губам целитель забыл даже о том, что несчастный подвал имения Амеллов напоминал ему недоброй памяти подземелья Кинлоха.  
– Разрушений намного меньше, – парой часов спустя заключил Хоук, оглядевшись вокруг. – Но это всё равно не лучший вариант, потому что тебе здесь было неуютно. В следующий раз всё-таки попробуем в ванной.  
Андерс приподнял голову и, поморгав, внимательно осмотрел помещение. Стены были покрыты копотью, и кое-где камни треснули от жара, но всё-таки подвал выглядел далеко не так удручающе, как хоукова спальня этим утром.  
– Здесь есть ты, так что на остальное мне в целом наплевать, – честно сказал он и, поразмыслив с полминуты, попытался заползти под тёплого и большого Гаррета. Подвал и впрямь был не самым уютным местом, раскалившийся от выбросов магии воздух остыл почти мгновенно, и взмокший целитель начал мёрзнуть. – Погоди-ка, а она тут откуда? – нахмурился он, заметив на краю койки вчерашнюю склянку с маслом, уже опустевшую более чем наполовину.  
– Принёс, – невинно улыбнулся Хоук и, перегнувшись через край, обрадованно сообщил: – А знаешь, та часть нашей одежды, которая была прямо под нами, даже уцелела.  
– Ну и проку мне с половины рубашки? – пожал плечами одержимый. – Потом в клинику на бинты заберу. – Он тяжело вздохнул и, не удержавшись, погладил всё ещё свисавшего с койки брюнета по пояснице, прослеживая кончиками пальцев впадинки между напрягшимися мышцами. – Иди ко мне. Может, хоть теперь у меня получится что-нибудь понять…  
– Например? – обернувшись, лукаво выгнул бровь Гаррет и, повинуясь лёгкому касанию, перекатился на бок, позволив рыжему магу закинуть ногу себе на талию.  
– Например, почему после первого же поцелуя у меня волосы дыбом становятся от статического электричества… – хмыкнул Андерс, прижавшись к его груди и положив широкую ладонь любовника на мерзшую сильнее всего задницу. – Ну и всякое тому подобное. Должна же у всего этого быть какая-то причина.  
– То, что я от тебя с ума схожу? – ласково поглаживая его колено свободной рукой, предположил Хоук.  
– Это очень приятно, но очень неконкретно, – усмехнулся целитель. – И знаешь, давай в самом деле переберёмся в ванную. А то день был тяжёлый, но засыпать в подвале мне всё равно не хочется.  
– Как скажешь, любовь моя, – покладисто согласился брюнет.  
Одеваться им обоим было лень, и в итоге путешествие наверх опять напомнило рыжему магу его юность – на сей раз куда более забавные моменты вроде того, как он с парочкой приятелей забрался в девчачью спальню и что из этого вышло. Андерс с трудом сдерживал смех, глядя то, как Гаррет, наотрез отказываясь выпустить его руку, пытался удержать во второй и склянку с маслом, и уцелевшие остатки их одежды. К счастью, монна Леандра либо уже легла спать, либо мудро решила не выяснять, кто это там хихикает и спотыкается за её дверью, так что до ванной они добрались, так ни на кого и не наткнувшись.  
– Итак, – захлопнув дверь и бросив тряпки в корзину для белья, коварно протянул Хоук, и целитель не успел даже ахнуть, прежде чем его прижали к стене и снова принялись целовать.  
Справедливость соизволил высказать недовольство тем, что Андерс так и не начал думать о том, в чём может заключаться причина проблем его друга, но под руками Гаррета, дразнящими, ласкающими, они оба были в равной мере беспомощны.  
– И опять из попыток сдержаться ничего не вышло, – не без печали заключил Хоук, поддержав едва стоящего на подгибающихся ногах целителя, и нежно поцеловал его в висок.  
Ванная, как ни странно, выглядела практически невредимой, но её заполнял густой душный пар. Вся вода из стоявшей в центре бронзовой ёмкости – достаточно большой, чтобы туда при желании смогли бы влезть оба мага – выкипела, и кое-где оплавились украшавшие края фигурки каких-то морских духов.  
Андерс потянулся, ещё плотнее прижавшись к любовнику, и положил голову ему на плечо, а потом, после нескольких минут раздумий, предложил:  
– Может, и не надо сдерживать? Ну знаешь, позволить магии свободно истекать в пространство…  
– Ты что! – мигом вскинулся Хоук. Вдохнул, выдохнул, и уже гораздо тише продолжил: – Понимаешь, она тянется к тебе. А я скорее умру, чем позволю причинить тебе вред.  
– Ну почему обязательно вред? – сонно переспросил одержимый. Прошедший день всё-таки был довольно утомительным, и он невольно начал задрёмывать, удобно устроившись в руках брюнета.  
– Ты же видишь, что вокруг творится, – покачал головой Гаррет. – То огненная буря, то цепная молния, то какая-нибудь статуя попросту пылью рассыплется. Опасные вещи, в общем.  
– А вдруг это именно поэтому так и выходит? – из чистого упрямства возразил Андерс. Получить цепную молнию в брюхо ему, конечно, не хотелось, но не мог же он попросту поджать хвост и признать, что побоится рискнуть толикой своего здоровья ради самого любимого человека. Который, к тому же, уже практически подарил ему кота. – Потому что ты мешаешь ей… или ему… тому, что составляет суть твоей силы, получить желаемое. А война с самим собой никогда к добру не приводила! – подняв палец, глубокомысленно закончил он.  
– Если под желаемым оно подразумевает жареного тебя, то я против, – пробурчал Хоук. – Ты мне в нынешнем виде больше нравишься.  
– Сонным, взъерошенным и затраханным? – фыркнул целитель. – Пошли уже в кровать, я попробую ещё во сне подумать.  
– А ты умеешь? – изумился брюнет и, придержав уже направившегося к двери в спальню одержимого, напомнил: – Там ещё не на чем спать. Так что нам налево и за угол.  
Андерс хмыкнул и покорно развернулся, на всякий случай вытащив из только слегка подкопчённого комода какую-то тряпку и прикрыв самые компрометирующие места.  
Первую гостевую комнату Гаррет почему-то забраковал; одержимый только закатил глаза и послушно последовал за ним. Вторая тоже чем-то брюнету не угодила, и на этот раз целитель попытался возразить, однако как раз в этот момент Хоук открыл дверь третьей и с тихим торжествующим возгласом затащил его внутрь.  
– Твоя подушка тут, – радостно заключил он и сдёрнул покрывало на пол. Кровать в гостевой комнате была поуже, и Андерс с удовольствием воспользовался поводом снова заползти ему на грудь. Гаррет тихо засмеялся и попытался было запеть колыбельную, но целитель только пихнул его кулаком в бок и покрепче прижался ухом к тому месту, где под рёбрами глухо стучало сердце.

А на следующее утро удача их покинула. В клинике Андерса встретила толпа возмущённых отсутствием своего карманного целителя беженцев, жаждущих заботы и излечения. Гаррет поморщился, повздыхал, но всё-таки отказался от идеи взвалить возлюбленного на плечо и удрать в закат и отправился разбираться с собственными делами.  
Которых, вопреки ожиданиям рыжего мага, оказалось даже больше, чем у него самого: когда он, вернувшись в поместье Амеллов, благополучно проглотил свой непривычно большой ужин и уже раздумывал о том, что будет большей бесцеремонностью – сказать монне Леандре, что её воспоминания о детстве кажутся ему менее привлекательными, чем возможность поспать в настоящей кровати, или вероятность того, что он заснёт прямо за столом, Хоука ещё нигде не было.  
Через пару часов после заката Андерс начал тревожиться всерьёз, и единственным, что удерживало его на месте, было лишь осознание того, что он попросту не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, где нужно искать своего беспокойного возлюбленного.  
Который, к счастью, ввалился в дом до того, как одержимый успел прийти в отчаяние и начать всерьёз обдумывать намерение вломиться в Казематы, светясь, как праздничный фонарик, и обшарить те клетки, в которых там обычно держали провинившихся магов.  
– Здравствуй, любовь моя! – радостно провозгласил Хоук, чуть заметно покачнулся и, небрежно бросив посох в угол, простёр руки в стороны. Андерс торопливо обхватил его, тщательно ощупал и, убедившись в отсутствии повреждений более серьёзных, чем ушибы, сердито прошипел:  
– Не смей больше искать приключений на свою задницу без меня! – Гаррет растерянно моргнул, и одержимый, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, объяснил: – Я очень за тебя беспокоился. Мы не знали, где ты и не случилось ли что, и как нам выяснять…  
– Тшш, всё хорошо, Андерс, – прижав его к себе, тихо проговорил ему на ухо брюнет. – Я здесь, целый и даже почти совсем невредимый. Просто немножко помятый – какой-то идиот пытался катить бочку на Авелин, и мы сходили разобраться. А ещё Варрик говорил, что ходят какие-то слухи о возвращении Бартранда – он обещал нас позвать, когда всё выяснит…  
– Всё – это включая то, кому тот сбыл ту подозрительную хрень из тейга? – наконец заставив себя отцепиться от возлюбленного, уточнил Андерс.  
– Ну, для начала хотя бы то, где шляется сам Бартранд, – пожал плечами Хоук. Поднял голову и бодро заявил: – Привет, мам, я живой, целый и уже получил свою головомойку, так что можешь спать дальше.  
Леандра только фыркнула и тихо ушла в свою спальню, а целитель потёр лицо ладонью и скомандовал:  
– А теперь – в ванную. В прямом и переносном смыслах.  
Спорить Гаррет не стал – видимо, и самому хотелось смыть дневную грязь. Одержимый засунул его в бадью с водой, умудрившись почти не отвлечься на мелькавшие перед глазами изгибы крепких мускулов, и принялся сам оттирать с кожи блаженно мурлычущего брюнета пыль и пот. Вскоре воздух начал знакомо потрескивать, и Андерс, наклонившись к его уху, тихо проговорил:  
– А теперь давай проверим моё предположение. Желательно до того, как у тебя этак сама собой начнёт получаться огненная буря. – Гаррет открыл было рот, но целитель решительно продолжил: – Если выяснится, что я был неправ – поверь, я вполне способен пережить маленькую молнию. Хотя мне всё равно кажется, что как раз этого не случится.  
– А может, не надо? – всё равно переспросил Хоук.  
– А может, я не хочу лишаться возможности зажать тебя где-нибудь в углу, не рискуя спалить при этом половину квартала, – коварно добавил одержимый.  
– Ура, ты наконец-то захотел хоть что-то для себя! – воскликнул брюнет с такой неподдельной радостью, что Андерс невольно смутился и пробормотал:  
– Ну я вообще-то ещё года три назад захотел кое-кого для себя… Хоук, не отвлекай меня! Давай уже, попробуй прекратить сдерживать свою магию, я готов.  
– Ты что, в самом деле думаешь, что это так легко? – возмущённо переспросил Гаррет и, перегнув его через край ванны и чуть не уронив в воду, принялся целовать и игриво покусывать его губы. – Тебя же и самого наверняка учили, что контроль прежде всего. Вбивали, можно сказать, в самые кости.  
– Ага, и как потом со мной Винн намучилась, когда у меня обнаружили талант духовного целителя, – отдышавшись, пробормотал одержимый и, выбравшись из его рук, сам обнял его со спины и прижался щекой к мокрым волосам. – Ну ты попробуй хотя бы, радость моя. Ну пожалуйста.  
Хоук глубоко вздохнул и откинулся назад, опершись спиной о край ванны и подставив ладоням любовника плечи. Андерс нежно куснул его за ухо и принялся ласково поглаживать его по груди, легонько царапая кожу ногтями. Брюнет тихо замурлыкал и, блаженно улыбнувшись, прикрыл глаза, и целитель, не удержавшись, наклонился к его губам, игриво пощекотав их кончиком языка.  
– Успокойся, родной, всё будет в порядке, – вполголоса шептал он в промежутках между поцелуями, чувствуя, как напряглись в его руках крепкие гарретовы плечи. Хоук усилием воли заставлял их расслабиться, но едва под ладонями одержимого снова начинала полыхать знакомым жаром сердцевина его магического дара, как вколоченная долгим обучением привычка брала верх, и мышцы брюнета снова каменели, выдавая попытку удержать рвущуюся наружу энергию под замком. Андерс гладил его, перебирал волосы, пытаясь помочь, но если Гаррету никак не удавалось хоть немного ослабить контроль, то у него самого никак не получалось взять себя в руки – от горячих, требовательных губ возлюбленного, от ласковых рук и сильного тела под его собственными ладонями из головы у него улетучивались все связные мысли, оставляя только настойчивое нерассуждающее «хочу». Не спасал даже Справедливость, настырно зудевший о первоначальной цели всего этого мероприятия.  
– Упрямец… – наконец сдавшись, бездыханно протянул Андерс. Кружившее по ванной облачко крохотных шаровых молний краем задело его поясницу, и одержимый крупно вздрогнул от вспышки острого, почти на грани боли, наслаждения.  
– Залезай ко мне, – провокаторски усмехнулся Хоук, откидываясь на край ванны. Чуть замутнённая мылом вода очень мало что скрывала, и рыжий маг торопливо облизнул мгновенно пересохшие губы. К счастью, разум ещё не до конца его оставил.  
– Лезть в воду, когда вокруг молнии бьют? – не без ехидства переспросил он, поймав у себя на бедре чью-то нахальную руку, и дёрнул её на себя. – Я ещё не настолько самоубийца. Лучше уж ты выбирайся наружу, тут, видишь ли, такой славный, ещё совсем не обугленный комодик…  
Целитель сделал пару шагов назад и, опершись ладонями на край того самого комодика и чуть откинув голову, коварно улыбнулся. Гаррет мигом оказался рядом, забрызгав его падавшими с волос каплями, и наклонился к нему.  
– Будем, значит, обугливать? – чуть не касаясь губ любовника своими, низко проурчал брюнет.  
В этот раз комод, как ни странно, выжил. Не считая разве что того, что бессознательно уцепившийся за него Андерс, сам того не заметив, обломал какую-то резную хреновину с одной из его полочек. Зато на следующий день случайный выброс магии превратил в пыль все скреплявшие его гвозди и скобы, и несчастный предмет мебели развалился на отдельные полированные дощечки.  
Постепенно жизнь как-то входила в колею. По утрам Хоук упрямо провожал одержимого до клиники, судя по взгляду, каждый раз надеясь, что там никого не окажется и можно будет забрать любимого куда-нибудь ещё; в середине дня Леандра неизменно присылала в лечебницу Боудана с горшком чего-нибудь горячего и одуряющее вкусного, и вежливый, но совершенно несгибаемый гном не уходил до тех пор, пока содержимое горшка не перемещалось в желудок целителя. Андерс постепенно привык к тому, что после рабочего дня нужно не падать на ближайшую свободную койку, а вытаскивать из внутреннего кармана ключ от потайного хода и идти домой, отмахиваясь от вечно лезущих в волосы пауков, и даже Справедливость деликатно умолкал, когда одержимый лежал без сна в удобной хоуковой кровати, любуясь мирно сопящим ему в плечо Гарретом.  
Иногда у них даже случались тихие дни, когда рыжему магу удавалось вернуться в поместье через пару часов работы в клинике и, обнаружив там беседующего с матерью брюнета, провести остаток времени до ужина в библиотеке, свернувшись на коленях у любовника в обнимку с каким-нибудь старинным трактатом.  
Однако обстановка в городе становилась всё более напряжённой. После того, как по наущению матери Петрис фанатики убили сына наместника, принявшего Кун, и пронырливая церковница едва не сумела обвинить в этом Хоука, Андерс почти забросил клинику. Всё равно с него было слишком мало проку, когда он оказывался не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чём-либо кроме своего беспокойства о возлюбленном.  
Не оставлявший мысли о мести Варрик всё-таки отыскал сдуру вернувшегося в Киркволл Бартранда и однажды ночью вместе со своими лучшими друзьями нанёс ему визит. Одержимый, конечно, не думал, что их встретят вином и плясками, но наткнуться на толпу совершенно свихнувшихся стражников всё-таки не ожидал. Глухо ворчавший на краю его сознания дух Тени буркнул что-то про древнее зло, однако распространяться на эту тему не пожелал.  
Бартранд, скрывавшийся в самой дальней комнате поместья, пребывал в ничуть не лучшем состоянии. Всей силы целителя хватило лишь на то, чтобы ненадолго вернуть ему способность рассуждать здраво, и уже через несколько минут гном, едва успев сказать, что сбыл лириумного идола какому-то подозрительному типу с антиванским акцентом, снова начал бормотать что-то про Орзаммар и матушкины тарелки.  
Даже у Гаррета, весь вечер предававшегося кровожадным мечтам, не поднялась рука на несчастного, потерявшегося в собственном разуме Бартранда. Варрик повздыхал и, многозначительно потискав приклад так и не пущенной в ход Бьянки, увёл брата с собой, а порядком подавленные люди отправились в поместье Хоуков. Странно притихшая Изабелла, вопреки опасениям одержимого, даже не попыталась пробраться в гарретову спальню и так и провела остаток ночи возле камина, преданно обняв выпрошенную у Боудана бутылку бренди, а наутро отозвала брюнета в сторону и с почти виноватым видом принялась что-то ему втолковывать.  
Монна Леандра, расставлявшая свежие цветы в вазах возле лестницы, настороженно нахмурилась, и Андерс, торопливо подойдя к пиратке, резко заявил:  
– Во что бы ты ни пыталась его втравить, вам наверняка понадобится целитель. Так что прекращай делать вид, что это священная тайна – я всё равно узнаю.  
– В то, что я пытаюсь его совратить, ты, конечно, не поверишь? – без особого пыла качнула бёдрами Изабелла и, не выдержав почти свирепого взгляда одержимого, пробурчала: – Да ладно тебе, будто сама не знаю, что нихрена бы не вышло…  
Похоже, Андерс когда-то успел совсем разучиться разбираться в людях.  
Нет, в том, что ривейнка завела их в ловушку, не было ничего удивительного – не будь там какого-то подвоха, она и сама бы управилась. Толпа взбешённых кунари тоже не оказалась ни для кого сюрпризом, потому как только идиот, поглядев на то, как старательно Изабелла избегает появляться возле лагеря Аришока, не догадался бы о том, что она успела где-то перейти рогатым дорогу.  
Даже то, что быстроногая пиратка бросилась за уносившим вожделенную реликвию бывшим подельником, оставив прочих претендентов на священный том Кослуна на попечение мужчин, было вполне логично, и настроение рыжему магу портила только перспектива после всего этого опять выгонять её из хоуковой спальни. Не то чтобы он был против того, чтобы отметить победу её самым любимым способом, но присутствие при этом самой Изабеллы всё равно казалось ему лишним.  
А вот то, что на выходе из литейной вместо вдохновенно изображающей «слабую женщину» ривейнки с претензиями в духе «что ж вы так долго возились, мальчики» они обнаружили только записку с корявым «Извини, Хоук», и впрямь оказалось для всех большой неожиданностью. Причём очень неприятной. Варрик с не по-хорошему задумчивым видом обласкал пальцем спусковой крючок своего арбалета, Справедливость буркнул что-то вроде «Я же тебе говорил», и только Хоук молча пожал плечами и направился домой, хотя его недобрый прищур не на шутку встревожил целителя.  
Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Изабелле хватит ума не останавливаться до самой неваррской границы, или куда она там направилась. Несмотря на то, что рыжий маг тоже был не на шутку раздражён подобной подставой, смерти он ей всё-таки не желал.  
Гаррет, разумеется, старался не выдавать того, насколько сильно его задело предательство подруги, но на малейший знак внимания он отзывался с такой радостью, что у Андерса перехватывало горло.  
Впрочем, что бы ни происходило с его возлюбленным, жизнь останавливаться не собиралась. Мередит в очередной раз ужесточила правила Казематов, и Сопротивление захлебнулось в мольбах о спасении; однажды одержимый даже осмелился попросить о помощи Хоука и ещё раз убедился в том, насколько же им не хватало толкового боевого мага. Однако втягивать брюнета в свою незаконную деятельность он всё равно не собирался, несмотря на уговоры впечатлённых до глубины души соратников и просительные взгляды самого Гаррета.  
Через пару дней после этого случая они наконец забрали у Лирен подросшего котёнка и почти целый день провели в поместье, напрочь забыв о скопившихся на столе посланиях. Подготовленную для него корзинку с подушкой зверёныш, наречённый Лучиком, забраковал сразу, и вместо того регулярно пытался заснуть либо в бельевом шкафу среди носков, либо на подоле присевшей в кресло у камина монны Леандры. Впрочем, госпожа Хоук, очарованная не меньше, чем оба её мага, нисколько не возражала.  
А на следующее утро в дверь ввалился перепуганный гонец от Авелин.  
Вздумай Андерс заявить, что у него были какие-то недобрые предчувствия, он, пожалуй, соврал бы. Ему, успевшему пригреться на плече у любимого, попросту не хотелось с ним расставаться, вот он и увязался с ним в порт, намереваясь просто проверить, не ввяжется ли тот во что-то слишком уж опасное.  
Вот и проверил.  
Хоук ушёл в лагерь Аришока с одной только Авелин и полудюжиной стражников, и когда оттуда послышались воинственные вопли и крики боли, у Андерса едва не остановилось сердце. Ворковавший с Бьянкой Варрик придержал рванувшегося было в лагерь целителя за рукав, многозначительно покосившись на взявших оружие наизготовку кунари, охранявших ворота, а полминуты спустя прямо возле лестницы взорвался огненный шар, расшвыряв серокожих воинов к стенам. В дыму показался Гаррет, тащивший рыжую стражницу, в бедре которой застряло кунарийское копьё, и одержимый кинулся к ним.  
За то, что вначале он принялся проверять, цел ли брюнет, и только потом занялся раной Авелин, Справедливость потом пилил его целый месяц. Андерс, впрочем, наотрез отказывался мучиться угрызениями совести, и дух, решив, что его носитель совершенно безнадёжен, в конце концов всё-таки умолк.

Это оказалось даже хуже, чем битва за Амарантайн. О том сражении у Андерса сохранились хоть какие-то воспоминания: то, как отряд Командора методично очищал одну улицу за другой, как из-за их спин отчаявшиеся найти родных живыми горожане забрасывали порождений тьмы горшками с маслом и зажигательными смесями, то, как они с Амеллом вдвоём, почти без участия Натаниэля, завалили вывернувшего из-за угла колдовского ужаса, как потом, уже после Матки, торопились, почти бежали – насколько хватало дыхания – в Башню Бдения…  
Бои на киркволльских улицах всплывали в памяти целителя разрозненными обрывками. Фигура воздевшего посох Хоука на фоне пылавшей баррикады; насаженный на меч Авелин саирабаз; почти дотянувшийся до него самого кунари, с плеч которого вдруг скатилась рогатая голова, вместо которой возникла заляпанная кровью физиономия брюнета с совершенно безумной ухмылкой; Мередит, цедящая что-то ядовито-вежливое, куда больше похожее на угрозу, чем на обещание помилования.  
Впервые за годы своей жизни в Киркволле оказавшись свидетелем одного из пресловутых споров Первого Чародея и Рыцаря-Командора, Андерс немного пришёл в себя. По крайней мере, глаза перестала застилать кровавая пелена, продёрнутая синеватым лириумным свечением Справедливости, и он торопливо нашёл взглядом Хоука, которому, судя по виду, жутко хотелось совершить парочку убийств с отягчающими обстоятельствами.  
– Командовать буду я! – не выдержав, наконец рявкнул он, и оглушённые его рыком спорщики умолкли и, недоумённо уставившись на него, растерянно заморгали. – Монна Станнард, можно ли попасть в крепость Наместника незамеченными?  
– Нет, – покачала головой Рыцарь-Командор. – Только через главные ворота.  
За поворотом послышался грохот шагов, и спустя несколько мгновений из-за угла вывернул десяток храмовников. Андерс невольно напрягся, но заметно подкопчённые рыцари не удостоили его второго взгляда и, сгрудившись в кучу, преданно уставились на своего командира.  
– Рыцарь-Командор, десяток рыцаря Хоука прибыл в ваше распоряжение! – содрав с головы шлем, срывающимся после долгого бега голосом отрапортовал Карвер. На ехидно щурившегося Гаррета он косился как-то виновато и почти с испугом, но вопить: «Вот этот тип отступник, и вон тот тоже!» явно не собирался.  
– В распоряжение сударя Хоука, – скривившись, поправила подчинённого Мередит. Тот изумлённо вытаращил глаза, зыркнул на старшего брата почти свирепо и после едва заметного колебания молча отсалютовал устало потиравшей переносицу женщине.  
Такое количество церковников не на шутку нервировало Справедливость, и Андерс чуть поотстал, воспользовавшись тем, что привыкшие изображать из себя живой таран рыцари и сами рвались вперёд. По крайней мере, у него появилась надежда, что они не заметят изредка мелькавших на его кистях синеватых трещинок, да и присматривать за подгонявшим своё новое стадо Хоуком так было гораздо удобнее.  
В самой крепости было подозрительно тихо. За воротами вперемешку валялись окровавленные тела кунари, стражи и попавших под раздачу аристократов, и рыжий маг, настороженно нахмурившись, крепко вцепился в рукав Гаррета. Уволочь его куда-нибудь в безопасное место Андерсу наверняка не удалось бы, но хоть немного задержать, чтобы не влететь с разбегу в наверняка поджидающую где-нибудь на пути к тронному залу засаду…  
Засады не было. Вообще.  
Но первым же, что увидел целитель, когда перед ними распахнулись высокие, украшенные кованым киркволльским гербом двери, была голова наместника Дюмара. Вслед за головой к ногам Хоука подкатилась железная наместничья корона, и брюнет, небрежно подцепив её лезвием посоха, бестрепетно шагнул вперёд.  
За дальнейшими событиями Андерс наблюдал, открыв рот, и никак не мог заставить себя поверить в реальность происходящего. В том, что Гаррету хватит наглости нахамить хоть Аришоку, хоть Мередит, он и раньше не сомневался, но никогда не думал, что однажды увидит подобное собственными глазами.  
Аришок же, похоже, воспринимал хоуково исключительно вежливое по форме хамство как единственно достойный способ изъясняться. И вообще относился к не в меру шебутному баз с потрясающей снисходительностью – для того, чтобы доказать своё право говорить с предводителем кунари, брюнету пришлось убить всего-то четырёх серокожих гвардейцев, и никто и пальцем не шевельнул, чтобы помешать его маленькому отряду тоже вступиться за своего предводителя.  
А потом начался торг. Во всяком случае, именно на торг это походило больше всего, несмотря на то, что Аришок щедро пересыпал обращённые непосредственно к Хоуку реплики давно надоевшей всем пропагандой пути Кун. Сам маг, однако, пережидал подобные вставки с несвойственным ему терпением и ни разу не позволил сбить себя с мысли.  
Услышав о том, что четыре года торчавшим в Киркволле рогатым гигантам нужен тот самый том Кослуна, Андерс даже не удивился. Да и упрямое аришоково: «Я не могу смириться с этим позором» тоже было вполне предсказуемым. В отличие от последовавшего за этим грохота и упавшего в дверях трупа карастен, по которому с вальяжной кошачьей непринуждённостью, покачивая грудями и зажатой под мышкой кунарийской реликвией, прошествовала Изабелла.  
На Хоука пиратка покосилась виновато и как-то просительно, но почти сразу отвела взгляд и, сделав ещё несколько шагов, церемонно вручила тяжеленную книжищу Аришоку. Благоговение на суровом лице военного вождя смотрелось странно, и целитель почему-то снова начал ждать подвоха.  
Который не заставил себя долго ждать.  
Том Кослуна, вручённый на хранение пожилому кунари в непривычно закрытом наряде, пропал из виду, и переговоры начались снова. Андерс даже немного расслабился, предвидя долгие часы унылой болтовни, в которую изредка будут вмешиваться запуганные до зеленцы представители благородных родов и, быть может, Мередит с Орсино, и азартное, совершенно неожиданное гарретово: «Дуэль так дуэль» – застало его врасплох.  
Одержимый моргнул и растерянно огляделся – столпившиеся в тронном зале аристократы, путаясь в ногах, торопливо смещались к стенам, повинуясь жестам опустивших копья кунарийских солдат. Варрик с Изабеллой тоже отодвинулись в сторону, освобождая место для поединка, и рядом с брюнетом остался только замешкавшийся Андерс, которому всё никак не удавалось уместить в голове то, что его ненормальный возлюбленный и впрямь собирается сражаться с этим рогатым кошмаром один на один.  
– Отойди, родной, – краем глаза косясь на торжественно спускавшегося к противнику Аришока, ласково попросил его Гаррет, высвободив рукав из судорожно сжавшихся пальцев целителя и тихонько подтолкнув его к замершим возле стены товарищам. Рыжий маг рвано вздохнул, отступил на шаг и, тут же потянувшись обратно, с силой вцепился в его плечи. И поцеловал – глубоко и напористо, не давая ни мгновения передышки. Так, что уже через несколько одуряюще долгих секунд вокруг начал знакомо потрескивать воздух.  
– Если дашь себя убить – не смей домой возвращаться, – сглотнув, прошептал Андерс, едва не задевая губы любовника своими, через силу разжал пальцы и медленно отошёл назад, опасаясь, что у него вот-вот подогнутся ноги.  
– Я люблю тебя, – беззвучно сказал в ответ Хоук, улыбнулся, возбуждённо и радостно, и, крутанувшись на пятках, развернулся к Аришоку.  
Только через четыре года после Посвящения Серый Страж Андерс вдруг осознал, что есть на свете вещи и пострашнее Архидемона. Например, стоять, не имея права вмешаться и потому на всякий случай отдав посох лучшему другу, когда любимый человек в одиночку сражается с противником, на которого – если действовать в согласии со здравым смыслом – нужно идти не меньше чем вдесятером.  
Однако Гаррет, вопреки обыкновению, вёл себя на редкость хладнокровно и сдержанно. Не бросался под массивные клинки Аришока, пытаясь в последний момент отвести их в сторону лезвием посоха, не тратил ману на эффектные, но не слишком действенные в бою с одиноким противником площадные заклинания… И, хвала Создателю и возлюбленной его Андрасте, не пытался соответствовать варриковым байкам, схлестнувшись с возвышавшимся над ним не меньше чем на полтора фута воином в ближнем бою.  
Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, что это – или то, что из пола время от времени в самых неожиданных местах пробивались хаотично ветвившиеся молнии, на несколько мгновений отвлекавшие кунарийского генерала – сильно облегчало его положение. Для существа подобных габаритов Аришок оказался невозможно быстр, и когда его топор или меч мелькали в опасной близости от тела брюнета, у Андерса каждый раз прихватывало сердце, и возмущённый Справедливость начинал ещё яростней рваться на волю, утверждая, что настолько неравная схватка – это неправильно.  
Одержимый был полностью с ним согласен, но сделать ничего не мог. Только плюнуть на всё и, призвав на помощь своего соседа по телу, умереть в попытке уничтожить проклятого кунари, если тот…  
Андерс торопливо оборвал мысль и с силой сжал кулак, удерживая целительское заклинание, привычно запульсировавшее на пальцах при виде окрасившей плечо Хоука крови. Даже на это он не имел права, возвышавшийся рядом с бледным как снег сенешалем саирабаз непременно заметит, и тогда на них обрушится вся мощь отвергшей надоевшее людское гостеприимство армии.  
Одна из цепных молний Гаррета наконец пробилась сквозь рунную защиту кунари, оставив на его груди серьёзный ожог, но тот даже не моргнул. И ни на секунду не замедлил шаг, и брюнет, едва успев снова ускользнуть от взлетевшего над его головой топора, только неловко отмахнулся окованным сталью концом посоха. Когда отточенное на зависть любому мечу лезвие мазнуло по свежей ране, вспоров запекшуюся корку, Аришок всё-таки дрогнул.  
Но воспользоваться удачей Хоуку всё же не удалось, кунари почти сразу оправился и, не потрудившись поднять отведённое для замаха оружие, с силой пнул его в грудь. Маг откатился к стене и, не отрывая взгляда от неспешно приближающегося врага, медленно, с явным усилием поднялся на ноги. Из уголка его губ потекла тонкая струйка крови, и Андерс, машинально выбросив вперёд заискрившуюся силой Справедливости руку, едва успел удержать удар. И, заметив снисходительный кивок стоявшего на другой стороне зала саирабаза, в бессильной ярости оскалил зубы.  
Ледовые заклинания явно произвели на Аришока куда большее впечатление. И впрямь, трудно размахивать двумя далеко не невесомыми клинками, когда в груди, плече и бедре засели толстые колья из неестественно твёрдого льда, а ноги едва шевелятся из-за перегородившего ползала ледяного конуса. Однако после такого усилия лицо самого Гаррета залила предобморочная бледность, и его рука, подносившая к губам склянку с лириумным зельем, начала заметно подрагивать.  
Андерс на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом, и чуть не звеневший от напряжения воздух снова разорвали вспышки хаотично мелькавших молний, и на этот раз всё ещё боровшийся со льдом Аришок увернуться от них не успел. Лишившееся защиты от электричества могучее тело выгнуло судорогой, затем ещё одной, слизывавший капли лириума с губ Хоук напряг пальцы, зажигая в ладони огненный шар, а секундой спустя швырнул в замершего на месте гиганта следующий… Кунари захрипел и обморочно навалился на стену, к которой его откинуло взрывами, с пересекавших его грудь кожаных ремней с тонким жалобным звоном осыпались не выдержавшие жара руны.  
Каменный кулак вмял его рёбра внутрь, между тонких губ плеснуло тёмно-красным, и Аришок наконец рухнул.  
– Эй, приятель, я вовсе не настаиваю, что это должна быть моя лучшая история, – с натужным весельем проговорил Варрик, нарушив тяжёлую, какую-то недоверчивую тишину.  
– Не дождёшься, – сипло огрызнулся Хоук и вдруг ухмыльнулся, и Андерс, всё-таки выйдя из ступора, кинулся к нему.  
Как раз вовремя – боевой маг покачнулся и всем весом оперся на него, тихо и очень нехорошо похрипывая на каждом вдохе. Замершие вокруг кунари неожиданно шевельнулись и ровными рядами направились к выходу, прихватив тело своего предводителя, и едва последний из них скрылся за дверями, зал взорвался ликующими криками.  
Целитель поморщился и требовательно огляделся, выискивая глазами товарищей – Гаррета следовало срочно куда-нибудь убрать, подальше ото всей этой суматохи и, главное, маячившей возле ворот и неумолимо приближавшейся Мередит. Выражение лица у Рыцаря-Командора было такое, будто ей в бутерброд подложили дохлую мышь, и это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Одержимый уже прикидывал, как оттолкнуть покачивавшегося, но упрямо пытавшегося прикрыть его плечом брюнета к себе за спину и чем ударить храмовницу в первую очередь – и не стоит ли просто поручить это Справедливости, тот был приспособлен для боя куда лучше – но монна Станнард остановилась на расстоянии плевка, окинула пронзительным взглядом торжествующих киркволльских аристократов, уделив особое внимание невесть когда возникшему рядом с Хоуком Брану, и процедила:  
– Похоже, у Киркволла появился новый Защитник.  
Андерс моргнул и растерянно уставился в спину резко развернувшейся храмовнице. Справедливость настаивал, что им всё равно нужно оторвать ей голову – просто на всякий случай – но тут опиравшийся на его плечо Гаррет пошевелился и сдавленно выругался, и целитель резко напомнил продолжавшему ворчать духу, что у них есть куда более важные дела.  
Например, доставить в спокойное место упрямо изображавшего неуязвимость брюнета и наконец заняться его ранами как следует – множество мелких порезов и внутренние ушибы пока ещё не угрожали его жизни, но медлить всё равно не стоило. Андерс глубоко вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза и принялся раздавать указания:  
– Варрик, держи их подальше. Авелин, Изабелла, достаньте носилки. Мне плевать где и мне похрен, что он ещё стоит! Идти всю дорогу до имения своими ногами я ему всё равно не позволю. Нет, родной, твоё мнение сейчас не учитывается.  
Стражница нахмурилась и взыскующе огляделась, но обнаружить готовые носилки в тронном зале надежды было мало. Одержимый развернул Хоука к дверям и медленно повёл прочь, а пиратка хмыкнула и, картинно качнув бюстом, направилась к толпившимся по углам аристократам.  
– Эй, красавчик, ты ведь поделишься? – звонко поинтересовалась она и, судя по изумлённому возгласу какого-то орлейца, не стала дожидаться ответа. Андерс обернулся: ривейнка, небрежно размахивавшая на удивление целым трофейным плащом, подобрала с пола пару кунарийских копий и, жестом позвав Авелин на помощь, принялась сноровисто привязывать ткань к древкам. Целитель фыркнул и тихо заверил явно находившегося на грани обморока возлюбленного:  
– Нет, на глазах у этих гиен в шелках я тебе упасть не дам. Но за следующей же дверью мы остановимся и подождём… то, что там соорудит Изабелла, ясно?  
– Брат... – нерешительно проговорил Карвер, заступив им дорогу. Одержимый свирепо зыркнул на него, и молодой храмовник, поколебавшись, подхватил Гаррета с другой стороны. – Я... должен тебе кое-что сказать. Срочно.  
Старший Хоук только дёрнул бровью и выжидательно хмыкнул, и воин торопливо продолжил:  
– Вчера Рыцарь-Командор Станнард подписала моё прошение о дозволении вступить в брак. И Мерриль согласилась переехать ко мне, ей стало очень жалко тот чахлый садик в Казематах...  
– Блять, – шокированно распахнув глаза, резюмировал Гаррет и наконец отрубился.  
– Он тебя благословляет, – после короткой, очень многозначительной паузы перевёл оцепенело моргавшему Карверу целитель и, подозвав Авелин, потащил своё бестолковое сокровище дальше.  
Изабелла с самодельными носилками догнала их парой минут спустя, и они со стражницей осторожно уложили Хоука на прочную ткань. Его младшего брата уже отозвал куда-то один из его командиров, и Авелин тоже беспокойно оглядывалась, как будто у неё чесались руки начать наконец наводить вокруг порядок, но тем не менее послушно взялась за носилки вместе с Варриком. Андерс шёл рядом с ними, внимательно следя за состоянием Гаррета – хвала Создателю, хуже ему не становилось, даже кровь из большей части мелких ран уже перестала течь, так что до имения они должны были добраться без происшествий. Изабелла кружила рядом, держа кинжалы наготове, и вдохновенно изображала на лице готовность уничтожить любую угрозу.  
После ухода кунари в городе было пустынно – попрятавшиеся жители ещё не успели осознать, что всё закончилось, и настороженную тишину нарушало только потрескивание догорающих баррикад. Имение Хоуков издалека казалось нетронутым – видимо, захватчики удовольствовались тем, что из его дверей им в спину не летели стрелы и бомбы и отложили просвещение его обитателей на потом.  
– Хоука наверх, в спальню, и поаккуратнее, – скомандовал Андерс и, убедившись, что Варрик с Авелин поднимаются по лестнице достаточно плавно, чтобы не потревожить ран Гаррета, направился в подвал. Дверь в него оказалась заперта, и одержимый, несколько поколебавшись, с силой постучал в неё и крикнул:  
– Монна Леандра, всё закончилось, можно выходить. Это Андерс, мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Замок немедленно защёлкал, и секундой спустя перед ним предстала бледная и причёсанная несколько менее аккуратно, чем обычно, но вполне невредимая женщина. Целитель кивнул выглядывавшему из-за её спины Боудану и объяснил:  
– Гаррет ранен – нет, ничего смертельного, я справлюсь – и мне будет нужна горячая вода, бинты и свежий отвар эльфийского корня, я храню его в том шкафчике в левом углу, на банках всё подписано. Займитесь этим, пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо, – обеспокоенно нахмурившись, проговорила Леандра. – Ещё что-нибудь?  
– Пока нет, но будьте неподалёку, если что, я позову, – покачал головой рыжий маг и бегом бросился наверх.  
Изабелла, к счастью, сообразила снять с кровати дорогое меховое покрывало – она завернулась в него чуть не по уши и с несчастным видом сидела на полу у потухшего камина, глядя на всё ещё лежавшего без сознания Гаррета, пока выразительно шевеливший бровями Варрик вышагивал по комнате, алчно косясь на стопку бумаги на письменном столе. Капитан стражи явственно разрывалась между дружескими чувствами и велением долга, и Андерс смилостивился:  
– Авелин, хватит лязгать доспехами, ты меня только отвлекать будешь. Лучше позаботься о том, чтобы меня не отвлекали мародёры – например, перелови их всех до того, как кого-нибудь посетит гениальная мысль вломиться в имение Хоуков.  
Стражница улыбнулась почти с облегчением и вышла из комнаты, а целитель распахнул окно – с улицы тут же потянуло дымом, но это всё равно было лучше застоявшегося за день воздуха – и махнул гному:  
– В библиотеке тоже есть стол, не мельтеши тут.  
– Ну вдруг чем помочь смогу, – поколебавшись, прогудел тот, но целитель жестом прервал его и пояснил:  
– Вот и сиди там. Если мне понадобиться достать что-то, чего нет дома или послать кого-то в клинику, я тебе скажу, а с водой и бинтами мне помогут монна Леандра с Ораной.  
Изабелла, не дожидаясь его указаний, поднялась и бесшумно двинулась к выходу из спальни, но Андерс резко её окликнул:  
– Покрывало оставь, мне нужно будет чем-то накрыть его, когда закончу – некогда будет дожидаться, пока комната прогреется. Всё. Теперь все тихо вышли и не входим без зова.  
Целитель забрал у подошедшей Леандры миски с горячей водой и бинтами и, поставив их на тумбочку возле кровати, принялся расстёгивать мантию брюнета. Дверь за его спиной мягко щёлкнула, и через несколько секунд Хоук опасливо приоткрыл один глаз.  
– Привет, – негромко сказал он, встретившись с Андерсом взглядом, и открыл второй.  
– Привет, самоубийца, – мрачно отозвался тот, стаскивая с него сапоги. Штаны под мантией оказались изодраны чуть не в клочья – видимо, во время боёв в городе, потому что по ногам Аришок, кажется, не бил – и все бедра Гаррета покрывали неглубокие, но весьма болезненные раны.  
– Я не самоубийца, – возразил тот. – Я же победил.  
– Заткнись, – устало сказал Андерс, осторожно разрезая и без того подранную ткань и отбрасывая штаны прочь. Пальцы у него вдруг задрожали, и он с силой вцепился в руку брюнета, едва сдержав всхлип: – Ты обещал, что я тебя не потеряю.  
– А ещё я обещал тебя защищать. – Хоук кивнул и упрямо продолжил, похрипывая и прерываясь после каждой пары слов: – Если бы они победили, они сделали бы тебя саирабазом или вообще убили. – Он помолчал, переводя дух, и решительно добавил: – Так нельзя.  
Одержимый глубоко вздохнул, закрыл рот и через силу кивнул. Ему всё равно не удалось бы доказать своему замечательному безумцу, что всё это было бы совершенно неважно, если бы тот погиб, так что следовало сэкономить время и силы – и то, и другое ему ещё понадобится.  
– Где болит сильнее всего? – деловито осведомился целитель, расстегнув мантию у него на груди и разрезав заляпанную кровавыми потёками рубашку.  
– Грудь, – выдохнул Гаррет. – Ребра и где-то внутри хлюпает.  
– Легко отделался, – не без удивления прокомментировал Андерс, положив ладони возле его солнечного сплетения и прикрыв глаза. Внутри у брюнета и впрямь отчётливо хлюпало, но вопреки ожиданиям одержимого там не бил жуткий кровавый фонтан, угрожающий тому удушьем и скорой смертью – так, сочилось отовсюду по капле, медленно затапливая лёгкие. Ничего, с чем он не смог бы справиться, хвала Создателю.  
В комнату бесшумно – почти – заглянула Леандра, и целитель, на мгновение отвлекшись от своего пациента, спокойно и убедительно объяснил ей, что всё будет в порядке. Женщина улыбнулась с заметным облегчением, поставила рядом с ним ковшик с отваром эльфийского корня и так же тихо ушла, и Андерс снова принялся за работу.  
На самом деле всё было куда сложнее, чем он сказал. Конечно, Хоуку удалось избежать тяжёлых повреждений – один удар аришокова топора или меча, и он попросту не встал бы – но коллекцию более мелких ран он собрал настолько впечатляющую, что целитель попросту отказывался думать обо всём сразу, иначе непременно начал бы паниковать. Было гораздо проще – и благоразумней – думать о том, что каждый раз становилось на одну рану меньше, а не о том, что их было ещё несколько десятков. И эти несколько десятков могли всё-таки свести его в могилу, если Андерс окажется недостаточно расторопен.  
– Лириум в ящике стола, – вдруг проговорил дисциплинированно молчавший до этого момента Гаррет, и одержимый, моргнув, вышел из затянувшегося целительского транса.  
– Теперь где сильнее всего болит? – выпрямившись на краю кровати, строго поинтересовался он.  
– Нигде, – бодро отрапортовал Хоук. Стойко выдержал пронзительный взгляд рыжего мага и чуть заметно пожал плечами: – Ну правда. По сравнению с тем, что было вначале – котёночьи укусы, кстати, привет, Лучик. Отдохни лучше, а мелкие царапки залечишь потом, если сами зарасти не успеют.  
– Это я тут целитель, – устало огрызнулся Андерс, отпихнул лезущего к длинной ране на плече брюнета кота и через силу поднялся. До стола он, как ни странно, дошёл без происшествий и, прихватив пару склянок лириума, вернулся обратно. – Так что когда я скажу, тогда и будем отдыхать.  
Брюнет послушно умолк, и одержимый занялся остальными его ранами – они были не так опасны, как ушибы внутренних органов и сломанные рёбра, но всё равно ещё могли привести к слишком сильному кровотечению. Когда широкая теплая ладонь забралась ему на бедро и принялась ласково поглаживать сведённые судорогой от неудобного положения мышцы, Андерс почти минуту не мог решить, засмеяться ему или наорать на своего безрассудного возлюбленного. И всё-таки засмеялся, оттолкнув его руку в сторону и пригрозив приковать его к кровати, если тот и дальше будет мешать спасению его же жизни.  
Хоук надул губы, но подчинился, и целитель, наконец убедившись, что на его теле не осталось ничего серьёзнее синяков и неглубоких царапин, обессиленно растянулся рядом с ним и осторожно положил голову на его здоровое плечо. Брюнет тут же обнял его за талию и уткнулся носом в волосы, и одержимый, удовлетворённо вздохнув, почти сразу задремал. Он ещё слышал сквозь сон, как в комнату снова вошла Леандра, и Гаррет что-то негромко сказал ей, но сил пошевелиться и исполнить остаток целительского долга, успокоив родственников пациента, у рыжего мага уже не было.  
Проснулся Андерс посреди ночи оттого, что у него замёрзла почему-то не прикрытая ничем, кроме тонкой рубашки поясница. Прикрытой не более плотными, чем рубашка, штанами заднице было тепло, потому что одну её половинку крепко обхватывала широкая хоукова ладонь, а ко второй прижался круглым бочком Лучик. Одержимый слегка пошевелился, и брюнет тут же открыл глаза и настороженно глянул на него.  
– Я никуда не ухожу, – заверил его целитель. Помолчал и со вздохом признался: – Надо бы, но в клинике с меня проку всё равно не будет. – Хоук заметно расслабился, и Андерс опасливо осведомился: – А кто снимал с меня мантию?  
– Я вначале попытался сам, но у меня не получилось, – помедлив, признался Гаррет. – Засыпал на ходу и вообще не хотелось тебя отпускать. Совсем. Так что я велел Изабелле, она как раз тогда заглянула. Надо будет ей ещё нагоняй устроить. Потом, когда высплюсь.  
– И она не попыталась залезть к нам третьей? – изумился рыжий маг, нахмурившись при мысли о шаставшей рядом с его обнажённым возлюбленным пиратке.  
– Наглости не хватило, – чуть заметно оскалив клыки в торжествующей ухмылке, гордо сказал Хоук. – И я на неё смотрел, так что она тебя даже полапать не осмелилась. А то бы я всё-таки встал и объяснил ей, что это нехорошо.  
– Как Аришоку? – натянув на замёрзшие части тела валявшееся рядом покрывало и покрепче обняв брюнета за талию, поддразнил его целитель.  
– Может быть, – пожал плечами тот. – Во всяком случае, она решила не проверять. Мудрая женщина, да.  
– Спи уже, объяснятель, – тихо вздохнул Андерс и легонько потёрся щекой о его плечо. – Для выздоровления тебе нужен покой и крепкий сон.  
– Только рядом с тобой, – коварно мурлыкнул Гаррет.  
– Шантажист, – буркнул целитель.  
– Именно, – подтвердил брюнет, подушечкой большого пальца нежно погладив его за ухом. Одержимый невольно задержал дыхание и подался вслед за лаской, и Хоук бережно коснулся его губ своими.  
– Как минимум два дня никакого секса, – с сожалением сказал Андерс. – Иначе придётся всё делать заново. И если у тебя раны откроются, это будет уже намного сложнее.  
– А потом мы вплотную займёмся решением той проблемы, из-за которой нам приходится маяться по подвалам и ванным? – осведомился Гаррет, и рыжий маг, усмехнувшись, утвердительно кивнул:  
– Именно что вплотную. И я от тебя не отстану, пока ты не перестанешь взрывать находящиеся рядом вещи после первого же десятка поцелуев. А теперь спи.  
– Слушаюсь, сударь целитель, – фыркнул Хоук и, ещё крепче прижав его к себе, прикрыл глаза. Андерс улыбнулся, слушая, как постепенно замедляется его дыхание, легонько погладил его по груди и как-то незаметно заснул сам.

После нападения Киркволл притих и как будто притворился мёртвым.  
На третий день целитель наконец решился ненадолго оставить Гаррета без присмотра и вернулся в клинику, и уже через несколько минут после того, как он зажёг фонарь у двери, её заполнили измученные перепуганные беженцы. «Ненадолго» растянулось на пятнадцать часов; к концу этого срока голова у одержимого кружилась от лириумных паров и гулкого, всепроникающего шёпота его пациентов, обменивавшихся свежими сплетнями. Которые касались в основном того, у кого оказался разрушен дом и убита семья, а кого просто уволокли прочь и заставили принять Кун.  
Ещё полторы недели Андерс являлся домой полумёртвым от усталости и без сил валился в кровать, уже сквозь сон чувствуя, как Хоук обнимает его за талию, а Лучик настороженно принюхивается к пропахшим кровью и эльфийским корнем волосам, а потом поток раненых всё-таки начал иссякать. Справедливость тут же начал требовать, чтобы он немедленно вернулся к манифесту и снова связался с подпольем, но целитель только сжал зубы и упрямо направился домой.  
Хоука там не оказалось, и он сразу насторожился. Конечно, у того могло быть множество вполне мирных дел – поиграть в карты с Варриком, послушать его байки, устроить нагоняй Изабелле, донести до Авелин мысль, что молча вздыхать по одному из своих подчинённых – не самый эффективный способ выйти замуж, обшарить заметно опустевшие в последние дни магазины в поисках рубашек, которые он вечно сдирал с Андерса так, что потом их можно было пустить разве что на бинты – но почему-то во всё это одержимому плохо верилось.  
– Ты сегодня рано, милый, – заметила выглянувшая из кухни Леандра. – Не хмурься так, Гаррет обещал мне больше не драться с Аришоками без причины.  
– Если у него не будет причины, он её придумает, – мрачно возразил одержимый, и женщина негромко фыркнула.  
– Возможно, – согласилась она. – Но я всё равно не думаю, что он сумеет за такой короткий срок найти в этом городе ещё одного Аришока. – Леандра помолчала несколько мгновений и добавила: – Мне хотелось бы с тобой поговорить. Ты же знаешь, какой Гаррет упрямый, совсем как его отец, и я была бы рада, если бы у меня появился союзник в одном… деле.  
– Монна Леандра, вы меня пугаете, – почти убедив себя в том, что человек, одолевший кунарийского военного вождя один на один, всё-таки способен о себе позаботиться, отозвался рыжий маг. На улыбку своей вроде-как-тёщи он посмотрел почти с ужасом: на лице Хоука нечто подобное неизменно появлялось перед тем, как тот ввязывался в очередную смертельную схватку.  
– Видишь ли, дорогой, – проворковала женщина, подхватив его под локоть и усадив в кресло возле камина, – я очень ценю то, как мой мальчик обо мне заботится. Но… мне становится несколько одиноко. Я очень за вас с ним рада, но теперь, когда у обоих моих сыновей есть своя жизнь и свои семьи, я чувствую себя… совершенно свободной. И почему-то это далеко не так приятно, как я полагала раньше. А ещё я совершенно перестала понимать, почему та жизнь, которую я вела в юности, до знакомства с Малькольмом, казалась мне такой увлекательной.  
– Вам никто белых лилий не присылал? – насторожившись ещё больше, торопливо осведомился Андерс.  
– Нет, не волнуйся, – отмахнулась Леандра, расправляя складки юбки. – Про лилии я помню, если пришлют, сразу скажу Гаррету. Но у меня даже сейчас, как ни странно, появляются поклонники. И один из них очень мил, и мне совсем не хочется, чтобы те парни, которых малыш нанял, чтобы меня охранять, восприняли его появление как-то… неправильно.  
– А я чем могу помочь? – удивился целитель.  
– Я хочу поговорить об этом с Гарретом, и мне очень пригодилась бы твоя поддержка, – улыбнулась женщина. – Он иногда бывает… чересчур агрессивен в своей заботе, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он – пусть даже из самых благородных намерений – оскорбил человека, чьё общество доставляет мне удовольствие.  
– Я всё ещё не очень понимаю, чего вы от меня ожидаете, – признался одержимый. – Но я постараюсь как-то… умерить его темперамент. – Он встревоженно нахмурился и вполголоса добавил: – Когда он вернётся.  
Как будто в ответ на его слова хлопнула входная дверь, и рыжий маг вытянул шею, стараясь заглянуть в терявшуюся в полумраке прихожую. Там что-то блестнуло, лязгнуло, знакомо выругалось, споткнувшись о складку ковра, и наконец в дверях появился Хоук.  
– Нравлюсь? – со странной смесью самовлюблённого кокетства и мальчишеской неуверенности осведомился он, и Андерс всё-таки сумел закрыть рот и сглотнуть. Дар речи, впрочем, к нему всё равно не вернулся, а успевшее стосковаться по ласке тело заныло от желания, моментально забыв о скопившейся усталости.  
– Очень… впечатляюще, – окинув сына взглядом, согласилась Леандра. – И… не вполне прилично, если судить исходя из принятых во времена моей юности обычаев.  
Одержимый поёрзал, пытаясь поглубже зарыться в мантию и отчаянно надеясь, что госпожа Хоук не заметит того, насколько впечатлён он сам. В самом деле ведь неприлично.  
Гаррет фыркнул, подошёл к ним и, опустившись на корточки возле андерсова кресла, с улыбкой потянулся к нему:  
– Рад снова увидеть тебя бодрствующим, любовь моя. – Андерс послушно наклонился, краем глаза заметив тёплую, полную умиления улыбку Леандры, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда лежавшая у него на колене ладонь брюнета украдкой скользнула выше, под полу его мантии. Сорвавшееся с губ целителя требовательное хныканье оказалось приглушено нахальным хоуковым языком, успевшим пробраться в его рот и теперь бесстыдно ласкавшим самые чувствительные уголки, и одержимый беспомощно уцепился за лежавший на плечах боевого мага волчий мех. Он ещё успел мельком пожалеть гостиную, которой, похоже, грозила незавидная участь, а потом госпожа Хоук деликатно откашлялась и мягко проговорила:  
– Я хотела бы с тобой поговорить, сынок.  
Тот с явным трудом оторвался от возлюбленного и недовольно вздохнул, а потом как-то вдруг оказался сидящим на полу у его ног. Андерс, не удержавшись, снова запустил пальцы в тёплую серую шерсть; ближе к спине под ней прощупывались края металлической пластины, защищавшей позвоночник и лопатки, но на плечах металла не было, вместо него их покрывала тонкая, но прочная кожа, а под ней был только сам Гаррет, горячий, жесткий и безумно притягательный. Брюнет откинул голову на ему на колени и улыбнулся снова, а потом выпрямился и посмотрел на мать.  
– Если ты опять про то, что я вожусь с подозрительными типами…  
– Про это тоже стоило бы поговорить, – перебила его Леандра, – но водиться с ними ты, полагаю, всё равно не перестанешь. Меня несколько утешает то, что они уже боятся тебя слишком сильно, чтобы обманывать… Впрочем, сейчас речь не о том.  
Хоук выжидательно промолчал, и женщина продолжила:  
– Дорогой, я очень рада за вас с Андерсом. – Гаррет напрягся, и одержимый успокаивающе погладил его по взлохмаченной макушке. – Ты уже совсем взрослый и не нуждаешься в моей ежедневной заботе – нет-нет, помолчи, я знаю, что ты меня любишь и я всегда буду тебе нужна – и мне было очень приятно выяснить, что и у женщины в моём возрасте ещё могут быть поклонники. Нет, Гаррет, никаких белых лилий, сколько можно уже! Встречу этого твоего маньяка – сама его убью за всю эту нервотрёпку! – Леандра с силой выдохнула и, расслабив сжавшиеся на юбках пальцы, закончила: – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты несколько изменил данные моей охране инструкции.  
– Я не могу рисковать твоей безопасностью, – отрезал Хоук, и целитель глубже вмял пальцы в напряженные мускулы его шеи, массируя, стараясь заставить его расслабиться. Тот издал какой-то неясный, хнычущий звук, от которого внутренности Андерса скрутило внезапным вожделением, и чуть заметно подался навстречу его рукам, но лицо брюнета оставалось по-прежнему упрямым.  
– Никто этого и не просит, – мягко проговорил целитель. – Монна Леандра просто хочет, чтобы твои наёмники не били морду её ухажёрам. По крайней мере, до того, как те дадут повод.  
– Верно, – подтвердила женщина, её губы чуть заметно искривила благодарная улыбка. – Я не собираюсь отказываться от охраны совсем, но их бдительность кажется… чрезмерной.  
– Мама! – поморщившись, протянул Гаррет, и рыжий маг чуть заметно усмехнулся и, не удержавшись, подмигнул Леандре. Та улыбнулась в ответ – очень сдержанно, очень светски, но её выдали мелькавшие в глазах искорки.  
– Обещаю, я буду вести себя острожно и не стану заставлять твоих мальчиков перетруждаться, – проговорила она, и брюнет, фыркнув, неохотно кивнул. – Спасибо, милый, я очень рада, что у меня такой понимающий сын.  
Хоук покачал головой и, прикрыв глаза, откинул её на колени Андерсу, и тот бережно отвёл в стороны упавшие на лоб пряди волос, мимолётно обласкав его скулы.  
– Мне тоже надо кое о чём с тобой поговорить, – наклонившись почти к самому его носу, игриво промурлыкал он и, прижав ладонь к щеке снова напрягшегося любовника, заверил: – Эта тема тебе понравится больше. Ты же не против выслушать, как тебе идёт твоя новая броня и как мне не терпится тебя из неё вынуть?  
– Тогда нам стоит перебраться в более… уединённые места, – заключил брюнет и, помедлив, неохотно поднялся. Одержимый ухватился за протянутую ему руку и тоже встал, и успевший пригреться рядом с его бедром Лучик протестующе замяукал. Хоук хмыкнул и, бережно обхватив котёнка ладонями, переложил его на мягкую подушечку возле очага, а потом обнял возлюбленного за талию и подтолкнул к лестнице.  
– Одного я не учёл, засмотревшись на твою задницу, – недовольно пробормотал прижатый к двери ванной Андерс, задыхаясь под ласкавшими его шею губами. – Того, КАК это всё с тебя снимать… мессир Защитник Киркволла.  
Туго затянутые ремни и намертво защёлкнутые пряжки наотрез отказывались поддаваться его пальцам, и целитель чуть не зарычал от бессильной ярости. Чувствовать Гаррета так близко, всего лишь на расстоянии толщины хорошо выделанной кожи, чувствовать жар его тела, крепость мускулов – и не иметь возможности прикоснуться по-настоящему было мучительно, и даже забавлявшая его поначалу мысль о том, как выглядел бы брюнет, если бы на нём не было ничего, кроме этой меховой накидки, начинала казаться издевательской.  
– Если пообещаешь не облизываться и не смотреть на меня так, будто вот-вот плюнешь на всё и перегнёшь меня через ту лавку, на которой обычно лежат полотенца, – усмехнулся ему в шею Хоук, – то я тебя ненадолго отпущу и попробую сам всё это снять.  
– А если не пообещаю? – ехидно переспросил одержимый и облизнулся. Медленно, плавно, наклонив голову так, чтобы непременно задеть краешком языка чувствительное гарретово ухо.  
– Тогда ничего не выйдет, – резко втянув воздух, с неискренним сожалением проговорил тот. – Потому что я, видишь ли, просто живой человек, и если ты будешь так на меня смотреть, то я перегну тебя через лавку первым, не успев снять половину этого хлама.  
Андерс поёжился под пробравшимися под его мантию горячими ладонями, стараясь прижаться к ним посильнее, и вцепился в дверную ручку, усилием воли заставив себя остаться на месте, а не тянуться за отступившим на шаг любовником словно на верёвочке. Гаррет принялся выискивать что-то под серым мехом, и секунду спустя раздалось несколько щелчков, и металлическая нагрудная пластина скользнула вниз, приземлившись в вовремя подставленные руки боевого мага. Рыжий отступник прикрыл глаза, сквозь ресницы наблюдая за тем, как двигаются мускулы на его обнажённых руках, пока он отстёгивал меховой капюшон, и откинул голову к стене.  
– Ты ведь помнишь, что мы собирались кое с чем разобраться? – сглотнув, поинтересовался он. – Мне, видишь ли, очень понравилось заниматься любовью в твоей большой удобной кровати.  
– О, а я только начал думать, что главной достопримечательностью моей кровати являюсь я… – ухмыльнувшись, с фальшивой скорбью протянул Хоук. Полы кожаной безрукавки с кольчужными кольцами по краям разошлись под его руками, и он остался в одних обтягивающих штанах, и Андерс вдруг воззрился на него с острым недоверием: неужели этот мужчина и впрямь мог принадлежать ему? Беглому Серому Стражу, отступнику, одержимому?..  
– Справедливость, хватит его отвлекать, – в мгновение ока преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, низко проурчал ему на ухо Гаррет. – Про борьбу магов подробно поговорим утром, договорились?  
«Договорились, – сказал дух. – Хотя вообще-то я молчал».  
Андерс выдохнул короткий смешок и с каким-то странным облегчением обнял возлюбленного за талию. Несколько мгновений он просто наслаждался тем, как скользят по телу, пробираясь под рубашку, горячие ласковые хоуковы руки, а потом упрямо повторил:  
– Гаррет… м-м-м, Гаррет, погоди… о-охх… ну дай же мне договорить, невозможное ты создание!  
Хоук всё-таки прекратил дразнить зубами чувствительное местечко между шеей и плечом целителя и, с нарочито грустным вздохом подняв голову, вопросительно заглянул ему в глаза.  
– Попробуй не сдерживать свою магию, – немного совладав с дыханием, попросил одержимый. – Я помню, это противоречит всему, чему тебя учил отец, но нам же нужно найти какой-нибудь выход. Обещаю, если я почувствую хоть какое-то неудобство, я тебя сразу остановлю.  
Брюнет чуть заметно сдвинул брови, в его взгляде появилось сомнение, и Андерс, бережно взяв его лицо в ладони, коротко коснулся его губ своими:  
– Доверься мне, родной. Всё получится.  
Гаррет вздохнул и, чуть помедлив, смиренно кивнул, а потом подался вперёд и поцеловал его снова, горячо и настойчиво. Одержимый блаженно прикрыл глаза и доверчиво потянулся вслед за слегка отдалившимся теплом сильного желанного тела, и несколько мгновений спустя как-то незаметно оказался на коленях у сидящего на лавке с полотенцами брюнета.  
– Готов? – почти беззвучно спросил тот, опершись спиной на стену; дышал он тяжело и неровно, часто облизывая мгновенно пересыхающие губы, и рыжий маг не сумел сдержать самодовольной усмешки, прогнувшись в пояснице и подставив задницу рассеянно оглаживавшим его бедра ладоням. Пальцы Хоука тут же сжались на предложенном, заставив Андерса сладко хныкнуть в предвкушении, и целитель, странно заворожённый тенью неуверенности, мелькнувшей в глазах его всегда неколебимо решительного возлюбленного, сам наклонился к нему. Нежный, почти осторожный поцелуй оказался недолгим, уже несколько секунд спустя одержимый жадно впивался в губы возлюбленного, покусывая, облизывая, играя с его языком… То, как отзывался на ласку Гаррет, совершенно сводило его с ума, и Андерс принялся по-кошачьи тереться о него всем телом, приглушённо постанывая ему в рот.  
Пульсирующий гул крови в ушах почти полностью заглушил знакомый треск переполнившей воздух энергии, но напрягшиеся под ладонями целителя мускулы брюнета выдали его бессознательную попытку удержать магию под контролем, и рыжий маг сильнее сжал пальцы, напоминая любовнику об их уговоре. Хоук на мгновение замер, его плечи постепенно расслабились, и он, плавно огладив худощавую спину одержимого, снова углубил поцелуй.  
Предостерегающее потрескивание вдруг стихло, но ошеломлённый внезапной вспышкой острого удовольствием Андерс этого даже не заметил. Никакого инея или огня, никакой Большой Электрической Штучки вроде его собственной, чего он ожидал – выпущенная на волю магия Гаррета оказалась чем-то совершенно иным, не имевшим почти никакого отношения к телесному, чем-то неописуемым… и всё-таки неуловимо знакомым. Целитель прерывисто застонал, бездумно отдаваясь этому ощущению, и чуть не взвыл, когда оно вдруг прервалось и брюнет, чуть отодвинувшись и ласково обхватив его щеку ладонью, обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза.  
– Ох, нет, не прекращай, пожалуйста, Гаррет, сделай так снова! – запинаясь, умоляюще пробормотал Андерс и, будучи не в силах придумать хоть какой-то убедительный довод, снова принялся жадно целовать приоткрытые губы Хоука.  
– Постой, солнышко. – Тот ответил на поцелуй и снова мягко отстранился, несмотря на жалобное хныканье одержимого. – Ты точно в порядке? Я тебе не…  
– Мне хорошо! – с силой вцепившись в его плечи, торопливо заверил его рыжий маг и просительно заглянул Гаррету в глаза: – Пожалуйста, любимый, всё правда в порядке, ну же, хочу ещё…  
– Погоди, – встревоженно нахмурился брюнет, с какой-то совершенно… несправедливой лёгкостью предотвратив ещё одну попытку заткнуть его поцелуем. – Родной, что произошло? Оно… она вырвалась, и нырнула куда-то в тебя, и я очень за тебя испугался…  
– Всё хорошо, – чуть не всхлипнув, повторил Андерс. И, принявшись настойчиво тереться щекой о шею Хоука, жарко зашептал ему на ухо: – Правда, родной, всё очень хорошо, это совсем не больно, а очень, очень приятно, ну пожалуйста, хватит уже разговаривать, лучше трахни меня наконец!  
И без того тяжёлое, неровное дыхание второго мага на миг прервалось, широкие ладони по-хозяйски сжались на андерсовой пояснице, и целитель ласково прихватил кожу под гарретовой челюстью зубами:  
– Ты мне не навредишь, любовь моя. Это… это совсем другое, я уверен… И вообще жестоко сейчас заставлять меня думать! – Он сильно укусил его в шею и почти заскулил: – Ну пожалуйста, Гаррет, не останавливайся, это чудесно, это всё равно что чувствовать в Тени присутствие доброго духа, только это не дух, это ты, и это совершенно восхитительно, пожалуйста, Гаррет, я хочу тебя…  
Андерс, выдохшись, бессильно привалился лбом к сильному, горячему плечу любовника. Тот что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, настойчиво выглаживая его лопатки ладонями, и целитель сладко замурлыкал, ощутив, как его снова медленно окутало родное, знакомое тепло хоукова присутствия. Оно существовало всегда, вдруг осознал одержимый – слишком тонкое и неясное, чтобы он, увлечённый своим Делом или куда более отчётливой тягой к привлекательному мужчине, мог его заметить, но оно было. А теперь это ощущение стало настолько явным, что и дальше его игнорировать было уже совершенно невозможно.  
– Я люблю тебя, – блаженно улыбаясь, протянул Андерс. Глаза у Хоука были шальные и совершенно безумные, и рыжий маг, счастливо засмеявшись, взял его лицо в ладони и принялся покрывать его легкими поцелуями. Гаррет держал его легко и уверенно, и целителю казалось, что его нежно и бережно ласкают где-то внутри, там, где суматошно пульсировало средоточие его собственного магического дара, и на эту ласку отзывалось всё подрагивавшее в нетерпении тело.  
Андерс сладко мурлыкнул и, игриво облизнув губы брюнета, поцеловал его настойчивей и жарче, безмолвно умоляя о большем; сильное тело под ним чуть сместилось, прижалось крепче, и Гаррет приглушённо застонал, бессознательно двинув бедрами, напрягся… и восхитительное ощущение его близости начало меркнуть, снова задавленное многолетней привычкой. Одержимый обиженно хныкнул, но упоительно ласковые руки Хоука бережно приподняли его, прижимая и направляя, и вскоре он забыл обо всём, потерявшись во вспышках почти мучительного наслаждения.  
– Я люблю тебя, – хрипло выдохнул Гаррет, обессиленно откинув голову к стене. Все ещё оглушённый удовольствием целитель расслабленно погладил его по покрытому испариной бедру и, лениво потянувшись, ласково коснулся губами подбородка.  
– А я понял в чём дело, сокровище моё, – после ещё нескольких мгновений уютной тишины сказал он. – И, в общих чертах, что нам с этим делать. Но тебе придётся потрудиться – избавляться от вредных привычек всегда сложно.  
– А это вредная привычка? – уточнил брюнет, наклонив голову так, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Очень, – убеждённо проговорил Андерс, слез с его колен и устроился рядом, всем телом прижавшись к боку любовника и крепко обняв его за талию. – Она лишает меня возможности чувствовать тебя целиком, а не только тело или ту часть твоей души, которая способна отразиться в глазах. Да, любовь моя, я очень жадный и хочу всё.  
– И получишь, – усмехнувшись, пообещал Хоук. – Как только я пойму, как. Но вначале, по-моему, нам обоим потребуется отдых. А то я же захочу сразу начать тренироваться…  
Отчётливо прозвучавшее в его голосе лукавое обещание заставило целителя фыркнуть. Уже заготовленный не менее выразительный ответ неожиданно, против его воли превратился в душераздирающий зевок; брюнет сочувственно хмыкнул и, любовно чмокнув его в кончик носа, помог перебраться в кровать.  
Андерс посмотрел в мерцавшие совсем близко, на той же подушке, глаза Гаррета и заснул улыбаясь.  
Проснулся одержимый от того, что кто-то дёргал его за волосы. Ритмично, плавно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы он ощутил неудобство. Маг насторожился было, но в остальном всё было в порядке – тяжёлое плотное одеяло, тепло лежавшего рядом Хоука, его запах и мерное дыхание – и он рискнул открыть глаза.  
Экстатически приоткрывший пасть Лучик, вытянувшийся у него перед лицом, увлечённо когтил его макушку, пока Гаррет рассеянно почёсывал мягкое котёночье пузико. Андерс фыркнул и осторожно высвободил волосы из хватки зверя.  
– Доброе утро, – негромко сказал брюнет, и одержимый, дремотно улыбнувшись, потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
– Доброе утро, – промурлыкал он, с полвдоха полюбовался на сонного, расслабленного Хоука и снова коснулся его губ, целуя его неторопливо и нежно.  
– Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, – проговорил Гаррет полчаса спустя. Разомлевший в его руках целитель блаженно мурлыкнул, готовый согласиться с чем угодно, лишь бы его не прекращали так ласково гладить. – Погуляешь сегодня со мной?  
– Это будет считаться отдыхом? – приподняв голову с груди любовника, усмехнулся Андерс. – Все эти тал-васготы, малефикары, гигантские пауки и что ты там ещё обычно находишь на свою голову?  
– Будет, – невозмутимо ответил брюнет. – Потому что вместо бесчисленных ноющих беженцев у тебя будет самое большее три привыкших вести себя достойно и сдержанно пациента. А скорее всего даже меньше, поскольку найти того, кто сумеет достать Варрика с его Бьянкой, достаточно затруднительно, да и я тоже не беспомощное существо. – Он помолчал, лениво взъерошил волосы целителя и признался: – Но вообще-то я сегодня не собирался ни во что ввязываться. Вообще. Нужно просто сходить к Хьюберту, поругаться с ним немного насчёт того, что он ведёт какую-то очень двойную бухгалтерию, причём на редкость коряво, но Хьюберт мне сдачи дать не осмелится, так что это совершенно безопасно…  
– Каждый раз, когда ты произносишь эту фразу, непременно случается какая-нибудь мерзкая неожиданность, – вздохнул одержимый. – Ладно, не мучайся, никуда я сегодня не пойду. По крайней мере, без тебя.  
Хоук счастливо улыбнулся и поцеловал его снова; оставленный без внимания Лучик сердито шлёпнул его растопыренной лапой, и рыжий маг, усмехнувшись, почесал котёнка за ухом.  
Глупо было поверить, что всё это и впрямь сбудется. Подозревать Киркволл в наличии души, причём до крайности злобной и вредной, было ещё глупее, но отделаться от этой мысли Андерсу никак не удавалось, потому что прямо посреди завтрака в кухню ввалился мальчишка-посыльный в форменной курьерской курточке и церемонно вручил настороженно сощурившемуся Гаррету запечатанный конверт из дорогой золотистой бумаги.  
Вскрыв письмо, брюнет помрачнел ещё больше, и одержимый встревоженно поинтересовался:  
– Что-то случилось?  
Хоук вздохнул и, отложив послание в сторону, после секундного колебания покачал головой:  
– Нет, не случилось. – Он помедлил и поднял на возлюбленного виноватый взгляд: – Прости, родной, похоже, совместная прогулка отменяется.  
– Если ты опять собрался куда-то бежать и кого-то бить, то я с тобой, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Андерс.  
– Искренне надеюсь, что до этого не дойдёт, – хмуро отозвался брюнет. – Мередит изъявила желание срочно дать аудиенцию Защитнику Киркволла, то бишь мне. Но тебе в Казематах лучше не показываться.  
– Как и тебе, – невольно напрягшись, напомнил одержимый. – Ты… пойдёшь?  
– Рыцарю-Командору не отказывают, особенно в нынешние времена, – вздохнув, бесстрастно констатировал Хоук. – Спрятаться за спину наместника уже не удастся, за неимением такового, так что отступнику, пусть даже титулованному, не следует слишком наглеть. Как всегда говорила мама, вежливость прежде всего, так что прежде чем действовать, я всё-таки выслушаю монну Станнард. Вдруг она просто хочет официально пригласить меня на карверову свадьбу?  
– Ты сам-то в это веришь? – мрачно хмыкнул рыжий маг.  
– Нет, – безмятежно улыбнулся Гаррет, поднявшись, подошёл к нему и ободряюще сжал плечо: – Всё будет хорошо, любовь моя. Она ведь не прислала за мной взвод охотников, верно?  
Андерс неохотно кивнул и отодвинул тарелку с пирожками.  
– Если ты не вернёшься к вечеру, я заставлю Варрика вывести на улицу всех его «парней», – тихо сказал он. – И ещё что-нибудь сделаю. Например, одолжу у монны Леандры денег и найму этого твоего Миирана.  
– Я вернусь, – твёрдо пообещал Хоук. Его тёплая улыбка отразилась в глазах, наполнив их золотистым светом, но одержимого это нисколько не успокоило.  
Соваться в логово врага было чистейшим безумием, думал Андерс, отчаянно жалея, что не сумел отговорить брюнета от этой авантюры. Мередит считали сумасшедшей даже её подчинённые, и надеяться на её здравый смысл – или на что там полагался Гаррет – было попросту нелепо.  
Целитель попытался засесть в библиотеке с книгой, но буквы плясали у него перед глазами, никак не желая складываться в слова; он четырнадцать раз прочитал одно и то же предложение, не улавливая его смысла, и лишь на пятнадцатый раз осознал, что умудрился взять с полки изабеллины «Сто способов использования картошки».  
Справедливость сказал, что использовать подобным образом корнеплоды негигиенично, и одержимый нервно захохотал. Дух недоуменно помолчал, неодобрительно сообщил, что ему не следовало оставлять возлюбленного без присмотра, привычно обругал его эгоистом… Как раз в этот момент в библиотеку вошла Леандра, и Андерс, спохватившись, попытался запихнуть непристойное сочинение между томами «Полной истории Арлатана», не преуспел и на несколько минут отвлекся на мысли о том, что Гаррет его всё-таки убьёт, узнав, по чьей вине эта книга попала в руки его матери.  
Вопреки опасениям целителя, нюхательные соли шокированной до глубины души аристократке не понадобились. Они скорее могли бы пригодиться ему самому, потому что госпожа Хоук, лениво перелистнув несколько страниц, вдруг по-девчоночьи хихикнула, а потом, заглянув куда-то в середину, удовлетворённо хмыкнула и ностальгически улыбнулась. Андерс посмотрел на неё с опаской.  
– Изабелла – такая милая девочка, – поделилась Леандра. – Приятно иногда вспомнить молодость, девичьи разговоры… Я очень рада, что Гаррет с ней познакомился, а то в обществе подруг моего детства временами становится до зубовного скрежета скучно. Они такие приличные…  
– Э… – растерянно сказал целитель, и женщина звонко рассмеялась.  
– Почему-то мужчины так редко задумываются о том, что их матери далеко не так возвышенны и невежественны, как им того хочется… – проговорила она. – Нет чтобы вспомнить о том, что для того, чтобы стать чьей бы то ни было матерью, надо для начала переспать с чьим-нибудь отцом.  
– Ну… да, – поколебавшись, согласился Андерс. Поспорить с логикой этого заявления он не мог, но всё равно чувствовал себя несколько странно.  
Леандра улыбнулась снова и, отложив книгу, положила ладонь ему на плечо:  
– Не волнуйся так, милый. Гаррет умный мальчик, весь в отца, он не станет слишком рисковать.  
– Конечно, не станет, – мрачно хмыкнул одержимый. – Просто мы с ним очень расходимся в определении понятия «слишком». Напомнить вам про Аришока, монна?  
Женщина понимающе вздохнула.  
– По крайней мере, он не будет ничего делать без причины, – успокаивающе добавила она. – И я уверена, что он не захочет нас с тобой огорчать, так что скорее всего соизволит явиться домой достаточно целым.  
– Только на это я и надеюсь, – устало покачал головой Андерс. Сидеть в одиночестве в библиотеке и изводить себя тревожными мыслями было совершенно бессмысленно, и он, заставив себя улыбнуться Леандре, поинтересовался: – Не нужна ли вам какая-нибудь помощь на кухне?  
Вопрос был глупым. Кроме них с Гарретом в доме жили ещё эльфийка-служанка и два хлопотавших по хозяйству гнома, и лучшее, что мог сделать плохо знакомый с ведением домашних дел отступник – это не путаться у них под ногами. Но госпожа Хоук улыбнулась так, будто только и ждала этого предложения, и через пару минут одержимый обнаружил себя на кухне – в расшитом какими-то неведомыми цветочками фартуке, с платком на волосах и по уши уляпанным в муке.  
Гаррет вернулся куда раньше, чем думал Андерс – они с Леандрой только-только успели поставить в печь большой пирог с яблоками – и воззрился на представшую перед ним картину с таким видом, будто его взялся развлекать иллюзиями какой-то душевнобольной демон.  
– Родной, – наконец тихо сказал он, – ты не мог бы проверить, нахожусь ли я ещё в здравом рассудке?  
– Вообще-то мы с твоей мамой и правда готовили пирог, – усмехнулся одержимый, несколько встревоженный его тоном, и забеспокоился ещё больше, когда Хоук, не отреагировав на шутку, только просительно добавил:  
– Пожалуйста?  
Андерс нахмурился и, отряхнув с рук прилипшие ошметки теста, шагнул к нему; на коснувшихся висков брюнета пальцах засияло заклинание, и целитель уверенно сказал:  
– Всё в полном порядке. Что случилось, любовь моя?  
– А, ну значит, с ума сошёл не я, а Киркволл. Ничего нового, – с явным облегчением улыбнулся Гаррет и, весело чмокнув любовника в кончик носа, уселся за стол. – Понимаешь, я на некоторое время всерьёз усомнился в собственном разуме, но раз уж со мной всё хорошо, приходится сделать вывод, что свихнулась всё-таки Мередит.  
– Что она хотела? – насторожился рыжий маг.  
– Поставить меня на место, – принялся загибать пальцы Хоук, – полюбоваться мной дрожащим – тут я её разочаровал, правда – убедиться, что я осознал и проникся пунктом первым, проверить мою лояльность и поиметь с меня хоть какую-то пользу. Всё, наверное…  
– А поподробнее? – Вздыхать с облегчением было, пожалуй, ещё рановато, и Андерс, придвинув свой стул поближе ко второму магу, ласково сжал его плечо.  
– Монна Рыцарь-Командор, – ядовито провозгласил Гаррет, – поручила мне поймать и вернуть на место трёх сбежавших из её Круга магов. – Он помолчал с минуту и ещё более ехидно добавил: – Моего согласия она спросить так и не догадалась.  
– Но мы же не можем поступить так! – растерялся Андерс. Леандра бросила на разговаривавших мужчин понимающий взгляд и, отозвав собравшуюся было предложить им обед Орану в сторонку, поручила ей присматривать за пекшимся пирогом.  
– Можем. Но не станем. – Брюнет почесал щетинистый подбородок и задумчиво вопросил: – Как бы так донести до Мередит мысль, что посылать отступника на охоту за его собратьями было глупо, и при этом не получить по морде подписанным приказом об аресте?..   
– А вы, монна Леандра, ещё говорили мне, что он не станет слишком рисковать, – вдохнул целитель. Женщина усмехнулась и пожала плечами, и он снова посмотрел на возлюбленного: – И что будем делать?  
– Посмотрим по ситуации, – невесело хмыкнул Гаррет. – Вначале их нужно отыскать, и желательно раньше, чем это сделают ищейки Рыцаря-Командора. Вряд ли она и впрямь рассчитывает на то, что я избавлю её от этой проблемы. У Мередит плоховато выходят тонкие намёки, но её помощница-Усмирённая сообщила мне кое-какие сведения о беглецах, и эту информацию стоит проверить.  
– Усмирённая? – встревожился Андерс. В самом деле, не намёк, а почти неприкрытая угроза. Что-то в чертах брюнета выдавало до сих пор не оставившее его напряжение, и целитель поклялся себе, что больше никогда не заставит его сталкиваться с чем-то подобным в одиночку – и плевать, насколько опасным это окажется для него самого.  
– Да, жутковатая дамочка, – передёрнул плечами Хоук. – Орсино, впрочем, не лучше, конспиратор доморощенный. Отловил меня уже возле самого выхода из Казематов, зазвал в тёмный уголок и принялся вербовать.  
– И как, успешно? – невольно сдвинув брови при упоминании «тёмного уголка», переспросил одержимый.  
– Пока не очень, он как-то очень неубедительно вещал о том, что надо вести себя поприличней и не привлекать командорского внимания, – хмыкнул брюнет. – Но про своих побегунцев он мне кое-что всё-таки рассказал, и, похоже, насчёт одного из них, эльфа Хиона, Мередит может быть действительно права. Орсино по секрету сказал, что он точно малефикар, да и насчёт его рассудка Первый Чародей в последнее время испытывал серьёзные сомнения… В общем, проверить и в самом деле стоит.  
– Всецело полагаться на сведения Первого Чародея тоже не вполне благоразумно, – пробормотал себе под нос рыжий маг, и Гаррет чуть слышно фыркнул:  
– Кстати, он тебе просил кое-что передать, за этим из своей норы и вылез. Это я просто ситуацией воспользовался и его немножко допросил.  
Андерс вопросительно выгнул бровь, и Хоук, пошарив в брошенном у ног рюкзаке, протянул ему упакованный в плотный пергамент свёрток, судя по весу и форме – с какой-то книгой. Или несколькими. Уголки пергамента были наглухо запечатаны красноватым воском, и из-под одной из печатей торчал белый уголок. Целитель хмыкнул и осторожно отломил застывший воск, высвободив записку.  
«Мессир Андерс,  
Взываю к вашему благоразумию. Во время недавних событий вы повели себя безрассудно, невольно, как я полагаю, подвергнув риску своих собратьев, находящихся под моей опекой. Ознакомившись с присланными мной материалами, вы, надеюсь, лучше поймете причины моей тревоги.  
С уважением, О.»  
Одержимый перечитал послание дважды, недоуменно пожал плечами и протянул листок бумаги Хоуку. Тот быстро пробежал текст глазами и, точно так же растерянно покачав головой, вернул записку ему.  
– Раз он предлагает мне проштудировать эти… три не такие уж тонкие книги, значит, это всё несрочно, – решил рыжий маг и вопросительно посмотрел на возлюбленного: – В отличие от тех беглецов, верно?  
Гаррет улыбнулся и кивнул, и часом спустя они с Варриком и Изабеллой уже обшаривали Клоаку. Нелепо было надеяться, что Эвелина, когда-то приводившая в клинику Андерса своих подопечных, вернётся в те места, где её схватили, но им нужно было откуда-то начать поиски. Однако глупая надежда оказалась небезосновательной: заметив в одном из тупичков знакомую рыжеволосую голову, целитель вспомнил имя одного из своих маленьких пациентов, и вскоре Сверчок опасливо ткнул пальцем в сторону одного из лазов в сточные тоннели, шёпотом добавив, что именно туда ушла злая Эвелина.  
Обозлённый маг всегда был большой проблемой, но одержимый даже предположить не мог, насколько серьёзной проблемой это станет на этот раз. Эвелина всегда казалась ему разумной, здравомыслящей женщиной – быть может, даже чересчур рассудительной и хладнокровной – однако в конце петляющего тоннеля отряд Хоука наткнулся на потерявшую всякую связь с реальностью женщину. Ещё до того, как Справедливость разъярённо взревел, почуяв внутри неё находившееся в отдалённом родстве с ним создание, Андерс понял, что от его старой знакомой осталась только истрёпанная оболочка. А вскоре и её не стало.  
Вытиравший лезвие посоха Гаррет смотрел на него почти виновато, и целитель, кое-как успокоив перепуганных детей, сдуру полезших к заменившей им мать магессе, подошёл к нему.  
– Ты даже представить не можешь, как мне неприятно признавать правоту Рыцаря-Командора, – усилием воли заставив губы изогнуться во вроде-бы-улыбке, негромко проговорил рыжий маг. – Нельзя было позволить одержимой бродить на свободе, она же чуть не убила своих же найдёнышей…  
– Мне тоже это всё не в радость, солнце моё, – заметно расслабившись, кивнул Хоук. – Пойдём, если Орсино был прав насчёт того эльфа, нам стоит поторопиться.  
Первый Чародей действительно был прав, а Хион оказался куда целеустремлённей доведённой до предела Эвелины. Прежде чем Гаррет успел хотя бы открыть рот, намереваясь, как обычно, заморочить противнику голову, на камни эльфинажа безвольно упало тело Ниссы, жены малефикара, и безумно хохотавший эльф вскинул к небу руку с окровавленным ножом.  
Брюнет чётко, размеренно произнёс самое грязное из всех когда-либо слышанных Андерсом ругательств, а затем на круживших вокруг венадаля призраков обрушилась огненная буря, и всё пошло своим чередом.  
После двух подобных случаев от последнего беглеца они уже не ждали ничего хорошего. Начиналось всё, разумеется, так же мирно – вечерним визитом в особняк де Копьи, разговором с глуповатой хозяйкой дома – она так неловко и старательно выгораживала младшего сына, что Андерс даже на несколько мгновений поверил, что у его Дела и в Верхнем Городе могут найтись союзники кроме Хоука… но тут вмешался господин де Копьи, и радужные надежды одержимого мигом скончались. Подобные речи он слышал сотни раз – о том, что так будет лучше самому же мальчишке, и что в Круге безопаснее и спокойнее, и там он точно не вляпается в какую-нибудь историю.  
Уже вляпался, хотел было сказать рыжий маг, но что-то в выражении лица Гаррета заставило его придержать язык. Остановиться вовремя он наверняка не сумел бы, это никогда ему не удавалось, а заставлять любимого сталкиваться с разошедшимся Справедливостью сейчас было бы попросту нечестно. На него и так сегодня слишком много навалилось.  
Дух Тени, как ни странно, с этим согласился и покорно умолк, и Андерс вздохнул с облегчением.  
– И вовсе у меня не забегаловка, – с деланно оскорблённым видом провозгласил Варрик, когда раскланявшийся с хозяевами Хоук вернулся к товарищам. Темноволосый маг неопределённо хмыкнул, и гном строго добавил: – И веди себя поаккуратнее. Если этот Эмиль до сих пор торчит там, и ты сочтёшь это достойным поводом разнести моё заведение…  
– Ты сделаешь со мной что-то ужасное, – понимающе кивнув, ухмыльнулся Гаррет.  
– Я не дам, – машинально отозвался Андерс и, встретившись с Варриком взглядом, с нажимом добавил: – Мы не дадим.  
– Не настолько ужасное, – хохотнул Варрик, успокаивающе помахав широкой ладонью. – Но всё равно не надо мне там разгром устраивать, лады?  
– Обещать не могу, – буркнул брюнет, распахивая дверь трактира.  
Эмиль де Копьи оказался помятым юнцом с тощими, ещё только пробивающимися усиками и лысиной, которая подошла бы скорее человеку впятеро старше него. В остальном же он, по всей видимости, пошёл в мать – Андерс чуть не споткнулся, услышав о том, что тот представлялся малефикаром ради того, чтобы впечатлить девчонку-разносчицу.  
– Мир и правда свихнулся, – пробормотал он. Судя по побелевшим костяшкам сжимавшей посох руки Гаррета, он вполне разделял желание целителя вколотить в дурную голову юного мага хоть немного ума. – У нас в Круге и то получше было, все целовались со всеми…  
– Вот возьму и приревную, – усмехнувшись краем губ, грозно сказал Хоук. И без того напуганный до предела Эмиль съежился и изо всех сил пытался изобразить, что Андерс ему совсем не нравится, даже отвернулся, почти демонстративно провожая взглядом ту самую девицу… При виде того, как разносчицу принялся лапать местный бездарный поэт, лицо «малефикара» вытянулось так, что одержимому стало его почти жаль.  
– Что делать-то будем? – отозвав брюнета в сторону, поинтересовался целитель. Изабелла воодушевлённо изводила оставленного на её попечение беглеца, покачивая грудями у самого его лица, и красный как помидор Эмиль явно начинал осознавать несправедливость существующего миропорядка, потому ухмылка пиратки яснее ясного говорила о том, что вся эта роскошь ему не достанется.  
– Каким бы дурнем этот парнишка ни был, клейма на лоб он не заслуживает, – задумчиво отозвался Хоук. – Будь на его месте кто-нибудь нормальный, я бы сунул ему кошелёк, сказал, где найти одного из капитанов, сотрудничающих с Миираном, и велел поскорее убираться из города. Но с этим… Как бы нам в следующий раз не пришлось вытаскивать его из «Цветущей розы».  
– Не имею ничего против «Цветущей розы» в целом, но это и впрямь не самое удачное место для мага в бегах, – хмыкнул Андерс. – Слишком много храмовников, а эти типы имеют странное обыкновение вспоминать о своём «долге» даже имея полные руки шлюх.  
Эмиль, к счастью, оказался в достаточной мере впечатлён мрачным видом Защитника Киркволла и даже не вякнул, когда его оторвали от недопитой кружки корфовой браги и вытащили из трактира. Однако при виде потрёпанного рыбацкого шлюпа молодой маг содрогнулся и попытался возмутиться, принявшись уверять всех в том, что у него морская болезнь и на этом жутком корыте он попросту умрёт. На окрик Хоука из трюма высунулся сонный и хмурый капитан и, спустившись по трапу на пристань, молча уставился на брюнета.  
Пока Гаррет договаривался с моряком, целитель попытался хоть немного привести в чувство их подопечного. Занятие это оказалось неимоверно трудным, поскольку о ждущих его в Казематах неприятностях Эмиль то и дело забывал, а вот о перспективе пару суток пострадать от морской болезни ему напоминал сам маячивший перед глазами шлюп. К тому же Справедливость страстно желал донести до собеседника то, насколько он эгоистичен, безрассуден и попросту глуп, и немалая часть андерсовых сил уходила на то, чтобы удержать духа под контролем.  
Только когда Изабелла, беззастенчиво стащив у целителя усыпляющее зелье, влила его в рот младшему де Копьи и при помощи капитана перетащила безвольное, громко сопевшее тело на борт, Андерс смог немного расслабиться. Правда, очень ненадолго, поскольку Справедливость сразу напомнил ему о том, что Мередит будет отнюдь не рада тому, как вольно Гаррет интерпретировал её приказы.  
Самого Хоука, однако, перспектива столкнуться с гневом Рыцаря-Командора как будто не пугала, и он со слишком хорошо знакомой одержимому ласковой улыбкой попытался убедить его, что всё будет в порядке. Целитель, припомнив, что то же самое брюнет говорил ему перед Глубинными Тропами, высшим драконом и Аришоком, только скептически фыркнул и доблестно проигнорировал попытку отослать его домой.  
О чём и пожалел в ту же минуту, как перед ними распахнулась дверь кабинета монны Станнард, и Мередит посмотрела на них так, будто отступник, за полчаса до рассвета вламывающийся в святая святых Круга Магов, был самой естественной вещью на свете. Гаррет ответил на её взгляд абсолютно безмятежной улыбкой и жизнерадостно сообщил, что все три отступника мертвы.  
Рыцарь-Командор, усомнившись в этом заявлении, принялась задавать вопросы, и Андерс чуть не поседел, вдруг осознав, что брюнет и не думает скрывать от неё правду. Или то, что с самого начала не собирался становиться её цепным псом.  
Ворчавший всю дорогу до Казематов Справедливость вдруг притих и напрягся, словно готовящийся к прыжку кот, и одержимый принялся украдкой разминать сведенные судорогой пальцы, пытаясь решить, какое заклятие ему лучше бросить, прежде чем Мередит ударит их с Гарретом «святой карой».  
Когда свирепо сверкавшая глазами женщина ограничилась лишь парой плохо завуалированных угроз и дрожавшей от ярости рукой в латной перчатке указала им на дверь, Андерс с духом попросту растерялись. Хоук издевательски поклонился храмовнице и, молча развернувшись, за рукав вытащил возлюбленного наружу, лишь во дворе Казематов разжав кулак, в котором блеснули рассеивавшиеся остатки чего-то вроде дробящей темницы или ледяной хватки.  
– Ты ненормальный, – слабым, подрагивающим голосом проговорил целитель, и у брюнета всё-таки хватило совести сделать виноватый вид.  
– Так ты меня за это и любишь, – уже через секунду снова ухмыльнулся Гаррет, и Андерс беспомощно фыркнул, потому что возразить ему было нечего.  
– Чегой-то мне не нравится всё это, – вдруг проговорил молчавший до этого Варрик. – Больно уж как-то всё гладко складывается.  
– Что именно? – вопросительно выгнул бровь Хоук, и гном, поморщившись, пояснил:  
– Если б вы, голубки, поменьше таращились друг на друга и побольше – на противников, может, заметили бы кое-что странное. Или я один тут сподобился поразмыслить над тем, что эти ненормальные несли?  
– Варрик, если я буду прислушиваться к каждому попавшемуся мне на пути сумасшедшему, я сам скоро таким стану, – хмыкнул брюнет. Одержимый пихнул его локтём в бок, и он неохотно уточнил: – То есть, ещё более безумным, чем обычно.  
– Да я б и сам всё из головы выкинул, – хмыкнув, кивнул гном, – да только вот очень уж всё интересно совпало. Сперва баба эта вопила о том, что ей обещали помощь и возмездие, причём в таких формулировках, что мне как-то подумалось, что помощь она уже получила и теперь неколебимо верит в то, что и возмездие не за горами. Остроухий тоже что-то трепал о том, что отслужит своему благодетелю и вотпрямщас начнёт, да и мальчонка явно не без помощи из Казематов выбрался…  
– Друг мой, из Казематов в принципе невозможно выбраться без чьей-либо помощи, – успокоившись, не без ехидства прокомментировал Андерс. – Ничего нового ты нам не сообщил. – Он помолчал и, вздохнув, добавил: – Я поговорю со своими… знакомыми насчёт того, что следует быть более острожными с теми, кому они оказывают помощь…  
Варрик пожал плечами, но в деятельность Сопротивления магов явно не поверил. В отличие от Гаррета, который потом ещё часа полтора изводил любовника просьбами позволить ему поучаствовать – хотя бы для того, чтобы в случае необходимости иметь возможность сразу уничтожить угрозу спокойствию города, не дожидаясь указаний от Мередит.  
Этот случай убедил Рыцаря-Командора в том, что привлечь Защитника Киркволла на свою сторону ей не удастся. Однако попыток она не прекращала, как и Первый Чародей, и через некоторое время Хоук с изумлением обнаружил, что стал независимым арбитром в их спорах – которые, несмотря ни на что, всегда заканчивались одинаково.  
Напряжение в притихшем было после нападения Аришока городе снова начало расти, и на сей раз источником его были сами храмовники. Правила Казематов ужесточались, церковники пытались подмять под себя городскую стражу, и капитан Авелин Валлен держалась из последних сил, а Владычица Церкви не трудилась даже соблюдать нейтралитет – она попросту делала вид, что ничего не происходит. Андерс начинал отчаиваться – раньше он ещё верил, что кто-то может прислушаться к идеям, изложенным в его манифесте, но чем дальше заходила Мередит, тем чаще ему казалось, что одних только слов будет слишком мало.  
Что было куда хуже, Справедливость тоже разочаровался в агитации и теперь вместо того, чтобы в любую свободную минуту гнать одержимого к письменному столу, требовал приступить к действиям. Правда, не уточнял к каким. Рыжий маг ещё пытался убедить своего соседа по разуму, что речь – если она окажется достаточно убедительной – тоже может быть приравнена к действию, но и ему самому манифест начинал казаться пустой тратой времени.  
До присланных Орсино книг у него недели две попросту не доходили руки. Он то ходил с Гарретом по чьим-то поручениям, почему-то неизменно включавшим немалое количество «случайного» кровопролития, то выматывался почти до обморока в клинике, то – в лучшем случае – они были слишком увлечены избавлением Хоука от вредных привычек, и в итоге Андерс вспоминал о пресловутых «материалах» лишь тогда, когда спотыкался о них впотёмках. И тут же забывал, потому что стоило ему запнуться, как рядом тут же оказывался обеспокоенный брюнет, подхватывал его за что придётся (обычно это оказывалась андерсова задница), и чаще всего это опять заканчивалось в изрядно пострадавшей за время их совместной жизни ванной.  
Впрочем, у одержимого всё же появилась надежда на то, что однажды он сможет увидеть своего возлюбленного задыхающимся и разгорячённым на фоне балдахина их собственной кровати. Попытки избавиться от старых привычек одной только силой воли так ни к чему и не привели, но через некоторое время Андерс попробовал научить Гаррета паре упражнений для начинающих духовных целителей, и дело потихоньку пошло на лад. По крайней мере, теперь большую часть времени им действительно удавалось обходиться без взрывов.  
К немалому раздражению не привыкшего к пристальному вниманию общественности Хоука, Защитник Киркволла всё-таки был в некотором роде политической фигурой и не мог проводить всё своё свободное время, спрятавшись в своём семейном гнёздышке вместе с любовником. Услышав об очередном официальном приёме у какого-нибудь аристократа, брюнет каждый раз начинал ныть и жаловаться, словно разбивший нос мальчишка, и если Андерс и был бы только рад оставить его у себя под боком, то монна Леандра была абсолютно безжалостна.  
Без Гаррета в огромном, практически пустом имении было на редкость тоскливо. Боудан с сыном и Орана вели себя предельно вежливо и старательно соблюдали должную дистанцию, а Лучик по вечерам чаще всего мирно отсыпался где-нибудь в тёмном уголке, чтобы глухой ночью опять начать прыгать по головам спящих хозяев. В один из таких вечеров, проводив умоляюще моргавшего брюнета на очередной бал, Андерс всё-таки сел в библиотеке с кружкой подогретого молока и присланными Орсино трактатами.  
К тому моменту, как в приоткрытую дверь бесшумно проскользнул вернувшийся домой Хоук, кружка давно превратилась в осколки, а пол оказался усыпан исписанными от края до края и разорванными листками. Брюнет удивлённо оглядел учинённый в библиотеке разгром и подошёл к сгорбившемуся в кресле возлюбленному.  
– Родной, – тихо проговорил Андерс, – пожалуйста, отведи меня наверх и привяжи к кровати.  
– Что? – удивился Гаррет. Бережно погладил побелевшие пальцы целителя, судорожно стискивавшие подлокотники, и шутливо поинтересовался: – И что потом?  
– А потом обними меня и никуда не отпускай, – вздохнул одержимый, откинув голову ему на плечо, и твёрдо добавил: – Ни за что.  
– Ты меня пугаешь, солнышко, – мягко сказал Хоук. – Мне, конечно, очень хотелось бы верить, что тебе просто захотелось разнообразить нашу интимную жизнь, но что-то мне подсказывает, что тут дело посложнее.  
– Намного. – Целитель рискнул отпустить подлокотники и ухватился за ласкавшие его кисти пальцы любовника. Негодовавший Справедливость рвался на волю, и магу едва удавалось удерживать его под контролем. – Потому что это касается не только нашей интимной жизни.  
– Мне казалось, что Справедливость был нами вполне доволен, – с ноткой недоумения в голосе заметил Гаррет, но одержимый покачал головой и уточнил:  
– Не только нашей с тобой и Справедливостью жизни. Любимый мой, ну сделай же что-нибудь, иначе я действительно пойду и, к демоновой матери, его убью!  
Придумать указание более неконкретное, наверное, было бы сложно, но Хоук понял всё правильно. Его губы, тёплые и ласковые, пахли дорогим коньяком и чем-то приторно-сладким, и Андерс наконец смог немного расслабиться под бережно гладившими его закаменевшую от напряжения спину ладонями.  
– Пойдём наверх, и ты мне всё расскажешь с самого начала, – ещё раз нежно коснувшись губ возлюбленного, негромко предложил Хоук. Целитель кивнул и последовал за ним.  
Ему ещё хватило самообладания на то, чтобы вежливо поздороваться с Леандрой и даже придумать что-то насчёт усталости и желания побыть наедине с Гарретом, но как только он перешагнул порог спальни, способность себя сдерживать изменила ему совершенно. Несколько минут брюнет молча следил за метавшимся из стороны в сторону одержимым, который что-то неразборчиво бормотал себе под нос, изредка срываясь на гневный крик, но потом поймал и, ловко уронив на кровать, наклонился над ним.  
– А теперь по порядку, любовь моя, – мягко, но непреклонно проговорил Хоук, сноровисто расстегнув его мантию и прижав горячую ладонь к колотившемуся под тонкой рубашкой сердцу. – Кого ты хочешь убить, за что, и что именно привело тебя в такую ярость?  
– Орсино, – зло выдохнул Андерс. Подумал и поправился: – Всех. Храмовников, магов…  
– Что-то новенькое, – тихонько погладив его грудь кончиками пальцев, заметил Гаррет. – Магов-то за что?  
– За то, что эти бесхребетные твари позволяют обращаться с собой подобным образом! – взвился одержимый. – Уже не первую сотню лет!  
– Так, – задумчиво проговорил брюнет. Встал, быстро скинул сапоги и остававшиеся части брони, стащил с плеч любовника уже расстёгнутую мантию и снова лёг на него, опершись на локти по обе стороны от его тела и всем весом прижав к кровати. – А теперь попробуй начать с самого начала.  
Андерс, дышавший глубоко и размеренно в попытке совладать со своим гневом, открыл было рот, с усилием сглотнул и, сделав ещё несколько глубоких вдохов, тихо проговорил:  
– Этот… этот…  
– Первый Чародей? – спрятав усмешку в уголках губ, с готовностью подсказал Хоук, и целитель кивнул:  
– Да. Этот… Первый Чародей – вот уж действительно ругательство хуже некуда, я не шучу, родной – пытался вынудить меня... участвовать в сокрытии самой чудовищной несправедливости последнего тысячелетия. – С губ одержимого сорвался чуть слышный, полный муки стон, и он напряжённо добавил: – Как будто всё так и должно быть! Гаррет, это просто невыносимо, я не могу этого так оставить!  
По скулам Андерса пробежали сверкающие трещины, в пока ещё карих глазах мелькнул синеватый отблеск, и брюнет, не дожидаясь, пока дух вырвется на свободу, снова наклонился к его губам. Растерянно замерший маг резко вздохнул и через несколько долгих мгновений немного расслабился и опустил ресницы.  
– М-м-м… не останавливайся, – просительно проговорил он, когда неровно дышавший Гаррет разорвал поцелуй. – Я обо всём забываю, когда ты меня целуешь… И именно это сейчас и нужно.  
– Иначе ты пойдёшь убивать бедолагу Орсино? – ласково потёршись носом о его шею, уточнил Хоук.  
– Именно, – мрачно подтвердил Андерс. Откинул голову назад, подставляя горло любимому, и, обняв его за шею, принялся перебирать взъерошенные тёмные пряди. – И, боюсь, не только его.  
– Почему? – терпеливо поинтересовался брюнет, продолжая осыпать бьющуюся на его шее жилку короткими нежными поцелуями.  
– Потому что… – Одержимый набрал воздуха в грудь и, рефлекторно сжав запутавшиеся в волосах второго мага пальцы, зло рыкнул: – Потому что я понял, почему нам никак не удаётся приручить твою магию, а этот ушастый ублюдок ещё и пытался принудить меня покрывать виновников.  
– А вот это уже интересно. – Хоук приподнялся на локте и с любопытсвом посмотрел на целителя. Губы рыжего отступника подрагивали, как будто тот пытался сдержать норовивший исказить лицо свирепый оскал, худощавое тело опять напряглось, словно готовясь отшвырнуть прочь неожиданное препятствие и ринуться в битву. – Это ты в тех трактатах вычитал?  
– Верно, – чуть заметно кивнул Андерс, почти с отчаянием подавшись навстречу очередному поцелую, и сразу продолжил: – Я до сих пор в это поверить не могу! Как можно было столько веков держать это в тайне?!  
– Тшшш… – проведя губами по мелькнувшей в распахнувшемся вороте рубашки ключице, тихонько промурлыкал Гаррет. – Расскажи мне всё, родной, по порядку. Что могло так тебя взбесить в… кажется, самой толстой там была «История создания Устава Круга Магов».  
– Именно эта история, – устало привалившись щекой к ладони брюнета, отозвался целитель. Он всё ещё подрагивал от напряжения, но под прикосновениями возлюбленного всё-таки начинал медленно расслабляться. Хоук вопросительно хмыкнул и, перенеся вес на правую руку, левой принялся бережно, словно пугливого кота, гладить его по боку.  
Андерс глубоко вздохнул, помедлил и старательно-лекторским тоном начал:  
– Величайшая из всех сил в мире – любовь. – Он тут же сбился, передёрнул плечами и поморщился: – Сложно. Нет, всё очень просто, но выразить это словами… Помнишь, ты говорил, что твоя магия потянулась ко мне? Ты был прав. Так оно и бывает, по крайней мере у магов. Так оно должно быть – это будет точнее. Страсть – притяжение тел; любовь – притяжение душ… нет, больше: сущностей. Души, магического дара, разума… всего, что составляет личность. – Целитель закусил губу и с горечью проговорил: – Раньше я думал, что всё… неправильно, конечно, но хоть в какой-то мере справедливо. Храмовники – во всяком случае, подавляющее большинство – приносят обет безбрачия, дабы служить Создателю и возлюбленной его Андрасте, и магов принуждают к целибату из тех же соображений… Ради духовной чистоты, пресечения разврата и тому подобного. Бред, конечно, но бред… хоть в какой-то мере оправданный. Равная несправедливость для обеих сторон.  
– Но всё гораздо хуже? – негромко, чтобы не сбивать рыжего мага с мысли, предположил Гаррет.  
– Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько, – качнув головой, проговорил Андерс. Помолчал ещё несколько мгновений и, собравшись с духом, продолжил: – Магический дар не является замкнутым объектом, чем-то, существующим в отрыве от внешнего мира. Да, знаю, нам внушали прямо противоположное, что выпускать силу в мир (или в Тень, не суть важно) можно только в преобразованном виде: в форме заклинаний, исследовательских импульсов и тому подобного. Хорошо внушали, ты по себе знаешь. Обучение духовного целителя гораздо сложнее, и по всё той же причине: большую часть времени занимает ломка надёжно вколоченных привычек, потому что для того, чтобы войти в контакт с духом Тени, нужно открыться. Высунуть в страшный, жестокий, опасный мир самое драгоценное и хрупкое, что у нас есть. А у влюблённого мага этот процесс происходит легко и просто… должен происходить. Потому что что может быть естественней желания довериться, позволить возлюбленному узнать, коснуться сути…  
– Не всё так просто, – с едва слышной вопросительной ноткой проговорил Хоук.  
– Конечно, – откинув голову назад, согласился целитель. – Дар влюблённого ищет возможности прикоснуться к тому, в кого влюблён маг, довериться и объявить своим. Я не понял точно, как всё это происходило, в этих архаичных формулировках мозги сломать можно. Но если чувства оказывались взаимны, если дар другого мага откликался, то система стабилизировалась. Два средоточия энергии становились чем-то… другим. Непредсказуемым. Это всё природа, инстинкт – тот, кто любит, ищет возможности защитить любимого… У сложившейся пары самое меньшее повышалась выносливость, оба могли творить заклинания более долгое время. Всё это как-то зависело от склонностей каждого, от степени развития способностей, ещё от многих факторов… Мог увеличиваться запас маны, могли усиливаться слабо оформленные грани таланта, могла вообще значительно повышаться сила одного или обоих чародеев...  
– А это опасно, – заключил брюнет.  
– Да. Для тех, кто хочет посадить обладающих магической силой на цепь. – Голос одержимого оставался спокойным и почти невыразительным, но под опущенными ресницами снова начали мелькать синеватые отблески. – Запреты Круга Магов предназначены не для того, чтобы воспитать у его обитателей высокую мораль или просто уподобить их тем, кто избрал служение Создателю. Они запрещают любить. Они воспитывают нас так, что любовь из силы становится слабостью. – Хоук повёл плечами, осторожно высвободив их из пальцев целителя, сжавших их до хруста в костях. – Это извращение естественного порядка мироздания. И это продолжалось века, Гаррет! Я по себе знаю, выросшие в Круге маги боятся любить, боятся доверять и открываться перед кем-то, я столько времени не мог поверить, что то, что со мной происходит – взаправду… Но даже если такое случалось – искореженный обучением дар сам выдавал нарушителя.  
– Как у меня? – задумчиво поглаживая растрепавшиеся на висках пряди Андерса, переспросил брюнет.  
– Именно, – снова заставив себя дышать глубоко и медленно, проговорил тот. – Твой дар, твоя сущность тянутся ко мне, но всё, что тебе внушал отец – из лучших побуждений, желая защитить и помочь справиться с тем, чем тебя наделил Создатель – заставляет тебя противодействовать этому стремлению. Точно так же, как тело машинально пытается сохранить равновесие, если поскользнёшься. А от войны с самим собой ничего хорошего выйти не может, твоя ванная тому примером. Мне легче, эту мою привычку сломали ещё тогда, когда только обнаружили у меня способности духовного целителя, но у других магов такого подспорья нет. И совладать с этим куда сложнее, чем обычными для возбуждённых подростков всплесками спонтанной магии. – Следующий вздох целителя напоминал скорее подавленное рыдание: – Если маг Круга всё-таки сумеет полюбить – несмотря на правила, недоверие, страх потери, всё то, что сформировалось за эти века вокруг изначального запрета – его сразу же обнаруживают. И уничтожают. В полном соответствии с законами Церкви.  
Хоук промолчал, только наклонился ближе к нему и прижался виском к виску, но простого, невыразимо драгоценного жеста понимания и сочувствия всё-таки оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы умерить кипящий гнев Справедливости. Андерс судорожно вцепился в бережно поглаживавшие его руку пальцы возлюбленного и снова попытался взять себя в руки… и у него опять ничего не вышло. Потому что ярость духа Тени подпитывалась его собственной, и сдерживаться совсем не хотелось. Хотелось пойти в Казематы и разнести их к демонам; убить всех, кто мог допустить саму мысль о том, чтобы заставить Гаррета… их с Гарретом отказаться от того, что было самым большим их сокровищем и лишить всех остальных даже призрачной возможности когда-нибудь обрести нечто подобное…  
По коже прошлась волна прохладного воздуха, и вернувшийся в реальность целитель вдруг обнаружил, что его рубашка уже задрана к запястьям, и Хоук ею же деловито приматывает его руки к изголовью кровати.  
– Ты… ты что делаешь? – наконец смог выдавить из себя совершенно растерявшийся одержимый. Где-то на границе сознания продолжал бешено рычать Справедливость, но всем, на что Андерс ещё был в состоянии обратить хоть какое-то внимание, была насмешливая и нежная улыбка брюнета.  
– Привязываю тебя к кровати, счастье моё, – невозмутимо проговорил тот. – Ты ведь сам меня попросил, помнишь? – Он сделал паузу и с чуточку фальшивым беспокойством переспросил: – Или ты передумал?  
– Не-ет… – выгнувшись, простонал рыжий отступник. Горячий влажный язык поиграл с его соском ещё пару секунд и пропал, а мгновением спустя Хоук уже целовал его, уверенно и жарко.  
– Понимаешь, любовь моя, – через несколько минут проговорил второй маг, выпрямившись, – то, что ты выяснил, мне тоже очень не нравится. Действительно не нравится, ну ты знаешь – как огры, Аришок и высшие драконы.  
Андерс посмотрел на неспешно устраивавшегося между его раскинутых колен любовника и, на пробу трепыхнувшись в путах, подумал, что брюнет слишком много общался с Изабеллой – боли сжимавшая его запястья перекрученная ткань не причиняла, кровоток не пережимала, не оставляя при этом никакой возможности освободиться. Справедливость, конечно, порвал бы рубашку за секунду, но звать на помощь духа было бы как-то глупо.  
– Но пойти в Казематы и убить Орсино – это всё-таки не выход, – продолжил Гаррет, прижав его бедра к кровати и легко удержав на месте. Он погладил вздрогнувшие под его прикосновением мускулы и со вздохом сожаления добавил: – Правда не выход, солнышко моё. – Ладони брюнета скользнули выше, обласкали бока целителя и прошлись вдоль его вздёрнутых к изголовью рук. Второй маг подался вперёд и снова лег на него, опершись на локти, его пальцы принялись бережно и настойчиво гладить нежную кожу на внутренней стороне рук одержимого, и Андерс тихонько застонал, мгновенно разомлев от простой и упоительно приятной ласки. – Поэтому сейчас я последую твоему мудрому совету и буду отвлекать тебя от плохих мыслей, – уверенно закончил Хоук. Подумал с полминуты, кончиками пальцев вырисовывая круги на тоненькой коже внутренней стороны андерсовых локтей, и уточнил: – Ну и себя тоже. Я ведь, в конце концов, обещал тебе больше не бить Аришоков, а Мередит вкупе со своей храмовничьей кодлой и уже благополучно женатым занудой-Карвером примерно равноценна одному Аришоку. Ну, наверное. – Гаррет посмотрел на него сверху вниз, откровенно любуясь, и добавил: – А ещё мне всегда хотелось облизать тебя целиком, но от твоих прикосновений я каждый раз совершенно теряю разум, и до этого у нас так ни разу и не дошло.  
– Мне казалось, ты был не очень-то против, – неуверенно проговорил Андерс, напрочь забыв про собственное намерение вломиться в Казематы и навести там порядок. Шевелившийся на краю сознания Справедливость подумал что-то неопределённое про время и то, что Хоуку лучше знать, когда именно нужно отрывать голову Мередит, и затих.  
– Не против, – продолжая легонько массировать его руки вдоль просвечивавших под бледной кожей вен, степенно подтвердил Хоук. Коварно ухмыльнулся и, игриво куснув его за шею, невиннейшим тоном добавил: – Но это не значит, что я стану упускать удобную возможность.  
Целитель засмеялся было, но его смех почти сразу оборвался хрипловатым гортанным стоном, потому что Гаррет потянулся вверх, всем телом потёршись о него, и лизнул тонкую синеватую жилку, видневшуюся на сгибе его локтя. Легонько царапнул кожу зубами, дохнул тепло и влажно, а потом медленно провел языком вдоль напрягшихся мускулов, под конец нежно поцеловав запястье под краем связывавшей руки одержимого рубашки, и Андерс окончательно забыл, как нужно дышать.  
– Ты уверен насчёт того, что понял всё правильно? – коснувшись раскрытым ртом второго предплечья одержимого, негромко поинтересовался Хоук и, лизнув колотившуюся под кожей жилку, уточнил: – Насчёт того, как работает вся эта система с влюблёнными чародеями.  
– Абсолютно, – едва слышно выдохнул рыжий маг. Попытка собраться с мыслями предсказуемо провалилась, он закинул ноги на бедра любовнику и крепко сжал колени; знакомый жёсткий жар под голенями как будто дал его плавящемуся разуму какую-то опору, и он всё-таки сумел выговорить: – Я… тоже хочу кое-что сделать. Нам всегда это запрещали, говорили, что это ни в коем случае нельзя направлять на живых людей, только на благожелательных духов Тени…  
Гаррет вопросительно мурлыкнул и снова сполз вниз, зловредно проехавшись заметно выпиравшей под штанами деталью анатомии по животу одержимого, а потом выжидательно воззрился на него. Андерс облизнулся, дохнул на замершие буквально в полупальце от его собственных губы и, выгнувшись в путах, впился в них поцелуем.  
– Если что будет не так, скажи, – отдышавшись, предупредил он и прикрыл глаза, крепче прижавшись к широкой груди возлюбленного и привычным для духовного целителя усилием сознания потянувшись навстречу… Он находился не в Тени, и рядом не было ни одного благожелательного или не очень духа, но спустя несколько одуряюще долгих секунд, мучительно пустых и холодных, его сущность коснулась чего-то родного и тёплого, и Хоук, тихо ахнув, оторвался от его губ и посмотрел на него с таким по-детски радостным изумлением, что Андерс не сумел сдержать ответной улыбки.  
– Это ты, – прижавшись к его носу кончиком своего, шёпотом поделился Гаррет – так, словно это было драгоценной, самой важной тайной на свете. Улыбнулся снова и, легко коснувшись его губ своими, восхищённо добавил: – Ты прохладный и греешь, и это правильно. А ещё ты… ну, светишься, наверно. Только невидимо.  
Одержимый тихо засмеялся и поймал его губы своими, лаская и дразня. Очередной освящённый веками запрет оказался фальшивкой, но у него уже не получалось снова из-за этого разозлиться. Не тогда, когда Хоук, переломив вбитую с детства привычку, потянулся ему навстречу и рыжего мага захлестнула жаркая, морозно похрустывавшая волна чистой силы. Это было всё равно что танцевать в сердце лесного пожара, не обжигаясь, и Андерс сладко застонал, ещё крепче стиснув обнимавшие талию возлюбленного колени.  
– Я обещал тебя облизать, – задыхаясь, упрямо пробормотал Гаррет; в хрипловатом решительном голосе целитель отчётливо различил усмешку и нежность и тихо мурлыкнул в ответ, почувствовав, как в ответ полыхнуло радостью то большое и замечательное, которое было Хоуком.  
– Я люблю тебя, – одними губами прошептал одержимый, зная, что его всё равно услышат, и откинул голову назад, подставив шею губам брюнета и покорно расслабившись под теплой тяжестью его тела. Гаррет ласково заурчал и игриво пощекотал языком его ухо, и Андерс тихонько хныкнул, отчаянно желая большего.  
Однако Хоук при желании мог быть невыносимо упрям, и на этот раз он, по всей видимости. твёрдо вознамерился исполнить своё обещание. Пригревшийся под ним целитель протестующе заныл, когда брюнет решительно высвободился из обхватывавших его талию ног и уполз куда-то вниз, но через несколько мгновений его ступню аккуратно сжала теплая жёсткая ладонь, а потом вокруг выступавшей на лодыжке косточки плавно скользнул влажный язык. Одержимый рвано вздохнул и зачарованно замер, млея от того, как Гаррет нежно выцеловывал впадинку на его лодыжке, сильными горячими пальцами разминая его подошву.  
– Это только начало, – подняв глаза, почти угрожающим шёпотом сообщил брюнет, и Андерс вздрогнул от внезапно скрутившего внутренности возбуждения и вызывающе усмехнулся.  
Это действительно было только начало. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Хоук решил, что уделил достаточно внимания левой ступне любовника, и переключился на правую; к тому моменту целитель уже стонал в голос от легчайшего касания и отчаянно выгибался на кровати, пытаясь свободной ногой притянуть его к себе. Сам Гаррет блаженно урчал и сладко жмурился, поглядывая на него из-под ресниц, но не проявлял ни капли милосердия, продолжая ласкать его всё с той же почти мучительной неспешностью.  
Впрочем, самообладание брюнета оказалось не так уж безупречно: на возню с завязками андерсовых штанов его уже не хватило, и мешавшую прикасаться к любимому ткань он попросту срезал припрятанным в его собственном поясе ножиком. Андерс с облегчением закинул ноги ему на плечи и довольно мурлыкнул, почувствовав, как его бедра тут же огладили ласковые, чуть шершавые ладони.  
– Ты такой красивый, – посмотрев на него восторженно сверкавшими глазами, поделился Гаррет и, повернув голову, принялся неспешно вылизывать ложбинку под коленом. Дрожавший от возбуждения целитель жалобно застонал и выгнулся, стараясь потереться о него, но сильные руки легко удержали его на месте. Хоук усмехнулся и игриво прихватил кожу зубами, заставив его сладко вскрикнуть, а потом наклонился ниже, выцеловывая впадинку между напрягшимися мышцами бедра.  
– Хочу тебя. Немедленно! – хватая ртом воздух, потребовал Андерс и снова сорвался на стон, когда всплеск жаркого гарретова желания отозвался где-то глубоко внутри него, в самой сердцевине его сущности вспышкой острого блаженства. Целитель бессильно откинул голову назад, хватая ртом воздух, и заставил себя разжать пальцы, судорожно стиснувшие связывавшую его запястья ткань.  
– Не торопись, любовь моя, – игриво промурлыкал Хоук и, потершись небритой щекой о внутреннюю сторону его бедра, всё-таки сжалился. Одержимый гортанно застонал, инстинктивно толкнувшись навстречу горячим ласковым губам, и наконец позволил себе забыться в затопившем его тепле хоуковой магии.

– Нам нужно разобраться ещё с кое-чем, – почувствовав, как шевельнулась лежавшая у него на животе рука Гаррета, сообщил Андерс. Пробивавшийся в щель между портьерами солнечный свет играл на боку спящего в кресле Лучика, все тело целителя сладко ныло, и его наконец-то перестала мучить острая жажда крови. Правда, все это отнюдь не означало, что он собирался отказаться от своей маленькой мести.  
– С чем же? – чуть заметно напрягшись, ровным тоном переспросил Хоук после короткой паузы, и одержимый, ласково сжав его пальцы, невинно ответил:  
– С тем, какую ненависть ты испытываешь к моим несчастным рубашкам, счастье моё. – Он помолчал ещё с пару секунд и укоризненно добавил: – Я хотел попросить тебя… ну не знаю, рвать их поаккуратнее, что ли. А то после тебя их даже на бинты не пустишь.  
– Прости, родной, – тут же покаялся Гаррет и, расслабившись, принялся легонько покусывать его шею под затылком. Андерс мурлыкнул и лениво потянулся, и ласково поглаживавшие его живот руки брюнета тут же сжались, крепко прижав его к широкой мускулистой груди любовника.  
– Только не дразнись так сегодня, – строго предупредил его целитель и, закинув руку за голову, запустил пальцы во взъерошенные вороные пряди. Хоук покорно кивнул, царапнув его плечо своей щетиной, и незамедлительно просунул колено между его бедер.  
– А между прочим, вчера я так и не добрался до твоей замечательной спинки… – как будто спохватившись, коварно добавил он и всем телом потёрся об упомянутую спинку. Одержимый прогнулся и сладко вздохнул, однако потом лишь сильнее сжал пальцы в волосах возлюбленного и несильно дёрнул:  
– Это подождёт. Или мне рассказать тебе, что именно следует делать?  
– А почему бы и нет? – тихо засмеялся Хоук и игриво куснул его за ухо.  
И Андерс рассказал.

Размышлять о проблемах, лежа в объятиях постепенно восстанавливавшего дыхание любовника, целителю совсем не хотелось. Не тогда, когда его окутывало тёплым лёгким покрывалом сияние хоуковой сущности, радостно откликавшейся всякий раз, когда он мысленно тянулся к нему. Но притихший было Справедливость опять начал требовать хоть каких-то действий, и одержимый, поёрзав на плече у Гаррета, задумчиво проговорил:  
– Убийство Орсино и впрямь не выход. Как и убийство Мередит, к сожалению.  
– Ну, это было бы неплохим началом, – потянувшись, фыркнул брюнет.  
Андерс укоризненно вздохнул и пихнул его кулаком в бок, и Хоук виновато ткнулся носом в его висок и тихо проговорил:  
– Я не шучу, солнце моё. Не смотри на меня так, будто не знаешь, что для тебя я хоть Мередит голову оторву, хоть Белой Жрице. А потом, если хочешь, даже забальзамирую, хотя мне всё-таки кажется, что подобные предметы интерьера плохо подойдут к нынешнему дизайну поместья. Правда, рядом с той тевинтерской жутью они, возможно, будут неплохо смотреться…  
Рыжий маг фыркнул и, ласково погладив его по груди в благодарность за попытку немного развеять тоску, со вздохом произнёс:  
– Знаешь, я когда-то боялся, что мои манифесты – пустая трата времени. Что мне не удастся найти мирный способ решения проблемы… Думал, что ничего хуже неудачи в этом со мной случиться не может. Глупость, да? – Он помолчал, прильнув щекой к бережно коснувшимся его лица пальцам возлюбленного и устало добавил: – А теперь… Теперь мне даже не хочется его искать – этот мирный способ.


	2. Chapter 2

– Нельзя сказать, что я совсем тебя не понимаю, – хмыкнул Гаррет, расправляя прилипшие к виску одержимого пряди, – но правильная, эффективная война требует длительной подготовки и большого терпения. Мы же не можем просто прийти, разнести Казематы и заявить, что дальше так и будет.  
– Но искушение велико, – невольно засмеялся Андерс, представив, как Хоук будет произносить программную речь, попирая ногой труп Рыцаря-Командора. Справедливости картина понравилась, и даже слишком, и одержимый поторопился придержать собственное буйное воображение.  
Слабая надежда на то, что после вчерашней нервотрепки Вселенная сжалится и подарит им хоть немного покоя, при виде засыпанного конвертами стола в гостиной издохла в муках. Целитель сочувственно посмотрел на то, как перекосило его ещё чуть-чуть сонного, разнежившегося рядом с ним возлюбленного, и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и, собравшись с духом, запустил руку в ворох писем.  
– «Станьте настоящим мужчиной с нашими эликсирами»? – удивлённо проговорил он, распечатав конверт, и рыжий маг, не справившись с любопытством, заглянул ему через плечо и хихикнул.  
– Тебе это не надо, любовь моя, – сообщил он. – А если вдруг понадобится – лет там через много, когда ты будешь уже старый и солидный – я лучше тебе сам эликсиров наварю.  
– Учитывая то, что эти мерзкие гномы из Хартии почему-то каждый раз достают мне только до паха… – трагически вздохнул брюнет. – Боюсь, твои лекарства могут мне понадобиться раньше, чем ты предполагаешь.  
– Лицемер, – фыркнул Андерс, ласково взъерошив его волосы, и снова указал на всё ещё внушавшую почтение груду ожидающих внимания Защитника посланий. Тот вздохнул ещё раз и наугад вытянул ещё одно письмо – к удивлению целителя, в простом белом конверте без печатей и вычурных гербов.  
– Возможно, это и тебя заинтересует, любовь моя, – изучив послание, задумчиво проговорил Гаррет. – Оказывается, одна воительница из Верхнего Города, по наводке которой я однажды… м-м-м… придержал нескольких не в меру ретивых храмовников, устраивает собрание. Хочет обзавестись союзниками среди благородных – очень уж всем надоело самоуправство Мередит. Может, относительно мирный способ всё-таки существует, а?  
– Относительность – понятие двусмысленное, – философски заметил рыжий маг, взяв протянутое ему письмо. Ничего определённого в нём, разумеется, не было, только общие слова и призыв встать на защиту справедливости. Справедливость ехидно фыркнул и заявил, что не имеет с этой чушью ничего общего. – Но лучше уж я действительно схожу с тобой, всё это дело дурно пахнет. Особенно девиз в духе «Свергнем Мередит» и намеки на некого таинственного доброжелателя.  
– Развелось в этом городе загадочных благодетелей, – хмуро проворчал Хоук. – И почему-то они есть у всех, кроме меня. Мне бы тоже не помешал доброжелатель, особенно такой, который мог бы подсказать, где ж мне искать этого клятого потрошителя с лилиями.  
– Его, может, уже давно убили, – чуть сдвинув брови, внимательно посмотрел на брюнета Андерс. – Сам же знаешь, тут на каждом шагу бандиты и прочие сумасшедшие, он вполне мог нарваться на кого-нибудь из них…  
– Мог, конечно, – согласился Гаррет. Потёр переносицу и упрямо покачал головой: – Но рассчитывать на это было бы безответственно. Варрик всё ещё роет землю, и Авелин обещала послать за мной, если обнаружит какие-нибудь следы, но мне всё равно кажется, что этого слишком мало.  
– Давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления, родной, – начал было целитель, но его прервала спустившаяся в гостиную Леандра:  
– Не опаздывайте сегодня к ужину, мальчики. Андерс, дорогой, я знаю, что у тебя всегда много дел, но мне хотелось бы увидеть тебя вечером.  
Целитель нахмурился и открыл было рот, намереваясь выяснить, чем этот вечер должен был так отличаться от остальных, но женщина уже развернулась к лестнице, на прощание пронзив его предостерегающим взглядом. Он недоуменно хмыкнул и выбросил её слова из головы – до вечера было ещё далеко.  
Ту самую воительницу, сэр Марлен Сэлбрек, они с Хоуком отыскали задолго до назначенного времени. Заговорщица, впрочем, только обрадовалась их появлению и, с готовностью поделившись подробностями запланированного собрания, принялась убеждать их открыто выступить против Рыцаря-Командора. Одержимый по большей части молчал – целью выступления Марлен был не он, а Защитник Киркволла, и рыжий маг предпочёл просто слушать. Аргументы аристократки во многом напоминали его собственные, но всё же было в них что-то глубоко извращённое, нелогичное, как теологические доказательства давно почившего, если верить Командору, Ульдреда. Да и вмешательство некоего незнакомца, «пожелавшего сохранить анонимность», тоже вызывало тревогу, и Андерс едва сдерживал желание сообщить женщине о том, что заговоры так не делаются.  
Возможно, сдерживаться и не стоило. Окрылённая чуть насмешливым сочувствием Хоука – которое сама Марлен принимала за искреннюю веру в Её Дело – заговорщица преисполнилась сознания собственной значимости и явно потеряла осторожность, и целитель нисколько не удивился, когда один из явившихся на собрание аристократов вякнул что-то про то, что городу необходима сильная рука, то есть Рыцарь-Командор, и из окружавших маленькую площадь лачуг посыпались храмовники.  
Что самое забавное – смертельно раненый предатель тоже бормотал что-то о влиятельном покровителе и сулил возмездие, но последний вздох сорвался с его губ прежде, чем встревоженно хмурившийся Гаррет успел задать ему хоть один вопрос.  
И на ужин они, разумеется, тоже опоздали.  
Двое смирно сидевших в прихожей бугаев при появлении хозяина дома поднялись и, пробормотав что-то невнятное, но, по всей видимости, вежливое, низко поклонились, и настороженно сощурившийся Хоук снисходительно, как настоящий потомок рода Амеллов, кивнул им в ответ. На этом бугаи сочли свой долг исполненным и снова уселись на скамейку, и тот, что потолще, кинув на магов опасливый взгляд, вытащил из кармана засаленную колоду карт.  
Гаррет помедлил, явно не желая оставлять у себя за спиной незнакомцев, и Андерс решительно подтолкнул его в спину, на всякий случай держа руку поближе к посоху. Вряд ли грабителям или налётчикам хватило бы наглости вести себя так спокойно в присутствии того, кому они намеревались причинить какой-то вред, но предосторожности никогда не бывали лишними.  
– Вы заставляете себя ждать, молодые люди, – с непривычной суровостью проговорила вышедшая из столовой Леандра, и Андерс как никогда остро почувствовал, насколько же неуместно его присутствие в этом старинном доме. Однако когда женщина перевела глаза на него, её взгляд тут же потерял строгость, и она ободряюще улыбнулась целителю. Следующая фраза, тем не менее, прозвучала так же сухо, как и первая: – Будьте любезны пройти в столовую. И вести себя прилично, поскольку я намерена представить вас одному достойному человеку. – Гаррет открыл было рот, и госпожа Хоук резко закончила: – Никаких белых лилий, успокойся уже!  
Брюнет послушно промолчал, но что-то в его движениях и линии плеч подсказывало одержимому, что тот всё ещё готовится к возможной схватке, и он поторопился коснуться его напряжённых пальцев успокаивающим жестом. Хоук вопросительно посмотрел на возлюбленного, и Андерс кивнул на приоткрытую дверь столовой. Второй маг вздохнул и решительно двинулся на свет.  
– Добрый вечер, Защитник, – вежливо произнёс пожилой мужчина, поднявшись со своего стула рядом с местом хозяйки дома, и Гаррет замер, внимательно изучая незнакомца.  
По сравнению с Хоуком гость казался невысоким, хотя стоявшая рядом с ним Леандра уступала ему в росте не меньше полуладони. Раньше он, должно быть, был крепким и мускулистым, но теперь некогда сильное тело скрылось под тонким слоем заработанного за годы спокойной жизни жирка. Выразительные, чуть навыкате тёмно-карие глаза наверняка когда-то испепеляли женские сердца сотнями, но теперь они не сверкали пылающей страстью, а мягко светились умом и спокойной добротой, и от них лучиками разбегались улыбчивые морщинки. В аккуратно зачёсанных назад седых волосах кое-где ещё мелькали угольно-черные пряди, а от висков к затылку шли две аккуратные косички.  
– Гаррет, позволь представить тебе господина Аристида Мерани, – изысканно-любезным тоном проговорила Леандра, старательно спрятав в пышных манжетах своего платья чуть дрожавшие от волнения пальцы. – Ари, дорогой, позволь представить тебе Гаррета, Защитника Киркволла и моего старшего сына. А также его сердечного друга Андерса, целителя.  
– Господин Хоук, господин Андерс, для меня честь познакомиться с вами. – Аристид Мерани отвесил им церемонный поклон и, мельком глянув на Леандру, тепло улыбнулся.  
– «Ари»?.. – вперив в мать пронзительный взор, едва слышно прошипел Гаррет.  
Монна Хоук ответила ему не менее жёстким взглядом и голосом, в котором отчётливо слышалась сталь, произнесла:  
– Прошу за стол.  
Хоук послушно закрыл рот и, сверкнув на гостя глазами, уселся на свободный стул, выразительным картинным жестом поставив посох рядом. Андерс тихонько вздохнул, чуть заметно кивнул в ответ на просительный взгляд своей вроде-как-тёщи и уселся возле любимого, украдкой положив руку на его колено.  
– Итак, что привело Вас в дом семейства Хоук, господин Мерани? – очень светским тоном, в котором, тем не менее, звучала явная угроза, осведомился Гаррет, как только Орана наполнила их с одержимым тарелки.  
– Желание быть представленным Вам, Защитник, – совершенно невозмутимо, с прежней вежливой улыбкой отозвался Аристид. Он уже собирался продолжить, но уже совладавшая с собой Леандра положила пальцы на его руку и непреклонно проговорила:  
– Полагаю, мальчикам следует вначале подкрепиться. У них, вероятно, был тяжёлый день. Разговоры вполне могут подождать до десерта.  
Хоук нахмурился ещё сильнее и, явно сознавая полную бесполезность попыток спорить с матерью, накинулся на мясо с тушёными овощами. Андерс поймал взгляд Леандры и вопросительно выгнул бровь, надеясь получить хоть какую-то подсказку, но она только приподняла уголки губ в намеке на застенчивую улыбку и отвела глаза.  
Господин Мерани выдерживал обращённое на него отнюдь не доброжелательное внимание Защитника с редкостной доблестью. Целителю приходилось признать, что порой Гаррет и впрямь производил устрашающее впечатление, и теперь рыжий маг не на шутку удивлялся тому, что ему никогда даже в голову не приходило бояться брюнета – хотя о его истинной силе он имел куда лучшее представление, чем многие другие. Однако Аристид поддерживал беседу о каких-то пустяках с вызывающей восхищение непринуждённостью, и его беспокойство выдавали только отчётливее прорисовавшиеся морщинки возле глаз и едва заметное напряжение изогнутых в любезной улыбке губ.  
– Итак, десерт подан, – проговорил Хоук, картинно-аристократическим жестом промокнув губы салфеткой, и, отложив её в сторону, выпрямился в кресле. Под его тяжёлым взглядом господин Мерани выпрямился тоже и, чуть приподняв подбородок, отважно встретился с ним глазами. – Теперь, полагаю, всё-таки можно приступить к делам. Я вас слушаю, господин Мерани.  
– Гаррет, это невежливо, – заметила Леандра. – Будь любезен проявить хоть какое-то гостеприимство.  
– Госпожа, не будьте столь строги к сыну, – мягко прервал её Аристид. – Вероятно, я и впрямь выбрал не слишком удачное время для визита. У Защитника Киркволла, должно быть, множество дел, и с моей стороны было крайне невежливо прибыть без предупреждения.  
– Вы абсолютно правы, сударь, – с подозрением глянув на послушно умолкшую женщину, кивнул Хоук. – Однако раз вы всё-таки здесь, давайте не будем терять времени. Вам, скорее всего, тоже требуется моя помощь, так?  
Господин Мерани хмыкнул и после некоторого размышления кивнул:  
– В некотором роде. Хотя, скорее всего, не та помощь, которой ожидают ваши обычные… просители.  
– Говорите конкретней, – чуть заметно расслабившись, откинулся на спинку стула Гаррет и поднёс к губам бокал с вином. – Ваша уклончивость вызывает у меня тревогу.  
Гость явно понял, что тревожить человека, убившего на дуэли Аришока, отнюдь не безопасно, и, уважительно кивнув, спокойно и уверенно проговорил:  
– Господин Хоук, я намерен со всем подобающим почтением просить у вас руки вашей матери.  
Брюнет каким-то чудом сумел не поперхнуться и даже не выругался, но Андерс на всякий случай перехватил его машинально потянувшуюся к посоху руку и крепко сжал напрягшиеся пальцы. Гаррет мельком глянул на него, и целитель сдвинул брови, напоминая ему о правилах приличия. Тот чуть заметно поморщился и, глубоко вздохнув, не по-хорошему ровным тоном произнёс:  
– Судя по тому, что матушка не выказывает намерения оторвать вам голову за самоуправство, с ней этот вопрос вы уже обсудили. – Хоук поднялся и, протянув Леандре руку, с нажимом добавил: – Простите, сударь, мне требуется поговорить с ней наедине.  
Женщина вздохнула и, коротко извинившись перед гостем, двинулась вслед за сыном в библиотеку, и Андерс остался с её вероятным женихом наедине.  
– Похоже, господин Хоук не рад моему появлению, – после нескольких минут деликатного ковыряния в вазочке с десертом, полувопросительно проговорил Аристид. Одержимый, украдкой скармливавший подобравшемуся Лучику отложенные кусочки жаркого, неохотно поднял глаза и, поколебавшись, пояснил:  
– Он просто встревожен. В городе бесчинствует маньяк, убивающий женщин, и он беспокоится о безопасности монны Леандры. – Он сделал короткую паузу и уточнил: – Мы оба беспокоимся.  
– Да, госпожа упоминала об этом, – чуть сдвинув брови, кивнул гость. – Этот вопрос беспокоит и меня. Я предлагал ей дополнительную охрану, но Леандра сказала, что её сын уже обеспечил ей достаточную защиту. – Мужчина помолчал и, слегка усмехнувшись, добавил: – Но, судя по всему, маньяку всё-таки хватает благоразумия не сталкиваться с Защитником Киркволла лицом к лицу?  
– Пока хватало, – пожал плечами рыжий маг. – Но Гаррету очень дорога его семья, так что он склонен несколько перестраховываться.  
– Я буду иметь это в виду, господин Андерс, – понимающе кивнул Мерани. Ещё несколько минут прошли в молчании, а потом он вежливо поинтересовался: – Госпожа упомянула, что вы целитель. А где именно вы практикуете? Если, конечно, моё любопытство не является неуместным…  
– В Клоаке, – осознав, что от светской беседы ему всё-таки не уклониться, со вздохом сообщил Андерс.  
– Клоаке? – удивлённо приподняв бровь, переспросил Аристид, и целитель пояснил:  
– Клоака – самый неблагополучный район этого города. Её обитатели – в основном ферелденские беженцы, спасавшиеся от Мора, и прочие несчастные люди. Я держу бесплатную клинику для нуждающихся.  
– Это весьма благородное дело, – с искренним уважением проговорил Мерани и, окинув собеседника оценивающим взглядом, задумчиво добавил: – Но весьма… затруднительное, полагаю. И крайне невыгодное в финансовом отношении.  
– Не всё измеряется деньгами, – выпрямившись, резко отозвался Андерс, и мужчина примирительно поднял руки:  
– Простите. Я вовсе не это имел в виду.  
– А что же? – не смягчившись, осведомился одержимый, и Аристид со смущённой усмешкой пояснил:  
– Я, собственно, намеревался как-нибудь поделикатней предложить вам денег. Для клиники. Они ведь наверняка там пригодятся.  
Целитель внимательно изучил выражение лица своего собеседника и, подозрительно прищурившись, заметил:  
– Подобная… доброта нетипична для представителей благородного сословия. Мало кого из них волнуют проблемы тех, кто оказался в беде.  
– В беде может оказаться любой, – философски проговорил Мерани. – Кроме того, это, можно сказать, семейная традиция. Ещё мой дед, добившись какого-никакого успеха в торговых делах, начал отдавать некоторую часть заработанного на благотворительность, и мы с отцом следовали его примеру. И я, признаться, предпочёл бы, чтобы эти средства достались тем, кому они действительно необходимы, а не каким-нибудь вечно жалующимся на безденежье и отстутствие вдохновения бардам.  
– Звучит очень красиво, – хмыкнул Андерс. – Но вряд ли это единственная причина.  
– И даже, наверное, не основная, – с чуть лукавой улыбкой кивнул мужчина. Помолчал и после некоторого размышления честно сказал: – Видите ли, прожив немало лет, я понял, насколько важны хорошие отношения с семьей. Со всеми её членами. И то, что гораздо проще начать с чего-то хорошего, чем потом суматошно исправлять допущенные ошибки. Так что сейчас я, можно сказать, к вам попросту подлизываюсь – как к члену семьи, которую в будущем надеюсь назвать своей. К тому же Леандра упоминала о том, насколько господин Хоук ценит ваше мнение, и я надеялся, что если мне удастся создать хорошее впечатление, это поможет убедить его в том, что я действительно достоин руки его матери.  
– Андрасте блаженная, это всё-таки заговор, – с тяжёлым вздохом откинувшись на спинку стула, протянул одержимый.  
– Это не заговор, – терпеливо поправил его Аристид. – Это мольба о помощи, господин Андерс. – Он сделал паузу и задумчиво проговорил: – Простите, если моё первое предложение показалось вам… неподобающим. Я, должно быть, слишком привык вести разговоры с торговцами и гномами, и потерял навык общения с людьми мудрости.  
– Вы из Неварры? – удивлённо перебил его рыжий маг и в ответ на недоуменный взгляд собеседника пояснил: – Один из моих… знакомых выражался подобным образом. О людях мудрости, людях меча… Он был родом откуда-то из-под Хантер Фелла, кажется…  
– Владения моей семьи расположены ближе к границе с Орлеем, – кивнул Мерани. – Но дела я вёл в основном в самой Неварре, я имею в виду столицу – пока не передал торговый дом своему старшему сыну. Они с сестрой отлично справляются. – На лице мужчины появилась чуть заметная нежная улыбка, но несколько мгновений спустя он отвлекся от воспоминаний и снова сосредоточился. – В Тантервейле живёт один мой старинный знакомый. Он алхимик, у него замечательная библиотека, да и сам он много лет занимался изучением свойств различных веществ и растений, в том числе и в составе лекарственных зелий. Возможно, вам было бы интересно пообщаться с ним? Я помогу вам связаться с ним, если у вас возникнет подобное желание.  
– Ваше упорство… и мужество… внушают уважение, господин Мерани, – пробормотал Андерс, начиная чувствовать себя довольно неловко. Угрожать ему пытались неоднократно, подкупить тоже – правда, гораздо реже и в основном прыщавый и костистый в те времена Амелл, упрашивавший научить его целоваться – но подобное было ему в новинку. Ещё никто не хотел просто… добиться его расположения. Разве что Гаррет… Хотя нет, Гаррет всегда был чем-то особенным, сравнивать было глупо.  
– О да, посвататься к матери прославленного Защитника Киркволла не каждый решится, – сердечно рассмеялся мужчина и, покачав головой, чуть тише добавил: – По правде, я и не мечтал однажды встретить женщину, с которой мне захочется провести остаток жизни. Но раз уж это случилось – было бы преступлением упустить этот дар.  
Целитель медленно кивнул. Говорить Аристид явно умел, в его словах слышались искренность и убеждённость, но всё же полагаться на заявления сладкоречивого незнакомца было бы безрассудно. Заметив, какими глазами мужчина смотрел на вернувшуюся в столовую Леандру, маг почти устыдился собственных подозрений и почувствовал облегчение, осознав, что право решать в этом случае принадлежит вовсе не ему.  
– Прошу прощения за мою нелюбезность, господин Мерани, – с явным усилием проговорил Хоук, снова усевшись рядом с возлюбленным. – Я очень люблю свою мать, и вы, надеюсь, поймете моё беспокойство за её судьбу. Как и то, что прежде чем принимать решение, я должен убедиться в том, что передаю её надежному человеку.  
Неваррец заверил его в том, что вовсе не считает себя оскорблённым, и после пары наводящих вопросов принялся рассказывать о себе.

– Ну что, всё проверил. – Варрик хлопнул на стол увесистый журнал и принялся деловито листать страницы, не обращая внимания на напрягшегося, словно готовящийся к прыжку кот, Хоука. – Аристид Мерани, аристократ из Неварры. Род старинный, уважаемый, но не из самых влиятельных, третьи с конца в очереди на неваррский трон. Поколений пять назад сильно обеднели и занялись торговлей, три поколения назад в этом деле даже преуспели, и с тех пор дела у них вроде как наладились. Не богачи, конечно, но люди вполне себе состоятельные и с хорошей репутацией в торговых кругах. Женишок твой вдовец, жена у него умерла лет десять назад от лихорадки, двое его старших детей теперь занимаются семейным делом, а сам старичок записал на своё имя домик в деревне с десятком слуг и поселился там.  
– То есть, он мне таки не наврал? – почти с разочарованием переспросил Гаррет, и задумчиво глядевший в кружку Андерс тихонько хмыкнул.  
– Ну, насчёт его великой любви к монне Леандре не скажу, тут дело такое, – ухмыльнулся гном. – Но что он за ней со всем почтением ухаживал – это подтвердили. И горничные подружек госпожи Хоук, и дворецкий того типа, к которому этот тип прибыл в гости.  
– Я плохой сын, – уронив лицо на ладони, простонал брюнет. – У меня мать замуж собралась, а я обо всём узнал последним!  
– Ну, Карвер, наверно, ещё не знает… – положив руку ему на плечо, попытался успокоить его целитель.  
– Знает, – мрачно сказал Хоук. – И очень хорошего мнения о господине Мерани, тот, видите ли, не стал шарахаться ни от лейтенанта-храмовника, ни от его остроухой малефикарши.  
– А насчёт его присутствия в городе? – не придумав, что ещё можно сказать в утешение, снова посмотрел на Варрика одержимый.  
– С теми периодами, когда тут бабы пропадали, не пересекается, – пожал плечами гном. – Когда вся эта жуть началась, он ещё в Неварре торчал, давал деткам последние наставления насчёт ведения семейных дел. Тут уж, конечно, по-всякому можно изловчиться, но если б ты моего мнения спросил – к нашему маньяку он отношения не имеет. Да и пристрастия к лилиям у него никто не замечал, сей престарелый романтик предпочитал лично собирать на Рваном Берегу цветочки для любимой. Пару раз притащил что-то ядовитое, но это скорее из общей ботанической безграмотности, а не по злому умыслу.  
– Впервые в жизни я чувствую себя настолько идиотом, – заключил Гаррет. Потёр лицо ладонью и поднял голову: – В общем, сейчас ты назовешь меня долбанным параноиком, который отнял кучу времени у деловых людей ради какой-то ерунды, и предложишь заняться организацией подобающей свадьбы.  
– Эй, приятель, а не подался ли ты сам в малефикары? – с шутливой опаской переспросил Варрик. – Именно это я и хотел сказать, ты прям мысль из моей головы украл! Ладно-ладно, не скалься, даже у меня бывает, что сострю неудачно… Да и не стал бы я это ерундой называть всё-таки, безопасность матери – это важно. Но паранойю ты, приятель, тоже придержи, негоже хорошего делового парня без повода до сердечного приступа доводить.  
– Слушаюсь, сударь Тетрас, – не без ехидства поклонился Хоук и, хлопнув приятеля по плечу, двинулся к выходу из трактира. Андерс с облегчением отставил кружку с непонятным содержимым и поспешил за ним.  
– Он сразу показался мне достойным человеком, – догнав любимого и подхватив его под локоть, задумчиво проговорил целитель. Брюнет хмыкнул, и он, как будто пытаясь защититься, добавил: – Первое впечатление могло оказаться обманчивым, я знаю, потому и молчал. Но монна Леандра тоже уверена, что она будет с ним счастлива…  
– Перестать волноваться за маму я всё равно не смогу, – пожал плечами Хоук. И, помедлив, проворчал: – А ещё мне не нравится, что этот тип ещё и к тебе подкатывал.  
– Что? – неподдельно изумился Андерс, ничего подобного не замечавший.  
– А как же то, что он в твою коробку для пожертвований регулярно деньги подкидывает, да ещё и с каким-то учёным хрычом тебя свёл? – обиженно напомнил Гаррет, и одержимый чуть не расхохотался. Вернее, его попытки сдержать смех целых две минуты были успешны, но потом он всё-таки не выдержал и, согнувшись чуть не вдвое, неприлично заржал.  
– Любовь моя, – отсмеявшись, начал было рыжий маг, посмотрел в несчастные, почти испуганные глаза второго чародея и снова захохотал. Хоук с поразительным терпением дождался, пока его отпустит, и картинно выгнул бровь. – Любовь моя, это он совсем не ко мне подкатывал.  
– А к кому тогда? – язвительно переспросил брюнет, и Андерс, ласково потершись щекой о его меховой наплечник, пояснил:  
– К тебе. Мудрый старый торговец сразу понял, что попытка подлизаться к тебе лично – это кратчайшая дорога в Чёрный Город, и решил прибегнуть к более долгим, но более безопасным способам.  
Явно в этом не убеждённый Гаррет растерянно моргнул, но сомневаться в словах целителя вслух не стал, и они двинулись дальше. Возле лестницы в Верхний Город, где всегда болталась выпрашивавшая подаяние девчонка – дочка одной из ферелденских отступниц, застрявших в Клоаке вместе с остальными – никого не было, и одержимый встревоженно нахмурился, но через несколько мгновений его отвлекли от беспокойства за случайную знакомую.  
– Приветствую вас, Защитник! – преградив им путь, жизнерадостно провозгласил смуглый тип в добротном тёмно-красном камзоле и отвесил Хоуку витиеватый поклон. – Я есть Нунцио Эстрида Райес из Антивы, и я просить вас о помощи!  
Только когда из-за туши вартеррала вывернул белобрысый эльф с тремя очерчивавшими скулу чёрными линиями, занятый хоуковыми ранами Андерс всё-таки вспомнил, почему имя Зевран казалось ему таким знакомым, и тут же решил, что в жизни Ворон куда противней, чем в рассказах Командора. Потому что живой Зевран, едва дождавшись, пока целитель срастит Гаррету сломанную руку, тут же принялся строить Защитнику глазки, и при виде подобной сверхъестественной наглости одержимый попросту опешил.  
Что было куда хуже – Хоука этот чёртов эльф тоже не на шутку заинтересовал. Тот даже вернулся к привычке заигрывать со всем, что движется, забытой где-то в середине Торжественных Ухаживаний за Андерсом, и в итоге к тому моменту, когда из-за поворота тропинки показался лагерь антиванцев, рыжий маг едва сдерживал бессильную ярость, которую не умеряло даже едва ощутимое родное тепло на границе сознания.  
После того, как вздумавший спрятать концы в воду Нунцио пал смертью храбрых, одержимому стало чуть полегче. И всё равно он, стоя за плечом брюнета, очень старался не прислушиваться к его разговору с Зевраном. И даже не смотреть на клятого эльфа, в устремлённых на Хоука глазах которого светилось вполне искреннее восхищение.  
– Я думаю, нам не стоит отказываться от возможности узнать друг друга получше, – игриво протянул Ворон, картинно отставив ногу чуть в сторону. Между свисавших с его брони кожаных полос с заклепками мелькало смуглое мускулистое бедро, и по сравнению с искрившимся солнечной энергией, ловким эльфом Андерс чувствовал себя очень бледным и некрасивым. – Здесь неподалёку, чуть выше по тропе, стоит моя палатка…  
– А разве есть что ещё узнавать? – всё-таки не выдержал целитель. – Вроде бы всё и так на поверхности!  
Зевран замер, задумчиво посмотрел на него, и губы убийцы искривила омерзительно понимающая улыбка. Он уже открыл было рот, но внезапно вмешался Гаррет:  
– Палатка – это хорошо. Пошли.  
Очередной вздох застрял в горле у одержимого, как будто на него без предупреждения нацепили глушащий магию ошейник, и из ступора его вывела только обвившая его талию сильная рука и знакомые металлические нотки в не предполагавшем возражений голосе Хоука:  
– Ты ведь не против присутствия моего друга, правда?  
Андерс, с трудом преодолев страх и боль внезапно вспыхнувшего недоверия, раскрылся и мысленно потянулся к любимому – и опешил снова, потому что собранное, плотное ядро его магии ничем не напоминало тот тёплый ласковый шарик, который он привык ощущать во время их занятий любовью. Теперь этот комок энергии чуть не звенел под его касанием – от напряжения, азарта и какого-то зловредного предвкушения, словно у задумавшего пакость мальчишки, и целитель совершенно перестал понимать, что происходит.  
Впрочем, мечтательная улыбка Зеврана всё равно приводила его в бешенство.  
Палатка у Ворона оказалась роскошная, совсем неподходящая для того, кто – вроде бы – торопится удрать подальше, спасая свою шкуру. Клятый эльф довольно ухмыльнулся, уже не скрываясь, окинул обоих магов оценивающим взглядом и красивым, отработанным, как у шлюхи, жестом потянулся к застёжкам своего доспеха.  
– Благодарю, сударь Арранай, вы свободны, – абсолютно спокойным, чуть высокомерным тоном, который он обычно приберегал для приёмов у Наместника, проговорил Хоук.  
Увидев, как отвисла челюсть уже настроившегося на вдумчивый разврат Зеврана, миролюбивый от природы Андерс наконец по-настоящему понял, что такое Месть.  
– Что? – после долгой, недоуменной паузы всё-таки переспросил Ворон, в растерянности переводя взгляд то на брюнета, то на целителя.  
– Вы свободны, – терпеливо повторил Гаррет, и одержимый с удивлением осознал, что он впервые с момента встречи посмотрел убийце в глаза – прямо и жёстко, уже без попыток игриво прикрыть зрачки ресницами, пряча всё то, что заставило Аришока считать его «басалит-ан». Зевран явно впечатлился, из золотисто-карих эльфийских глаз пропали смешливые искорки, и он даже как будто уменьшился в размере. Брюнет наконец улыбнулся по-настоящему искренне и пояснил: – Мы ведь говорили только о палатке, сударь. Про вас я ни слова ни сказал.  
Ворон хмыкнул, на мгновение Андерсу показалось, что его гордость всё-таки возьмёт верх над благоразумием, но Хоук слегка наклонил голову вперёд и усмехнулся шире, чуть вздёрнув верхнюю губу. На самоуверенной физиономии антиванца мелькнуло сомнение, а секунду спустя на нём засияла медоточивая, почти подхалимская улыбка.  
– Конечно, Защитник, простите мою недогадливость, – заворковал Арранай, медленно отступая к выходу. Гаррет поворачивался вслед за ним, так и не отведя взгляда, и убийца явно начинал чувствовать себя неловко. Одержимый поймал себя на том, что злорадно хмылится, и постарался прекратить. Не получилось, правда. – Пожалуй, я пойду побеседую с Изабеллой, мне о многом хотелось её расспросить…  
– Думаю, она будет рада, – великодушно согласился Хоук, и эльф тут же скрылся за закрывавшим вход полотнищем.  
– Я ревнивая сволочь, – задумчиво заключил Андерс. Второй маг тут же развернулся к нему, и с его лица мигом спала старая маска легкомысленного балагура, от которой одержимый, как оказалось, успел порядком отвыкнуть.  
– Прости, любовь моя, – покаялся Гаррет и, почти нерешительно взяв его за руки, потянул за собой к стоявшей у дальней стены палатки койке. – Я… просто не придумал, как бы тебя предупредить. Только надеялся, что ты догадаешься, услышав, о чём мы с Варриком его спрашивали…  
– А я не слушал, – несколько виновато отозвался рыжий маг. Поднёс руку возлюбленного к губам и ласково коснулся ими костяшек, а потом добавил: – Я злился. Забыл, что если он не местный, то может быть не в курсе местных слухов, а ты красивый и на тебе не написано, что мой…  
– Я бы написал, но просто ещё не придумал, где, – фыркнул Хоук. Андерсу, впрочем, показалось, что он не очень-то и шутил, и рыжий маг невольно проследил взглядом мускулы на руках Гаррета, видневшиеся под краем короткого кольчужного рукавчика его брони. Брюнет вздохнул и признался: – На самом деле он это нарочно. Он тут давно торчит, наверняка уже успел наслушаться. Ну или просто не поверил, что так бывает.  
– Он же говорил… – недоуменно нахмурившись, начал было целитель, но Хоук только махнул рукой и, усадив его к себе на колени, поморщился:  
– Он много чего говорил. Не верить же каждому слову. – Боевой маг откинулся назад, опершись на локти, и пояснил: – Я ж для чего всю эту чушь нёс, про его красу несказанную… и несуществующую… Бывают, знаешь, такие люди, по которым сразу видно, что угрожать без толку. А он ещё и из Воронов, там любой меня в этом деле переплюнет, только опозорился бы. А так – поулыбался, поизображал из себя падкого на эльфов туповатого вояку, он и расслабился. Не настолько, чтобы всё выболтать, но Варрик наверняка найдёт, что нам потом рассказать, он очень внимательно слушал. И делал выводы.  
– Опять заговор? – поинтересовался Андерс и, ласково проведя ладонью по широкой груди любовника, принялся распутывать соединявшие его доспех ремни.  
– Боюсь, что не опять, а всё тот же, – запрокинув голову, мрачно признался Гаррет. Тихо мурлыкнул, когда одержимый нежно пощекотал кончиком пальца впадинку между его ключиц, и продолжил: – Чувствую себя махровым параноиком, хуже Мередит. Вот только даже мне уже видно, что из всего того бардака, который творится в Киркволле, торчат чьи-то очень длинные лапы. И Варрик заявляет, что он мне это уже давным-давно говорил, и подкидывает ещё доказательств… И Вороны, опять же. Вороны просто так не летают.  
Уже стащивший с него большую часть одежды – и благополучно избавившийся ото всей своей – целитель хмыкнул и улёгся ему на грудь, прижавшись щекой к ключице. В стоявшем возле койки приоткрытом сундуке что-то завлекательно блеснуло, Андерс, не сдержав любопытства, потянулся за сверкавшей вещью и покраснел. Вещь оказалась дорогим, оплетённым золотыми нитями флакончиком с ещё более ценным, чем упаковка, ароматическим маслом, а под флаконом россыпью валялись разнообразные предметы, одну половину которых он когда-то видел в иллюстрированных непристойных книжках из закрытой секции кинлохской библиотеки, а того, как полагается применять вторую половину, не мог даже представить. Гаррет тем временем забрал у него склянку, сунулся в неё носом и, поморщившись, отставил в сторону, а потом положил широкие тёплые ладони ему на шею и нагнул к себе.  
Андерс украдкой вытащил из сундука изящные, обтянутые мягкой кожей и бархатом наручники и запихнул их в свою сваленную кучей броню, а потом радостно нырнул в объятия любимого.  
Справедливость, правда, попытался обозвать его вором, но одержимый напомнил, что Зевран всё ещё должен Гаррету за спасение своей жизни, и дух умолк.  
Возвращаясь к ожидавшим на месте лагеря Нунцио товарищам, они оставили за спиной совершенно целую палатку, и Хоук даже не старался сдержать гордую улыбку. Андерс тихо посмеивался про себя, но отрицать то, что и он этим доволен, тоже не пытался.  
Устроившийся на камне Варрик, нисколько не смущённый компанией десятка свежих мертвецов, увлечённо строчил что-то в тетрадке, с которой разлучался даже реже, чем с Бьянкой, и при их приближении только поднял голову. В паре десятков шагов от него активно шевелились кусты, но доносившиеся из них звуки больше походили на болтовню старых товарищей, чем на стоны страсти, и Гаррет без малейшего смущения гаркнул:  
– Изабелла, тебя там бросить или ты ещё планируешь жить под стойкой у Корфа?  
– Строгий он у тебя, – прокомментировал в кустах Зевран.  
– Если б у меня… – с преувеличенным сожалением вздохнула в ответ пиратка и, пошуршав ветками, выбралась наружу: – Ну пошли, строгий папочка. Слушай, можно я ушастого себе возьму? Он пообещает на Андерса не таращиться, правда, Зев?  
– А на Защитника можно? – переспросил Ворон, и Андерс торопливо рявкнул в ответ: – Нельзя!  
– Ну вот, нет в жизни счастья, – насмешливо посетовал эльф, вылезая следом за ривейнкой. – Поеду я лучше куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы за мной опять всякие нехорошие люди не явились. Да и любимого своего заодно поищу, не мог же он помереть. Об него Архидемон зубы обломал, куда уж людишкам…  
– Людишки как раз хуже, – глубокомысленно заметила Изабелла. И, вскинувшись, уточнила: – Это, часом, не тот пацанёнок, с которым мы тогда в «Жемчужине»?..  
Одержимый устало потёр глаза и от души порадовался тому, что Зевран, похоже, и впрямь намеревается покинуть Киркволл. И как только Командор его терпел?

После пары недель плотного общения с Аристидом Мерани Хоук всё-таки смирился с тем, что его матушка твёрдо намерена снова выйти замуж и уехать куда-то к орлейским границам. Гаррет намеревался устроить тихую скромную свадьбу, пригласив только пару старых подруг монны Леандры, весёлую хоукову шайку и нескольких знакомых жениха. Однако его планы безжалостно разрушили в кои-то веки согласившиеся друг с другом Рыцарь-Командор и Первый Чародей, которых поддержала обрадованная подобным единодушием Владычица Церкви, и в итоге вынужденный несколько часов проторчать на глазах у половины храмовников Киркволла Андерс не на шутку перенервничал.  
Напряжение в городе нарастало – храмовники сталкивались с магами, аристократы – с храмовниками, маги друг с другом – и одержимому становилось всё труднее отделываться от мысли о том, что до них можно достучаться, только поубивав половину к демоновой матери. Справедливость, впрочем, удовлетворился мыслью о разрушении какого-нибудь исторически значимого здания и теперь безостановочно действовал ему на нервы требованиями наконец приступить к расчёту химического состава взрывчатки.  
За пару дней до отъезда супругов Мерани в Неварру в особняк Хоука доставили букет белых лилий с запиской. Новобрачные его едва ли заметили, зато Гаррет с Андерсом перепугались до полусмерти и, явившись на место назначенной встречи с засунутой в одно из старых платьев Леандры Изабеллой, всё-таки выследили треклятого цветочного маньяка. Тот, как выяснилось, всего лишь желал вернуть умершую возлюбленную, собрав из отдельных частей её точную копию; с опытным, немалой силы малефикаром пришлось повозиться, и изрядно побитый Хоук только глухо выматерился, обнаружив в вещах покойника письма от целых двух «неизвестных доброжелателей», подписывавшихся инициалами – О. и Д.А.  
Варрикова теория заговора приобретала всё большую убедительность.  
Андерс всё-таки уступил настырным требованиям своего духа и, отыскав в одном из тевинтерских трактатов по горному делу рецепт достаточно мощного состава, принялся собирать ингридиенты. О том, что ни до селитры, ни до драконьего камня ему в одиночку не добраться, он «вспомнил» только в самый последний момент, но обитавшего в его же сознании Справедливость обмануть было сложно.  
Да и делать это с каждым днём хотелось всё меньше. Как назло, на глаза ему то и дело попадались когда-то присланные Первым Чародеем книги об Уставе Кругов; чуть не круглые сутки решавший безостановочно множившиеся проблемы этого проклятого города Хоук приходил домой осунувшимся, как покойник, с несвойственной ему покорностью подставлялся под целительские зкалятия и валился спать, а поутру отвечавший на поцелуи несколько пришедшего в себя возлюбленного Андерс едва сдерживал слёзы, как никогда отчётливо понимая, что дальше так продолжаться не может. И что хватит уже быть эгоистом и ставить собственные страхи выше блага любимого человека.  
– Иногда я думаю, что мне придётся… совершить что-нибудь ужасное, чтобы хоть как-то помочь тебе… своим собратьям, – однажды тихо признался он, уткнувшись в плечо переводившему дыхание Гаррету. Взъерошенный, пригревшийся у него под боком брюнет, накануне без раздумий согласившийся достать для него драконий камень и селитру, только усмехнулся и, игриво куснув его за ухо, прошептал в ответ:  
– Я люблю тебя. И всегда буду любить. Потому что это – ты.  
И хуже всего было то, что это была чистая правда, и Андерсу становилось жутко от того, что Хоук действительно будет любить его, даже если руки его до плеч будут покрыты кровью невинных. Потому что поймёт и, поняв, никогда не осудит, и именно поэтому одержимый никогда не сможет рассказать ему о задуманном… пока оно не станет реальностью.  
Андерс, наверное, всё-таки был трусом. Слишком уж легко он соглашался с Гарретом, когда тот заявлял, что ему в Казематах делать нечего, и потом уходил к Мередит или Первому Чародею в компании одних только Варрика с Изабеллой. Конечно, он всегда возвращался, да и одержимый отлично сознавал, что при виде Рыцаря-Командора или треклятого двуличного эльфа сохранить самообладание и ничем себя не выдать ему будет невозможно трудно, но его совести подобные аргументы казались совсем неубедительными.  
– Этот город всё-таки сошёл с ума, – убеждённо заявил Хоук. Стоявший в укромном уголке недалеко от пристани ходившего в Казематы парома целитель вздрогнул и, отвлёкшись от своих отнюдь не радостных мыслей, поднял голову:  
– И что на этот раз?  
– На этот раз точно заговор, – объяснил брюнет. Презрительно фыркнул и добавил: – И Орсино, как всегда, не желает марать свои лапки «человека мудрости».  
– Может, тебе всё-таки стоит называть господина Мерани отчимом? Хотя бы за глаза, – хмыкнул Андерс, переплетя пальцы с пальцами любовника. – Раз уж ты начинаешь перенимать его выражения – он заслужил хотя бы это.  
– У господина Мерани есть имя, и хватит с него, – упрямо проговорил Гаррет и, тряхнув головой, вернулся к прежней теме: – Ночью в Верхнем Городе будет собрание заговорщиков, надо бы разобраться, что к чему. Если Мередит прознает – наверняка сочтёт это преотличным поводом посильнее прижать магов.  
– Ты всё ещё веришь в то, что ей нужен повод? – с горечью переспросил целитель.  
Пресловутые заговорщики оказались престраннейшей компанией, и если присутствие десятка малефикаров в мантиях чародеев Круга уже мало кого могло удивить, то мирно беседовавшие с ними храмовники – вполне настоящие, Андерс потом полчаса размазывал по лицу хлынувшую из носа кровь, когда один из них приложил его «святой карой» – были чем-то совсем новеньким.  
– Ну хоть тут без анонимных доброжелателей, – проворчал Варрик, обшарив трупы незадачливых конспираторов, и протянул Хоуку найденную на теле предводителя храмовников записку. Брюнет, явно не обнадёженный этим известием, только хмыкнул и, обеспокоенно поглядев на возлюбленного и получив успокаивающую улыбку, повёл свой отряд в порт.  
Упомянутый в записке склад они искали почти полночи и, похоже, едва не опоздали. Засевшие по углам заговорщики тоже не горели желанием пообщаться, и дело закончилось очередной бойней. Кто-то из храмовников успел напоследок приложить Гаррета щитом, переломав ему половину ребер, и слишком занятый возлюбленным целитель заметил выбравшегося из-за ящиков подозрительно знакомого парня лишь тогда, когда тот принялся истово заверять морщившегося от боли брюнета в том, что он вовсе не собирался ничего делать и вообще совсем ни при чём.  
– Керан, умолкни, сделай три глубоких вдоха и начни сначала, – через несколько минут перебил его Хоук, не скрывая раздражения, и Андерс наконец вспомнил, где видел этого белобрысого бедолагу. По привычке накинув на него диагностическое заклятие, рыжий маг не обнаружил ни малейших признаков одержимости и, несколько расслабившись, вернулся к своему занятию.  
– Мы хотели как лучше, – подчинившись, снова попытался Керан. – Мы хотели научиться действовать сообща, сделать всё как надо, как в Ферелденском Круге – там, говорят, хорошо, там маги свободны, а храмовников осталось только десятка два, просто на всякий случай. Ну, вдруг кто-то встретит демона и не справится, или если кто-то из чародеев решит, что теперь всё можно, и совершит преступление… Ну, навроде городской стражи, только для магов. Но то, что наши сделали – это уже слишком, я на такое не подписывался. Людей красть – это чересчур. Они, говорят, вообще кого-то из наших взяли, того парня, который умудрился на долийской магессе жениться…  
– Что?! – подскочил Гаррет. Поморщился, рефлекторно прижав ладонь к недолеченному ребру, и недоверчиво воззрился на Керана: – Им что, хватило дурости взять в заложники Карвера?..  
– Они хотели с вами договориться… – испуганно замерев под его взглядом, пролепетал тот. – Думали, что если привлечь Защитника на свою сторону, то всё получится…  
– Отличный выбрали способ, – ядовито прокомментировал Андерс и, отведя руку возлюбленного в сторону, аккуратно срастил последнее треснувшее ребро. – Они бы ещё кота у нас украли, для пущей убедительности.  
Хоук фыркнул и, благодарно коснувшись губами его виска, поддразнил:  
– Тогда некому было бы привлекать меня на свою сторону, потому что за Лучика ты бы их порвал ещё до того, как до них добрался бы я.  
Брюнет глубоко вздохнул и, нехорошо улыбнувшись, добавил:  
– Ну, пошли договариваться, что ли?  
Заговор оказался куда масштабней, чем полагал Андерс. Такому размаху его Сопротивление могло только позавидовать, и одержимый невольно поразился тому, как они смогли создать такую мощную сеть за столь короткое время. Он работал в Киркволле уже седьмой год, но, даже воспользовавшись влиянием Гаррета, сумел привлечь к своему делу только десяток с лишним затаившихся в трущобах отступников, нескольких беженцев вроде Лирен и двух торговцев из Казематов; затее товарищей Керана не могло быть больше полутора лет, а в ней уже увязли по уши и храмовники, и маги Круга, и даже, судя по обмолвкам белобрысого рекрута, несколько аристократов из Верхнего Города.  
Зависть – плохое чувство, напомнил ему Справедливость, и Андерс постарался снова сосредоточиться на разговоре с поджидавшим их возле ведущей к месту встречи тропы Самсоном. Слушать Хоука тот, впрочем, всё равно не стал и, пообещав позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, умчался. Глядевший ему вслед Гаррет устало покачал головой, ободряюще сжал плечо целителя и двинулся по извилистой песчаной дорожке, держа посох наготове.  
– Мы же тебя вроде как спасли, – неподдельно удивился брюнет. Развернувшаяся на звук его шагов магесса оскалилась и сходу принялась обвинять его в смерти своего любовника; попытавшийся вмешаться сэр Траск рухнул изломанной куклой, и Андерс, не успев даже рот раскрыть, снова оказался в центре очередного сражения.  
То ли храмовники в старкхэвенском Круге были куда снисходительней, то ли тамошние чародеи были много изворотливей киркволльских, но в магии крови они превосходили местных настолько, что в какой-то момент одержимый даже усомнился в том, что им с Гарретом удастся выбраться из этой заварушки живыми. Первым, вопреки привычному, свалили Варрика – перезаряжавшему Бьянку гному хватило одного удара щитом, который нанёс высокий, широкоплечий храмовник, в чьих глазах отсвечивало красным безумие Грейс; через несколько минут рванувшаяся вслед за парочкой малефикаров Изабелла с хриплым воплем рухнула на землю, из-за камней виднелась лишь её голова и лужа крови, медленно окружавшая заледенелое лицо. Андерс, отчаянно стараясь подавить вдруг вспыхнувший страх, поймал сосредоточенный, почти отрешённый взгляд окружённого врагами Гаррета…  
В зрачках боевого мага мелькнуло что-то упоительно знакомое, и мир содрогнулся. Целитель, потеряв равновесие, рухнул на колени и только секунд пять спустя сообразил, что это было просто заклинание землетрясения. Малефикары тоже не удержались на ногах, приготовленные ими заклятия рассыпались безвредными алыми искрами, и прежде, чем хоть кто-то успел собраться снова, на каменистом пятачке взвыла ледовая буря.  
Андерс тоже опоздал. Хотя вряд ли это имело значение – насмотревшись когда-то на тренировки стихийных магов Кинлоха, он сразу понял, что от этого заклятия его слабенькие щиты не спасут. Только ману зря тратить, её и так остались капли… Фигура заговорщика, замершего в трёх шагах от одержимого, превратилась в ледяную статую, и рыжий маг из чистой вредности всё-таки накинул щиты и мысленно попрощался со Справедливостью.  
Волна убийственного холода, способная снести стократ более мощную защиту, любовно погладила окружившее его серебристое сияние и двинулась дальше, оставив целителя растерянно моргать в коконе порхавших вокруг снежинок. Андерс, подчинившись глупому порыву, протянул руку и высунул кончики пальцев за границу собственного заклятия, но вместо мгновенного обморожения и отслоения верхних кожных покровов ему достались только несколько мгновенно растаявших на коже крохотных градин.  
Свирепо свистевшие вихри снега вдруг опали, открыв его взгляду промороженные до костей трупы малефикаров, и стоявший в самом центре этого внезапного безумия Гаррет, встретив его ошарашенный взгляд, невозмутимо пожал плечами:  
– Я никому не позволю тебя обидеть.  
Андерс сделал шаг к нему, а потом вдруг обнаружил, что почти висит на шее у брюнета, блаженно постанывая от окутывавшего самую его сущность тепла хоуковой магии, и жадно целует его в губы. А пальцы Гаррета бережно сжимают его волосы и ласкают затылок, и он готов на всё, чтобы это мгновение никогда не кончалось.  
– Надо посмотреть, что с остальными, – задыхаясь, мягко напомнил второй маг, и одержимый, разочарованно застонав, неимоверным усилием воли заставил себя отстраниться. Трижды напомнил себе, что заниматься любовью на промороженных камнях в компании трёх десятков трупов – это уж точно извращение несусветное, и решительно развернулся к разбросанным по краю площадки союзникам.  
Всё ещё валявшийся без сознания Карвер отделался легче всего: от удара снежной бури его прикрыл высокий валун, и холодом прихватило только самые кончики его ступней. С обморожением целитель справился быстро, но храмовник так и не пришёл в себя. Однако его жизни уже явно ничто не угрожало, и рыжий маг, торопливо поднявшись, принялся оглядываться в поисках пиратки. Последним, что он ещё успел увидеть, была опасно обширная лужа её крови…  
Изабелла обнаружилась чуть дальше за камнями, и дела у неё действительно были плохи. Один из малефикаров, уже получив кинжал в печень, успел спустить с поводка своё заклятие, и живот ривейнки выглядел так, словно его изрядно пожевали длинные и острые драконьи зубы. Кровь продолжала медленно капать с лоскутов изодранной кожи, и лицо женщины медленно заливала нехорошая восковая бледность.  
– Проклятье, – в панике выдохнул Андерс, почти коснувшись страшной раны и так и не осмелившись дотронуться. – Я с этим не справлюсь. Даже будь у меня полно маны, ещё не факт, что вышло бы, а уж сейчас…  
– Справишься, – невозможно спокойным, уверенным голосом проговорил стоявший у него за спиной Хоук. Одержимый обернулся, встретившись с ним глазами, и Гаррет весело, чуточку безумно усмехнулся в ответ и положил ладонь ему на плечо: – Давай, родной.  
Его зрачки дрогнули, расширились рывком, и в блескучей живой темноте полыхнула сила. Рыжий маг сглотнул, дергано кивнул и развернулся к пациентке, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на тошнотворную картину. Все разрывы и гематомы он и без того чувствовал – как и сгусток энергии, пылавший за его спиной, словно солнце. С той только разницей, что от солнца ему сейчас не было никакого проку, а вот проникавшую в его тело, словно вода, магию он мог принять и сделать своей.  
– Держись, подруга, – пробормотал целитель, осторожно коснувшись кончиками пальцев рваной раны, и принялся за дело.  
Пару часов спустя он обессиленно сел на пятки и, трясущейся рукой стерев пот со лба, наконец рискнул открыть глаза. О том, что сотворил с ривейнкой маг крови, напоминали только её изодранный корсаж и паутинка тонких ярко-розовых шрамов на животе. Кровопотеря, конечно, не прошла для неё даром – Изабелла всё ещё была неестественно бледна, но её сердце билось сильно и ровно, а дыхание было глубоким и размеренным.  
Варрик, как оказалось, очнулся сам и теперь сидел на низком камне рядом с неподвижным Карвером, морщась от солнечного света, и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд одержимого только махнул рукой:  
– Не суетись. Голова у меня, конечно, трещит, да и завтрак свой я тут по всем камням расплескал, но если я умудрюсь помереть от сотрясения мозга – значит, туда мне и дорога. До того момента, как ты силы восстановишь, всяко дотяну.  
Андерс устало кивнул и привалился плечом к ногам всё ещё стоявшего рядом Хоука, а потом поднял голову. Гаррет, встретившись с ним глазами, тепло улыбнулся и ласково пригладил растрепанные ветром рыжеватые пряди, но эти два часа и на нём оставили свой след – он заметно осунулся и казался совершенно измотанным. Целитель сдвинул брови и собрался было заговорить, но тут кусты за валунами зашуршали, и из них показалась испуганная смуглая физиономия.  
– А… я… Я никому не причинял вреда! – торопливо протараторил парень, и сжавшиеся на посохе пальцы Хоука чуть заметно расслабились.  
– Вылезай, Ален, – спокойно велел брюнет. – Так и просидел в кустах всё это время, что ли?  
– Ну… почти… – смущённо признался маг и, поколебавшись, выбрался на открытое место. – Они тут совсем свихнулись, так что когда Грейс связала вашего брата магией крови, я решил, что пора делать ноги. Только не успел – вы почти сразу после этого появились, ну и началось, я только сумел в кусты отползти. А потом страшно было. Хотите, я помогу? Я могу с господина Карвера заклятие снять, честно, а то он сам не очнётся. Вы меня только не убивайте, ладно?  
– Действуй, – чуть слышно вздохнув, кивнул Гаррет. Андерс поморщился – позволять малефикару применять свою силу вряд ли было благоразумно, но если он сказал правду – другого выхода и впрямь не было.  
Ален несмело улыбнулся и, опустившись на колени рядом с телом храмовника, полоснул по запястью подобранным по дороге ножом. Костистую фигуру мага окутало красноватое сияние, и Карвер рвано, с присвистом вздохнул и резко сел.  
– Что вы де… Брат?  
– Да, малыш, я опять тут герой и весь в белом, – царственно изрек старший Хоук и, чуть сощурившись, обеспокоенно осведомился: – Ты как?  
– Чувствую себя идиотом, – огрызнулся храмовник. Мрачно хмыкнул и добавил: – Впрочем, я привык. Что тут вообще произошло?  
Однако рассказывать оказалось некогда – стоило Гаррету открыть рот, как за поворотом тропы послышался грохот доспехов, и из-за скал вывернул рыцарь-капитан Каллен с отрядом. Рядом с храмовником, запинаясь, рысил Самсон.  
– Надеюсь, вы сможете мне всё это объяснить, Защитник, – оглядевшись, сухо проговорил Каллен, и Хоук ехидно фыркнул.  
Вся история, к немалому удивлению одержимого, уместилась в пару десятков слов; храмовник отлично понял, что брюнет о многом умолчал, но лезть в дела вышестоящих ему явно не хотелось. Андерс лениво подумал о том, что стоило бы вправить рыцарю мозги – судя по тому, что он помнил по Ферелденскому кругу, они у Каллена всё-таки были – но сил едва хватало на то, чтобы стоять ровно, не наваливаясь всем весом на уставшего ничуть не меньше Гаррета. Гребаный заговор, гребаный город, гребаные пережравшие лириума психи – что те, что эти… Хоть в самом деле церковь взрывай, что-то более деликатное их явно не проймёт.  
Даже помочь не помогли, и всё ещё лежавшую без сознания Изабеллу пришлось нести Хоукам, у одного из которых по-прежнему кружилась голова от последствий малефикарского заклятия, а второй просто умотался до предела, сначала утихомиривая тех самых малефикаров, а потом помогая вытащить пиратку с дороги к Чёрному Городу. Андерс отстранённо отметил, что до сих пор не избавился от остатков детской наивности, и зашагал рядом со сляпанными на скорую руку носилками, прижав пальцы к бившемуся на запястье ривейнки пульсу.  
Скрывать обнаруженный заговор было бы глупо, да и бесполезно. Мередит была в бешенстве, Орсино отчаянно пытался как-то поумерить её гнев, но вместо того вспыхивал сам, и всё шло по-старому. Владычица Церкви, даже выслушав подробный рассказ Хоука, осталась при своём мнении, и при виде её равнодушно-благостного лица Андерса совсем перестала мучить совесть.  
Остался только страх.  
Слишком уж хорошо он понимал, что именно намеревался совершить. Наплевать на Церковь, наплевать на Эльтину и даже на тех, кого угораздит оказаться рядом с Владычицей в неудачный момент. Но то, что он сделает, разрушит всё, ради чего Гаррет многие годы рисковал собственной жизнью… и целителю отчаянно хотелось успеть умереть до того, как он увидит разочарование и боль в глазах любимого. До того, как загадочное, драгоценное и хрупкое нечто, связывавшее их воедино, хрустнет и рассыплется бессмысленной пылью. До того, как он успеет по-настоящему осознать, что своими руками уничтожил то, о чём мечтал долгие годы.  
От одной мысли об этом одержимому хотелось выть, и даже прятаться от этого за яростью Справедливости становилось всё сложнее.  
Наверное, через месяц или два всё это попросту свело бы его с ума, но отсутствующий Создатель в кои-то веки проявил милосердие. Столь же извращённое, как и его, Создателя, чувство юмора.  
Вопли совершенно потерявшей контроль над собой Мередит, сцепившейся с Первым Чародеем на границе Нижнего и Верхнего Города, были слышны за полтора квартала, и Хоук, глухо выматерившись, ускорил шаг. Шедшая рядом с Варриком Изабелла надула губы и принялась картинно жаловаться на якобы всё ещё мучившую её рану, но оба мага пропустили её стоны мимо ушей. Гаррет мельком глянул на Андерса и коротко улыбнулся, а потом обратил всё внимание на высокопоставленных спорщиков.  
Он всё это слышал уже в двухсотый, если не в двухтысячный раз, отстранённо думал одержимый, стараясь собраться с духом. Незримое, ясное сияние хоуковой сущности окутывало его ласковым теплом, и он всё медлил, как будто пытаясь надышаться впрок. Пустые старания…  
«Хватит», – тихо, почти сочувственно проговорил Справедливость, и Андерс, сглотнув пережавший горло комок, шагнул вперёд и ударил посохом о землю, посылая короткий импульс ждавшим своего часа зарядам.  
Киркволл содрогнулся.  
Грохот взрывной волны отозвался, казалось, прямо в костях. Отчаяние и резкий, тянущий страх словно осыпались пеплом, прокалённой каменной пылью, и одержимый в каком-то блаженном онемении напоминал Орсино о невозможности компромисса, равнодушно слушал крики Рыцаря-Командора и лязг оружия схлестнувшихся перед ним бойцов…  
На Хоука он не смотрел, как будто предчувствуя, что от одного вида любимого эта нежданная бесчувственность его покинет, оставив на растерзание ужасу и горечи близящейся потери.  
Шум схватки вскоре стих, и Андерс, привычно окинув взглядом поле боя и убедившись, что необходимости во вмешательстве целителя нет, торопливо отвернулся и, чуть не споткнувшись о подвернувшийся под ноги ящик, уселся на него. За спиной пискливым, сорванным голосом требовал чего-то Орсино, грозила страшными карами Мередит и раздражённо огрызался Гаррет, и рыжий маг устало прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как к нему снова начинает подкрадываться паника. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя целым, а не разбитой на кусочки статуэткой, но явно ненадолго.  
– Участь своего… друга решайте сами, – наконец закончил Первый Чародей, и Андерс против воли дёрнул уголками губ в намёке на улыбку. Может быть, ему даже удастся умереть любимым…  
За его спиной послышались шаги Хоука, и целитель рефлекторно ссутулился, зачем-то пытаясь спрятать голову в плечи. Защитник остановился совсем рядом с ним, сглотнул, словно не решаясь заговорить… Одержимый уже открыл рот, как будто надеясь оправдаться, но тут Гаррет тихо сказал:  
– Прости.  
Изумление пробилось даже сквозь охватившее его оцепенение. Брюнет придвинулся ещё ближе, и ощущение его присутствия окутало Андерса, словно тяжёлое мягкое одеяло, а потом тот повторил:  
– Прости, любовь моя.  
Рыжий маг в шоке молча хватал ртом воздух, и Хоук, чуть поколебавшись, обошёл его ящик и опустился перед ним на колени, а потом, глубоко вздохнув начал снова:  
– Прости мой эгоизм, мою недогадливость, то, что я был к тебе так невнимателен… Я должен был гораздо раньше высунуть голову из задницы.  
– О чём ты вообще говоришь? – наконец сумел произнести Андерс, заглянув в честные, виноватые глаза любовника.  
– Я просто действовал по привычке, вместо того, чтобы посмотреть и прислушаться к тебе, – с раскаянием проговорил Гаррет. В касании его магии мелькнула какая-то страшная неуверенность, и одержимый торопливо потянулся навстречу, успокаивая и оберегая. – Отец всегда учил, что я должен защищать свою семью, обеспечить им безопасность… Пока дело касалось лишь мамы и младших, это, может, и было верно. – Он глубоко вздохнул, осторожно взял его за руки и принялся нежно массировать судорожно напрягшиеся пальцы, а потом поднял на Андерса ищущий взгляд: – Но тебе ведь никогда не нужна была безопасность. Не та, которую можно обеспечить, сохраняя существующий порядок вещей – каким бы неправильным он ни был. Прости мою лень, сокровище моё, прости, что я пошёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления вместо того, чтобы постараться понять, чего именно ты хочешь – и найти способ обеспечить тебе это.  
– Э… Гаррет, я только что взорвал киркволльскую Церковь, убил Владычицу Церкви и несколько десятков готовивших храм к службе людей, – растерянно напомнил одержимый. – Ты уверен, что это ты сейчас должен просить прощения?..  
– Ну да, – подтвердил тот таким тоном, словно это было очевидно. – Я должен был поработать мозгами и что-нибудь с этим сделать до того, как тебя вынудили прибегнуть к подобным мерам. – Брюнет ласково сжал его руки и чуть смущённо попросил: – Родной… Раз уж я так шикарно продемонстрировал свою несообразительность… Можно ты будешь иногда подсказывать, что тебе нужно?  
– Ты, – не задумавшись ни на секунду, выдохнул Андерс. Наклонился к Хоуку, взял его лицо в ладони и тихо и уверенно повторил, глядя прямо в глаза: – Мне нужен ты, счастье моё. Твоя любовь. Понимание и приятие, которые можешь дать мне только ты, сияние твоей сущности. – Он бережно коснулся изогнувшихся в предчувствии улыбки губ, но мгновением спустя, не выдержав, впился в них жадно и страстно, а потом, тяжело дыша, с деланной невозмутимостью добавил: – Ну, если получится ещё революция и построение справедливого миропорядка – это тоже будет неплохо.  
Гаррет засмеялся, искренне и открыто, и его смех отозвался где-то в груди одержимого сладкой дрожью. Одним плавным движением брюнет поднялся на ноги и, протянув ему руку, обернулся к остальному отряду:  
– План такой: пробиваемся в Казематы, помогаем Орсино выбраться из той задницы, в которую его загнали поколения его предшественников и он сам, потом забираем Лучика из поместья и сразу делаем ноги из этого города.  
– В порту мой корабль стоит, – флегматично напомнила Изабелла, подравнивая ногти кинжалом. – На нём делать ноги удобнее.  
Хоук ухмыльнулся, кивнул и торжественно провозгласил:  
– Да будет так!

Эпилог  
Трактир в небольшой деревушке под Оствиком производил впечатление до крайности угнетающее. Во всяком случае, на людей – пригревшийся у Андерса за пазухой Лучик, едва учуяв приближение к нему, высунул морду из-под воротника и принялся оглядываться вокруг, восторженно дёргая ушами.  
– Если нам повезёт, там даже будет кровать. И в ней, возможно, даже не будет клопов, – меланхолично проговорил Хоук, ловко увернувшись от качавшейся над входом вывески, едва не треснувшей его по голове, и толкнул дверь.  
– Я бы на твоём месте на это не рассчитывал, – скептически покачал головой целитель. Впрочем, особого выбора у них не было – напуганные слухами о восстании магов селяне не горели желанием пускать в свои дома незнакомцев, а ночёвки на свежем воздухе их обоих уже изрядно утомили. К тому же надвигался ливень.  
Внутри трактир, однако, выглядел почти прилично. Даже приличней «Висельника» – во всяком случае, пол в нём покрывал не толстый слой песка и объедков, а полутора– или двухнедельный резаный тростник, и пахло в общем зале едой и кислым пивом, а не ядовитым корфовым виски. По углам стояли несколько тяжёлых столов, а на небольшом пятачке возле огромной пивной бочки, предназначенном, наверно, для танцев, лениво шурхала драной метлой длинноносая унылая девица.  
– Пожрать али селиться будете? – повернув голову на скрип двери, флегматично вопросила она и, безошибочно истолковав жест Хоука как «и то, и другое», двинулась в сторону кухни.  
Время близилось к вечеру, и к тому моменту, как Андерс прикончил вторую порцию того, что здесь называли тушёным мясом с овощами, и начал раздумывать над тем, не попросить ли ему третью, зал начал наполняться народом. Вначале явилась тройка батраков с ближайшей фермы, следом за ними пришёл подмастерье кузнеца, и откуда-то сразу появились принарядившиеся девушки; кто-то заиграл на расстроенной лютне, и тут же начались танцы.  
– Мне не нравится, как на меня таращится тот парень в углу, – настороженно проговорил Хоук, жестом велев дочке трактирщика снова наполнить его кружку.  
– Там две девицы, – обернувшись, поправил его Андерс. – Хихикают. И знаешь, мне тоже не нравится, как они на тебя таращатся!  
– Не в том углу, солнце моё, – усмехнулся Гаррет и, не поворачивая головы, осторожно указал нужное направление.  
Целитель, на всякий случай напомнив Справедливости, что тот обещал вести себя прилично и не светиться при всем честном народе даже при виде храмовника, искоса глянул в угол и замер.  
– Оппаньки, – наконец выдохнул он. – Натаниэль!  
– Который Хоу и про которого ты мне рассказывал? – переспросил брюнет. Одержимый кивнул, и он сдержанно уточнил: – Планируются неприятности?  
– Не знаю, – честно сказал рыжий маг, не без опаски глядя на Стража, который, заметив его взгляд, поднялся со своего места и двинулся к ним.  
Гаррет привычно нашарил стоявший рядом с его стулом посох и откинулся на криво сколоченную спинку, краем глаза следя за приближением вероятного противника, и Андерс машинально придвинулся поближе к нему, хотя, учитывая тесноту забитого народом зала, это вряд ли было мудрым тактическим решением.  
– Значит, ты и впрямь жив, – сухо заметил Натаниэль, добравшись до их столика, и перевёл взгляд на брюнета: – Вы позволите к вам присоединиться, сударь?..  
– Разумеется, – вежливо оскалился Хоук, безмятежно проигнорировав то, что ему предлагалось представиться. – Андерс так много о вас рассказывал.  
Одержимый попытался пнуть его под столом, но промахнулся. Зато поморщился лучник:  
– Мне страшно представить, что именно. Впрочем, во избежание дальнейших недоразумений позвольте уточнить, что меня нынешнее состояние дел, – Хоу коротко указал на рыжего мага, – вполне устраивает. Правда, за Командора говорить не могу.  
– Он вернулся? – неподдельно изумился целитель, невольно придвинувшись ещё ближе к брюнету.  
– Более того, он здесь, – чуть заметно, зато очень зловредно усмехнулся лучник. – Наверху, в нашей комнате. Обещал скоро спуститься, а то магам тоже жрать надо.  
– Я тебе изумляюсь, Нейт, – не сдержавшись, растерянно проговорил Андерс. – Раньше ты как-то сдержанней был. Весь был такой почтительный и скучный…  
– Некоторые вещи от излишнего почтения избавляют очень быстро, – чуть заметно помрачнев, отозвался Натаниэль. – С таким Командором я вообще удивляюсь, что сам до сих пор в здравом уме.  
– Дайлен хороший, – машинально возразил целитель, но Страж вместо ответа только качнул головой и посмотрел на Гаррета:  
– Не могли ли мы встречаться с вами где-нибудь, сударь? Может быть, в Амарантайне? Или в Вольной Марке?  
– Вряд ли, – хмыкнул тот, поднеся к губам кружку. – Хотя… смотря где в Вольной Марке. И когда. До Мора я вообще не покидал Ферелден.  
– Значит, нет, – с некоторым сожалением заключил Хоу. – Вероятно, вы мне просто кого-то напомнили. Только никак не пойму, кого.  
Андерс отстранённо посмотрел на дверь трактира, оценивая, успеют ли они с Хоуком в случае чего добраться до выхода, а потом всё-таки посмотрел на старого товарища и решительно спросил:  
– И что за дело привело сюда Командора Серых Стражей?  
– А он тебе не ответит, ему не положено, – жизнерадостно заявил кто-то за его спиной, и одержимый чуть не подскочил, в последний момент успев перехватить вспыхнувшую на пальцах Гаррета цепную молнию. Ладонь слегка кольнуло, но по крайней мере Дайлен ничего не заметил. Кажется.  
– Дайлен Амелл, Страж-Командор, Герой Ферелдена и так далее, – плюхнувшись на стул рядом с Натаниэлем, весело представился вновь прибывший и, недолго думая, непринуждённо укусил лучника за ухо.  
У Андерса отвисла челюсть. Но Хоу только смиренно моргнул и невозмутимо потянулся к кружке, которую поставила перед ним смуглая тонкопалая рука, вслед за которой из-за спины Командора показался и сам Зевран.  
– Гаррет Хоук, Защитник Киркволла. Бывший, – подумав, уточнил Хоук, и эльф, на мгновение встретившись с Амеллом глазами, чуть заметно кивнул.  
– Очень приятно, – широко улыбнулся Дайлен и протянул собеседнику руку, которую тот крепко пожал. – Знаешь, Андерс, я на тебя, наверно, сильно обиделся, когда ты сбежал тогда. Записку бы хоть оставил, что ли. Хотя потом Нейт рассказал, что тебя там мой сменщик совсем достал, так что я сердиться передумал. Ну, ты хоть расскажи, чем занимался-то всё это время, а?  
Андерс, задумчиво переводивший взгляд с Гаррета на Дайлена, встретился глазами с Натаниэлем и иронично хмыкнул. Двое стихийных магов были совершенно не похожи друг на друга, но усомниться в их родстве не смог бы никто – и этого с лихвой хватило бы для того, чтобы несколько часов терзаться догадками, ища сходства в разрезе глаз или очертании скул.  
– Да так, по мелочи, – невольно подхватив манеру Амелла, отозвался он. – Пустил в своё тело Справедливость, переехал в Киркволл, семь лет держал в тамошних трущобах клинику для бедных, а потом взорвал киркволльскую церковь на глазах у половины города.  
Он, на самом деле, даже не знал толком, какой реакции ожидает. Отвращения, гнева, презрения… Да наплевать, на самом деле, Хоук любит его несмотря ни на что, а потерять старого друга… печально, конечно, но отнюдь не смертельно.  
И последним, что он мог бы себе представить, было то, что Дайлен, изумлённо распахнув глаза, восторженно завопит:  
– Так это ты?! Андерс, я тебя обожаю, ты меня просто спас! – и кинется обниматься.  
Пару секунд целитель, опешив, смирно висел в руках старого приятеля, а потом, опомнившись, решительно высвободился и демонстративно забрался под бок к сразу заметно расслабившемуся Гаррету. Амелл перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и немножко виновато улыбнулся, а потом примирительно помахал рукой:  
– Может, вы с другом сходите к нам? У нас потише и поуютнее, я даже клопов вытравил. Поговорим хоть. Ты не представляешь, как давно мне поговорить хотелось с понимающим человеком… С магом, в смысле! – заметив, как лица Зеврана с Натаниэлем слегка перекосили одинаковые раздражённые гримасы, резко добавил Командор.  
Комната, которую трое мужчин могли и впрямь счесть уютной, для пятерых, одним из которых был рослый, широкоплечий Хоук, была откровенно тесной. Амелл, задумчиво изучив обстановку, коротким повелительным жестом указал Ворону с лучником на кровать и ловко забрался следом, с кошачьим нахальством разлегшись на коленях у Хоу и закинув вытянутые ноги на бедра эльфа. Натаниэль, строго воспитанный сын эрла, потомок многих поколений благородных предков, смолчал, как будто так и было надо, и Андерс строго велел себе больше ничему не удивляться.  
Им с Гарретом достался широкий дорожный сундук; целитель, поколебавшись с минуту, последовал примеру друга детства и устроился на коленях у любовника, откинувшись на широкую теплую грудь, и в свою очередь поинтересовался:  
– А ты что делал после того как уехал? Ну, тогда. И не косись ты так подозрительно на Гаррета, он, между прочим, твой родственник. Дальний. И вообще я за него ручаюсь, а тайны Ордена, если очень будет надо, потом на ухо расскажешь.  
– Ага, и мне за это ухо потом яйца оторвут, да? – фыркнул Дайлен и заговорщицки подмигнул Хоуку. – А родственники – это, наверно, здорово, у меня раньше никогда не было. Надеюсь, мы поладим.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, – собственнически сжав талию Андерса, усмехнулся в ответ Гаррет и прислонился спиной к стене, переплетя пальцы второй руки с пальцами целителя.  
– А рассказывать долго придётся, – глубоко вздохнул Командор. Поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее – Натаниэль явно привычным, бережным жестом подхватил его за плечо, удерживая от падения – и продолжил: – Но я тебе всё равно расскажу, и можешь даже не молить о пощаде. Мне же надо хоть кому-то похвастаться, ну не этим же двоим – они и так всё знают, им неинтересно. – Маг помолчал ещё с пару секунд и признался: – Хотя хвастаться, на самом деле, особо и нечем. Я неудачник, Андерс.  
Одержимого чуть заметно качнуло: Хоук, услышав подобное заявление от Героя Ферелдена, неслышно фыркнул, но вслух комментировать не стал, явно заинтересовавшись подробностями. Амелл убедился, что рыжий маг смотрит на него с подобающим интересом во взгляде и заговорил:  
– Понимаешь, меня когда в Вейсхаупт тогда вызвали, у меня всё из головы не выходили слова Справедливости. А, ну да, ты-то получше меня знаешь… В общем, про магов. До Вейсхаупта далеко, было время подумать. Для своих-то, с Каленхада, я вроде как что мог сделал – Анора хоть и стерва, а слово держит, там храмовников почти уже нету, только Грегор остался, да десятка три добровольцев, на случай очередного Ульдреда, а то совсем без страховки как-то грустно было бы. Но в остальных-то Кругах всё по-прежнему было, где полегче, а где беспредел полный.  
Дайлен вздохнул, почесал покрытый отросшей к вечеру щетиной подбородок и философски добавил:  
– А Церковь – это Церковь. С ними по-человечески говорит бесполезно. Они даже доказательство не всякое примут, и хоть ты убейся там, уверяя их, что твои доводы можно проверить банальным здравым смыслом. Вообще странные они, по-хорошему совсем не понимают.  
Гаррет согласно хмыкнул и прижался щекой к макушке целителя, а ободрённый их интересом Амелл радостно продолжил:  
– В общем, пока я ехал обратно в Амарантайн, додумался, что надо делать. На самом деле довольно просто всё: пример положительный, то бишь прекрасно функционирующий безо всякого угнетения Круг в лице Кинлоха, у меня уже был, не хватало только отрицательного. Причём такого, чтобы эти дуры в конклаве Белой Жрицы обосрались со страху и сразу со мной во всём согласились. Ну, хотя бы по ключевым вопросам. Мы тут с Зевраном подумали, он своих уже благополучно нагнутых подданных к делу приспособил, и выдал мне всю нужную информацию. Собственно, выбирать можно было между Старкхэвеном и Киркволлом, но мы решили, что в Киркволле будет проще, там уже обстановочка была такая, что залюбуешься. Рыцарь-Командор – психованная баба, Наместник – тряпка, Первый Чародей – слизняк ушастый, но изворотливый… А это правда, что вы его убили?  
– Своими руками, – подтвердил заметно ошарашенный откровениями Командора Хоук.  
– Эхх, ну почему не я? – завистливо вздохнул Дайлен. Мечтательно поморгал и, тряхнув головой, заговорил снова: – В общем, выбрали Киркволл. Старкхэвен, впрочем, тоже пригодился – тамошние маги устроили бучу, сожгли филактериум, да и разбежались, как тараканы. Мы одну группку выследили – там ещё шикарный мужик был, Децимус, ненормальный на всю голову. Сущий кошмар для любого Первого Чародея и идеальный человек для моих планов. Сдали их аккуратненько в киркволльский Круг, потом побег устроили… И тут, представляешь, кто-то взял да и выследил их прежде, чем до них добралась любимая злобная шавка Мередит! И Децимуса убили ещё до того, как он хоть что-нибудь этакое отмочить успел… Обидно было, не представляешь как.  
– Ну почему же, представляю, – крепко стиснув пальцы Гаррета, задумчиво возразил Андерс.  
– Ну вот. И так дальше всё и пошло, – огорченно поделился Амелл. – Что ни придумаю – как сглазил кто. Не надо было, может, Флемет убивать… Не знаю. Нашёл, представляешь, настоящего сомниари – так его мало того, что прямо из лап киркволльских храмовников вырвали ещё до того, как они успели его обидеть и, соответственно, получить от перепуганного сновидца по полной. Даже от демонов, которые к нему слетелись, кто-то спас. Но ведь некому же было, точно знаю! Маретари просто сил бы не хватило ото всех его отбить, там кто-то посильнее постарался… В общем, опять не вышло. Про мелочи вроде городских беспорядков вообще молчу, Зевран своих посылал, подогреть обстановку, а проку никакого. Он мне писал – трупов на улицах хоть завались, а войны банд нет как нет, будто заколдовал кто. Или попросту перепугал до усрачки.  
Хоук невыразительно хмыкнул и успокаивающе погладил одержимого по бедру. Командор пошевелился, пересел поближе к эльфу, оставив ладонь на колене Натаниэля, и добавил:  
– Нашёл там среди местных одну, вытащил, она только-только работать начала – талантливая была, всё-таки, хоть и сучка редкая, как все малефикары – так и её пришибли. Успела только одному храмовнику демона подсадить, да и того прямо сразу убили. Ну и компашку её то ли тоже перебили, то ли они попросту разбежались со страху… В общем, провал за провалом, у меня прямо самооценка разваливаться начала, как после ирвинговых экзаменов.  
– Когда туда кунари свалились, я поначалу обрадовался, – вздохнув, проговорил Дайлен. – Они ж фанатики, у меня был один – да не в любовниках, Нейт, что ты корчишься, будто в первый раз слышишь – с ними так упоительно просто… Ну, когда разберёшься хоть чуть-чуть в их странной логике. Так и тут всё то же самое! Запудрили мозги одной дуре церковной, она там начала религиозную войну разжигать… И всё хорошо поначалу шло, она там народ мутила, даже умудрилась Наместнику подгадить. А только-только всё завертелось – телохранителя её прикончили, а вскоре и её саму. А церковниц знаешь как вербовать трудно? Даже Воронам, хотя у них опыта хоть отбавляй.  
– И дальше всё так же. Только придумаю что, только начну осуществлять – и почти сразу как на стенку натыкаюсь. Переписывался с одним благородным тамошним – ты не представляешь, сколько среди тамошней знати магов! И при этом они Амеллов за то, что моя мать мага родила, затравили, лицемеры хреновы… В общем, переписывался с этим Дюпюи, свёл его с одним очаровательным типом – тот вообще на всю голову больной был, его одного в город выпусти – через неделю город взвоет и к Древним Богам за помощью кинется. По слухам, этот тип моей матушке меня и заделал, хотя двадцать с лишним лет спустя уже не проверишь, тем более что предполагаемого папочку тоже прикончили прежде, чем он успел развернуться как следует. А я так на него рассчитывал… Обидно до слёз, знаешь.  
– Ладно, не получилось через магов – взялись за храмовников. – Амелл взмахнул рукой и попытался вскочить, забыв о том, что в тесной комнатушке совершенно негде развернуться. – Дивный был экземпляр там, стоило немного подтолкнуть – такой план сотворил, я аж сам проникся. То ли Адреном, то ли Алриком звали, не помню. Нет, что такой бред ни Рыцарь-Командор, ни Владычица Церкви не примет, это очевидно было, но такие мелочи настоящему безумцу не помеха. Только-только началось какое-то шевеление – и тут доблестный сэр с концами пропадает где-то в сточных тоннелях! Что у вас там в киркволльской канализации такое завелось, высшие драконы, что ли?  
– Мы там завелись, – буркнул заметно помрачневший Андерс. – Мы с Хоуком. Я там подпольное движение магов организовал, и этот Алрик нам поперёк глотки был.  
– А, – понимающе сказал Дайлен. – Ну извини, я не знал. Если вам, то пусть его. Но всё равно жалко, совсем без толку помер.  
Командор почесал в затылке и проговорил:  
– Ну вот так всё и шло. Я уж думал попробовать ещё где, хотя рискованно было – дело-то небыстрое, на Киркволл семь лет ушло безо всякого результата, а Призыв вечно ждать не будет… Э, извини, Хоук, я тебе про Призыв объяснять не буду, это тайна Стражей.  
– Да я уже знаю, – равнодушно отозвался Гаррет. – Но я никому не скажу. Слово чести.  
Амелл неопределённо хмыкнул, но вдаваться в подробности не стал.  
– Я даже, представляешь, сумел снова засаженных в Казематы старкхэвенцев свести с тамошними магосочувствующими, – поделился он. – Роскошная комбинация была, мы с Зевом когда придумали, сами от себя в восторг пришли. Заговор, настоящий, а мы ещё и Рыцарю-Командору к тому времени всучили одну фиговинку из осквернённого лириума – один гном с Глубинных Троп вытащил, сам потом свихнулся… В общем, последняя капля, много ли надо параноидальной бабе, чтобы окончательно крышу сорвало?.. Так и от заговора рожки да ножки остались, даже нежно мною любимый ещё с Кинлоха Каллен, всё это время исправно славший отчёты, только какой-то бред невнятный вместо объяснений предлагал… – Командор помолчал и самокритично закончил: – В общем, я неудачник. Если я даже с полными руками Антиванских Воронов и советами успевшего пожить в Вольной Марке Нейта ни хрена сделать не сумел, именно оно я и есть.  
Дайлен снова поднял взгляд на Андерса и светло улыбнулся:  
– Я уж думал, вообще бросать эту затею, но ты всё исправил. Жалко, меня там не было, Зевран сказал – взрыв был роскошный… И главное, всё наконец получилось! Мои осведомители из других кругов сообщили, что дело двинулось всё-таки! Андерс, ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен! Мне теперь только Логэйна из Монсиммара вытащить – и можно как раньше, войну!  
– Еб твою мать, – тихо сказал за спиной у целителя Хоук. – Революционеры хреновы. Любовь моя, ты тут самый вменяемый, даже со Справедливостью.  
Андерс опасливо покосился на него, но намерения немедленно вскочить и приняться отрывать Дайлену голову Гаррет не выказывал. Только смотрел на Командора обречённо и устало, как на капризничавшего попусту Карвера.  
– Знаешь, я тобой восхищаюсь, родственник, – вдруг добавил Амелл. – В таком бардаке в люди выбиться, а потом ещё и Защитником города стать, причём будучи отступником – это ты крут. Слушай, а давайте с нами, а? Ты, Андерс, у нас герой и освободитель, а Гаррет вообще символ успеха… У нас тогда всё получится, и Логэйна мы точно уговорим…  
– Это смотря на что уговаривать будешь, – хмыкнул лениво перебиравший волосы Командора Зевран. – Если ты попытаешься его к нам четвёртым затащить, точно в морду получишь. И вообще, втроём на двухспальной кровати ещё можно, а вчетвером – это уже точно перебор.  
– Заткнись, эльф, – резко рыкнул Натаниэль, на скулах которого вдруг вспыхнули два пятна яркого румянца. – Люди тут о деле разговаривают.  
– Мы с Андерсом посоветуемся и завтра вам сообщим, Командор, – вежливо кивнув Амеллу, невозмутимо проговорил Хоук. – Благодарю за столь увлекательный рассказ. А теперь, если позволите – мы только-только с дороги и нам очень нужен отдых.  
– Ну да, конечно, – смутился Дайлен. – Гаррет, вы извините, мы просто с Андерсом с детства дружили, вот я и обрадовался. Конечно, утром всё обсудим.  
Целитель, потрясённый до глубины души, поднялся на ноги и, кивнув старому приятелю, вышел вслед за Гарретом. Их комната находилась в самом конце коридора, под крышей, и успевший освоиться в ней Лучик раздражённо зашипел, когда его разбудил скрип несмазанных дверных петель.  
– А что мы делать-то будем? – забравшись под бок любимому и почти успешно завернувшись в драное, попахивающее крысами одеяло, наконец поинтересовался одержимый.  
– Если ты не против, пойдём с твоим Командором дальше делать революцию, – рассеянно поглаживая улёгшегося ему на живот кота между ушей, задумчиво отозвался Хоук и, повернув голову, ласково поцеловал кончик андерсова носа. – А то мне что-то боязно стало. Как бы ещё чего похлеще не натворил, пусть уж лучше под присмотром будет.


End file.
